Scrupulosity and Laxity
by IAlwaysQuiteLikedYou
Summary: Guy and Meg met before season 1. Once engaged, Guy destroyed their possible future. Years later, after Marian's betrayal in the Holy Land, Guy feels lost and wasted on alcohol. When Meg suddenly returns to England, she's shocked to see how much he's changed. But something dreadful happened to her. Is it possible for them to get back together and rebuild their possible future again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Author's note: Like I said before, I have many ideas for many Guy/Meg fanfics, which I want to write down and will publish-some will follow the "Dangerous Deal" plotline, where Guy and Meg first met in prison; others will have different ways of how Guy and Meg first met. This one in particular is going to be extremely different from the original "A Dangerous Deal." It will also be slightly different from the BBC Robin Hood. You will notice the differences. Chapters will be published irregularly, because I want this story to be perfect and readable. Obviously, reviews and ideas would be appreciated. This is just the main idea of how the story will be like.

In this story, Meg is a Polish noblewoman. Now I am Polish by blood and can speak the langauge and aware of Polish history and culture. So you will have stuff like that (I also need to do some research if I have any doubts on historical accuracy and all that stuff). There will be some dialogue in Polish, but to those who can't speak the language, I will have the English translation right after the Polish sentences. Some translations may not be completely accurate, but it's the gist of what the characters are saying.

When it comes to pronounciation, I will give a few pointers. The letter "Ł", the L with the line going through it, is pronounced like a W, like WATER. The letter Ó with the comma on top of the O is pronounced like OO like the word BOOT. The Polish dipthong RZ is pronounced like the J in JEANS.

Another note: Meg's Polish nickname is GOSIA. The pronounciation of that word is something like "Goh-sha." There will alos be GOSIU, which is the same name, but in a different noun declension (because everyone loves those Polish noun declensions :P ) That is pronounced something like "Goh-shoo."

So, have patience with me as I try to flesh out this story. :)

 **England, 1190, two years before season 1**

 _The feast in Nottingham Castle was grand and exquisite. Lords and ladies from foreign countries and from all parts of England attended this large gathering. In the Great Hall were tables upon tables where these people sat and talked and had a good time, eating varieties of food and drinking varieties of wine. Obviously, the important table where the Sheriff and his most important lords sat was situated in the middle. Since Sir Edward resigned from his position as Sheriff, Vaisey took over. He appeared out of nowhere, claiming a right to rule as Sheriff. At first, no one wanted him, but thanks to the efforts of his right-hand man, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, he achieved his goal._

 _Sir Guy of Gisbourne was a tall, well-built man, but everything about him seemed dark. He rarely smiled; in fact, no one ever saw him smile. He always wore shiny, black leather with ebony boots, as well as leather gloves of the same color. His eyebrows always arched, making him appear angry or distressed about something. His ice-blue eyes portrayed some kind of sadness or anger, but he never spoke a word about the reasons behind that. Speaking of words, he seldom spoke unless he was commanded to or unless he had something important to say. He often avoided the company of people, but since Vaisey commanded him to attend this feast, he complied, sitting next to his master at the table, eating, drinking wine, but barely speaking. People seldom approached him, fearing that he could bark at them like a violent dog. He often folded his arms, looking stiff, but he always kept his back straight, keeping a good posture, and took outstanding care of his appearances. Despite his coldness, many maidens attempted to win his favor, but he disregarded them. However, he took an interest in Lady Marian, the daughter of the former Sheriff, Sir Edward, but she was engaged to Robin Hood. That name brought him bitter feelings, and he had his reasons for the grudge._

 _When Guy finished eating, he placed his fork down and groaned, rubbing his forehead._

 _Vaisey noticed his discomfort. "Drunk, Gisbourne?" he burst into laughter, bidding the servant to pour him the tenth goblet of red wine. "Come on, drink up. Life is too short to groan and be all sullen. You should be happier, in general, Gizzy. They say laughter increases your life span." He laughed again, drinking his beverage._

 _Guy looked at the Sheriff. "The music these minstrels play on their harps and flutes are utterly annoying." His voice was deep, with a slight grumble behind it._

 _The Sheriff ignored him. "Oh, look! I hope you've been practicing your Polish, Gizzy."_

" _Polish?" He looked at the Sheriff like he had two heads._

" _An important visitor from Poland is coming to Nottingham to sign a pact. His wealth and influence could benefit all of us." He stood up and went to the front of the table to greet someone. Guy got up and followed suit._

" _Lord Casimir," Vaisey greeted a short, middle-aged man dressed in colorful garments with open arms. He smiled and, feeling something between his teeth, used his finger to pick it out. Guy grimaced at the Sheriff's lack of decorum. That was nothing compared to his other flaws._

 _The other man bowed, like the Sheriff was the King himself, his red and blue cape flowing like a bird's wing. "Dzień dobry, Panie."_ Hello, my lord.

" _Polish, right?"_

" _As you have guessed. From the province of Kraków. I am delighted to be here on English soil. I must say, it is quite different than in Poland. This is my first time here."_

" _Well, we hope to make your stay as comfortable as possible. If you need any assistance on anything, do not hesitate to ask."_

" _You have not met my daughter?"_

" _No, no, I haven't."_

 _Lord Casimir walked aside to make way for his daughter. She was a tall young woman of a sturdy built, yet thin and graceful. As she walked, her navy-blue cape flowed like an ocean wave. She wore a dress of bright red, but it had gold and silver ribbons with colorful buttons. Her pale face was rounded, but possessing rosy lips, pink cheeks, and emerald-green eyes, which were round and contained a sparkle in them. She smiled as she did a curtsey and bowed her head before the Sheriff._

" _My lord Sheriff," she began in a clear voice, which anyone could tell had an accent behind it._ _"Miło mi Pana poznać."_ It is nice to meet you.

 _She turned to Guy and did the same gesture, but this time, her smile grew bigger. Guy took her hand and placed it to his lips. The woman noticed a small smile form at the corners of his mouth, but that was all. When he released her hand, he said:_

" _I am Sir Guy of Gisbourne. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."_

 _The woman curtsied again. "I am Lady Małgorzata."_

" _Małgorz-what?"_

 _The woman released a giggle, which rang in Guy's ear like music. It sounded better than the minstrels._

" _Mał—go—rza—ta," she enunciated the word syllable by syllable, while still keeping eye contact with him and while still smiling gracefully at him._

" _Małgorzata," Guy repeated in his English accent. "Some name."_

" _I personally like it, but to other ears, it may sound awful."_

" _No, I think it is a lovely name, though I have never heard of it before. What brings you all the way from Poland?"_

" _Business," the woman replied. "My father has some business to work on. He also wants to find me an English husband for the sake of uniting Poland and England. I am still trying to get acquainted with this English atmosphere."_

" _Then it will be my pleasure to make sure that Lady Małgorzata's stay in England is as comfortable as possible," Guy said, smiling. "This is your first time here?"_

" _Yes, and, Sir Guy, enough with the formality. I've discovered that the English equivalent of my name is Margaret, so you can call me Meg for short."_

 **A year later**

 _It wasn't long after the feast until Sir Guy asked Lady Małgorzata if he could court her. Since her father approved of their match, Meg agreed to the courtship. She spent many horse rides, walks, and projects with Sir Guy, which enabled her to discover what kind of a man he was. Much to her dismay, however, she failed to find out much from him. Despite their time spent together, Guy always showed to be clandestine and vague in his answers when Meg inquired something about where he came from and topics of a similar nature. Since there was a possibility of a marriage, Meg knew that she wouldn't want to enter into a marriage with a man she barely knew and perceived as secretive. She simply could not understand his furtiveness. All she knew was that he was half-French, quiet, dark, had a temper, and worked for the Sheriff. The Sheriff always planned something which she perceived as devious, and Guy was there to be a part of his plans. She was denied many times access to what he was working on. It came to the point where she was visibly frustrated of his foxlike manners. She sensed an uneasy aura coming from his boss. She didn't trust him for some reason._

 _Despite Guy's flaws, Meg grew to simply like the man. There was something about him which attracted her to him. Maybe it was his good looks; maybe it was his sense of duty, loyalty, punctuality, and neatness._

 _Nevertheless, Guy didn't love the woman. He liked her, and was truly delighted to get to know her, but there was little affection. That disappointed Meg a little. She kind of hoped that their rumored marriage would be one of love and not of convenience._

 **One day in Locksley**

 _The Sheriff visited Guy to discuss something very important and secret, something so important and secret that he had recently had a tattoo imprinted on his left shoulder. Vaisey demanded that Guy swear he would not tell anyone, so he did so._

 _He went outside, unfolding his recently-tattooed arm with his black jacket sleeve. His placed his hand over his eyes, squinting at the late spring sun. The days were getting longer and warmer, which meant that his journey to the Holy Land would be excruciatingly hot._

 _Then he noticed Meg riding a horse, entering the village. He greeted with a smile and proceeded to help her down. He attached her reigns to the stable and held her by her waist as she dismounted her horse. He turned red when he touched her waist, a feeling of warmth entering him, despite the warm weather. Meg smiled in return, removing her gloves after Guy released her._

" _Dzień dobry. Chciałam tylko cię odwiedzić."_ Hello. I just wanted to visit you.

" _Dzień dobry, Gosiu."_ Hello, Gosia. _Gosia was the Polish nickname equivalent of Małgorzata. Ever since they started courting, Meg taught Guy a little bit of her native language. He was daunted at first by the pronunciation, the lack of consonants, and the myriad of grammar rules and linguistic exceptions that the language consisted of. But Meg was patient and gentle with him, so in time, he sort of got used to the language._

" _I was thinking, Guy, that maybe you and I can attend the ball in London. Prince John will be there."_

" _When is it going to be?"_

" _Next month."_

 _Guy closed his eyes and opened them again, sighing. He didn't want to deny one of her invitations again, but he had no choice. "Thank you so much for the invitation, Meg, I really appreciate it, but I can't."_

 _Meg frowned. "Why not."_

" _It's hard to say. I have to go on a mission."_

" _Well, can this mission wait?" Meg placed her hands on her hips. Guy couldn't help but be attracted to this woman, when it came to her personality, appearance, and form._

" _It's a secret mission, so I can't tell anyone, not even you."_

" _Is this mission so important to you, Guy?"_

" _What I can say is that it will bring me power, which I must have."_

 _Meg sighed. "Power, power, power. Guy, is that all you can think about? Power? And why do you have to be secretive with me? It's frustrating. People are talking about a marriage between us, and if there is ever going to be one, I want an honest one!"_

" _Look, Meg, I must go on this mission. Power is more important to me than anything else."_

" _You are so vague. What kind of power?"_

" _That I cannot tell."_

" _So this 'power' is more important than me? Guy, do you even want to share a future with me? I know you have been nice to me ever since I arrived in England, and you have made my adjustment to a new country more bearable than I could ever imagine,but is this what you really want?"_

" _No."_

" _No?" Meg did not expect such a blunt answer._

" _Didn't you hear me at first?" Guy asked, raising his voice. "Look, I don't mean to break your heart, but I couldn't understand your father's desire of us being together. It's evident that you want to marry someone you love, and I respect that. So, I think it is best if we go our separate ways. You deserve a man who will love you, not a man who has other ambitions to pursuit. We don't love each other. Yes, you are a kind, intelligent, good-humored, and attractive woman, but I don't love you."_

" _I understand" though Meg couldn't quite understand. She felt her hopes shattered at his statement. Perhaps he was right; it was true that they didn't love each other, and it was true that he wanted to do other things. But, she reasoned, they could always grow to love each other. She removed a golden corset ring from her finger and placed it on Guy's palm and closed it with his fingers._

" _The ring you gave me when you asked me to court you," she said, kissing his hand. "Take it. Thank you so much for your time and your gifts. I shall go announce the news to my father."_

" _Meg," he said._ _"You must understand."_

" _Wszystko w porządku."_ Everything's okay. _"You don't need to apologize or elucidate any more on this matter. It is not my place to question the things you do or your motives for the things you will do. It is, after all, your life, and you should live it. I will move on, don't worry. Thank you so much, but let's just forget this."_

 _She turned to mount her horse, but seeing that she had difficulty, Guy helped her sit on the animal by holding her hand as she adjusted herself. When she was comfortable, she didn't release Guy's hand immediately. It was at that moment that Guy fully realized how this rejection affected her. Her hold on his hand was tight. He looked up at her. She smiled weakly, but he could tell that she was unhappy. Finally, with hesitation and reluctance, she let go of his hand. She clicked her tongue for her horse to ride away._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Actions Have Consequences

 **From now on, everything single thing which happened during seasons 1 and 2 happened, except for the very ending of season 2**

"… _I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisbourne. I love Robin Hood. I will marry Robin Hood. I love Robin Hood." Marian felt freedom in her statement. It was true; she knew to whom her heart belonged to. Why did she have to play these games with Guy, she didn't know, but it was truly better late than never to express how she felt._

" _No," Guy whispered to himself, his face falling. Rage, sadness, betrayal most of all, filled up inside of him like a balloon being filled with too much water and could pop at any moment. Marian was smiling and laughing, pleased with what she did. It was time for him to know. No more of this charade between her and Guy._

 _Without thinking, with his sword pointed in the direction of Marian, he ran to her, about to stab her in his rage, but he stopped right in front of her, realizing what his action would mean. He grabbed her arm and shook her violently. Marian didn't even flinch when he forced her to look at him straight in the eyes. She saw the rage, the betrayal, and the heartbreak in his blue eyes, but she didn't care. He was an evil man; he didn't deserve any affection from her, despite his claims that she would make him a better man._

 _He clenched his teeth and raised his sword up. Marian gasped. His sword pierced the ground right next to her. He released his grip on her, unable to speak. Even if he were to speak, what coherent words could he utter to her? This was the end of his redemption, his chance at a better life. Any possibility of a relationship between them was over the moment Marian declared her love for Robin. He had felt pain during his life, intense, deep pain, but they weren't like the pain he felt in his heart in the sandy and dusty courtyard. This was a pain of a different kind._

 _Noticing Robin and his crew members entering the courtyard, Guy ran off into the other direction, leaving Marian there. Perhaps she could realize how her words affected Guy. No. It was too late. She didn't love him; it was evident._

 _Vaisey was about to mount his horse and run off, as well, had it not been for Robin, who shot him in the back with three arrows. Guy gasped at this second turn of events. With a groan, Vaisey slumped to the ground._

" _You will pay for this, Hood! Watch! The days following will make you regret it!" he croaked, before he died on the sand._

 _Guy was happy that this man, this poison, this torture in human skin, was gone. But that happiness was short-lived, because his anger at what Marian did to him overwhelmed any feelings of joy at that moment. He mounted his horse and rode away. Knowing that he was alone, he allowed himself the one thing which he forced himself not to do, and that was to cry._

 _From the distance, Marian noticed the sadness in his eyes. She would never regret what she did and said. She defended King Richard from Guy's sword. She told him the truth. Yes, she risked her life, seeing that Guy almost killed her in his rage, but that almost-killing showed that Guy had a tiny dot of decency. Still, that would never make her love him. Let him suffer or whatever._

 _She jumped when Robin touched her arm._

" _Marian?" he said, looking at her with concern._

" _It's nothing, Robin," Marian replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad that he is gone from my life. I can be with you now."_

 _Robin kissed her on the forehead and held her hand. "Let's save King Richard and then return to England and marry."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: He used to be different

 **A couple of months later**

No amount of alcohol could numb his pain or heal what continuously tortured his mind and soul. His world crashed and indeed turned to ash. His mind became the most confused place on the earth. Lacking reason and clear thinking, he didn't care what he did. He smashed and broke things with his sword. But after destroying basically anything around him, his sword's blade broke, rendering it useless, so he resigned to his fist. But seeing that his fist started bleeding after punching soldiers and wrecking tables, goblets, and other objects, he used his other fist. Its fate was the same as the first. Cuts, gashes and bruises appeared on his hands and knuckles after hitting and breaking, but he ignored the fact that they required a physician's attention. He let his hands be as they were, allowing the blood to dry and adhere and letting the open wounds catch infection, because he no longer cared.

He no longer cared for his personal appearances, which he treasured highly and took meticulous care of. He tossed aside his black leather and wore only black pants and a thin cotton shirt of the same color. He let his ebony hair grow to reach his shoulders. He started growing dark stubble around his mouth, which was anything but well-groomed.

He neglected his work in Locksley, but that benefited its inhabitants there. They didn't have to worry about their cruel lord terrorizing them like a hawk circling a group of small bunnies.

Since the Sheriff was dead, Prince John's messenger, Jasper, made frequent visits to Nottingham Castle to see how things were and to decide who should be the next Sheriff. Many noblemen strove to gain that title, but Jasper had yet to see one man who could do the job well. For a moment, he thought Guy would fit in that role, but seeing Guy's deplorable and drunken state, he quickly changed his mind. He was wasted. He was broken. Probably mentally unfit to do the job, considering his situation.

"At least listen to me," Jasper said firmly to Guy in the Great Hall, where he was slouching on his chair, drinking the fifth bottle of wine. For some reason, he couldn't get drunk that easily. "Very soon, we'll have new contestants for the role of Sheriff of Nottingham, so clean this place up of your bottles and misery!" Guy couldn't listen, so Jasper slammed the table with his fist hard. Guy jerked up, revealing his bloodshot eyes and the amount of apathy in them.

"Fine!" he barked. "Out of here."

"A new guest is coming to Nottingham. I don't know many of the details, but Prince John invited her from another country to compete for the Sheriff's role. Now, unless you want your pride wounded and have a woman ruling Nottingham, clean up!"

Guy shook his head, like he didn't heed Jasper's words. But the man continued: "What has gotten into you? You know, you should be glad that you are alive, with this chance for power. The last time, I wasn't as nice."

"Who cares?" Guy spat. Jasper groaned and left the room, mumbling to himself about Guy being stupid and useless.

Guy got up and started walking around the room. He took a goblet from the table and threw it across the room, where it almost hit a soldier. The man flinched but did nothing else. Guy then proceeded to punch the man and throw him across the table, yelling for no reason. The soldier landed on the floor with a crush. He groaned but then fell silent.

Guy shot an angry glare at other guards, who cowered and fled from him.

Guy went up the stairs where he reached the hallway. Eyeing the nearest soldier, he took him by his arms and threw him off the parapet, screaming like a madman.

When other soldiers rushed to the poor man's aid at the bottom, Guy rested his elbows on the parapet, groaning. He rubbed his forehead. He had never acted like this before. Why did heartbreak have to hurt so much? He didn't care. Nothing concerned him anymore. He didn't care about the world anymore.

Suddenly, the song of trumpets rang in the air that Guy had to cover his ears, mentally cursing the trumpeters. Cheers resounded through the air, like the city inhabitants were cheering Prince John himself.

The gates opened and an army of horsemen entered. They were nothing like Guy hadn't seen in a long time. They didn't just wear regular silver steel armor. Underneath their regular silver steel armor were surcoats of red. They wore helmets which completely hid their faces. They rode on only dark brown horses. On their backs were long, slanted swords, almost like scimitars, but not as curved.

Jasper went down the stairs to meet the person amongst the horsemen. Guy watched from the balcony to see who the special guest was.

First was a young man who dismounted his steed. He wore a white tunic with a black vest over it. Detailed silver embroidery laced its sides. His leggings and boots were also black. His skin was milky white, but he had long dark brown hair, long enough that he had a ponytail in the back. He also had a goatee of the same color. His serious eyes were coffee-brown. He held his chin up as he got down and greeted Jasper.

" _Yapser,_ am I right?" he asked in a heavy accent.

"Jasper, but yes. Welcome to Nottingham, Lord…"

"Mieczysław. From Kraków, Poland."

"Yes, yes, it must have been a long journey for you and your sister."

"Indeed, but we persevered."

Mieczysław and Jasper went aside to make way for a young woman to dismount her horse. She smiled as she waved to the people who assembled around the throng of horsemen. She had the same milky white skin and long, dark brown hair as Mieczysław. Only her eyes emerald green and her hair were put in a braid at the side. Atop her head was a gray fur cap with a brown feather on top. She wore heavy gray fur coat with black fur edging the sides. She wore black leather gloves. Jasper, with a smile, took her by her hand as he led her and the other man up the stairs.

"I hope the journey to England was pleasant," Jasper said.

"Yes, indeed, it was," the woman replied in a soft voice, yet it had the same heavy accent as her brother, Mieczysław.

"Who is the one competing for the role as Sheriff?" Jasper queried.

"Actually, my brother and I," the noblewoman replied.

Jasper's jaw dropped. "So you're the woman everyone's been talking about! The woman who would fight for the job. I must tell you, my lady, for a foreigner, someone not English, and especially for a woman, I will warn you, it will be difficult, and you will met with opposition, contempt, and ridicule, from some of the noblemen."

"That will not deter me from my ambition," the woman said full of confidence. "I must think positively. Otherwise, I will not get anywhere."

Jasper looked at Mieczysław. "You're sister has made a good impression on me. She's seems to be a remarkable woman!"

Mieczysław and his sister laughed with Jasper. When they reached the top, the woman stopped and gasped at the sight of Guy in front of her.

"Guy?" she asked in her heavy accent.

" _Gosia?_ "

" _Znasz go, Małgorzata?_ " Mieczysław asked in a concerned voice. He said: do you know him, Margaret?

" _Tak, tak, kiedyś był moim zaręczonym."_ Yes, yes, he used to be my fiancé.

" _Zaręczonym? Wiem, że zewnątrz nie jest tak ważne co wewnątrz, ale nie jego wygląd Mi się nie podoba. Wygląda jak łotr. Jak mogła być do Niego zaręczona?"_ Fiancé? I know that outside appearances aren't as important as the inside, but I don't like the way he looks. He looks like a crook. How could you have been engaged to him?

" _Kiedyś był inny, całkiem inny, uwierz Mi."_ He used to be different, completely different, believe me.

 **Back then, in the twelve century, Poland used old-Polish, which is completely different from modern Polish. However, I don't know any old Polish, so instead I will use modern Polish here.**

 **Please rate, review, and follow. Tell me what you think so far. Ideas are welcome. If I get any reviews or likes, I will be more encouraged to continue to the story. Support is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To Lead On and To Worry

Meg's jaw dropped and her eyes dilated at the sight of Guy. Nevertheless, she kept herself composed, cleared her throat, and extended her hand out for Guy to shake. At that, she made a small start and quietly gasped. Her whole body started shaking, as if she saw something unpleasant and was perturbed by it. Her conscience started attacking her, on whether or not she should draw back her hand because it began to claim that what she was doing was evil.

 _Nie, przestań, to nic_ she thought to herself. 'No, stop, it's nothing.' However, her mind would not see reason to that.

Guy's eyebrows rose at this, but he took her hand and shook it. He may look like a feral creature, but he mind as well act like a cordial creature. He thought he'd forgotten about her, since he last saw her about three years ago, when Robin Hood returned from the Holy Land. Was it that long ago? It wasn't even too long ago. The amount of time that passed by was astounding. For some reason, her reappearance brought Guy back the memory of when they last spoke. It seemed like yesterday when they exchanged words of farewell, and back then, she never trembled like she was out in the cold without warm clothing.

 **About three years ago**

 _Meg put on her gloves as her bodyguards placed her trunk and other possessions in the horse-drawn carriage. She turned to the grand Nottingham Castle looming over her and sighed. Her father was saying farewell with the Sheriff and some other nobles, but none of the nobles happened to have been Guy._

 _Her anger boiled at this. What happened between them was over and done with, as he professed no interest in their future, but he didn't even have the decency to at least say goodbye to her._

 _Suddenly, at the corner of Meg's eye, she saw a figure in black strolling by, holding his horse's reins as he gave the beast to one of the stable boys._

 _She waved her hand to get the man's attention. "Guy! Guy! Wait!"_

 _The man turned to her and hesitated before he approached her. Meg held out her hand to shake his._

" _Since it seems to me that you are oblivious to my departure, it's time to say goodbye."_

 _When she said 'oblivious' it sounded bitter and cold. However, she gave him a hug. Guy jumped at this. This was the most intimate he's ever gotten to Meg. During their courtship, save for expensive gifts and brief moments of holding hands, he showed neither sign of affection nor desire to be close to her. For Meg, she tried. She tried stirring up conversations. She tried being interested in his life and hobbies. She tried being genial toward him. She tried awakening a romance between them. At her amiableness, Guy always smiled, however weak, but he desired nothing to come out of their courtship, so he made sure that there would be no end result. Why should he tell her about his personal self if he didn't want to marry her?_

 _He should have not asked to court her, he finally realized, but her father considered Sir Guy a good match for his daughter, so he kept on pressuring him to do so. He pressured him to spend time with Meg as much as possible and take her places such as balls and feasts. To Meg, Lord Casimir did the same thing later on in their relationship but, unlike Guy, Meg was willing and glad to heed his advice._

 _Guy couldn't commit himself to this relationship with her when he had to worry about his position as the Sheriff's right-hand man. To him, it was more important than this loveless union._

 _He really couldn't say 'loveless,' because only one party showed signs of affection. She genuinely liked him and enjoyed his company and felt her spirits lift when he was even around._

 _Meg released the hug and turned to enter her carriage with her handmaidens._

" _Meg, wait," Guy said, stopping her movements._

 _Meg turned, standing on the steps leading into the carriage and waiting for him to speak._

" _It's not what it seems. I apologize for leading you on. But your father…"_

" _What do you mean 'it's not what it seems?'" Meg demanded. "You needn't explain yourself any further. An apology was unnecessary."_

" _But I have to say something to you before you leave. It would be stupid to leave this unspoken and unresolved."_

" _What is there to resolve? Let me explain: you were uninterested in this union, because you wanted other things in life, which is perfectly understandable," she said, though she sounded like she couldn't comprehend what was happening. "And let me say something else," she continued in a harsh voice this time. "No man leads a woman on if he is uninterested in their future. You could have kindly refused my father's suggestions. Now, I know. All those beautiful gifts and time spent together were all purposeless. I thought something might have aroused from our relationship, but no. I knew you were secretive, even with me, but I thought that could have changed. I thought you could have trusted me and confided in me. When have I ever shown to be untrustworthy? Never! Because I would never have betrayed you or done you any wrong. I like you, Guy. Truly, I do. But now I know what you're like, and I shall be sure to never court a man like that in the near future, if I want to spare myself an unhappy marriage. I wish you the best, Sir Guy of Gisbourne." At that, she turned again and seated herself._

 _As one of Meg's handmaidens closed the door, Guy stepped forward so he could see Meg through the open window. "Will I see you again, my lady?" he asked. "What will happen with you?"_

" _Why does this concern you, since you bore no interest in me from the beginning?"_

 _Guy took a step back at her harsh statement, but it was true._

" _But I cannot ignore you. I will return to Poland and live my life in the court of King Casimir II. I had a wonderful time here. I'm guessing you helping me adjust myself to a new country was also pointless?" she asked, giving Guy a stern glare._

" _No," Guy protested. "I truly wanted to assist you. Listen, Meg, you are a wonderful woman, and you deserve a husband who devotes himself entirely to you. I should not have behaved the way I did, and I regret that."_

" _I accept your apology. Might I ask the reasons behind your clandestine activities?"_

" _It's hard to explain."_

 _Meg smiled weakly. "Very well. As we Polish people like to say: '_ _ **Do widzenia**_ _.'" She called out to the driver at front:_ _ **"Pan Kierowca. Naprzód!"**_ _Driver! Forward!_

 **Back to present**

Guy now doubted whether Meg still held a candle to him, but the probability was low, because her present odd behavior confirmed that she disliked him.

"Excuse me," she said abruptly, forcing to release herself from Guy's grip, walking away.

"My Lady," Jasper cried out, "we haven't shown you the castle!"

A look of concern and understanding was in Mieczysław's eyes as he proceeded to follow his sister. "She is searching for the chapel. Something terrible happened to her."

"What happened?" Guy asked.

" _Trudno wyjaśnić."_ It's hard to explain

 **In the chapel**

Meg knelt before the altar with her face buried in her hands, sobbing quietly to herself. She would have sobbed louder, had it not been for the fact that she didn't want to break the silence in the house of God.

The doors quietly opened and Mieczysław entered, kneeling next to his crying sister. He placed his hand on her elbow, where she looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face red. Her lip quivered as she tried preventing herself from sobbing loudly.

" _Gosiu, nie możesz żyć w taki sposób._ _Jest niezdrowie,"_ he said with concern and patience. Meg, you can't live like this. It's unhealthy.

" _Ale zgrzeszyłam. Przeciwko Panu Bogu. Teraz mnie nienawidzi, mimo tego że dopiero się spowiedziałam, "_ she said between sobs. But I sinned against God. Now he hates me, despite the fact that I went to confession.

Mieczysław, in a pang of pity, embraced her. _"Co zrobiłaś, że musiałaś iść do spowiedzi."_ What have you done, that you had to confess?

'' _Ścisnęłam jego dłon, i dotknęłam tej dłoni, i podczas tego miałam nieczyste myśli i nie wiem czy było z upodobaniem."_ I shook his hand and touched that hand. During that time, I had impure thoughts and I'm unsure whether I consented to them.

'' _Ale ściskanie czyjejś dłoni nie jest grzechem. Nie musiałaś się spowiedzieć że sćisnęłaś dłoń tego mężczyzny. I Bóg kocha wszystkich bezwarunkowo. Musisz to zawsze pamiętać"_ But shaking someone's hand is not a sin. You didn't have to confess that you shook that man's hand. And God loves everyone unconditionally. You must always remember that.

'' _Ale te myśli, które pojawiły się...Nie chciałam ich."_ But those thoughts which appeared...I didn't want them

'' _No teraz widzisz. Nie popełniłaś żadnego grzechu. Gosiu! Musisz kontrolować te emocje. Jesteś wspaniałą kobietą. Nie potrafisz nic złego robić. Musisz znaleźć sposób pozbycia się tych cholernych skrupułów, i ja, jako twój brat, Ci pomogę._ _Musisz sobie uwolnić z skrupułówsta."_ Well now you know. You have not committed any sin. Meg! You have to control these emotions. You are a wonderful woman. You are incapable of doing any wrong. You have to find a way of getting rid of these damn scruples, and I, as your brother, will help you. You have to free yourself from scrupulosity.

 **Author's note: scrupulosity is real, commonly referred to as 'the religious version of OCD.' It is an irrational, ill-founded fear of committing sin. Every victim to scrupulosity is different, meaning that they worry over different things which trigger their scrupulous thoughts. There are many ways in which the scruples affect people, one of them being difficulty in thinking reasonably. A cure is possible, but it tends to be a long process. Oftentimes, you see someone experienced, like a priest or someone you trust completely. Meg is an example of a scrupulous person and throughout the story, you will see an example of one type of a scrupulous behavior. I write from experience, so none of this is made up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Heart-Shattering Visit

Robin threw a nest of rabbits in front of Much, who scowled at his master as he proceeded to skin the animals. "Always the servant," he muttered to himself.

Robin looked at the woman across from him, his beloved Marian. After having saved King Richard from certain death, Robin felt like he, Marian, and his friends had completed one important task. Now, Robin thought, would be the time to wed Marian.

However, Marian insisted that they postpone their wedding for a while, because of the amount of poverty-stricken villagers suffering everywhere, desperately needing help. Marian said that they must attend to their wants and needs before they attend to each other's. After all, that was one of the outlaws' ethics: to help others before you help yourselves.

Robin picked up his bow and quiver of arrows. "Marian, Little John, and I will visit Locksley to do our daily rounds."

"Aren't you afraid that Gisbourne may be there?" Much asked.

"Why would I fear him?" said Robin. "Besides, I'm nimble and strong. I'll be gone before he even knows it. Now, I've heard that Nottingham has some new and quite wealthy visitors." He grinned, thinking about the gold they could be carrying.

"You mean those people from Poland?" Marian asked, looking at Robin. "They have been here before a couple of years ago. I exchanged a couple of words with the noblewoman, but that was all. I think she used to court Guy."

Robin laughed. Marian ended the last sentence with a slight alteration in her voice, as if afraid, suspicious, or even envious, but no one questioned it.

"So, what?" Robin said. "All I care about is what's in their pockets. Now, come on!"

 **In Locksley**

Robin entered the penurious village, struggling the same as before. Houses were in disrepair, their thatched roofs barely holding themselves together. The people were going about their daily lives, executing their everyday duties: farming, caring for the animals, making furniture, forging tools, and the like.

Witnessing this penury was nothing new for Robin, yet every time he visited the village, his heart wanted to shatter. What made it even worse was that small children were crying, not because they fell and cut their knees from running around too much, but because of the hunger which gnawed at their stomachs. Their parents tried to calm them down, but the poor little ones could not understand why their bellies hurt so badly.

Robin shook his head in disappointment. He approached a family with three young children and gestured to Marian, who gave the father a large basket covered with a cloth. The man opened it and saw enough food for the entire week. In addition, there was a bag as large as his fist filled with gold coins. The man gasped, and his wife burst into tears of joy.

"You need it," Marian said. "Little John there is doing the same for the other people." She pointed at the big man, who was handing out the same baskets to every family and to every other person.

"We were glad that Gisbourne decided to take a break from torturing us, but now that he returned, he raised the taxes," said the father, giving each of his children an apple which came from the basket. They voraciously devoured it. "When we can't pay, he beats us up. We can barely afford to buy food and other necessities. Some of us are ill and we, as a community, try to help each other, but there is only so much we can do. We begged Gisbourne to send a physician, but he said it would cost, and if we can't afford food, how will we be able to afford a doctor?!" He flung his arms up in a despairing manner.

"We will return next week," Robin said firmly, as if he was determined to fulfill that promise. "We'll see what we have for the infirmed, especially."

"Thank you, Robin Hood. You're our hero." At that, the man turned to his family, making sure they had enough to eat before he went and ate something himself.

"Poor family," Marian commented, as the two walked to Little John, who stood in the middle of the village, observing the people.

"This I do not like. Children are suffering. They do not deserve to suffer!" Little John exclaimed, remembering the time when his own son was suffering under Gisbourne's cruel authority.

"Gisbourne's becoming worse and worse," said Marian.

"Of course he is!" said Robin. "He's Gisbourne. It's in his nature. What has gotten over him that he is becoming the devil himself?"

Marian was silent. She guessed it was because of what happened in the Holy Land, but she ignored any suggestions of that nature. Why should she blame herself for Gisbourne's inhumane behavior? Clearly, it was his fault that he was wallowing in misery and submerging himself into despair. She mentally laughed at herself for ever thinking that she could have been Guy's redemption.

"I like to think there's hope for everybody," said Little John. "If only there was a way he could change. Maybe with the Sheriff dead, he'd have none of his negative influence."

"I wish I could say I agree with you," said Robin, "but the Sheriff raised Gisbourne as his own son, and he imbedded so much evil into him that it will remain with him forever."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: After Three Years

 **In the chapel of Nottingham Castle**

Meg sat on one of the pews, praying like she had never prayed before. Her head drooped low. She was inwardly flinching, like an unpleasant feeling or thought was entering her, and she had to fight it off. However, the resistance was short-lived and she allowed her mental opponent to overwhelm her with scruples.

They accused her of sinning when she was doing nothing sinful. Unfortunately, Meg immediately believed them, and she rushed to the confessional to confess to the priest 'her grievous sins,' mentioning details so superfluous that the priest interrupted her confession by commanding her to stop speaking and by assuring her that she did nothing wrong. He also reminded her of the infinite Mercy and Love of God. Meg wanted to mention more things of which she was doubtful of, but the priest would not hear them, as he thought them unnecessary. Meg took a little comfort in that, but afterwards she felt compelled to stay in the chapel for a long time, asking God to have mercy on her wicked soul.

Meg's scrupulous brain was like a fire. If she fed it with the oil of scrupulosity, the fire would grow bigger and bigger, becoming more and more difficult to extinguish, thus requiring more and more strength and energy to fight it. Now, she believed herself to be vulnerable to these scruples, because every time she tried to combat them, anguish would fill her conscience, saying things such as _you cannot escape the truth of your extreme sinfulness_ or _it's a sure sign of laxity if you ignore these sins and try to enjoy life instead._ Despite her greatest efforts, Meg had always been crushed under the scruples' agonizingly heavy weight, so she succumbed to them, because giving in was less painful than fighting.

Evil and discouraging thoughts filled her mind, hitting her like a hammer.

 _Bóg Cię nienawidzi._ _Jesteś najgorszym grzesznikiem żyjącym na tym świecie. Nawet zabójca ma wyższą szansę dostania się do nieba niż ty. Nie masz żalu za Twoje grzechy. I jeśli nie będziesz miała żalu za twoje grzechy, Bóg nigdy Cię nie odpuści. Nie zasługujesz na odpuszczenie jeśli nie masz skruchy. Za nie długo umrzesz i potem pójdziesz do piekła!_ God hates you. You are the worst sinner in the world. Even a murdered has a higher chance of reaching heaven than you. You have no contrition for your sins. If you have no contrition, God will never forgive you. You don't deserve forgiveness if you have no sorrow. Very soon you will die and go to hell!

 _Nie, nie!_ Meg screamed to herself. _Ja mam żal za moje wsyzstkie grzechy. I Bóg kocha mnie bardzo. To jedna z najważniejszych prawd Chrzescijaństwa. Bóg kocha wsyztskich bezwarunkowo. Może odpuszczać każdy grzech, ciężki czy lekki, jeśli ten grzesznik ma żal. I ja mam żal. O, ty cholerne skrupuły! Ja Was nienawidzę, bo niszczycie moje życie. Zostaw mnie w świętym spokoju. Dlaczego musiałyście się pojawić po zerwaniu tych zalot z tym władcą w Polsce?_ _Zostaw mnie!_ No, no! I have sorrow for my sins. And God loves me very much. That is one of the most important truths of Christianity. God loves everybody unconditionally. He can forgive any sin, whether mortal or venial, if the sinner is sorry. And I am sorry. Oh, you damn scruples! I hate you, because you are ruining my life. Leave me alone. Why did you have to appear after I broke the engagement with that lord in Poland?

 _Nie możesz żyć bez nas. Wyobraż Sobie tę sytuację: życie bez żadnego martwienia się. Będziesz się czuła tak dziwnie, ża znajdziesz coś do martwienia się, bo jesteś przyzwyczajona do niego. Probowałaś to ignorować kilka razy. I jakie były wyniki?_ You cannot live without us. Imagine this: life without any worrying. You will feel so weird that you'll find something to worry about, for you are accustomed to it. You tried to ignore them a couple of times. And what were the results?

 _Jestem zmuszana do martwienia się jeśli czuję jakiś spokój w Sobie przez Was! No, poddaję się! Nie mogę więcej walczyć. Sprawia mi straszny ból. Jestem najgorszym grzesznikiem żyjącym na tym świecie!_ I am forced to worry if I feel any peace because of you! Oh, I give up! I cannot fight any more. It causes me terrible pain. I am the worst sinner in the world!

 _Zawsze nas słuchaj, bo zawsze mamy rację._ Always listen to us, for we are always right.

Meg nodded in submission, as if her scruples were right next to her, saying all those things to her. She was glad to be seated in the dimness of the chapel, so she could permit herself to weep openly. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did she have to find something to worry about if she felt peace for even just a moment? Why did it feel unnatural for her to feel peace? Had she been truly accustomed to worrying that it had become a part of her?

Any effort on the priest's side to help had proved useless, for Meg forgot about his comforting words altogether.

Meg quickly wiped her tears away when she heard footsteps entering the chapel. She couldn't display her emotions, especially if she was competing for the role of Sheriff. Scrupulosity had no place in such a noble position. It required diplomacy, prudence, and common sense, the three things which scrupulosity usually eradicates from its victim. That was one of the reasons why Meg journeyed to Nottingham to become Sheriff. She had to make some move to battle her scruples. She had to use everything she had to go opposite of what her scruples suggested. This frightened her, but she had her brother, Mieczysław, who swore to protect, help, and advise her if the need arose. Many would think of her as a madwoman for acting the way she acted, but her brother was aware of her suffering and decided to help her, not think her crazy.

At first, she didn't look at the person who entered the chapel, but she knew that whoever came in sat on the same row of pews as she but far away from her.

Upon glancing at the person, Meg gasped when it was none other than Guy of Gisbourne. He didn't look at her; his eyes were fixated on the crucifix on the altar. His long, disheveled black hair concealed most of his face.

 _Dlaczego jest tu on? Czy wiedział z gory że byłabym tutaj?_ Why is he here? Did he know in advance that I would be here?

Meg had to agree with her brother: Guy looked like a crook-dark, menacing, about to explode at any moment. She wanted to leave, fearing that she may have more of those bad thoughts, but for some reason, she didn't, despite her conscience's allegations of the worst crimes. From time to time, she looked at Guy, who seemed pensive.

Suddenly, he pulled away his ebony hair and looked at Meg. Meg made a start, but she couldn't help but focus her attention on the man. She attempted to look blank, but he probably noticed the tension on her face, as well as the redness all over it as a result of crying. Meg wondered what he thought about her, whether he thought she was deranged, but he bore an unemotional mien.

Guy rubbed his hands together and returned his gaze at the altar. Save for Meg's forcefully controlled breathing, it was silent.

 _Czemu ta niezręczna cisza panuje nad tym?_ Meg thought to herself. _No, chyba powodem jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie, które źle się skonczyło. Ale nie powinniśmy tak się zachować. Trzy lata się mineły od naszego ostatniego spotkania._ _Czy mamy jakąś pretencję do Siebie?_ Why is this awkward silence taking hold here? Well, maybe our last meeting, which didn't end so well, is the reason. But we shouldn't behave like this. Three years have passed since our last meeting. Do we have some kind of grudge against each other?

"I think I'm unwelcome here," Guy said suddenly, breaking the silence like throwing a large stone at a glass window. His voice was deep like Meg remembered from long ago. It was deep and dark, yet pleasant to her years. There was something about his voice which enthralled Meg.

Guy saw her small smile and raised an eyebrow. Meg instantly noticed his confusion and forced herself to return to her worried self. "Are you referring to me or to the chapel?" she asked. "Of course you're referring to me. It's my fault. I'm sorry." _Teraz wpadnie w rozpacz i zostanie stracony przez Cię._ Now he will fall into despair and be lost because of you.

Meg shuffled at that nasty thought and proceeded to get up when Guy said:

"I'm talking about the chapel."

Meg relaxed and seated herself firmly. "Everybody is welcome in the house of God," she said slowly, as if weighing her words carefully to make sure they were the truth. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"I've committed atrocious crimes."

Meg quietly gasped at his statement, which she did not except to come out of his mouth. He seemed like a decent man when she courted him. What did the three years do to him?

 _Czy ja jestem obowiązkowa za jego przestępstwa? Oczywiście że nie. On sam się zerwał ze mną bo nie interesował się mną. Ale nie byłam taka miła do niego ostatniego dnia. Czy miałam jakiś wpływ nad jego zachowanie? Czy mój brak dobroci spowodowało, że popełnił te przestępstwa? Ojejku! Chyba tak! Nie! Nie! Nie wiem dokładnie. Może jakiegoś dnia mi powie._ Am I responsible for his crimes? Of course not! He himself broke up with me because he was uninterested in me. But I hadn't been so kind to him on the last day. Did I have some kind of influence over his behavior? Did my lack of kindness cause him to commit those crimes? Oh, gosh! Maybe so! No! No! I don't know for sure. Maybe he will tell me some day.

She debated within herself on whether or not she should leave. She decided to stay, because she held onto the hope that they were in the house of God, where anyone was welcome, and that no one should judge one other if they had a change of conscience.

Her voice went to a whisper. "It's been three years since I last saw you," she said, changing the subject to steer her mind to more normal topics.

"A lot has changed," Guy said, looking at her with his bright blue eyes.

"So it would seem," Meg said. There was a pause. "Can't we converse like decent people for once in our lives? I hope this has nothing to do with our last meeting. We shouldn't act so awkward around each other. It's been three years."

"I don't know, _Gosia._ Is our last meeting influencing our behavior toward each other?"

He still called her by her nickname, which he used when they started courting each other and when they were engaged. He sounded friendly when he said that name, as if nothing had passed between them.

Meg shrugged her shoulders. "Uhh, have you heard that my brother and I are competing for the role as Sheriff?"

"I have heard. Was that man who arrived with you your brother?"

"Yes. He's my twin brother, Mieczysław."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"I suppose we have a lot to catch up on, if you want it to be so. This is his first time here."

"I wouldn't mind talking with you again. Quite an entrance you two made."

"I wanted to use less pomp and splendor, but my brother always had a flair for the dramatic."

"I thought you were the same, as well."

"Well, I do have a flair for the dramatic, but I didn't want it to get the best of me this time. Don't you remember me having what I used to call 'the outbreaks of drama'?"

Guy chuckled. "Yes, I remember them quite distinctly. Especially the time when you burst into loud song when we returned from one of our walks."

"Oh, the part where I sang: _From perilous journey return we, after fighting monsters tiredly?_ "

"That one. You sounded as if you were going to die, and you wanted the entire court to know how loud your voice was as you were dying."

"If the populace elects me as Sheriff, I may receive the title of the 'drama Sheriff.'"

"Only time can tell, _kochana Gosiu."_ At that, Guy wanted to die of embarrassment when he realized what he had just said. He let his tongue slip and he said 'dearest Meg.' He only used that term of endearment when they were engaged. What had possessed him to say that to her _now,_ of all times? He hadn't meant to say it as if he was engaged to her.

Perhaps their conversation transported him back to those times and he spoke to her as if she was his wife-to-be. He desperately hoped she wouldn't comment about it.

To his dismay, Meg blushed and smiled, but she changed the subject. "Will you attend the feast tonight that Mieczysław planned?"

Guy nodded and strove to remain nonchalant, but it was difficult. She noticed and was flattered by it.

 **That evening, in the Great Hall**

Jasper's and Mieczysław's goblets clinked together. "To the future of Nottingham," said Jasper, "and to the feast which you so splendidly prepared."

"To the future of Nottingham _and_ to the feast which _I_ so splendidly planned," Mieczysław agreed with an air of pride. Then, the two consumed their drinks.

Banners and flags decorated the Great Hall. Lords and ladies, dressed in their finest garments, conversed with one another as music played in the background. A long, rectangular table where everyone would sit was filled with food and wine. A large cornucopia filled with fruit stood in the middle. Some were already seated, eating. Jasper declared that at this feast, anyone can do whatever they please, whether it be dancing, eating, standing, or talking.

"Look who's here," said Jasper, looking at a woman entering through the doors in the room. Two soldiers who guarded the doors bowed their heads as Meg made her entrance. She wore a long, onyx-black silk dress, her bodice embellished with shiny silver sequins shaped like a butterfly with outstretched wings. She wore large shimmering diamond studs on her ears. Her brown curls had been straightened, lacquered with hairspray, and fashioned into a bun. A small tiara adorned with tiny diamonds rested atop her head, in front of the hair bun. Her cheeks were powdered with a crimson-colored triturate. Her lips were painted red like a strawberry. She fluttered her eyebrows as she curtsied before Jasper.

"Well!" Jasper exclaimed. "Now, Lord Your-Name-Is-Difficult-To-Pronounce, what was the Polish sentence you taught me, so I could compliment your sister in your native tongue? Aha!" He turned to Meg, brought her hand to his lips, and said: " _Jest pani piękna."_ Meg giggled. "I hope I said that well, despite my English accent, _Szanowna Pani._ " My lady.

"I am touched to hear that you think me beautiful, Lord Jasper," Meg replied, smiling gracefully. "You pronounced the words better than half the world's population. You are quite the gentleman. Maybe you are English husband I am looking for!"

Jasper, who was drinking from his goblet, nearly choked on his beverage. "You are audacious, my lady. Audacity is a trait few can master."

"I was merely jesting, Lord Jasper."

Jasper straightened his cape wrapped around his shoulders. "Perhaps what you said may come to fruition. I say tonight, we elope!" At that, he and Meg burst into boisterous laughter.

Mieczysław intervened. "No offense, Lord Jasper, but jests remain jests."

"I know. Can't you allow us to have a little fun?" He and Meg snickered this time.

Mieczysław rolled his eyes.

00000000

Meg managed to converse with every member of the nobility during the feast. She ate, drank, and even danced a little with Jasper. However, she noticed that Guy was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall. She speculated as to why he was absent. After all, he said he would attend.

She walked to her brother, who stood talking with a stout nobleman with grey-hinted brown hair and beard. Mieczysław then looked at his sister and smiled, drinking from his tumbler.

" _To twój piąty kielich wina dzisiaj,"_ Meg stated. It's your fifth glass of wine today.

" _Ja wiem."_ I know.

" _Ostrzegam Ci, będziesz pijany, i pożałujesz tego."_ I'm warning you, you will be drunk, and you will regret it.

" _Żyje się tylko raz, kochana siostro."_ You only live once, dearest sister.

" _Narazie wszystko mi idzie dobrze._ _Nie czuję nic strasznego."_ For now, everything's going well. I don't feel anything terrible.

" _To fantastyczne. Widziałem dzisiaj jakie wspaniałe postępy robiłaś."_ That's fantastic. I saw today how you were wonderfully improving.

" _To fakt, że jeśli o chodzi o niejakie sprawy, o je się nie martwię, ale jeśli chodzi o inne sprawy, nerwy moje szaleją."_ It's true that when it comes to certain things, I don't worry about them, but when it comes to other things, my nerves go crazy.

" _Ale pamiętaj o dzisiaj. Pierwsze wrażenia są najważniejsze, bo niewiadomo z kim się spotkasz."_ But remember today. First impressions are the most important, because you don't know who you will meet.

They would have talked further, but Jasper interrupted them, approaching them while holding a half-bitten, circular, golden pastry covered with icing in his hand.

"I didn't know this was a Polish desert. A _pączek,_ they call it. And it is filled with plum jam. It's delicious! Melts in my mouth!"

The threesome laughed. Then, Meg spoke.

"I noticed that Sir Guy isn't here. He said he would come."

"Oh, don't worry about him," said Jasper with a full mouth, wiping his hands with a napkin. "I forbade him to come. He'd just ruin the feast." Meg's eyes widened. "Why are you so surprised, my lady? I heard through the grapevine that some lady he loved broke his heart a while back. Since then, he's been out of sorts."

"Who?" Meg asked, hoping the 'lady' didn't refer to her.

"Oh, some woman named Marian. I remember her. Interesting story: Nottingham was besieged because the Sheriff was absent. I warned Guy that if he doesn't flee with his family, he'd burn with the town. Now, he has no family. Parents died in a fire. His sister, I hear, was sold off by him to a wealthy stranger. Now, this is the most fascinating part which I remember to this day: he wanted to save Marian from the siege. He loved her so much that he didn't want her to die in the siege, so he begged her to marry him, so they could escape, and so she could be safe. But she refused. Wanted to defend the petty peasants. But when Guy came out on his horse, he looked so confident for some reason. I asked him:

'Is the woman, Marian, coming with you?'

'She will not abandon Nottingham,' he replied, disappointed that she was not riding with him.

'Imbecile,' I muttered under my breath. Then, Guy's voice rose in confidence:

'But, without her, my world may as well turn to ash.' And he returned to the castle and stayed by her side, even if it meant that he would not come out alive. End of story."

"Was he the man I saw when Małgorzata and I arrived in Nottingham, the disheveled-looking fellow?" Mieczysław asked.

"Yep. He's bad news. I'd stay away from him."

Just from Jasper's story, Meg learned more about Guy than during their time spent together. Questions occupied her mind, but she put them aside for a while.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I shall take a stroll around the castle," Meg said.

"Will you be all right alone, my lady?" Jasper asked.

"I am capable of defending myself, thank you very much. Besides, if the need is dire, I shall shriek like a hawk!"

 **In the castle courtyard**

Millions of sparkly stars ornamented the evening sky, with the crescent moon proudly in the center, exuding its bright white light. It was chilly, and the cold breeze didn't help.

Meg sat on one of the castle steps, rubbing her hands together. At least she was wearing a long-sleeved dress. She relished the calmness of the outdoors. Yes, there were faint sounds of music and talking emanating from the Great Hall, but at least she didn't have to be in the middle of all the raucousness.

Suddenly, she stood up at the sight of a dark, tall figure walking by. He didn't notice the woman on the steps. Meg would have screamed out had it not been for the fact that the figure was Guy. She was surprised that he was not freezing into ice, as he was clothed only in his black pants and light, cotton black shirt. His hair was tousled.

However, upon seeing him, she immediately thought of Jasper's words at the feast: _Now, he has no family. Parents died in a fire. His sister, I hear, was sold off by him to a wealthy stranger._ Whatever Jasper said piqued her curiosity, and she thought of a decent time to ask Guy about those things. She knew that now was not a good time. She just met him.

Meg breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "It's only you."

"Meg? Aren't you supposed to be at the feast?" Guy asked. He noticed how attractive she looked in her black dress, like a princess. Against his will, he felt something pull him toward her.

Meg descended from the stairs and held out her arm. "I am, but I think I've had enough wine and dancing. Come! Let's take a stroll."

"Meg, I shouldn't be here."

"Then, why are you here, wandering around like a ghost?"

"I think better in the silence of the night."

"Just like me!"

"You seem to be in a good mood today."

"It's probably the wine. Oh, I'm joking, Guy! I had only a small goblet. I feel more peaceful now, which is a relief, considering that on most days, I am not like that. I must cherish that moment, because it will go away sooner or later," Meg said, her voice filled with vivacity.

Guy said nothing about Meg's change of behavior. Maybe there was something about her which he didn't know about. To be honest, he had no desire to know, so he let it pass.

He didn't accept her arm. "I'm sorry for not coming. Jasper forbade me."

Then, Meg remembered Jasper's other words: _I heard through the grapevine that some lady he loved broke his heart a while back. Since then, he's been out of sorts._

"Oh, I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry," she said, turning to the castle and ascending up the stairs. _Ty pijany głupku! Cierpie z złamanego serca. Dlaczego flirtujesz z nim teraz?_ _Powinnaś była zapamiętać!_ You drunken half-wit! He is suffering from a broken heart. Why are you flirting with him now? You should have remembered!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mistrust

Meg zipped through an open, dark corridor like a cheetah through a savannah. She looked over her shoulder, as if checking to see if a monster was chasing her. She took rapid breaths, and her mind was the most chaotic place in the world.

Suddenly, she bumped into a man, who howled when she nearly caused him to stumble to the ground. Meg shrieked like a hawk and then froze where she stood. This stranger was walking around in the dead of night. Was he after her? What was the reason why he was in that spot at that very moment?

"Woah, woah, calm down!" the man said, picking up some papers that he dropped and scrambling to get up. He saw the way Meg was luxuriously dressed and added: "Milady...or Your Highness." He raised both of his hands, which held the papers, proving to Meg that he was harmless. Meg certainly thought otherwise when she eyed a sword hilt sticking out of its owner's scabbard on a belt around his waist.

Meg pulled out of her dress pocket a small jeweled dagger and pointed it at the man. Tears streamed down her red face, ruining the red blush which powdered her cheeks. Despite crashing into the man, Meg managed to keep her hair and tiara intact. When the diadem did threaten to slip off, Meg pushed it back up.

"I am not afraid to use the dagger!" she said with clenched teeth while trying to suppress her sobs. "If you even dare try to take away my virtue, I swear to God-"

"Woah! Please!" the man exclaimed, offended by Meg's insinuation. "I'd like to think of meself as a gentleman. I have no intention of doing you any harm. I had some duties to perform."

Meg observed the man closely. He was wearing black leather which shimmered silver whenever the moonlight touched it. His dirty blonde hair was neatly combed back, and his eyes were as brown as tree bark.

"At this time of night?" Meg retorted incredulously, directing the dagger at the man's heart.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Boss is unreasonable with the work hours. You gotta do what he tells you to do."

Suddenly, Meg dropped her dagger with a clank as it hit the stone ground and positioned her back against the wall. When she slid down, she put her knees up to her chin and buried her face in her hands, releasing loud sobs and muttering something in Polish.

"Did someone hurt you, milady?" the man asked in a concerned voice, crunching down and touching Meg's elbow.

Meg jerked her elbow away from the man and looked up at him. Her face was red, but not only from the liquefied makeup.

"I can't kill you," she responded in a quivering voice. "My conscience would torment me forever."

"Meg? Meg!" Guy's shouts neared the place where Meg and the other man were. Guy came running to Meg. "I heard you scream. What happened?" When he looked at the man near her, he curled his fists and made a bitter face. "Allan, I swear, if you laid a finger on her-"His voice deepened, turning dark and threatening.

"I would never hurt her! Why would I do something so dastardly?" Allan-a-Dale exclaimed in an annoyed voice. "She was already distressed when she was running like the wind. I was walking around, wanting to bring these papers to you, where she accidentally bumped into me. I should have seen."

Guy knelt down before Meg and bade her to look at him. He was shocked at how tense she was.

"He's innocent, Guy," she said, gulping down her sobs.

"Begone, Allan!" Guy yelled, waving him off. "If I see your face again, you'll be sorry!"

At that, Allan scurried off. In the meantime, Guy returned his attention back on Meg. Not only did she look anxious, but she looked horrified.

"Do you always say those horrid things to him?"

"Empty threats. Sometimes, you have to instill fear in your inferiors so they will listen to you."

"Fear? Inferiors?" Meg looked even more horrified.

"Anyway, are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned about her welfare. "What's going on?"

Meg averted her gaze from him. Good heavens! She could not think of a satisfactory answer without revealing to him that she had the scruples. "I'm sorry you have to see me in such a miserable state. I can't explain the reason behind my misery. You wouldn't understand. No one would."

Upon hearing from Meg's own mouth that she was miserable, Guy felt this wave of concern rush over him. A lot indeed has changed between them since Meg left England. "Try me, Meg. I doubt there is something I haven't understood."

Meg looked back at him and swallowed hard. "I'm ashamed to say."

"Trust me. There are worse things in this world to be ashamed of."

Then, Meg's emotions, which she had been trying to subdue, all of a sudden went loose. "Why do you care about what's making me miserable? You never cared about me in the first place!"

Guy forced himself to bite back a harsh comment and replied instead: "You mentioned your misery in the first place. It's only natural that I should inquire."

"Don't laugh at me when I say I have the scruples. If you don't know what they are, they are my worst nightmare, spirits which haunt my every step, something which has become to me as necessary as water and air!" Meg cried out, her tears threatening to release themselves.

"Hey, it's okay," Guy said in a gentle voice. Meg could have sworn that he sounded like a different person, changing from the tone of an angry sergeant to the tone of a concerned friend. When she started to tremble, she held onto Guy's arms to quash her shakiness.

Guy slowly removed one of Meg's arms from his and pulled out of his pocket a white handkerchief. He hesitated at first, because he had never cleaned maquillage off a woman's face before, but he nevertheless did so. He started with her forehead, gently wiping the crimson blush off. By that time, Meg had calmed down and allowed Guy to clean her face. When the forehead was clean, Guy proceeded to wipe the makeup off her nose, her cheeks, and finally her chin. When Guy was finishing up on her chin, however, his bare fingers accidentally touched her lips, and he immediately felt a warm sensation zip through him. The feeling was only fleeting, but it made Guy see Meg in a different light, like she was no longer a foreign person, but someone dear to him. He fought off the urge to kiss her red and warm lips.

Guy realized that he was taking his time in cleaning Meg's face, for Meg was looking at him weirdly, so he stopped.

"There," he said, standing up. Meg followed suit. He handed her the now-soiled handkerchief. "You can keep it."

Meg smiled and said: "Thank you. Do I look fine, at least not like a court jester?"

Guy chucked. "You always looked fair, Meg, and you look even fairer now."

Meg gasped. "Guy, no, you can't," she said, taking a step back.

"What am I doing?"

"The chapel, _'Kochana Gosiu,'_ calling me pretty. They're all unacceptable. You're flirting with me. You can't possibly flirt with me, not after what happened."

"First of all, I entered the chapel because for once in my pitiful life, I wanted to be there," Guy said. "Am I forbidden to be kind to you?"

"Jasper told my brother and I about how your recent sweetheart broke your heart. I felt bad for you. I was inadvertently flirting with you. You needed to heal, and I couldn't just come in amidst your suffering. That's why I fled from you. It was wrong of me, and I apologize for that. I shan't do it again."

"Meg, whatever he told you-"

"So, Jasper fabricated the story just for fun? Hmm. I have difficulty believing that-"

"He did speak the truth," Guy cut in, his voice turning sad. "I was in love with a wonderful woman, but she never reciprocated my feelings. Despite my efforts, including willing to die by her side, she broke my heart. Turned out she loved another man." Guy scoffed. "I didn't mean to woo you. I wasn't thinking of anything like that. They must have slipped from my tongue."

"Words like that don't just 'slip from one's tongue'," Meg corrected him. "I implore you not to make any advances on me now, since your heart is broken. I've seen it before. Brokenhearted men pursue other women because they are desperate for companionship. Those are relationships I avoid and disapprove of."

"Meg, I'm not asking you to court me again. I'm asking you now if we could be friends again."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me. We can't 'just be friends.' It won't last long, because sooner or later our friendship will turn into something more affectionate, and I don't want that."

"So, we're going to be adversaries?"

Meg couldn't think of an adequate reply to his question, so she remained silent.

"From the moment you left for England three years ago, I felt the full weight of regret on my shoulders," Guy continued. "Now, my instincts tell me to try and fix things by a friend to you. An honest and an amiable one, at that. For God's sake, Meg! Is this why we're so distant? Because of what happened three years ago? Did this formulate your scruples?"

"No! They happened when I least expected them. Two years ago, I courted a nobleman in King Casimir's II's court. He later proved himself to be an unsuitable husband, so I broke up with him. Then, without warning, these scruples managed to take hold of my life. I don't know why they appeared all of a sudden!" Her tears resumed falling.

"Hey, don't get so worked up," Guy said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Meg hissed, pushing his arms away. "I don't want your kindness! You don't understand at all. I truly liked you. You've seen how I was. Every time I had to spend time with you, I was inwardly dancing with joy. I loved spending time in your company, even if you were as sly like a fox. Seeing you was enough to brighten my day. It was because of you that I considered giving up my precious homeland and residing in England permanently, where I was assured of your being there. I was ready to become your wife and mother of your children! I dreamed about life with you, but you shattered my trust, hopes, and dreams and led me on like a dog on a leash. You've no idea how much your facades wounded my heart. Now I've no desire to be friends with you anymore, because once that trust is lost, it is difficult to regain it."

Guy knew it was impossible to go back and change everything. Would she have actually given up everything-her home in Poland, her family-just to be with him? Would she have actually been glad to become his wife and bear his sons and daughters?

"When I left, I realized I loved you," Meg ended with a barely audible whisper, looking down. Then she looked up at him. "Despite your flaws, I loved you."

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps running toward them. Mieczysław came running to them with an angry look on his face. Allan-a-Dale was behind him, panting as he tried to keep up with the nimble man.

" _Gosiu!"_ he exclaimed. _"Zapytałem się tego Allana gdzie byłaś i odpowiedział że byłaś z tym łotrem w ciemności. Moje podejrzania są prawdziwe. Unikaj go! Jest niebezpieczny! Zobacz jak blisko Ciebie jest._ _Może Cie atakować I niszczyć twoje życie."_ Meg! I asked this Allan where you were and he replied that you were with this crook in the darkness. My suspicions are true. Avoid him! He's dangerous! Look at how close he is to you. He can attack you and ruin your life.

Meg gasped in horror at what her brother implied. _"Nie nazywaj go łotrem."_ Don't call him a crook.

Mieczysław turned to Guy and punched him. Guy fell to the floor, where Mieczysław sat on his legs and started punching him more, while cursing in Polish.

" _Mieczysław, nie!"_ Meg cried out. _"Nie rań go. Nic złego nie zrobił."_ Mieczysław, no! Don't hurt him. He did nothing wrong.

" _Moim braterskim obowiązkiem jest chronić Cię,"_ Mieczysław exclaimed. My responsibility as a brother is to defend you.

He gave Guy another punch and stood up. Immediately, Guy followed suit and wiped his bloody nose with his sleeve. He dared not retaliate by punching the man. That would cause strife and distrust between him, Mieczysław, and Meg.

Meg tugged at her brother's sleeve. _"Jesteś potworem. Zachowuj się jak ten dostojny polski włądca i brat, na którym się wzoruję jako na przykładzie."_ You're a monster. Act like the dignified Polish nobleman and brother to whom I look up to as an example.

'' _Niemu nie ufam, i ty nie powinnaś mu ufać też._ _Jeśli naprawdę się wzorujesz na mnie jako na przykładzie, unikaj go, tak jak ja będę go unikał."_ I don't trust him, and you shouldn't trust him as well. If you truly look up to me as an example, avoid him, just like I'll be avoiding him.

"Umm, we're under attack," Allan said, tapping Mieczysław's shoulder. He shot an angry glare at the man. "I recommend you guys stop chitchatting in whatever foreign tongue you're speaking in and focus on the outlaws who plan on stealing your gold."

"Outlaws? They're here?" Guy asked, his voice filled with venom. "Hood!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Acrimony

Allan removed his sword from its scabbard, swinging it around. Its steel blade shimmered in the moonlight. He threw a second sword at Guy, after which he cried out:

"I've spotted Robin and the others splitting up. I bet they'll be in every major section of the castle by now. Go! Go! Before they rob you of your precious possessions!"

Allan scurried off like a squirrel who noticed a hawk flying toward it. Guy was about to follow him, but he stopped and turned to Meg. Mieczysław grabbed her by the arm and started walking out of the corridor. Much to Guy's surprise, Meg firmly planted her feet to the ground as her brother struggled to lead her away. She was resisting her brother.

Grunting, she attempted to free herself, but his hold on her was like a manacle. She started yelling something at him in Polish. Mieczysław tried to keep himself composed as he responded calmly in Polish. Guy guessed he was trying to appease Meg's anger and frustration. However, Meg was outraged, as if Mieczysław had offended her by his words. Her brother was now close to losing his temper. He clenched his teeth as he tried to reason with his sister about something. Probably to convince her to calm down. His attempts at being levelheaded lasted short, and he soon started shouting something at his sister.

Guy flinched at their shouts. Hearing two people altercating in Polish sounded like someone put a bunch of consonants together and decided to yell them out.

Both brother and sister were red in their faces. Their altercation seemed so severe, if they had hatches on their person, they would probably sever each other like wood. Guy knew it would be foolish of him to step in and assuage the argument, yet he felt the need to do something about it. The problem was: how could he intervene without winding up dead, which would probably be the result if he interposed himself between the siblings' bickering? Who knew? Maybe Mieczysław had a hatchet underneath his clothes.

Suddenly, Mieczysław stumbled to the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs and groaning. Meg pushed Guy aside and stormed out of the corridor, stomping her feet like an angry child.

 **Later that evening, in the Great Hall**

Jasper sighed as the musicians packed up their instruments and left Nottingham in their carriages. Jasper was a volcano ready to erupt. He slammed his fists on the table. Prince John would be displeased at Jasper for letting the outlaws get away with their little adventure under _his_ watch. But the nobleman with the beard hit Jasper in the temple with a wooden staff which he used as a walking stick. Jasper was unconscious for the whole time, but when he regained consciousness, the irate guests of the banquet demanded that he recover their valuable possessions which the outlaws took from them.

"The leader said it would be for the poor," one of the noblemen said, "but my ring was worth the entire castle!"

"My diamonds were from Ireland!" a noblewoman cried out in frustration.

"Do something about it, or I will notify Prince John myself about you neglecting to strengthen the castle's defense!" another nobleman said. "I've seen the lack of discipline and strength in the soldiers. Prince John will be disappointed."

Jasper was afraid of what Prince John's reaction to the state of affairs in Nottingham Castle would be. Without a Sheriff, it seemed as if the residents of the castle could do as they pleased. Soldiers became lazier and lazier by the day. There was no order in the castle, and there was only so much Jasper could do. He was not a Sheriff; he was Prince John's delegate who only foresaw the goings-on. He had little to no authority. He prayed that another Sheriff would be elected soon.

 **The next day, in one of the bedchambers of Nottingham Castle**

Guy moaned as he stretched his arms out. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. Dawn had only just begun, yet it seemed like ages since the banquet the night before.

Luckily, Guy did not encounter the outlaws. They arrived for only a short while, making only an appearance in the Great Hall and robbing the nobility of their jewels and anything else of value. Afterwards, they left. Guy expected the outlaws to make a grand entrance, but they came and went in a flash. One question formed in Guy's mind, however: how did they find out about the banquet? Obviously, it was a fine occasion to break into the castle, as Meg and Mieczysław were two wealthy people, but someone must have known about Mieczysław's planning a feast. Guy would have guessed that Marian told Robin, as she used to be a resident of the castle and a spy for Hood. But she no longer resided in the castle. She was with Hood, Guy admitted acrimoniously. He always found a way to find out about castle events.

Guy got out of his bed and approached his wardrobe. He opened the doors and noticed a black outfit on a hanger. It was his black leather, though covered with dust. Guy took a rag and brushed the dust off. As he allowed his fingers to feel the rough fabric of his clothes once more, he realized that it was time for him to wear them again. The reason why he neglected to maintain good appearances was because he moped for months. His heartbreak was the only thing occupying his mind ever since he left the Holy Land. He cared for nothing else. Now, Guy realized, he had to move on, as much as he hated admitting it. It seemed so easy to spend all of his time grieving and not doing anything else. But Guy knew he had to break that barrier. So he broke it that morning.

He took a bath, after which he put on his well-known black leather. He tied a belt around his waist, placed his sword in his sheath, and put on his black gloves and leather boots of the same color. Afterwards, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced. He never realized how horrible his hair looked until he looked in the mirror. He called for a servant to send a barber. When the man arrived, Guy ordered him to cut his hair in the style he had before. When the man was finished, Guy was pleased with the way he looked. He looked at least presentable.

Guy went out into the hallway. Since the sun was just beginning to rise, the gray castle was pained with an orange hue like the fruit itself. It was refreshing to see the bright orange give life to the dull, dreary, gray castle. There was a cool breeze blowing, foreshadowing the end of summer and the beginning of autumn.

Suddenly Guy heard voices from a nearby room. A man and a woman were arguing. Guy immediately recognized the voices as Meg's and her brother's, since they were arguing in Polish. They weren't loud, as if they feared that someone could listen to them quarreling amongst themselves.

Their recent treatment of each other made Guy wonder if, underneath their façade of a kind and caring relationship between a brother and a sister, was some kind of animosity. It was difficult to believe, since Mieczysław and Meg seemed to get along so well with each other. But Guy knew from experience how deceiving appearances and actions can be.

Suddenly the door opened and Meg ran out. She paid no heed to where she was going and bumped into Guy. Meg gasped. If it weren't for those blue eyes and that menacing complexion, Meg would have thought Guy was a completely different person.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly and passed by him.

"Is everything all right with you and your brother?" Guy asked, slowly approaching her.

Meg stopped and looked at Guy. He sounded concerned. "A falling-out," she replied, trying to keep her voice tranquilized, but anyone could tell she was fuming. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Sounded severe. Are you sure everything is all right?"

Meg sighed. "It's between Mieczysław and I," she replied tersely.

"Even a blind man can see that there is rancor between you and your brother, after yesterday _and_ today."

"Why do you inquire? It's not your business."

Guy strove to be patient, despite being infamous for his impatience. "Can't I be concerned?"

"Don't be concerned."

"Wait, what-"

"I said, don't be concerned!" Meg raised her voice. "Your efforts will be nothing but fruitless. I do not want that friendship you're trying so hard to offer me. I told you yesterday that we can never 'just be friends.' It will never stay that way. Sooner or later it will grow into something more, which I do not desire!"

"So a little kindness is forbidden?"

"Tell me, _Sir Guy_ ," she said bitterly, "what are your motives for being kind to me?"

"What makes you think there is some motive behind my kindness?"

"You're brokenhearted and desperate for a woman by your side. You're doing this out of desperation. Now, _that_ I forbid."

"How dare you-"Guy stopped abruptly and changed his words. "You are one of the few people worth being kind to. When I saw you arguing with your brother, you both had murder in your eyes. Upon hearing the argument just now, I was troubled."

"Troubled?"

"Yes. I couldn't-"

" _Gosia?"_ Mieczysław entered the corridor, looking at his sister, as if talking with Guy was prohibited.

Meg shot an angry glare at her brother. _"Zostaw mnie!"_ she hissed. Leave me alone.

" _Gosiu, musisz zrozumieć—"_ Meg, you must understand.

" _Nie chcę zrozumieć! Już wiem, że nigdy nie troszczyłeś się o mnie. Już wiem, że twoje motywe do pogamania mi w moich skrupułach były samolubne."_ I don't want to understand! Now I know that you never cared for me. Now I know that your motives for helping me with my scruples were selfish.

At that, Meg stormed off.

 **At Locksley, later that morning**

Thornton bowed his head as his master arrived into the village and dismounted. He looked pensive, and Thornton was debating within himself on whether or not he should wake Guy from his thoughts. He remembered one time when a soldier interrupted his brooding. He was flogged in the dungeons. Luckily, when Guy approached him, he looked like he shook himself out of his thoughts.

"My lord," the Thornton said, bowing his head again, "a new family moved into the village."

"So I've heard. I've awaited their arrival. Finally I'll have another maid."

"Yes, yes," Thornton agreed. "Such a shame Frances died. May she rest in peace."

"Where are they?"

Thornton pointed to a house at the outskirts of the villager. "There. I'll show you." As they walked, Thornton continued: "The mother, Rebecca, a recently-widowed potter, arrived with her three children just yesterday. There are two girls and a boy. I've had the chance of introducing myself to them yesterday. Mother's a bit of a snob, and her older daughter took after her. By the way, the older daughter will be your new maid. Boy is reserved. And the second girl, the youngest, is a big sweetheart. Gave me a flower, even!" Thornton chuckled. Then, "Here we are."

They arrived at the house, where Guy's right-hand man was talking with the mother. She was a tall, middle-aged woman with long, blonde hair. She was holding a little girl with red hair by her hand as she talked with Allan. A young boy, about fourteen, with blonde hair, stood nearby. He was playing with a blade of long grass and didn't notice his new lord approaching his mother.

The mother stopped her conversation with Allan and bowed before Guy. "My lord," she said, "my name is Rebecca."

She and Guy exchanged handshakes. "Sir Guy of Gisbourne. Where is your daughter?"

"I'll call for her. Kate! Kate!" Rebecca cried out. A young woman came out of her new house. She was tall and slender and had an apron over her lavender dress. Her blonde hair was fashioned into two braids. Her eyes were as brown as the soil.

She bowed before Guy. "My lord," she said coyly.

"Speak up," Guy commanded.

"My lord, I am to be your new maid," the girl said in a louder voice.

"Name," he demanded.

"Kate, milord."

 **Sorry for the long update. I just started school so, unfortunately, chapters will be uploaded sporadically. I'll try the best I can, but I have a research paper that is due in a couple of weeks, so that will be in itself time-consuming.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Second Chance

Allan stood before the front door of the Manor, reaching for the doorknob but stopping midway. What could he say to the new girl, who currently worked for Gisbourne? Other than a self-introduction a couple of weeks ago, Allan only exchanged a few words with her. He only saw her from afar when he stopped by Locksley to talk with Gisbourne or Thornton about something. He sought to catch the maid's attention, but she seemed far too busy with her tasks to notice him.

Allan smoothed the creases on his black leather jacket. _I'm not a chicken,_ he thought as he opened the door and entered the salon. The woman was sweeping by the fireplace with a broom, scrupulously focused on her task, as if ignoring a little nook or cranny was an offense for which her master could severely punish her. She wore a mint-green dress with a sullied white apron over it. She intended her long blonde hair to be fashioned into a neat side-ponytail, but it was messy as if she had just rolled out of bed. It was not negligence that caused the woman to look disheveled, but non-stop arduous labor.

"Hey," Allan said, waving to grab the woman's attention. Still sweeping, she looked at him. Dark rings were under her eyes.

"Hello," she said in a pitched voice. "Allan, right?"

"Got that right." Allan shuffled around awkwardly as an agonizing silence ensued. "Listen, I just came by to see how you're doing. I know moving from one place to another is hard, but you'll get used to it here. Locksley's not as bad as you think."

Kate smiled weakly. "Thanks, Allan, but that's not what's bothering me." She looked around, as if walls had eyes and ears, and whispered: "It's Sir Guy. I wish circumstances for us had been different, so we wouldn't have to deal with that piece of bad news. No wonder the last maid died. Probably from fear of her master."

Allan gasped in horror. "Hey, Frances was a frail, old woman. If anything, old age took her. Guy'd never have hurt a sweet old lady like Frances. He was kind to her. Well, at least sort of amiable. But you get my point."

"I'm afraid I don't," said Kate.

"What I mean to say is that even though Guy is all rough and tough, he's a good person on the inside."

"Then you must be living in some bizarre fantasy. His haughty demeanor toward the villagers is irritating. He thinks he's so great, that he can order anyone around to do his bidding. By the way, he punishes so severely, it might as well be barbaric. But I suppose he pays well. That's probably why mother insisted on moving here after my father died." Here Kate looked away and resumed her sweeping.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your father," said Allan. "I know the feeling of losing those you love."

"Really?" Kate looked at him again, as if she was relieved that someone shared her feeling of grief.

"Yeah. My brother, Tom, was hanged by the former Sheriff. Now, Tom wasn't a saint, but his heart was in the right place. Sometimes I wish I could go back and change the course of events which led to his demise."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your brother." Kate placed her broom against the wall. "I wished I stopped my father from going into Sherwood Forest, because that's where he died."

"You serious? Sherwood Forest?" Allan asked incredulously. Thoughts about how Kate's father died in the forest popped in his mind. Robin and his crew lived there; surely they played no part in the man's death. Allan was unsure. He was worried and afraid. Was Robin capable of doing something of that sort? If so, why?

"One morning, he went out to hunt in the forest and never returned. Two days later, my brother Matthew and his friends found him in a clearing in the woods, covered with cuts. Everyone else agreed that he died from a bear or wolf attack."

"But you're not convinced?" Allan took a step forward.

"My father was a strong man. He has dealt with bears and wolves without even so much as a scratch. When I saw his body, I noticed that the cuts went deep, like they came from a sword. That's my guess. What I do know is that foul play was involved."

"You ever think about investigating?"

"Of course I have! But I can't do it alone. I'm forbidden to travel the woods myself because of what happened to father. I did, however, asked people if they saw him that day, but no one could answer with certainty. I want to return to the spot where they found him."

"I can help you, if you want. Go to the spot where you father was found. Maybe you and I can find some things, some clues." _Go to Robin and ask for his whereabouts that day_ he wanted to add but left out.

"So, what, we're going to be, like, detectives?"

"Precisely."

 **A couple of days later**

Meg was swinging her basket back and forth as she and another woman perambulated through the forest trail.

Meg was wearing a bright red dress with a rope-like belt girded around her waist. A thick strip of tan cloth encircled her forehead, with a golden hoop dangling from each side. Her dark brown curls were down, undulating slowly and steadily. Around her neck was a necklace with blue beads, bronze crosses, and crescent moons.

The woman walking next to Meg was a middle-aged woman with white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore the exact same dress as Meg's, except it was lime-green. She also wore the same headband and necklace as Meg's.

Meg looked down at her basket and smiled. " _Wiele gzrybów zbierałyśmy. Koszyczek jest nimi przepełniony."_ We picked a lot of mushrooms. The basket is overflowing with them.

" _Zgadza się,"_ the woman said _. "Jak kupimy te potrzebne składniki w rynku, zmarnujemy te grzyby i zjemy ich z kiałbasami i paprykami._ _Wolisz czerwone, żółte, pomarańczowe, czy zielone?_ That's right. When we purchase the necessary ingredients in the market, we'll marinate the mushrooms and eat them with sausages and peppers. Do you prefer red, yellow, orange, or green peppers?

" _Znasz mnie od dzieciństwa. Pomarańczowe."_ You've known me since childhood. Orange peppers.

" _Dokąd teraz idziemy?"_ the woman asked suddenly. Where are we going now?

Meg looked at her surroundings, which were covered with trees and shrubbery. A couple of large mushrooms stuck out of the ground, but Meg disregarded them with a shudder. Their caps were bright red with white dots.

" _Hmm, widzę wioskę w dali._ _Możemy ją mijać i potem iść do rynku."_ Hmm, I see a village in the distance. We can pass by it and then go to the market.

Upon nearing the village, they stopped. Meg placed her hand over her eyes to shield herself from the afternoon sun. It had been so cool and pleasant under the canopy of leaves in the forest, so going out into the sun after walking under the shade discomforted Meg and the other woman.

They saw how the people were going about their daily lives. Some of the villagers, Meg noted with revulsion, looked tattered and sick. Their attire was nothing more than rags and their faces were paler than pearls.

" _Jak się nazywa ta wioska?"_ Meg asked. What's the name of the village?

The old woman shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly, the two heard a man shouting. They turned to the direction of the shout and saw Guy yelling at Allan-a-Dale. The younger man was quailing as his maser released all of his fury on him.

"Disappoint me one more time, and you will be publicly flogged at the marketplace for acts of insubordination against your lord and master! UNDERSTAND?" Meg heard Guy scream at Allan.

"But, my lord, I forgot to do it," Allan plucked up the courage to say. His voice was shaking.

Kate went out of the Manor to see what was going on. She gasped when Guy grabbed Allan by his jacket collar and raised his fist.

" _Nie! Nie!"_ the old woman cried out, running toward Guy and Allan.

" _Agato! Co ty robisz?"_ Meg exclaimed. Agata! What are you doing?

The woman grabbed Guy by his arm and forced him to release Allan. Then, she slapped Guy across the cheek and kicked him in the shin. Guy grunted as he landed on the ground. The woman had a hand and foot of steel.

" _Agato! Zwariowałaś się?"_ Meg said. (Agata! Have you gone mad?) She took the woman aside with a stern glare and a face red from shame.

" _Nie powienien traktować innych jak psów."_ He should not treat others like dogs.

Guy got up and was about to yell at the woman when he saw Meg standing next to her, looking at him perplexedly. He forced himself to calm down, though it was difficult for him to pacify himself.

"You shouldn't be here," he muttered, avoiding Meg's puzzled look and rubbing his cheek.

"So my handmaiden and I wouldn't have to witness your savagery?"

"'Savagery' is too harsh of a word to use. I'd called it 'discipline.'"

"It's barbarity, that's what it is!"

"Why do you care anyway? It's not your business to meddle into my affairs. You've made it perfectly clear that you want nothing to do with me. So why are you here?"

"If you want to know," Meg said, raising her chin, "my handmaiden and I were out mushroom picking in the forest. We're planning on going to Nottingham, so we had to pass by this village. Where are we?"

"You're both in my village. Locksley."

"Your village? I hope you're not blind, because this Locksley has ailing villagers, whom you neglect to care for."

"I have worse things to worry about, not some puny peasants."

Meg gasped in shock. "I am repulsed!"

"Yeah? Well, take your repulsion somewhere else, not here!" Guy retorted.

"Okay." Allan stepped in between the two. "You both should just relax before you start massacring each other."

Guy and Meg shot Allan an angry glare before looking at each other again.

"At least some of the villagers are getting some help. That woman over there is doing your job," Meg said.

"What woman?" Guy pushed Meg aside, curtly saying 'excuse me', and, indeed, saw a young woman bending over a little girl and giving her a small basket of fruit. The child beamed at the sight of ripe red apples and soft orange peaches.

"Thank you, milady," the child said, jumping up and down.

The woman placed her hands on the girl's arms and smiled. "Now, don't jump so much, otherwise you'll drop the fruit."

The girl ran to her parents, who were working nearby and showed them the basket. The mother cried tears of joy.

The woman turned to face a wan, old man. She was pulling something out of her sack hung over her shoulder when Guy bellowed at the top of his lungs:

"Marian!"

The woman turned to him. "Sir Guy."

Agata tugged at Meg's sleeve. " _Chodź. Musimy wyjść."_ Come on. We have to leave.

" _Ale jestem ciekawa. To ta pani, która złamała jego serce."_ But I'm curious. That's the lady who broke his heart.

'' _To nie twoja sprawa."_ It's not your business.

'' _Ale ja chcę wiedzieć o tym, co się zdarzyło między nimi."_ But I want to know about what occurred between them.

'' _Ciekawość to pierwszy krok do piekła."_ Curiosity killed the cat.

'' _Nie mów mi co mam robić. Zostanę i się dowiem."_ Don't tell me what to do. I will stay and find out.

Agatha groaned. _''Jesteś uparta jak osiół!_ _Nie lubisz go, ale zostajesz żebyś mogła wściubiać nos w jego sprawy. Obserwowałam Cię od momentu kiedy wpadłaś w skrupołóstwo i się boję. Nie możesz się decydować co robić. Idziesz tam i z powrotem. Boję się tego, Gosiu, że masz dwie osobowości."_ You're as stubborn as a mule. You don't like him, yet you stay so you could stick your nose into his business. I've been observing you since you fell into scrupulosity and I'm afraid. You're indecisive. You go back and forth on things. I'm afraid, Meg, that you have two personalities.

Meg ignored her handmaiden's last words as she listened into the conversation between Guy and Marian.

"It's been a while," Marian said, tucking a strand of loose brown hair behind her ear.

"That's an understatement," Guy replied bitterly.

"You can't be upset with me after, what, six or seven months?"

"You've no idea how your actions, and especially your words that day in the Holy Land, affected me!" Guy cried out with a voice full of heartbreak.

"I serve England, not the Black Knights. I had to gather information to my allies," Marian countered.

" _O czym mówią?"_ Agata asked but Meg shushed her. What are they talking about?

"So you pretended to love me so you could pry information out of me? Have you not had any feelings for me?"

"I believed there was another side to you, but you showed little to no proof of that other side of yours. You're a murderer, Guy. In cold blood you murdered villagers, even yourown _,_ just because they couldn't pay their exorbitanttaxes. Must I also mention that you are a Black Knight who attempted to assassinate King Richard?"

Then Marian noticed Agata and Meg standing nearby and wondered whether she should have left the last sentence unspoken. But those things about him were true; he should be exposed of his crimes.

There a moment of silence. Then, Guy spoke in a whisper, as if he would burst into tears if he raised his voice: "You should have told me from the beginning that you loved Hood and not me."

"How could I? I was stuck in the middle of you and the Sheriff's dirty games. If you both knew I was consorting with Robin, I'd have been beheaded."

"You should have told me."

"How could I have? You'd have punished me."

"Punish you? Why would I have punished you?" Here Guy's voice turned affectionate. "I loved you. I'd never lay a finger on you nor harm a hair on your head. I could have escaped the siege at Nottingham and save my miserable skin, but I'd have rather died by your side than leave without you. I dreamed about a future together: a home, a family. But you led me on!"

Guy speaking about something remotely personal brought Meg back a memory of when she courted him:

 _They were eating dinner in the Manor at Locksley. Thornton came at the table where the two sat and served them platters of food. Then he left._

 _Meg remembered distinctly the darkness and the quietness outside. The only sounds were the sounds of utensils colliding. Guy sat across her, eating the meal which Thornton and Frances prepared for them. The candle which stood in the middle of the table shone brightly, casting a warm glow on his face, enhancing his handsomeness. Meg sighed happily to herself, but when Guy noticed her sighing, she picked up her fork and dug into the meal._

" _This food is good," Meg commented after a while. "Would you like to know how to say that in Polish?"_

" _Of course," Guy replied with some eagerness._

"' _ **To jedzenie mi smakuje.'**_ _Repeat it after me."_

 _After Guy repeated the sentence, Meg giggled._

" _Good job. You pronounced better than most people. I like the way you sound when you speak Polish. Could enchant me in a matter of seconds! I think if you were to order me to do something in Polish, I'd comply! Well, even now, with your deep French accent, I think I'd still comply as well!"_ _She chuckled nervously._ _ **'To było nieprzyzwoite z mojej strony. Mam nadzieję, ze nie zauważył'.**_ _That was indecent of me._ _I hope he didn't notice._

 _Guy only smiled. Meg couldn't tell what he was thinking about. They both raised and clinked their goblets together._

 _After drinking from it, Guy put the goblet down. There was no talking for a while. So, in order to fill the silence, he began:_

" _So, this plan of a future together…"_

 _Meg's ears perked up at this. She smiled._

" _If it all comes to fruition and we marry, how will we go from there?" she asked trying not to let excitement overwhelm her. Rumors have increased everywhere of a marriage between the two. Even though there was no real engagement, Guy and Meg knew it would eventually come to that. They might as well have been engaged. It had been nearly a year since they started courting._

 _Guy hesitated before replying. He always avoided topics of a personal nature._

" _Well, I wouldn't want to have you chained up, like most husbands do to their wives nowadays."_

" _Really?" Meg was surprised._

" _I'm not that type of man. My mother always used to tell me that, even in marriage, men and women were equal."_

" _Your mother taught you well, then. Is it a French thing?"_

" _Maybe, maybe not. It's common sense."_

 _Silence followed. Then, Meg had the audacity to say:_

" _Would you like a family? Children, to be exact?"_

 _This was the first time Meg saw Guy blush. "I uh…I do want a family, children."_

" _How many?"_

" _I don't know the exact number, but perhaps a lot."_

" _I want a lot of children as well." Meg blushed. "You don't mind if I'm speaking so bluntly? I think I'm embarrassing you and myself!"_

 _Guy chuckled. "It's fine." And they spoke no more on that matter, mainly because Guy was reluctant in speaking more._

 _Meg frowned. She would have liked to talk more. After all, the future was a very important topic to talk on. But she guessed he was embarrassed to speak about something of a highly personal nature, so she respected that and did not press further._

 _The idea of having children with him didn't sound too bad. Meg could imagine holding a little baby boy or girl in her arms. She allowed herself a moment to imagine how they would look like. They'd most likely have raven hair and bright, sparkling blue eyes like their father, but maybe some of them will inherit her pecan-brown hair and emerald-green eyes. Or they would have a combination of both of their parents. That didn't sound too bad. Maybe Meg was vain, but she did consider herself beautiful. And she considered Guy to be extremely handsome…_

"I am finished with you, Marian!" Guy's deep voice shook Meg out of her thoughts. She stood in the middle of the village with Agata. "It took me months to convince myself, and many times I couldn't get myself to realize that, but I am finished with you. I have other ambitions now. You are nothing to me."

After listening to all these new things about Guy, Meg pitied him and wondered whether she may have been too harsh and cold toward him lately. She closed her eyes and thought to herself:

 _Głupek! Głupek!_ _Głupek! Teraz muszę się spowiedzieć._ Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now I have to confess.

However, Meg resisted everything in her to avoid the confessional. She didn't mean to be so cruel to him, so the matter wasn't as grave.

 _Będę się starała być milsza do niego. Tak, w przeszłości, zrobił mi krzywdę, ale teraz, w terazniejszości, chciał nadrobić za to, co mi zrobił. Powinnam mu dać drugą szansę. Może przyjaźnić się z nim nie będzie tak źle._ I'll try to be nicer to him. Yes, in the past, he wronged me, but now, in the present, he wanted to make up for what he did to me. I should give him a second chance. Maybe being friends with him won't be that bad.

 **Note: When Agata told Meg: "Ciekawość to pierwszy krok to piekła," it means "Curiosity killed the cat"** **but the literal translation is "Curiosity is the first step to Hell." Man! Polish can be a bit harsh sometimes! Imagine saying that to the children!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Second Chance Given

Jasper assembled the Council of Nobles in the Great Hall. He informed the nobles in advance that, in a couple of days, they would have to meet together in the room. Finally, that day came.

While Jasper and a few other significant individuals, like Meg, Mieczysław, and Guy, sat by the long table in the middle of the room, the rest sat on chairs which formed a semi-circle around the table. Everyone was garbed in their best attire. Meg wore a striking, silk, sky-blue dress with long, transparent sleeves and a shiny golden belt wrapped around her waist. Atop her head was a headband embellished with light blue flowers, forming a contrast with her long dark curls. Her cheeks had been dusted with a light blue powder. Indeed, she was so beautiful that when she was walking down the stairs, holding her brother's arm, Guy blinked twice at the sight of her. He blushed afterwards and allowed himself to smile at her, but Meg did not notice him. She was busy holding onto her dress, which was so long it covered her feet. She dared not risk tripping and stumbling down the stairs with her brother.

Meg was seated next to Guy, but she did not look at him. She was holding onto the handles of her chair, trembling as if afraid. Guy guessed it was because Meg had to make a speech in front of everyone, but since she was Meg, he had to consider the possibility that her scruples were tormenting her about something. The latter was the most probable of reasons behind her uneasiness.

At the beginning of the Council, Jasper introduced Meg and Mieczysław to the noblemen who hadn't yet been introduced to them and briefly explained their cause as to why they were in England. Some of the men released gaps of surprise. Foreigners ruling Nottingham? Such an idea was unheard of at that time, at least according to their ears.

Then, Jasper went off on a tangent about the history of England, particularly Nottingham, which was a required subject to talk about when assembling an important meeting. As he was going on and on, boring the majority of nobles in the room, as they knew the history by heart, Guy couldn't help but notice that Meg and Mieczysław, who sat next to each other, were frowning and avoiding eye contact with each other. They crossed their arms, as if they had fought and decided to give one another the silent treatment. Meg rolled her eyes when Jasper bade Mieczysław to arise and speak. She resisted the urge to make the sourest face in existence when her brother started talking about the role as Sheriff. For some reason, no one but Guy detected the antagonism emanating from the twins. Why, he wondered, could he only see the evident animosity between the two?

Then, Meg looked as if she wanted to murder her brother when he finished his speech by saying: "However, I want my sister to be the next Sheriff, as she deserves that opportunity. I only ask that I be her advisor."

Meg bit her lower lip and squeezed the handles of her chair like lemons. She heard a cracking sound. She looked down and a crack, however inconspicuous, appeared on one of the handles. Some of the men cast weird glances at her, but Meg released her grip on the handles and smoothed the creases on her dress, acting as if she did not damage her chair out of irascibility.

Jasper was saying something which sounded like he agreed with whatever Mieczysław was saying. Meg was too frustrated to hear exactly what he said. However, she was forced out of her irritation when Jasper bade her to stand up.

"Lady Dunajski," he said. "I hope I pronounced your last name well."

"Yes, you did," Meg said, forcing herself to a smile.

"Good. May I first commence by saying that you look gorgeous today? Like an ocean goddess, no doubt!"

Some of the people rolled their eyes. If they had a coin for every time Jasper complimented Meg, they would be wealthier than Prince John.

Meg chuckled. "Thank you, Lord Jasper."

"Now, I could only imagine that you and your brother travelled a long and perilous journey to our country," said Jasper.

"Only two months, devoid of any grave dangers. I thank Saint Christopher that we were blessed with a safe journey to England," Meg said.

"I'm glad to hear that. The Council and I would like to hear the full story about the reasons behind your travelling here to become the next Sheriff of Nottingham. How do you, a woman, and especially a foreign woman, propose on accomplishing such a difficult feat?"

Meg cleared her throat and held her head high. She rehearsed this speech many times over. She firmly decided in the end that her choice of words was good, and that nothing bad or objectionable was contained in her speech. Now was not the time for her scruples to interfere in something so important. Meg suppressed them, despite mental anguish pounding her like a hammer hitting a nail against a block of wood. Ignoring them was painful, but feeling the pain was nothing new to her. It was a 'friend' making its frequent 'visits' to her to see 'how she was doing'.

"Unfortunately, this year in May, our good King and High Duke of Poland, Casimir the Second, passed away. Poland is in a state of great bereavement, as they are left without a ruler. His oldest son and heir, Leszek, is but a child, not old and mature enough to become king. There is a lack of a good connection between Poland and England. Therefore, my brother and I want to create a durable relationship between the two countries. Poland is strong; England is strong. If we unify our nations, we could be mighty and invincible. None of our adversaries would dare touch us. Instead, they would cower at our amalgamation.

"To carry out this plan, either I will marry an English nobleman, or my brother will marry an English noblewoman. We are the gentry, or the _szlachta,_ as we call it in our native tongue. We are here to serve as a bridge between the two countries. Do consider my proposal. This unification would prove ideal, especially if I get elected the next Sheriff of Nottingham. The power that I would gain as a result of being the Sheriff would be used as a tool to combining the two countries into one, great, unstoppable realm.

"In addition to everything I have just mentioned, I would like to point out something interesting and perhaps beneficial to my plan of unification. In Poland, we do things differently, and I'm sure that in England, you do things differently as well. We both have different traditions and customs. We could introduce each other to those unique traditions and customs.

"I sense disapproval from many of you here. You are all probably thinking: _she's a woman and a foreigner; ergo she should not be the Sheriff._ Do you deny having those thoughts? Trust me, a few weeks have passed since my arrival, and already I have been assailed with ridicule because of my sex and nationality and overwhelmed with competition from other rivals, but I am Polish, which means that I am adamant. Once my mind is set on doing something, I will do it, one way or another. It takes a great deal to persuade me to change my course. I will become the next Sheriff of Nottingham, doing whatever it takes, even suffering contempt and ridicule from others, to gain that power and the glory that comes with it."

After Meg finished her speech, a long silence filled the room. She spoke with such force and authority that she could have gained everyone's vote. Some of the noblemen even whispered amongst themselves that they were open to at least reflecting on her words.

Meg still held her head up, pleased with herself, that her speech was having a persuasive effect on some of the people. She felt her face turn red. She had not done such a powerful speech in a long time. Back in King Casmir II's court, she seldom had any opportunities to be authoritative in anything, since her brother, father, and even her mother had more influence in the royal court than she did.

Guy arose from his seat and started clapping his hands.

"I am with Lady Dunajski," he stated. A few other noblemen, including Mieczysław and Jasper, followed Guy's example and stood by Meg.

A wave of gratitude rushed over Meg. Not only was she thankful for her new supporters, but also she was thankful for Guy. His support for her strengthened her resolve to reignite the friendship they had in the past.

However, one elderly nobleman, more gaudily dressed than the others, irately arose from his seat.

"This is preposterous!" he shouted. "Who is she to force her customs and traditions down our throats? I will not permit our ancient English customs to be sullied by her retrograde Polish ones. I vehemently disapprove of the idea of a woman, especially a foreign one, ruling over Nottingham. I would say that her brother should be the Sheriff, but he, like his sister, has foreign blood. Neither he nor she should take over. Instead, they should just return from to the country from whence they originated."

Meg gnawed at her lower lip to prevent herself from yelling at the man and reprimanding him for his backward thinking.

Mieczysław turned red at the nobleman's offensive words and slammed his fists on the table. "You pigheaded, pompous prat! Hateful toward foreigners, are you, now?"

Everyone, especially Jasper and Guy, was taken aback at Mieczysław's sudden outburst of ire. Meg only closed her eyes in embarrassment. She lost count of how many times her brother lost his cool in general.

"You and your sister are so alike," the nobleman continued, unfazed by Mieczysław. "Not just with the looks, but also with the attitude, the hot temper. That instantly makes you and your sister unfit for political positions in Nottingham. Hot-bloodedness is forbidden in our court."

"The last Sheriff was notorious for his hot-bloodedness, yet you all seemed to have accepted him," Mieczysław countered, his anger ascending instead of descending.

"At least he was not a foreigner," the nobleman spat.

Mieczysław gasped in horror and retaliated by shouting something in Polish. Meg had to cover her ears.

"You do not want to know what I just said about you," her brother said with a sneer.

Jasper stepped in and waved his arms around. "I command both of you to stop your bickering and swearing! Look at yourselves. You sound like two little boys fighting over a toy. You should be ashamed of your immaturity. Is this how a dignified nobleman should act? Keep your horrible words to yourselves. I adjourn this meeting until next time, where you will learn how to be civil with each other." He waved his hands to the exit, as if he were chasing away houseflies. "Shoo! I don't you here. Not when you're the ones being hot-blooded. In fact, I don't want anyone here."

When everyone got up and dispersed, murmuring amongst themselves about the 'drama' which just took place, Jasper stopped Meg as she was leaving.

"My lady," he said, handing her a stack of papers. "Please do me a favor and give this to Guy. I forgot to give it to him on his way out."

Meg took the papers. "I'm sorry about my brother," she said. "He's a good man, I can assure you, but he has his flaws, a hot temper being one of them."

"And I'm sorry about Lord Brian," Jasper replied. "He's the sort of person who despises change and is hostile toward new ideas. You better watch out for him."

"I must think positively, and my brain tells me to prohibit the opinions of one person, however rancorous, to affect me."

"I like that. Shows you are unwavering. Rest assured you have my support."

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate that. I thought that the majority of men would oppose to my running for Sheriff, but it seems to be the opposite."

"You have both beauty and brains, my lady!"

Meg chuckled. "You're too kind, Lord Jasper. Now I will deliver these papers to Guy."

"Before you leave, I have one question: didn't you and Guy have a thing in the past? I've been hearing from some castle gossipers that you and he used to court each other."

"That's ancient history. Why do you inquire?"

"Mere curiosity, my lady." He bowed his head. "I must leave now. Good day."

 **In Guy's bedchambers**

Guy sat by his desk, writing a letter. But he was mainly concentrating on the events earlier that day during the Council of Nobles. She was so beautiful, he thought, as well as steadfast and intelligent. The way she spoke and the words she used, he admitted, had some powerful effect over him. Now he hoped she would win the elections. It would be interesting to have Meg take the reins of authority and introduce some new things. That would surely make her happy. If only, however, her brother would not ruin anything for her. Guy was wary of her brother, thinking he was up to no good, which would explain the reason behind the bad blood between the twins. But Guy could only guess why they suddenly hated each other.

The brother was the least of her concerns. Lord Brian openly expressed contempt for Meg and her 'retrograde Polish customs'. He couldn't forget about the acrimonious argument between Brian and Mieczysław. Guy was glad it did not escalate into something more violent. The hostility would be a lot for Meg to handle, but somehow Guy believed she would succeed. She was adamant and confident.

He heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," he said, not looking up.

He didn't notice that Meg was in the room until she walked to his desk. He immediately stood up.

"Meg," he said, bowing his head.

Meg handed him the papers. "Jasper asked me to give them to you. He forgot to do so."

Guy took the papers and placed them on his desk. "Tell him I thank him."

Meg nodded but she did not leave. Her conscience, however scrupulous, she admitted, had some good things to say from time to time. This time it told her to say the words she had been meaning to say since she was in Locksley. She took a deep breath and plucked up the courage to blurt out:

"Guy, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I shouldn't have been so cold and harsh toward you. I know better, but I can't help but think about the gravity of my actions. Can we start over?"

"What?" It wasn't that he misheard her; it was that he couldn't believe what she was saying.

Her hands were shaking as she was making her apology. Guy gently reached for them and held them, as he saw that Meg was getting worked up. He could tell from her face that her emotions were begging to be burst like a bubble.

"It's all right, Meg. Calm down," he said. He gestured to a chair next to his. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please," Meg croaked, her face turning red as she seated herself.

Guy sat down next to her and reached for the jug and goblet on his desk. He filled the cup with water and handed it to Meg.

"Is everything all right?" he asked. "You're hands are still shaking. You're tense."

Meg took a few slow gulps of her beverage and placed the goblet down. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down, as if she was unworthy to look at Guy. "My scruples…there's a lot going on. They make everything so difficult. And no one understands what I'm going through. Oh, _Boże,_ why am I starting to cry? You can't see me like this."

"What is causing you so much distress?"

"I don't know. Everything, I suppose!" Her voice was on the verge of breaking. She drew a couple of deep breaths.

"I want to help you, Meg. Really, I do. Do you trust me?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Yes. No. I don't know. Why do you even care?"

She looked at Guy when she asked him that question.

"Because," Guy said, placing his hand over hers, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past. _I_ can't help but think about the gravity of my actions. Like you, I want to start over as well. This time, there will be neither lies nor secrecy."

Meg sniffled. "Don't do this out of desperation. I beg of you."

"I am not doing this out of desperation. Desperation has nothing to do with this."

"Do you swear on your mother's grave?"

"Yes. I swear on my mother's grave."

Meg smiled. "I forgive you, Guy. I hope you can forgive me, too."

"Of course I do. Forgive and forget, as the saying goes."

Meg looked down and sighed. This was the final straw. She had to muster the courage to tell him about her suffering. And if she was going to tell him, she was going to tell him to his face. This was a new start, after all, a second chance.

Meg looked at Guy again and squeezed her grip on Guy's hand.

"My scruples are destroying my life. I can't do anything about them. They are the reason why I am the way I am. They have become a vital part of my life, like I can't breathe without them. Every time I tell myself that nothing is going on and that everything is fine, I feel attacked. A moment of tranquility never lasts long for me. It's like it's a bad thing if I ignore my worries, or if I feel peace for even a moment. I have to find something to worry about because, whether I like it or not, I need to be anxious about something. I can't enjoy something without feeling dreadful. And I hate that. I hate that with every fiber of my being. My conscience is constantly erroneous in judgement, but I can't fight it. It hurts to do so. I oftentimes I succumb to my scruples, because giving in to them is less painful than resisting them.

"I hate the confusion. I hate the fact that my conscience goes back and forth on things, that it confuses me with: _it was wrong; no, it was fine; it wasn't a grave matter; it surely was a grave matter; it wasn't a sin; it was a sin; God loves you; God hates you._ I don't know what to think anymore! It sounds ridiculous, I know. That's why only a few are aware of my suffering. Anyone else would think I'm a madwoman."

"I don't think you're a madwoman. Far from that," Guy said.

"Then what do you think of me?"

"You are a normal person. Like every other normal person, you have difficulties to deal with."

"But normal people aren't scrupulous, emotional, and fickle at the same time! Do not tell anyone about this. If anyone else were to find out that I am a madwoman, I will have no chance at succeeding in life."

"You are not a madwoman," Guy said firmly.

"But I worry about harmless, innocent things that are far from being bad. How is that not crazy?"

"I know you can overcome it. I saw you today at the Council. You were free of worries."

"That's because I suppressed them with every bit of strength I had."

"So, the fact that you were victorious for that one moment means there's hope."

"People just say: _get over it._ But it's easier said than done. I don't think there's a cure. It has been going on two years. I've lost the patience. I've been praying so hard for guidance, but I don't know where that guidance is."

"I can help you. Do you trust me?"

"How could you help me?"

"My mother used to say: _keeping busy is the best remedy for an anxious mind._ We can do something together."

"Are you seriously willing to commit to this friendship? I have to warn you, I can be unbearable at times."

"If that means reconciling with you, then yes."

Meg smiled warmly. This man, probably one of the most lax men in existence, wanted to be friends with her. Even from the beginning he tried to reach her, but she pushed him away.

"I trust you," she said. "I truly want to rebuild our friendship. We forget about the past and start anew. I only ask that you be patient with me."

"Of course," Guy said eagerly.

"What have you got in mind? How could we spend time together?"

"We could ride together. I could show you the surrounding countryside as a start."

"That sounds lovely."

Meg rose from her seat, Guy following suit. Then, she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Guy," she said, looking up at him.

Guy stiffened at this sudden move of Meg's, but he slowly relaxed and wrapped an arm around her. His free hand stroked her hair. He saw that Meg felt comfortable around him. It was like old times, but since so much had changed, Guy feared that it would never be like the old times.

 **Author's note: Being Polish myself, I can attest to the fact that Polish people are some of the most stubborn people on the planet!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Equilibrium

Kneeling on the cold, stone floor in the chapel, Meg gazed at the golden crucifix atop the tabernacle at the altar, folding her hands and bowing her head as if revering a great king. The atmosphere was quiet and tranquil, as it was early in the morning, just after dawn. The chapel was dark, save for a candle which stood on a long, tall candlestick at the side, whose burning flame flickered like a star in the night. The peacefulness was truly something to delight in.

But Meg's mind was far from peaceful. On the contrary, it was in a state of turmoil.

 _Bóg nigdy Cię nie odpuści, że popełniłaś najgorsze grzeczy na świecie._ God will never forgive you, for you committed the worse sins in the world.

 _Ale jakie? (_ But what kind of sins)Meg mentally wailed to herself, a well-known feeling of dread entering her conscience. She covered her ears with her hands, as if her enemy was whispering its poisonous words to her ear.

 _Dobrze wiesz o co chodzi._ You know well what's going on.

 _Nic nie popełniałam. Nic nie robiłam._ I committed nothing. I did nothing.

Her hands still covering her ears, Meg closed her eyes and flinched, like she had been stabbed with a sword.

 _Błagam Was! Idźcie Sobie I nigdy nie wracajcie._ I implore you! Leave me and never return.

But Meg knew that commanding her scruples to leave was a fruitless task.

 _Twoja ostatnia spowiedź…_ Your last confession...

 _Nie! Dobrze się spowiedziałam._ No! I confessed well.

 _Ale nie spowiedziałaś tego grzechu..._ But you did not confess that particular sin...

 _Nie był ciężkim grzechem._ It was not grave.

 _Były ważne szczegóły,których nie spowiedziałaś księdzu. I my wiemy że celowo pominęłaś ich._ There were important details, which you did not confess to the priest. And we know that you purposely skipped those details.

 _Nie musiałam ich spowiedzieć, bo nie były ważne. Idźcie Sobie!_ _Jestem silna i przezwyciężę._ I did not have to confess the details, for they were unimportant. Leave me! I am strong and I will be victorious.

 _Uważasz na silną osobę, ale wiemy że, w koncu, podasz się. Jesteś słabeuszem. Prędzej czy później pójdziesz do piekła, do wiecznego ognia, gdzie nie będzie żadnego zbawienia dla Ciebie._ _Nawet teraz, nie ma zbawienia dla Ciebie._ You consider yourself a strong person, but we know that, in the end, you will give up. You're a weakling. Sooner or later, you will go to hell, to everlasting fire, where there will be no salvation for you. Even now there is no salvation for you.

And at that moment, Meg could have sworn her enemy was cackling at her. Her hands started shaking as if they were exposed to the cold. Hot tears ran down her face.

 _Nie, nie, nie! O Boże, błagam Cię, nie chcę cierpieć więcej. Wysłuchaj mojej modlitwy._ No, no, no! Oh God, I beseech you, I do not want to suffer anymore. Listen to my prayer.

But her enemy wasn't finished yet.

 _Bóg nigdy Cię nie odpuścił, Gosiu. Nie ma co się modlić do Niego, bo nigdy Cię nie wysłucha._ God will never forgive you, Meg. There is no point praying to Him, for He will never listen to you.

Meg buried her face in her hands and released many sobs. She was now convinced that she messed up her confession, but she couldn't go back. The priest would consider repeating the same confession unwise, as he assured Meg that there had been absolutely nothing wrong about it. Yet, despite the priest's words of comfort, Meg was not consoled. She shouldn't have to worry, but she knew that a moment free of worry lasted very short. Her meticulousness regarding her confession was stripping her conscience of any streak of peace she managed to hold onto.

 _Nie jestem idealną osobą, ale starałam się jak najlepiej. To jest wszytsko, co się liczy. Że starałam się jak najlepiej. Ale może nie tak bardzo._ I'm not a perfect person, but I tried my best. That is all that matters. That I tried my best. But maybe I didn't try that hard.

Meg felt as if her enemy was thrashing her head with a wooden staff, but she couldn't fall unconscious and thus had to experience the entire ordeal. Her tears and fears multiplied. Doubts about this and that sprung up like weeds. Thoughts about hell-fire filled her mind, but such negativity was the last straw.

 _Nie potrafię nic dobrego robić._ I can't do anything right.

 _Prawda._ True.

 _Nie ma nadziei dla mnie._ There is no hope for me.

 _Prawda._ True.

 _Pójdę do piekła._ I'll go to hell.

 _Znowu prawda._ True again.

 _Serce czuje jakby kotwica leżała na nim._ My heart feels as if an anchor was resting atop it.

 _Oczywiście._ Of course.

 _Ale można podnieść kotwicę. Wymaga sił, ale jest możliwe._ _Pomyśl o przyjemnuch rzeczach._ But you can lift an anchor up. It requires strength, but it is possible. Think pleasant thoughts.

Meg closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her pleasant thoughts involved her horse ride with Guy of Gisbourne a couple of days ago.

Guy arrived at her door that morning and, rather coyly, gave her a tiny bouquet of colorful flowers. Meg smiled at this kind gesture and told Guy that he didn't have to get her something so lovely. But Guy replied that she deserved it.

Guy rode on his black horse, whereas Meg rode on her chestnut stallion, whose name was _Kasztan,_ which meant 'chestnut' in Polish. Meg decided to wear a crimson dress with a brown fur jacket, as the weather was becoming chillier and chillier. As she and Guy rode through the countryside by the borders of Sherwood Forest, they beheld the verdant pastures which were littered with miniscule flowers. The first signs of orange, red, and yellow appeared on the green leaves of the forest.

One time, their horses being tired, Guy and Meg decided to stop riding and let them rest. First Guy dismounted, because he offered to help Meg dismount. But, as one of the curses of wearing long dresses, Meg tripped on hers and fell off her horse. She would have plummeted to the ground and hit her head on a large stone, had it not been for Guy's quick reflexes. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist, just inches before she touched the ground. Meg blushed intensely. Her scruples had a thing or two to say about that, but Meg disregarded them as quickly as they had appeared. Besides, it was better for him to have his arms around her when he caught her than delay and have her fall down and risk a concussion.

For a moment, they just stood there, as if the occurrence was bewildering. Frankly, Meg didn't know what to think, except that Guy was extremely strong. The two both recovered themselves and moved on, at least partially. That incident, however small and innocent, remained in the back of their minds for the entire day.

They managed to have a couple of decent conversations. At first, it was small talk, but then they started talking about England and Poland, and about Meg's plan of unification. They did not delve deep into the realm of the past or personal topics. Those areas made Guy uncomfortable, so Meg avoided such subjects to talk about. Furthermore, not everything had to be known and not every question had to be answered at the early phases of their friendship. Meg knew Guy was trying and going in small steps, so she respected and appreciated his efforts. However, she suspected that Guy had a lot of secrets within himself, but she held onto the hope that he would tell her everything one day. Could a lot happen in three years? Apparently so.

A door opening and closing woke Meg out of her thoughts. She was disappointed because all she could think about was her recent time spent with Guy on their horses. Her scruples vanished during those few minutes.

As soon as she wiped her remaining tears away, Meg turned her head and saw that the person who entered the chapel was Guy. The second time, in fact.

"Do you mind?" he whispered, gesturing to the bench she sat on.

"No, it's fine," Meg replied as Guy sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"A funny feeling."

"That you should be here?"

"Maybe."

Meg looked down and started playing with her hands. Goodness, the silence was so awkward!

"What are you doing here?" Guy asked, breaking the quietness.

"My conscience."

"Your scruples?"

"They're festering, I'm afraid, like a neglected wound."

"You don't seem to be neglecting them."

"But maybe I am. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough. I'm so confused."

"Here," said Guy, handing Meg something. She released a small gasp when Guy handed her a small bouquet of red flowers. At that, any trace of distress which came as a result of her scrupulosity evaporated. Ever since they returned from their horse ride, Guy made sure to bring Meg a small posy of flowers every day, each time being of a different color.

"Red!" Meg said, sniffing the sweet petals. "My favorite color. Thank you. A very sweet gesture." She rested her head on Guy's shoulder while her fingers outlined the smooth silkiness of the petals.

Guy, looking down and seeing how happy Meg was, rested his head atop hers. "You are deserving of it." He slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Meg sighed to herself, though Guy couldn't tell whether it was contentedly, unhappily, or uncomfortably.

"I'm a religious person." Meg looked up at Guy. "I go to church regularly, I pray, I try keeping God's moral laws. I strive to be a good person, but my scruples lurk in every corner, waiting to ensnare me. I just wish I had _the_ perfect conscience, neither scrupulous nor lax. Clearly knows what's right and what's wrong. Has very few doubts and fears. It sounds so simple yet so perfect. I would trade all my wealth, all my possessions, even my title, for peace of conscience and, especially, for equilibrium."

"But you haven't done anything wrong," said Guy. "If anything, I should be the one worrying. I committed horrendous crimes."

Meg reached for his hand and held it in her lap. Guy guessed it was time that he brought one of his darkest secrets to light.

"What I'm about to say, promise not to utter a word of it to any living soul."

Meg nodded. "I promise."

"I'm a Black Knight. Well, used to be one."

"I don't like the way that sounds."

"It was a secret organization aimed to kill the king."

That confirmed Meg's suspicions that he harbored resentment toward the king, but she didn't know if she should get involved, as Richard wasn't her king.

"He abandoned us to fight in some war in the Holy Land," Guy continued with acridity in his voice this time. "He was unworthy to be our sovereign. I had to assassinate him."

"But he's still alive. What stopped you?"

"An injury." Guy chuckled bitterly to himself at the irony that Robin Hood wounded him. "Fool," he whispered.

"What? Me?"

"No, not you. Robin Hood. Injured me that day, thus hindering me from carrying out the Sheriff's command."

"So he was a part of it as well? I knew there was something off about him. Is that why you had been so secretive? You didn't want me to find out about the Black Knights and their devious plot?"

Guy nodded. Meg continued:

"Do you still feel the same way?"

"About King Richard? I loathe that man."

"Would you try to assassinate him again, if the opportunity presented itself to you for the second time?"

"I don't know. I'm angry that he has neglected his own country. But, in a way, I'm glad he's not here. We were able to have the Sheriff elected in his absence."

"What good did he do?"

"He brought stability to the country."

"By starving its peasants and imposing exorbitant taxes on them? That doesn't sound like stability to me."

"So you're on King Richard's side now?"

"Side? I'm on nobody's side. Richard is not my king. I do not owe him my allegiance."

"And if you were to become Sheriff, would you offer him your allegiance?"

"I would, because I would have to."

"What do you think about him?"

"Well, I don't know about him as much as you do, but he seems like a good man. I know you dislike him, but being a king carries a lot of responsibility and strain. I'm sure every decision King Richard makes, like going off to fight in the Holy Land, is carefully deliberated."

"I beg to differ…"

They continued their debate about King Richard and in the end, no one won. Guy and Meg made sure that their difference in opinion did not get in the way of their friendship.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Something Afoot

"So," said Allan, walking alongside Kate through the forest trail, "where is the spot where they found your father?"

"Here," Kate replied, pointing to a bunch of shrubbery. "Beyond the bushes."

Allan followed Kate off the road. After maneuvering through the bushes, they came upon a clearing surrounded by trees. A makeshift wooden fence enclosed the glade to indicate that a recent, unfortunate demise took place in that area. The Locklsey villagers most likely built the fence. After all, one of their own was killed in that spot.

"Matthew and his friends were frolicking here when they found father. Matthew was horrified," Kate said, closing her eyes for a moment as she reminisced the time when her brother ran into Locklsey, panting and gasping for breath, announcing the terrible news. _My buddies and I,_ he said, wheezing from running so long, _father is dead. We found him in a clearing. Kate, father is dead!_

 _Father is dead!_ Kate would never forget those words. Tears fell down her face.

"Anyway," she said, bringing herself back to the present, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her lavender dress, "we've got clues to look for. Clues that were overlooked."

"You're absolutely sure your father was killed by a sword than by a bear or a wolf?" Allan asked.

"As sure as the sun shines. Thanks for wanting to help me with this."

"No problem, Kate. Your father deserves to truly be at rest."

Allan and Kate scrutinized anything which seemed remotely out of place, but the results were disappointing. Kate groaned to herself when there was nothing indicating foul play and not an animal attack. Those cuts and marks were so deep. Besides, Kate's father was a brawny man. In the past he dealt with bear and wolf encounters without much damage done to his body. To prove that, the family had a rug made out of bear fur in their living room to commemorate one of the father's victories over 'the beasts of nature,' as he so famously put it.

 _I overcame the beasts of nature._ Kate smiled to herself. Her father had always said that whenever he returned from a successful hunting trip.

"Huh, look at this," said Allan.

Kate approached Allan, who bent over a small piece of cloth and picked it up.

"Look there!" Kate pointed at a piece of painted wood. Allan picked it up as well. Kate looked over his shoulder as he examined the cloth first.

"Looks like an article of clothing that was clearly ripped into shreds. Has some symbols. Maybe it was part of a surcoat or a cape, where people usually hem symbols unto them. Do you recognize these symbols? Do they have any connection to your father?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "No. My father was a carpenter. Do you think they killed him because he knew or saw something? Such a suggestion is unbelievable, for father got himself involve in anything."

"Has he ever been secretive or anything like that? Maybe he went out when no one was looking?"

"No. Whenever he had to leave, he always told us in advance. He never kept any secrets from us."

"Maybe he got in the way, or was an inconvenience."

"He saw something by accident and his murderers silenced him because they thought he would open his moth to the authorities. A witness, they thought he was," Kate guessed. "Now, what about the wood?"

"Now this," Allan meticulously inspected the wood, "is something I recognize."

"What? What do you mean?"

"A year ago, Guy and I went to the town of York for a meeting. A lot of foreign nobles gathered together there. A company of men wore clothing and held shields looking exactly like the colors on this wood. Maybe it's just pure coincidence."

"It's seldom 'pure coincidence'. Who did it belong to?"

"Don't know the name, but I think I remember Guy saying the men came from Germany, Ukraine, or Poland."

 **Author's note: I have a Pinterest board dedicated to this fanfic with inspirational pictures from the story. If anyone interested has a Pinterest account, check it out and follow it for updates! The board is under the title "Scrupulosity and Laxity (fanfic)". It shouldn't be difficult to find on the search engine.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Elucidations

Unbeknownst to Guy, his villagers cast him surprised looks as he opened the door to the chapel and went inside.

"He's finally had a change of heart," they said.

Inside, the chapel was empty. The sun shining through the windows cast its rays upon the interior, enhancing the sight of dust which hung in the air.

The chapel reminded Guy of his failed wedding to Marian, when she punched him to the ground and fled. Guy brought his hand to his face to feel the scar she imprinted on him. It was still there. A cruel reminder to never coerce any woman into marriage. That chapter of his life was closed for him. In fact, he closed it when he told Marian face-to-face that he was done with her. He shouldn't even be thinking about that part of his life anymore.

All of a sudden, a side door next to the altar opened and a priest entered, holding a large, leather-bound book in his hands. His skin was a deep brown with cool undertones. There was barely any hair atop his head, so would mistake him as a bald man at first glance. His eyes were a twinkling brown. He wore a habit of light grey. A long, golden crucifix hung from his neck.

"Father Tuck," Guy said, catching the priest's attention.

"Yes, Sir Guy?" the priest said, bowing his head before the lord of Locksley. He looked unintimidated by Guy. Placidity was painted all over his face.

"I have questions that need answering. Do you have time?"

"I have all the time in the world. Come," the priest replied, leaving the altar and gesturing to a pew. Guy sat down and the priest followed suit. "What are you questions, my son?"

"Do you know anything about scrupulosity?"

"Indeed, I do. Might I ask for the reason behind your inquiry?" Father Tuck said, placing his book in his lap and looking at the man sitting next to him. Despite Guy's infamous reputation, Tuck seemed quite amiable to him.

"I have a friend who is suffering from that scrupulosity. I care about her very much, and I want to help her, but I have little to no knowledge of her…condition, let's just say. I thought you'd be the one to know, since this is a matter of a more spiritual nature. I want a detailed explanation, so I could understand my friend better and thus help her in an effective way."

" _Scrupulosity is, in general, an ill-founded fear of committing sin._ It is also referred to as 'the sick conscience' or 'the doubting disease.' The sufferer has this constant feeling of doubt, dread, and turmoil about something moral, which, as a matter of fact, robs the soul of peace. _Scruples affect the sensitive will of the soul. From the strong impression produced on the senses these draw a force which resist the mere statement of facts. Scruples usually affect impressionable souls. In fact, it is their emotional nature which engenders scrupulosity._ Do you see what I mean? Scruples prey on the emotions, making the person exaggerate things and lead him or her away from rational thinking."

"I don't understand how someone can worry about things which are not bad. It's ludicrous."

"Do not judge and criticize such a person for suffering so, in this case, your friend. You may think it is absurd, but for her, it must be something real and serious. Scrupulosity is so poorly-understood for that very reason that it is ludicrous. People mock the victims, which actually worsens their predicament. I mean, why would you worry about things which are not sins? It's a strange affliction but curable nonetheless."

"What must I do to help my friend?"

"However stupid the concept of scrupulosity seems to you, if you truly care for your friend, be kind and patient to her. Do you know what troubles her?"

"I think it's about everything."

"Everything? I highly doubt it's 'everything.' Every victim to scrupulosity is troubled over different things, whether that be religious obligations, fear that you poorly said your prayers, worries that your confession were badly said, the sin of impurity, the sin of blasphemy, and so on and so forth."

"She is a religious person and strives to keep God's laws, but her scruples are always lurking in every corner, waiting to trap her. Like they will never leave her. Now that you mentioned it, I think a part of her scruples has something to do with that sin of impurity. I've been spending time with her for about a month now, and I can tell she is filled with doubt and fear, especially about that impurity."

"Let me tell you something. _God, Who is wisdom and light, wishes man to be guided by his intelligence, and not by the blind feelings of his animal nature. It is, therefore, very far from God's plan that man should regulate his conduct by doubt, which is the enemy of his intelligence. This is so far true, that even God's laws do not bind unless when clear and beyond doubt. The way to heaven is difficult enough for man, on account of the many real obligations which meet him at every step. What would it be if he were obliged, under pain of sin, to overcome the obstacle of a thousand doubtful obligations? Such an intolerable state of things would be quite unworthy of the divine wisdom and goodness. The demon of scrupulosity wishes to upset this merciful design of Providence. In the guidance of man, he wishes to replace certainty with doubt, reason by feeling. An angel of darkness himself, he plunges the scrupulous soul into the darkness of ignorance, and imposes on him, as his tyrannical guide, his own wretched doubts, and with fearful results."_

"So, scrupulosity is not a good thing?"

"Having doubts is not a bad thing. People have doubts all the time; it's natural. But unlike the scrupulous, they discover that their doubts are not sins, and any fear dissipates. The scrupulous, however, despite words of comfort, still feel dreadful. Their scruples have such a strong hold on them that they seldom stand consolation. Thoughts creep into their minds: 'Maybe I didn't explain my doubt well enough; therefore, the advice they gave me is inapplicable.' 'Well, this and that, and maybe and maybe not.' 'But this happened…'"

"So one could describe it as confusion, thoughts, doubts, and fears all jumbled together in one's head, so there is difficulty in thinking clearly and rationally."

"Precisely. _Scrupulosity completely deforms the judgement in moral matters. It takes away one's common sense. It places before the eye of conscience a magnifying glass, which enlarges the slightest cause of alarm, and makes a_ _ **timid**_ _soul see a thousand phantom sins, whilst by false reasoning it seeks to persuade it that these are undoubted faults. Scrupulosity stops all progress in perfection._ We must believe that God loves us. Otherwise, why would He create us if He didn't love us? Scrupulosity crushes that belief, implanting thoughts that God is always displeased with that person, or, even worse, hates that person. Such thoughts lead the scrupulous into despair and cause them to commit real sin. But God hates no one. He is incapable of hate. However, He doesn't want us to sin, but we do so anyway, as we are human beings. Yet He, as a good and merciful Father, patiently waits for us to return to the fold.

"Now, for a cure for this deplorable affliction, one must obviously pray, be vigilant against the snares of scrupulosity, fight against sadness and, most importantly, have _perfect, trustful, and blind obedience to an experienced confessor,_ and _oppose vain fears, silly imaginations, all the turmoil and confusion that uncontrolled scrupulosity engenders in the soul._ Is your friend seeking help from a priest?"

"That I don't know. Do you think you could help her?"

"Me? That's what I'm here for. My duty is to help anyone and everyone. I would be more than glad to assist your friend."

"Thank you, because what you just described is applicable to her. I don't want her to suffer anymore. You seem experienced and sympathetic, the right person to guide her."

"She must be willing, though, to receive help. The scrupulous tend to be stubborn."

"Tell me about it!"

"I must warn you, though, sometimes they don't want to ask for help."

"But why? Why wouldn't they want help, the only thing that could cure them of their malady?"

"It's pride. They think they know what's permissible and what's forbidden when, in reality, it's their scruples which tell them what's right and what's wrong. Those are pure lies. They must despise the scruples in order to free themselves from them. But they are so accustomed to their scrupulosity that anything contrary to it is unfamiliar and bad for them, but they must get rid of it."

"I fear it may be difficult for her. She once said that her scruples were like air, that she couldn't breathe without them. But I can see the pain they cause her. I want her to live a normal and happy life, without those scruples."

"How did she come to have them? Did she have them all her life, or was it recently?"

"She told me that two years ago, she was courting a man, but then she broke the courtship. According to her, her scruples came afterwards, suddenly and without warning."

"That can happen. It's possible."

"I want her to be healed. She has a whole life ahead of her. For God's sake, she's running to be the next Sheriff of Nottingham!"

" _She's_ your friend? That Polish noblewoman?" Father Tuck was surprised. "Good for her!"

Guy nodded. "I want her to have that peace of mind."

"Of course. Just show her the patience, kindness, care, and love that she needs from you. Try and discover the source of her troubles.

"Thank you, Father," Guy said, standing up. "Your help was invaluable."

"You're very welcome, my lord. Like I said, my duty is help others. Anyone is welcome here anytime. If you have any more questions, I'm always here."

At that, Guy left the chapel, satisfied with the priest's explanations. Now he was more determined than ever to free Meg from her scrupulosity.

 _Wait, did he say 'love'?!'_

 **Author's note: during Father Tuck's explanation of scrupulosity, the words in italics are actual quotes from the manuscript "Scruples and Their Treatment" by Fr. William Doyle S.J . It's a translation from the French** _ **L'Ange Conducteur des Ames Scrupuleuses ou Craintives par le R.P. Dupois, S.J.**_ **He explains scrupulosity better than I do! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Two Shippers

Leaving the chapel, Guy reflected on the priest's words.

Before, Guy had a confused notion of what scrupulosity was and how it affected its victim. Now, thanks to Father Tuck, he understood clearly. With that clarity, he was determined to assist Meg, for he had the knowledge of scrupulosity and its treatment to back him up.

He spotted Allan and Kate arriving at his village. Allan waved his hand at Guy.

"Oi! Gizzy!" he exclaimed, making a gesture with his hand for Guy to come over to him and Kate.

Guy approached them. "What is it?"

"Look." Allan showed Guy the block of wood and the piece of cloth he and Kate discovered in the forest. "Do you remember that meeting in York with all those foreign nobles?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"This painted piece of wood looks like it used to be part of a shield or something. Which noblemen had an insignia resembling the one on this block of wood? Do you remember? I think you said Germany, Ukraine, or Poland."

Guy took a quick glance at the wood. "You think I'd know? What is the purpose of this conversation?"

"Kate and I are investigating her father's mysterious death. We found these things on the spot where he was found dead."

"You think he was murdered by one of the noblemen at the meeting?" Guy chuckled to himself, amused at the implausibility of the murder having taken place. "Far-fetched, if you ask me. I thought an animal killed him."

"But an animal did not kill him," Kate spoke up. "Father was a strong man. Someone stronger murdered him. The perpetrator must be brought to justice!"

Allan put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find the killer, Kate. Don't fret about it now. We're only on the beginning stages of our investigation." He turned to Guy. "You know anything about this? Any information would be so helpful."

"I wish I knew something, but I don't. Why would anyone murder her father?" said Guy.

"Allan and I, on our way here, have been forming some theories, you know," said Kate. "We think someone is plotting to take over England!"

Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Or the Black Knights have returned with a vengeance!" Allan said dramatically. Kate nodded in agreement.

"Vengeance for what?" Guy asked.

"I dunno. Something, most likely," said Allan.

"Or Vaisey rose from the dead!" said Kate.

"More probable than the rest of our theories," Allan agreed. "Yes, Robin shot him with his arrows, but he beheaded him to make sure he was really dead. But we all know Vaisey. He's immortal."

"There's no logic in any of your theories," said Guy.

"Just look closely at the block of wood," Allan said. "Tell me you recognize the symbols and know which country they originated from."

Guy took the piece of wood and examined it more closely. He highly doubted he would find anything significant from it. It was just a piece of painted wood, nothing more. He was about to discard it, but then he saw the look of hope on Allan and Kate's eyes. Hope that the wood would lead to the murderer of Kate's father.

An animal could very well have killed him, Guy reasoned. And even if the man was really murdered, why would Guy care? To him, the dead man was just a dead man. Despite that thinking, something in the back of his mind pressed him to scrutinize the wood more, for the sake of Kate and her family. If Guy knew something by thinking harder, then his knowledge would lead to clues, and those clues would lead to the culprit, and the deceased father would finally be at rest. All in all, Guy's assistance, however small, would benefit the investigation Allan and Kate were conducting.

Guy thought of the happy looks on the family members' faces if they were to discover that the culprit would be behind bars and the father at true rest.

Was Guy feeling pity and, worse, compassion for the family?

"Wait a minute," he muttered, running his fingers through the intricate symbols.

"What? What is it?" Allan and Kate demanded in unison.

"Poland. Definitely from Poland," Guy said, returning the wood to Allan. "There was this man, half-Polish, half-English, named Lord Destin. He was there at the meeting. Do you remember, Allan? He had blonde hair and always wore vibrant colors. Whenever he spoke, it was an amalgamation of Polish and English. You used to jest that he spoke 'Ponglish'."

"Oh, that guy. I remember him. Kinda snotty, if you ask me."

"He had symbols hemmed onto his garment and shield similar to the ones on those pieces of wood and cloth."

"So he's the killer," Allan deduced.

"I'll grab my dagger and stab him!" Kate said vehemently.

"Calm down, both of you," said Guy. "Let's not jump to conclusions. It's the best I could come up with. The probability of Lord Destin being the killer is so unlikely."

"But we have proof," Kate protested.

"Do you think the law would consider a block of wood proof?"

"But my father deserves justice."

"Maybe there is more proof lying about, waiting to be discovered by both of you. Investigate. Journey to the nearby villages and towns. Inquire about that Lord Destin, as I hardly knew him. See whether anyone witnessed anything. I must go now to the castle, if you'll excuse me."

"Yeah, didn't that lady Meg say she had a surprise for you there?" Allan said, smirking.

"Ooh, really?" Kate said, grinning.

Guy sighed. "What are you two on about now?"

Allan placed his hands up, pretending to defend himself. "Nothing, nothing at all. What business do Kate and I have in your love life?"

"We're only friends," Guy said curtly. "There had been animosity between us, but we have decided to let that go. Start fresh, as it were."

"Now, I've seen you around her," said Allan, as if what Guy said wasn't the truth, and Allan had to correct him. "Always visiting her, always talking with her, always smiling, always giving her flowers. That's not friendship; that's courtship."

"And whenever _she_ visited, you would drop anything you were doing, like beating up an old villager, and greet her," said Kate. "Your morose face would brighten like the sun at the mere sight of her. I could only imagine when she speaks to you or somethin'!"

"I hardly doubt she approves of the violence you inflict on these folks here. You gotta start changing if you want to win her favor," said Allan in a matter-of-fact voice.

Guy sighed again and ignored them as he requested for his horse. Even as he was riding away, he could still hear the two's jesting and snickering amongst themselves.

 _What an annoying couple!_

But Allan and Kate were not lying at all.

 **At Nottingham Castle**

Leaving his horse to the care of the stable boy, Guy went up the castle stairs. At that moment, the doors opened and Meg appeared on the doorway, shining like the sun because the sun itself was shining directly onto her and her gown. The long, flowy skirt of the dress was made of golden silk, whereas her bodice and long sleeves were adored with gold sequins. A golden coronet bejeweled with brown stones rested atop her undulating curls. Her lips and cheeks were painted bright pink.

She put her left hand over her eyes to shield herself from the sunshine, but she waved at Guy with her right arm. Guy quickened his pace and went to her and hugged her. He was glad that hugging Meg didn't have to feel so awkward now. At first, both of them stiffened whenever they embraced each other to say hello or goodbye. Now, they were used to it. A pleasant change.

Meg looked up at Guy and loosened the embrace. Guy spoke first.

"Hello, Meg," he said, smiling fondly down at her, as he was a head taller than her. "What is this surprise that you have kept me long-waiting for?"

"If I told you, it would spoil everything," Meg replied. "A mere thank you for your kind actions and gestures for the past month and a half. I mean, really, my bedchambers are overfilled with colorful flowers. And you've invited me more times than my friends in Poland did in a lifetime. It's about time I repay the favor."

Meg released the hug but held onto Guy's hand as she led him into the castle.

"I'll give you one hint. It's your birthday today."

 **In the Great Hall**

When Guy and Meg arrived on the balcony, Meg bade Guy to behold the place. Guy's eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped.

The Great Hall had been transformed into something else entirely. It was festooned with ribbons and banners of the noble houses, which meant that the nobility was invited to the event. Noblemen and noblewomen arrayed in their finest garments ate, drank, and chatted amongst themselves. The table was adorned with the finest food and beverage. Minstrels were at the side, playing on their lutes and fiddles, creating vibrant, boisterous melodies.

"Happy birthday, Guy," Meg said, looking at him and leaning on his arm.

Guy's face turned red. "I, uh," he stammered, not sure what to think.

"You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you?" Meg said.

Guy looked at Meg. "Thank you," he said, tightening his hold on her hand. "I don't deserve it."

"Oh, nonsense, Guy! You're too modest. Come on!"

The two strolled down and approached the table, where Mieczysław and Jasper, both lavishly dressed, were talking with each other. They spotted Guy and Meg. Meg noticed that her brother's beard was slightly trimmed, and that his long hair was not put into a ponytail, as he so often fashioned his hair that way, but hung on his shoulders.

"It was her idea, not mine!" Jasper said, pointing a finger at Meg. "She insisted, that stubborn one! But how could I have refused? Where food and wine are present, I'm there." He grabbed a circular pastry from the platter of a servant walking by. It was covered with icing. "This Polish _pączek_ is to die for! I think I have surfeited myself on these cakes ever since the Dunajski twins arrived!"

Meg laughed, which rang as clear as a church bell.

" _Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji twoich urodzin,_ which is the Polish way of saying 'happy birthday'," said Mieczysław, extending his hand out for Guy to shake. "I hope it's not too late to apologize for beating you up that one time. It took everything in me to express contrition for my violent temper that day, but I'm glad I overcame my pride. Shall we leave that behind? I promise not to beat you up any more, unless you actually wrong my sister or I."

Guy shook his hand. "It's no big deal."

Jasper devoured his pastry and wiped his hands with a napkin. "Good. Now that we have that out of the way, let the banquet commence, now that we have the birthday boy!" he exclaimed.

Guy shook his head. He was sorely tempted to tell Jasper to stop embarrassing him.

Jasper held out his arm to Meg. "Lady Dunajski, would you have the honor of being my dance partner?"

"Oh, Jasper, I so appreciate it, but I must kindly decline your offer."

Jasper gasped a little too dramatically. "Whatever for?"

"I'm having the notion that you are wooing me. Ever since I arrived here, you have been such a darling to me, but I only want to remain friends. Don't get me wrong; I like you immensely. You're good-natured and humorous…"

"But you have your eye on some other man?" Jasper finished, sounding disappointed.

"Well, I've expressed disinterest in an affectionate relationship with you a couple of times. You may have overlooked that." Jasper's face fell. "Have I offended you, Jasper?"

"No, not at all." Jasper composed himself and smiled. "Silly me. I should have listened the first time. No worries, my lady. Guy is fortunate to have you."

 **In the middle of the banquet**

Everyone was having a splendid time. Guy could not thank Meg enough for what she did for him. To be honest, Guy forgot that his birthday fell on that day. He considered his duties to be more important than the day he was born. Nevertheless, he, like the others, had a good time. He mostly ate, drank, and talked with Meg. She was beaming with joy, as if she had no worries and fears plaguing her conscience. Guy remembered Meg saying to him during one of their walks: _sometimes the scruples are there; sometimes they are not._ Other than that, she hadn't really confided in him about her scrupulosity, like she was afraid. Guy assured her many times over that she needn't fear to tell him about her scruples, no matter what daft idea they implanted in her mind. He even asked her if she would want to see Father Tuck, who was more than willing to help Meg. Meg hadn't given a straight answer.

Suddenly, Guy heard a clank. He turned and saw a goblet on the floor. Meg's hands were shaking.

" _Kurczę blade!"_ she hissed to herself. After spending a considerable amount of with Meg, Guy knew that she was saying 'Damn it'!

"Is everything all right, Meg?" Guy asked, knowing where this was leading to. He picked up the goblet from the floor and placed it on the table. "You dropped your goblet."

"Everything's in order," Meg said in a quavering voice. "Excuse me." And she scurried out.

Not one else seemed to notice the incident. Probably too drunk and too full of food to move. Especially Jasper, who was spewing out gibberish as he tried conversing with Mieczysław and other members of nobility.

Guy followed Meg into the castle corridor. She rested her arms on the parapet.

"Meg, is everything all right?" Guy asked, standing next to her.

Meg looked at him. "It's happening again," she said with dismay. "I was doing so well!"

"What are you scrupulous about?"

"The goblet of wine. I brought it to my lips when…the _thoughts_ came." She said 'thoughts' as if they were a horrid thing.

"What thoughts?"

"Nasty ones. About wanting to drink the wine with _wicked_ thoughts. I didn't want those thoughts. They always come so unexpectedly. But I drank the wine, nonetheless, ignoring the thoughts to the best of my abilities. Now I think I sinned."

"No, you didn't. Drinking wine is an innocent action. You said it yourself that you didn't want the thoughts and that you tried hard to ignore them."

"But does drinking the wine constitute consent to those thoughts?"

"No," Guy said firmly.

Meg relaxed a little. Now, she realized that she was freaking out over nothing. She mentally cursed herself for her behavior. "I'm sorry. I must have made a scene. I must be insane for behaving such."

"Why can't you accept the fact that you are not insane?" Guy said. "Stop torturing yourself with those thoughts."

"No sane person would be paranoid about incidents like the recent one. I'm ashamed, Guy. You've no idea how ashamed I am to have this malady." Tears started falling down Meg's face.

"Hey, listen," Guy said in a compassionate voice. He pulled her closer to him and cupped her face with his hands, wiping her tears away. "I care for you, Meg. Don't be ashamed to admit that there is a problem. People have problems all the time, so you are not alone."

"But not problems like mine!" Meg objected.

"Do you know what Father Tuck said to me? He told me about scrupulosity, and the fact that it exists means that there are people who knows what you are undergoing. It must be painful, I'm sure, but I want you to be cured. I want to help you. Will you cooperate to end this malady once and for all?"

Meg sniffled. "I'll try."

"That's all I want. For you to try."

"But it won't disappear overnight. It does not work like that."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. Things like these require patience." Guy rested his forehead atop hers. "Let's return to the banquet. I want you to drink some wine, and I want you to think to yourself: _I am only drinking the wine because I want to._ That's all. There will be no sin involved. You have to conquer those scruples. One step at a time, all right. I don't want you to overwhelm yourself."

Meg smiled and nodded in agreement. Guy's consoling words rendered her unable to form a satisfying sentence of gratitude. He really cared for her. In her experience, the men she courted turned out to be the lying and the deceiving type. But Meg knew that there was nothing of the sort behind Guy's actions and words. They came from the heart, not from any other source. That strengthened her trust in him.

 **Back in the Great Hall**

Guy poured Meg and himself goblets of red wine. They clinked them together. "To you," Meg said, "on your birthday."

"To us," said Guy.

"I am only drinking the wine because I want to," Meg repeated, bringing the goblet to her lips and imbibing the beverage, Guy following suit. Afterwards, she put the goblet down.

"You there! Guy and Meg!" Jasper shouted in a slurring voice while pointing at them. His legs were wobbling as if there were barely any bones to support them. He held onto a chair for support, as his body threatened to collapse to the ground. "Time for a slow, romantic waltz. Come on and dance with each other! It'll be adorable!"

Meg laughed at Jasper making a fool of himself. Guy turned to Meg and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Meg accepted his hand. "As long as you're not as drunk as Jasper!"

They went to the middle.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable if I have my hand on your waist. Am I permitted?" Guy said.

"It's all right. I mean, it's only a dance," Meg said, pleased with herself that she ignored her scruples, for they were telling her the opposite statement.

"I just want you to feel comfortable. If you're not, then I won't. My mother always told me to respect the womenfolk."

"Really? Your mother taught you well. In that case, it is perfectly all right."

Guy put his hand on her waist. Meg started, but she soon relaxed.

 _To tylko taniec,_ she thought. It's only a dance.

"The strangest thing about my scruples," said Meg, "is that I can decide and act without any qualms on certain matters, but when it comes to other matters, I turn in-"Meg stopped herself. She was about to say 'insane', but she knew that Guy was right. She should not torture herself with deprecating thoughts. Instead, she said: "Incredibly scrupulous."

When the minstrels began playing on their instruments, some of the nobles brought their spouses to the middle. The music was slow at first, then it turned lively, and then it returned to slow. During the dance, Meg noticed that Guy strove to be respectable of her. He gently had his hand on her waist. His other hand held hers, also gently. He wondered if his mother would approve. Maybe so. She was considered 'a modern woman with a modern head', as if that was a bad thing, but Ghislaine didn't care. She had her opinions and followed them religiously, regardless of what people, especially the men, thought.

 _Look into her eyes_ Guy could have sworn she whispered into his ear, but he complied. He saw a sparkle in Meg's eyes, a sparkle of happiness and something else which Guy could not place.

 _Most definitely affection. No, wait. Love. Yes. Most definitely love. Wait, don't 'affection' and 'love' mean the same thing?_

Guy didn't know whether his mother was speaking to him, or whether he was going crazy. He never actually sensed her presence or heard her voice since he was a lad at the early stages of manhood. But crazy or not, he felt relieved to hear his mother's soothing voice.

"Isn't it funny?" he heard Jasper say as he was standing by the table. He was addressing Mieczysław in his slurred voice. "Guy and Meg-the only unmarried pair dancing. Ha! Ha!"

"From what I see, that is going to change, sooner or later," Mieczysław was saying.

"Would you approve of it?" Jasper was asking.

"Approve of what?"

"You know…their marrying each other, if it comes to that."

"Meg does not require my approval, as she is free to choose whichever man she wants as a husband."

Jasper leaned against the table and smiled contentedly to himself as he saw Guy and Meg dancing. "I like those two together. Well-matched, if you ask me."

"They do everything together now," said Mieczysław. "They'd probably be on a ship in the middle of a tempest, if it meant that they would be together."

"Good way of putting it," said Jasper. Then, he raised his finger as if a brilliant idea came to him. "Exactly! We could say that we 'ship' them!"

 **Jasper and Mieczysław-the earliest Megbourne shippers even before I came into being! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Meaningful Mushroom Picking Trip

 **A month later**

"So…where are we now? And why are we holding baskets?" Guy said, as he and Meg perambulated through the forest trail. The weather was dull and dreary. Grey clouds blanketed the sky, leaving absolutely no trace of blue. Fallen leaves rested on the ground, turning brown and exuding the familiar, pungent odor of rotting leaves. The wind was sharp and cold, but Guy had his black leather and thick, black cape to shield him, whereas Meg wore a caramel-brown dress with a fur vest, as well as a grey scarf covering her hair.

"We're going to pick mushrooms in the forest," said Meg, walking next to Guy, holding a basket in her hand as well. "We Poles like to pick mushrooms for pleasure, though we're not the only ones who embedded it into the culture. Other nationalities also enjoy picking mushrooms.

"It's been two months already, Guy, and you have done all the inviting, so it's about time that I invite you to do something. This is another great way for us to spend more time together."

"I agree," said Guy, "but isn't it rather chilly to be foraging for mushrooms? It's November."

"Yes and no. Yes, because the majority of the good mushrooms tend to grow in the spring and summer. No, because there are some species of good mushrooms that one can find during the cold months, such as October or November. You have to watch out, however, so as to not confuse yourself with the good and the bad mushrooms."

"How can you tell them apart?" Guy asked.

"Look here." Meg went off the side of the road and knelt before a bundle of mushrooms. Guy wouldn't have noticed the mushrooms until Meg pointed at the plants and the sand which covered them. Guy knelt next to Meg to see what she was doing. She gingerly removed the plants which encircled the mushrooms and brushed the sand off them. Then, her first two fingers went into the ground, after which she lifted a mushroom from the bottom of its light yellow stem. Guy was amazed at the mushroom's appearance. Its cap was bronze-colored, but underneath the cap were lines as yellow as salted butter.

"The lines under the cap," Meg said, handing it to Guy. "In Polish we call them _skrzela_ but I think they are called 'gills' in English. Anyway, many mushrooms with these gills are either inedible or poisonous. This mushroom is a rare exception. Although it has the gills, it is perfectly edible. They are called _gąski_ in my native tongue. I do not know the English equivalent."

"I've never seen mushrooms this yellow before," said Guy. "What do you do with them?"

"First, you clean them. That's the most important step. You also have to make sure that there are no bugs inside them. If there is a lot, then you have to discard them. But if the mushrooms are pure, then you go ahead and boil them, to rid them of any impurities you may have missed. Then, you can fry them and serve them in meat or soups. Along with cabbage, I like to stuff them into dumplings called _pierogi._ You must have heard of them."

"They were served at my birthday banquet. I must confess that I nearly devoured the entire platter."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"Can you do anything else with these mushrooms?"

"Hmm, let's see…you can boil them and then marinate them in vinegar. However, marinating means that the mushrooms lose their taste, and they only taste like vinegar. That's why they are commonly served with sausage, the _kiełbasa."_

"Interesting," said Guy. "Your culture is fascinating. I've learned a lot about you and your culture ever since we started…" Guy's words trailed off. He couldn't finish his sentence. What could he say? Courting? Neither of them actually said the word.

"Being together again?" Meg finished, as she placed some of the yellow mushrooms into her basket. She handed some to Guy, so he could put them into his basket.

"If that's the right term to describe us right now."

"I hope so."

Guy's head shot up. Did she actually say that?

"I was hoping the same thing, as well," he said.

At that, they both smiled at each other. At least that was said and confirmed.

Then, Guy proceeded to help Meg pick up all the yellow mushrooms which grew on that spot. Meg explained to him that the _gąski_ liked to grow in clusters.

"What about this one?" Guy said, reaching for a small, white mushroom which had white gills, a white stem, and a bright red cap dotted with white spots. He picked it up and showed it to Meg, whose jaw dropped.

" _Nie!"_

"No?"

"That's the _muchomor czerwony,_ the fly amanita. One of the most poisonous mushrooms in existence! It can kill you!"

"Oh. I guess mushrooms are not my strong suit." Guy put the mushroom down, feeling stupid about himself.

"Don't be upset, Guy."

"You just said it fatal."

"If consumed in large quantities. Eating little ones like these won't kill you. It'll just…greatly upset your stomach. I remember one time in Poland, by the Dunajec River, where I spent most of my childhood, I went with my parents and brother mushroom picking. It was the funniest thing. Mieczysław and I were about seven. He went ahead of us in the forest and returned a while later with a half-eaten mushroom like the one you just picked: the fly amanita. Father asked him why the mushroom looked deformed, and Mieczysław responded by saying that he took a bite of it. Mother was aghast. Mieczysław didn't feel the effects of the mushroom until a couple of hours later when we arrived home. He could not stop using the latrine!" Meg laughed at the memory. "I know; it's rather repulsive. I apologize"

Guy couldn't help but chuckle at her anecdote. "So…moral of the story: never ingest one of these mushrooms."

Meg nodded. "Under any circumstances."

"Good to know."

They got up and resumed walking on the forest trail. "What did you like to do?" said Meg. "Wasn't there something that the French enjoyed doing?"

"I don't know, but I do know that my mother's side of the family, which was French, liked to forage for berries in the forest and make some of the most mouthwatering things, such as jams, pastries, even sauce for meat."

"They sound delicious."

"My mother used to make them for my sister and I."

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

"I thought the nobility had servants to do things for their children."

"My mother didn't like that idea. She always used to say: _a woman can impose authority in the household and nurture her children at the same time."_

"She sounds like a great person."

Guy gave a sad smile. "She was."

"Oh." The use of the past tense indicated that she was not among the living anymore. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She died…in a fire." Saying the words discomforted Guy, but he knew he could share that information with Meg.

"I'm sorry." Indeed she was. Sorry for his loss, and also sorry for prying into Guy's personal life, at least that was what her scruples were accusing her of.

Guy looked at Meg with a sad look that she had never seen before in Guy. It broke her heart. Here was a man, cold-blooded by nature and reputation, and he was experiencing genuine sadness for the loss of his mother.

"I must tell you, Meg," Guy said. "I cannot hide anything from you."

"But if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"No," Guy said firmly. "We have delved so deep into this relationship of ours that I will tell you what I didn't tell you before. I will no longer be the clandestine man who ruptured our first relationship…"

At that, Guy revealed the secrets which he kept hidden from Meg. The details of every event, from the incident of the fire wheel to the time where Vaisey took Guy in, saddened Meg, for Guy's life as a young man was a tragic one. His voice was heavy with emotion, especially with rage and sadness.

Now Meg knew. About Roger of Gisbourne being a leper. About the fire which took both of Guy's parents. About his and Isabella's banishment from their own home. About the homelessness in 'some godforsaken corner of France'. About the fighting off of ravenous wolves. About the bitter cold. About the whippings that Guy endured when he was caught stealing food and clothes for his starving and frostbitten sister. About Guy's acceptance to Thornton's proposal of marrying Isabella to provide for her. About Guy joining Vaisey and the cult of the Black Knights. About the sleepless nights. About the endless nightmares of fire and death. About the torture at the hands of Vaisey.

Additionally, Guy told Meg about his fruitless efforts to win Marian's heart, about the time that he almost killed her in the Holy Land for betraying him, and about the drunken state he was in afterwards.

Meg was shocked. All of those events formed Guy's character. He had told her more than he told her a few years ago when they first courted.

Guy, heavily-emotional from the heavily-emotional story he had just revealed to Meg, leaned against a nearby tree and closed his eyes. His emotions were threatening to burst. He couldn't allow that. It was one of the things that Vaisey taught him and continually reminded him of: _the display of emotions is womanly and therefore cowardly._

He could have sworn he heard the man whispering those poisonous words into his ears.

He was not fully gone.

Despite being shot with arrows in the back and having his head decapitated, he was not fully gone.

He, Guy feared, would be the demon who would always be at his side to coax him to do awful things.

The demon of laxity.

 _Humanity is weakness._

One of the first lessons he taught Guy and the sentence Guy once said to Marian when she told him that he could have a little humanity.

 _Listen to your father. I know best. I know what's right for you._

He was like leprosy. Once someone got involved with him, he would never go away, no matter how much the person tried to rid themselves of him. No matter how much they tried to cleanse themselves from him.

Not even marriage to a woman with a pure heart would cleanse Guy's blackened soul.

Guy opened his eyes to see Meg stand before him with her hand on his arm. Her eyes were filled with compassion. Despite what Guy told her, she was unfazed by it. She was not judging him, even though she knew the whole story behind his cruelty as the former master-of-arms.

Why would she judge him? She confided in Guy about her terrible problem with her scruples, and he didn't judge her.

"I'm sorry, Guy," Meg said, rubbing Guy's arm. "I didn't know, but now I do. That won't change the way I think about you."

"What do you think of me?" Guy said.

"I think you are a good man and that you didn't know any better when you joined Vaisey and the Black Knights. You were homeless and starving and cold and desperate, and this man appeared out of the blue, claiming to give you a chance at a better life. I do not blame you. I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"But I fell under his evil influence, and look where I ended up."

"It was either that or dying in the cold. You were faced with a conundrum. You did what you thought was right at the moment. I reiterate: I do not blame you.

"The past already happened. Now, in the present, you have the chance to make yourself a better man. Use that opportunity. It mustn't be wasted. I know you can do it. You are kind and caring and compassionate. I should know. You have been so affectionate toward me, one would think you are in love with me."

"That's because I am." Guy looked at Meg straight in her eyes when he said that. He meant every single word of that short sentence.

He placed his basket down, placed his arms on Meg's shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. "You have a warm and caring heart, Meg. You've exhibited a lot of patience with me in the past and in the present, despite your knowledge of me being tainted."

"Don't self-deprecate yourself like that. You are not tainted," said Meg, placing her basket down and wrapping her arms around Guy's waist. "There is goodness in you yet. Yes, I know your story, but that will not persuade me that you are a bad man. Yes, you committed crimes, but it's all in the past. I believe, with the right attitude and the right guidance, you can make up for those crimes and continue doing good deeds. Praiseworthy deeds, I might add. You are human and therefore imperfect, just like I am. You know I am stubborn, so when I say that I love you, nothing will convince me to change that opinion."

Guy slowly lowered his head to plant a long kiss on Meg's forehead. She did not stiffen at his move, so Guy took that as a sign that she was okay with him kissing her.

Apart from the kiss being long, it was warm and gentle. It was typical of Guy to be gentle with Meg. Which was a result of his mother's teaching, which he was grateful for.

Guy released the kiss and fondly looked upon Meg as he said: "And nothing will convince me to stop loving you, my dearest Meg."

"Because I love you, Guy, I will tell you something that I have concealed from you. The reason for the hostility between Mieczysław and I."

Guy listened attentively to her as she began.

"Mieczysław is a good man and, like all of us, flawed. I discovered that he is a selfish man. I originally thought that he wanted me to become a Sheriff so I could accustom myself to the role and thus eradicate my scruples. That was certainly not the case. He wanted me to become Sheriff, so I could appoint him as my advisor. That role would guarantee power and wealth for him. I should have known at the beginning, considering that he is a proud and vain person, like myself. I was just so furious at him that he didn't want to help me with my scruples out of a brotherly concern for his sister.

"I really shouldn't speak so ill of my brother, especially my twin brother, for I was taught to focus on the good aspects of people and not dwell on the bad aspects. I just can't help but feel anger for Mieczysław's ulterior motive.

"At least I got that out, so you would know. I promise I won't hide anything from you again."

Guy caressed Meg's cheek with his hand and smiled lovingly at Meg. "And I swear on my mother's grave to never conceal anything from you ever again."

There was a brief pause. Then, "Shall we return to the mushrooms?" Meg said, picking up her basket. "I think they are calling for us."

"I can just hear them screaming: 'Guy, Meg, pick us, pick us; we must be eaten'!"

The two burst into laughter.

Guy picked up his basket. At that, his and Meg's free hands clasped each other's. They travelled deeper into the woods, constantly stopping to examine the mushrooms, to see which ones were good and which ones were bad. Meg used the opportunity to teach Guy more about mushrooms and the art of picking them.

Meg didn't mind that she held Guy's hand. Whatever her scruples had to say about that, she disregarded it as a lie and something to be taken with a grain of salt. She didn't fully realize how she much longed to be with Guy until that day. Now, she desired to be closer to him and to hold his hand as tight as she could.

Guy felt the same way. But not only did he feel those two desires, but also he felt lighter and freer in his heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: '…May Never Return…'

 **Date: December of the 24** **th** **.**

Meg gazed at the evening sky, rubbing her arms as she shivered tremendously. It was so cold that Meg's breath became visible when she exhaled. She wore a long, cream-colored tulle dress with thick lace sleeves to shield her from the cold which was increasingly becoming bitterer and bitterer. Intricate details, as well as shining ivory sequins, were hemmed all over her gown. She wore one golden signet ring and a pair of dangling, pearl earrings. Her brown hair was fashioned into a neat bun.

A big smile formed on Meg's face. According to the tradition of Meg's people, Christmas was celebrated on the day before, _Wigilia_ , or 'vigil'. A banquet was to be thrown at that day, since Christmas Eve was a bigger feast than Christmas Day for the Polish. Jasper agreed to witness how the Polish people celebrated Christmas. But, in order for the banquet to commence, the first star had to appear in the sky after sunset. The Star of Bethlehem. Luckily, Meg spotted in the distance a bright glow. Finally. Her stomach had been rumbling all day. She ate little in the morning and barely a morsel of bread at noon, for it was a tradition to fast before the vigil banquet.

She sighed, her breath forming a little cloud, and turned around. Guy was walking up to her, extending his gloved hand out to her.

"You shouldn't be out here in the cold," he said as Meg accepted his hand. "Did you find the star?"

"Yes," Meg replied. She made him look at the sky and pointed at the star. "Look. Now we can eat. I must confess I am famished!"

"Why didn't you eat more today?"

"It's a tradition to fast before the banquet. I'll just have more to eat tonight."

"But you could have gotten dizzy or even ill. You can't survive all day on an empty stomach. It's dangerous. You should have eaten more today."

"And what? Disregard the tradition? And it's not like I ate nothing today. True, I did feel lightheaded, but I consider lightheadedness to be an insignificant problem. The Great Hall not being decorated for tonight would be a more major problem than slight dizziness."

Guy smiled. "All right. I shan't argue with you on this matter anymore. You're very stubborn, you know that?"

"Like I always say, once I want something or agree to do something, persuading me to act otherwise is a useless waste of energy."

Guy chuckled as he, holding Meg's hand, led her inside. The dim corridors were brightened with burning torches lining the walls. "Isn't that the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I like it."

"Well, aren't you stubborn?"

"I don't know. Maybe a little."

"Well, you were certainly persistent in reconciling with me."

"Was that a bad thing?"

"No. Not at all."

Their conversation came to an abrupt stop when they reached the Great Hall and went down the stairs to take in the transformation it underwent.

The Hall was garlanded with holly and other festive decorations. Lords and ladies were talking amongst themselves as the servants placed platters of food and jugs of drink at the table. Mieczysław oversaw the work to make sure everything was in order.

Jasper, on the other hand, could not take his eyes off the food. He licked his lips, eagerly waiting to sit down and take a bit of each and every one of the meals being offered.

He turned to see Guy and Meg. "My lady!" he exclaimed. "We followed your instructions and spotted the first star in the sky. Now, may we dine?"

"Before we begin, I must introduce a crucial part of the _Wigilia_ tradition, which is the breaking and the sharing of the _opłatek,_ or the Christmas wafer," Meg replied. Jasper's face fell. "I know. You are eager to eat, but if you want to see how my people and I celebrate this important day, you must watch how we observe this key custom of _Wigilia._ I won't take too long. I promise."

Meg beckoned for her handmaiden, Agata, who approached her lady with a silver platter of ten paper-thin, white wafers. Each wafer had a drop of honey on top. Meg took a wafer and divided it into multiple pieces.

She held up one of the broken pieces. "I will go to the nearest person, who, in my case, is Guy. I will give him a wish or a blessing. He will then take a bit of the _opłatek._ Then we either kiss or hug each other." She turned to Guy, with the piece of the wafer in her hand. "My dearest Guy, you have been made my stay in England most enjoyable. You are the most agreeable, handsome, and gentlemanly man I have ever had the fortune to meet. We were faced with adversarial tribulations, but we overcame them and will continue to do so…together. No matter what happens now and in the future, we will stay together, as two are better and stronger than one. You are so dear to my heart, and I wish you salubrious health and never-ending opulence."

"Aww," Jasper said, standing on the side. "How touching."

Guy blushed as he took a bite of Meg's wafer. Then, Meg gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which resulted in Guy's face turning redder. It did not help that everything was demonstrated in front of everyone. But Guy saw how exuberant Meg was, so he ignored the people around him and only focused on Meg.

"It's your turn," she said.

Guy removed his gloves and took a piece of the wafer. " _Kochana Gosiu,_ you are the most wonderful woman I've ever met. Your kindness, intellect, beauty, strength, and uniqueness were what attracted me to you. You've even managed to find some good within me. We will continue fighting our battles together, for I know that, with you by my side, we will overcome our foes. I desire a future with you, for there is no one else I'd want to share my love with than with you. In addition to that, I sincerely hope you will be the next Sheriff of Nottingham."

"You've changed immensely," Meg whispered as Guy cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. Although it was short and gentle, it was long and passionate enough to send a burning sensation through Meg's body. It was also a gentle kiss. She welcomed the kiss and the feeling. When her scruples threatened to whisper their toxic words into her ear, Meg simply ignored them. She had no qualms about what she was doing.

When they released the kiss, they turned and saw Jasper with his jaw to the ground. He quickly composed himself.

"At least we know it's official," he said. Mieczysław nodded in agreement.

Guy dreaded having to stop enjoying that kiss with Meg. For the first time in a long time, he felt simply happy, free from malevolent influences.

Then, everyone followed Meg's instructions and gave each other a piece of the wafer, expressed a wish or a hope, and either hugged or kissed each other on the cheek. When that was finished, everyone sat down and helped themselves to the dinner.

"Now," Meg said, as she seated herself next to Guy and placed a napkin on her lap, "traditionally, there are twelve courses, which represent the Twelve Apostles: the beet soup, the dumplings called _pierogi,_ the vegetable salad, the cabbage salad, the herring salad, the fish, the rice pudding, the spiced fruit juice, the bread, the gingerbread cookies, the poppy seed cake, and the cheesecake. We must to take a little bit of everything."

Everyone dived in and savored every single bite they took. They talked with each other and had a good time. By the time they finished and were stuffed, two hours have passed. Many rose from their seats to stretch their legs after two hours of sitting down. Guy and Meg were among the 'many'.

"Here," Guy said, handing Meg a small, wrapped box.

"What is it?" she said, unwrapping the paper and opening the box.

"I hope you'll like what's in the box," Guy said, waiting in anticipation for Meg to behold his gift to her.

Meg gasped when she opened the box and took out a silver bracelet with coral beads.

"It's beautiful," she said in wonder, putting the box aside and attempting to put the bracelet on.

"Here, let me help you," Guy said, helping Meg put on the bracelet. Then, he said: "It's a cherry quartz, my mother's favorite stone. She said it represented love, comfort, and peace. It's like a good luck charm, to always fill you with the love, comfort, and peace you deserve."

Meg gave a grateful smile. She was overjoyed to see the caring, romantic side of Guy, which she had never seen in the distant past. Seeing him at that moment made him seem like a completely different person. Not Sir Guy the Master-at-Arms. Not Sir Guy, the Black Knight. Not Sir Guy, the henchman and right-hand man of Vaisey.

"Thank you. I repeat: it's beautiful. Now I shall rummage through my wardrobe to find anything matching with it!" A brief pause followed, during which Meg gazed at the bracelet and felt the smoothness of the stone beneath her fingertips. Then, she looked up at Guy and gave him a tiny box with a ribbon wrapped in the shape of a bow. "I have something for you as well."

Guy unraveled the ribbon and opened the box. He took out a golden angel no bigger than his thumbnail. He smiled.

"It's an _aniołek,_ a little angel," said Meg. "To protect you. Just like our guardian angels are invisible and yet they are by our sides, so will this _aniołek_ be hidden in a pocket or something and still watch over you."

"Thank you," said Guy. "It's…charming. I just put it in my pocket?"

Meg nodded. Guy placed the tiny golden angel in his jacket pocket.

Jasper went to the stairs and stood in the middle. He cleared his throat and cried out in a loud voice:

"May I have your attention, please?" He held a piece of paper in his hand. "I've waited all week to inform you all tonight that we have a new Sheriff!"

The people gasped. Meg grinned excitedly. Guy held onto her hand, praying that Meg would be the next Sheriff.

Jasper opened the letter and read from it:

 _I, Prince John, have thereby looked over each and every one of the candidates competing for the role of Sheriff of Nottingham, and have found one to be worthy of that role. That person is intelligent, strong, and prudent enough to carry on the difficult responsibility that a Sheriff of Nottingham must be willing to accept without hesitation and with compliance. And that person is…_

 _My faithful servant, Jasper of London._

"Wait? What? Me?" Jasper exclaimed, reading the last passage over and over again with utter disbelief of what he had read. "This must be a mistake. I'm unfit to be a Sheriff."

"Prince John certainly thinks you are!" Meg exclaimed. "To Lord Jasper, Sheriff of Nottingham!"

"To Lord Jasper, Sheriff of Nottingham!" everyone else cried out concurrently and jubilantly.

Jasper turned red in the face.

"Better than our other options," Lord Brian spoke up.

Meg and Mieczysław scowled at the man simultaneously. Mieczysław formed a fist, but he knew that punching the man would do him no good. The man, yes. It would teach him a lesson to not harbor hatred for foreigners.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and a young man dressed in tights and a fur tunic entered the room. His face was red. His curly dark hair was powdered with snowflakes. He quickly went down the stairs, disregarding Jasper's presence, and approached Mieczysław, addressing him gravely in Polish

Guy looked at Meg, holding her hand tighter. "What is it?"

"He's a messenger," Meg said. "He journeyed from Poland with a letter from my father, and from what I hear, it's not good news." She swallowed. Hopefully, the news will not be too bad.

" _Dziękuję, Tomku. Zaraz przeczytam,"_ said Mieczysław. Thank you, Thomas. I will read it at once. He opened the letter and read the contents of the letter. No one liked the way Mieczysław's face turned into a face of shock, sadness, and dismay.

Meg let go of Guy's hand and went to her brother. " _Mieczysław, co? Co jest? Co ojciec napisał? Dlaczego się smucisz?"_ Mieczysław, what? What is it? What did father write? Why are you so sorrowful?

Mieczysław composed himself and handed Meg the letter. Meg placed her hand on her mouth to suppress any loud sobs as she read it.

"I must have your attention, please," said Mieczysław. "Thomas is an envoy of my father, and he traveled months to bear depressing news from father, which I unfortunately must reveal to you all. I wish it weren't so, as it is _Wigilia,_ but it is important.

"My father wrote to my sister and I a letter, saying that he and mother are grievously ill, most likely on the verge of death. We have no cause to be here. My sister wasn't elected, and we must tend to our parents. Therefore, I have decided that Małgorzata and I leave for Poland after the New Year. And I regret to inform that we may never return, as our duties are now to our parents and to our fatherland."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I Will Come Back To You

 **January 1** **st** **, 1195. In the castle courtyard**

Meg handed the last of her bags to Agata, her handmaiden, so she could place them in the carriage. Mieczysław was already prepared for the unexpected departure, so he sat on the driver's seat, holding onto the horses' reins and waiting for his sister to enter the carriage.

Meg put on her gloves and looked behind to see the grandiose Nottingham Castle possibly for the last time. She couldn't believe that it was a only a couple of months ago that she and her brother entered the town in splendor and glory, while the sound of trumpets rang melodiously into the air and the town inhabitants cheered as the Dunajski twins rode into town with their regiment of men. Even more people gathered in the castle courtyard to greet them with jubilant shouts of welcome as they passed through the gates.

When she discovered the contents of her father's letter, Meg's heart shattered. When Guy came to console her, it did not help as much as Meg would have liked. She argued with her brother to remain in England a little while longer, but Mieczysław had a point: they had a duty to their parents and to their country. Meg's spirits were so dampened that she avoided everyone's company, even Guy's, for the next couple of days. Guy tried to reach her, but to no avail. He couldn't comprehend why she would shut him out. After all, he proved to be trustworthy, since she had confided in him about many things. Apparently, she couldn't confide in him about how she felt about leaving and possibly never returning.

What did Guy think about her avoidance of him? Surely, her scruples said, he abandoned her and went to pursuit another woman.

No. She must not think that. But she didn't know what he thought or how he felt. Meg closed her eyes in shame. How could she have been so inconsiderate of his feelings?

 _Robił tyle dla mnie, I tak go odpłaciłam?_ He did so much for me, and this is how I repaid him?

Meg added this to the list of stupid things she did.

Jasper was present to say goodbye to Meg. He shook her hands with a despondent look on his face.

"My lady, thank you for your extensive visit; it was a delight to have you in our country," he said. "If you will permit me one last compliment, you are a goddess in human form. Intelligent, witty, breathtakingly gorgeous. You were the sunshine in this dark, dismal castle. I and many others will miss you immensely. Must you leave so suddenly?"

"I'm afraid I must, Jasper. I worry for my mother and father. I am obligated to see to them. If what the letter said was true and they are most likely dying… "

"I understand. Rest assured that we will never forget your lovely presence here in Nottingham."

Jasper gave Meg a quick hug, bowed his head before her, and went aside, so Guy could come and say his goodbye.

At the sight of him, Meg turned her head away and sighed dejectedly to herself. She looked down at the wet snow, so her mind could focus on that and not on what was really important. She could not bear looking at him straight in the face, not after avoiding him for nearly a week.

Oh, what did he really think of her?

A hand clasped hers. Meg forced herself to face a dejected Guy. Luckily, his eyes bore no anger, but, unluckily, they contained so much sadness.

It made Meg cry. Hot tears fell down her cold face.

"Why were you avoiding me?" Guy asked in a hurt voice, pulling Meg close to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. Meg felt warmer in his embrace. Comfortable. Safe. Happy. But that happiness was short-lived.

"I don't know." Meg knew that was an unsatisfactory answer.

"You don't know?" Guy was aghast to hear such a weak answer. "Meg, we could have talked about it; we had an entire week to sort something out, and here you are now, ready to leave, where we have little time to speak. You could have talked with me. Why didn't you?"

Meg hated reusing her answer. "I don't know. The emotions that were coursing through my body were overwhelming…the sadness, the fear…"

Her voice was breaking.

That itself shattered Guy's heart.

"I will miss you," he said, stroking her hair. Was this really the last time he would see her? "Oh, my beautiful Meg, I will miss you."

"Me too. Oh, my handsome Guy, I will miss you so much! To think that I only came here to compete for the Sheriff's role." She managed to smile despite her tears.

"Let me come with you."

"You can't. Guy, you know you can't."

Meg referred to Guy's duty to visit Ireland at the end of that week to meet with the king. Since Prince John was to be there as well, he decreed the journey to that country mandatory, and that omitting it would be a serious offence to him.

It came so unexpectedly; it felt like it was done on purpose to prevent Guy from travelling with Meg.

"I don't care if I offend Prince John. I don't want to leave you." Guy stroked Meg's cheek with his hand.

Mieczysław called from the driver's seat: " _Małgorzata, szybko!_ _Musimy wyjechać jak najprędzej. Gwido nie może z nami pojechać._ _To sprawa rodzinna."_ Margaret, quick! We have to leave as soon as possible. Guy cannot ride with us. This is a family matter.

"I have to leave," Meg said to Guy, cupping his face in her hands.

"At least tell me if you'll come back."

"If only you'll be here."

"Of course. This is my home."

"Then I will come back to you, and we can fulfill our desire for a future together."

Guy reluctantly nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"A year, at least. With the amount of time spent travelling and the myriad of duties which will be placed on my shoulders…"

Guy shook his head, but Meg continued:

"Once my mind is set on doing something, I will do it, one way or another."

Guy smiled at that. "Your stubbornness will refuse to do anything on the contrary."

"That's right."

"That's one of the many reasons why I love you." He sighed. There was so much to say; he had to blurt everything out. "I don't want to let go of you. Everything was going so well."

"I know, but they are my parents! I need to see them. If anything were to end badly for them…"

Guy nodded. "I understand. In that case, go to them and make sure they are all right."

"And then I will come back to you."

They ended that conversation with a long and passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss. It was so perfect. It was so soothing. It was so amazing. It filled them with more of an intense desire to be together.

Reluctantly, they had to break the kiss. Guy led Meg into the carriage, where he gave her another kiss. Unfortunately, it lasted very short. Meg had to leave, Guy said to himself. Her parents were in danger of death. He respected that. Although he had no parents to care for in the way that Meg did, he was glad that she didn't have to suffer like he did. That she didn't have to lose her parents in a fire. That she had the chance to care for them, while they were yet still alive.

He unwillingly let go of her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Guy took a step back as Mieczysław cried out to him: "Fare thee well, Sir Guy! This was unexpected, indeed. My sister and I would have liked to remain here longer, but, alas, our parents need us."

"Have a safe journey, both of you."

Mieczysław whipped the horses with the reins.

The carriage rode off.

Guy walked away, feeling as though Meg had died and he lost her forever.

Meg, in the meantime, rested her head on her handmaiden's shoulder and sobbed.

But he would see her again. Guy firmly held onto that belief. His belief was so great, in fact, that, as soon as the carriage was out of sight, Guy went to purchase a ring.

An engagement ring.

She was to be his wife, his companion in life, as he loved her with a great love.

And she reciprocated that feeling.

Separation would not break them apart.

In fact, nothing would break them apart.

No matter what may happen, they would always love each other.

Nothing could triturate the love they shared. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Inability to Comprehend

 **A year and a half later, July, 1196**

Limping, she trudged through the wet muddy road, holding onto a bundle in her arms like it was her own soul and dared not risk soiling it. The steady rain turned into a downpour, plastering the woman's brown curls to her emaciated face. Although it was July in the early hours of the night, it was cold. The woman shivered and trembled violently, yet she moved on, despite the cold and the wetness. Her leather shoes started soaking up the cold, watery mud, and it didn't help that she wore a simple white gown with transparent sleeves and a flimsy brown cape around her. By that time, the whiteness of her gown was already sullied.

She tripped and started crying, yet she got up and went further, despite her exhaustion. Her hot tears were the only source of warmth, but they blinded her. She bent her head so the tears could drip onto the bundle.

She whimpered, louder and louder, though she doubted if anyone heard her. The winds started picking up, blowing her to the left, and then to the right. Once, it blew her into the forest, but she resumed on the road. It was dark, and she had no clue what lay in front of her, but her conscience told her to go further down the road.

Her trembling increased, so she resorted to running. She tripped on a twig and fell down on her back. She looked up, disgusted at feeling mud, water, rotting leaves, and who knew what else under her. She winced when she got up on her feet, which were in a cold mud puddle. She went further and further, glad that no noise was made.

The rain hit her face. She cried out in relief when she left the forest trail and entered a flat, treeless field. She crested a small hill and looked down, where she saw a light. She endeavored to travel to the source of the life even if it was the last thing she did.

She slowly and gingerly went down the hill. She arrived at a village, and not just any village-Locksley.

Her legs wobbled when she was at the hamlet. She noticed that the light-which was the only light at that time-came from the first floor of Locksley Manor. She smiled despite her shivering and pain. However, just a few inches from the door, she collapsed to the ground on her back, holding onto the bundle, trying to cover it.

000000000000000000000

"Are you ready, Allan?" Guy stood by the doorway, wrapping his black cape around his shoulders and putting his hood over his head. He couldn't believe that he had to leave for the castle at this time of night, in the pouring rain and the freezing cold. But he had to obey his orders. He couldn't complain, even if he wanted to.

He put his hand in his pocket and felt a piece of paper in it. He took it out and read it. It had been from Meg, and Guy must have read it a thousand times. It arrived at his doorstep a couple of months after Meg left for Poland.

This is what it said:

 _May 2_ _nd_ _, 1195_

 _My dearest Guy,_

 _I am pleased to say that I have arrived safely in my homeland. The weather is most cordial to us, as we have had only sunshine and just a few clouds. I arrived at the court to visit my parents. Unfortunately, they are still ill, but the physician confirmed that they are in no danger of dying. I resumed my duties in the court. We still have no king. And things are becoming tense._

 _The late Casimir II's brother, Mieszko III, who had been the ruler of Kraków some years back, refused to accept the fact that Helen, Casimir's wife, exercised regency over Kraków, so he decided to reconquer the city for himself. His efforts in regaining the town resulted in a bloody battle in September at Mozgawą. Casimir's sons, Leszek and Konrad, had to fight. Mieczysław, too, was obligated to participate in the battle, but he survived, thank goodness! The two sons of the deceased king survived, but only because they had to retreat back to Kraków. The casualties were too high, and many of their men were grievously wounded._

 _Mieszko III stopped fighting, mainly because he was mourning his son, who lost his life in the battle._

 _But the battle was far from ending._

 _This man, Goworek, along with his regiment of men, attacked Mieszko III's relative, Mieszko Tanglefoot and his nephew, Jarosław, Duke of Opole. Fortunately, we won this second part of the battle, and Goworek is currently in captivity._

 _Enough of this political and, therefore, depressing talk. I long for you, Guy. I long to see you again. I long to be in your warm, strong arms once more. I long to share a future with you. The depths of my love to you are immeasurable. It pains me to think that we are so far away from each other._

 _But rest assured that we will meet again._

 _I have talked with my family about you, to convince them that I must be with you. I formulated the best persuasive argument I could. Despite my efforts, however, my father was wary of the idea, as he is of the mindset that I strictly marry for business or convenience, not for love._

' _After all,' he actually said to me, 'marrying the man would neither benefit you nor the Dunajski family'._

 _The cheek!_

 _Mieczysław (God bless him!) interceded on my behalf. I don't know what words were exchanged between them, but they were argumentative words. Anyway, arguing for days on end managed to convince father to give his approval. I could not thank him enough._

 _So, in a couple of months, I should already be with you._

 _I realize the sacrifice I am making. I love my family and my fatherland with every fiber of my being, but I am willing to return to England and be with you, as my love for you surpasses all other loves._

 _And, besides, I promised my family that I would visit them as frequently as possible. So, that will give you the chance to see my country and visit my family._

 _Oh, Guy! Isn't this wonderful?_

 _I am coming, my love. Please wait for me!_

 _I shall always remain your dear,_

 _Meg._

Guy put the letter back into his pocket. He shouldn't worry at all, but he was. More than a couple of months have passed, and there was no sign of Meg. Maybe she was delayed on the road. Or maybe another family obligation popped up. He didn't know exactly what was going on. He responded to Meg's letter, telling her about the goings-on in England, about his desire to see her again, and about his love for her. He had not received a reply.

Meg still being the center of his thoughts, Guy turned to Allan, who was talking with Kate as she handed him his jacket.

"Be safe, Allan," she said to him.

Allan placed his hand on Kate's shoulder. "I'm always safe. Don't you worry a thing about me." He turned to Guy and said: "Yep, sorry, Gizzy. Coming now." He put on his jacket as he walked to Guy. "Ya know, in this weather, you'd think Jasper would show a little consideration. I need my sleep!"

"Come on, Allan. Orders are orders."

"Kinda hoping Jasper would be more lenient than Vaisey," Allan muttered under his breath.

Guy opened the door, Allan following behind him, reluctantly accepting the winds and the rain. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed a female figure lying nearby, holding something in her arms. She looked as if she was sleeping in the wet mud.

"What the-" He went outside into the darkness, the rain, and the cold, where he knelt beside the woman lying in the puddle of mud. He pulled strands of her hair from her wet, dirty, and cold face.

His heart was torn in two.

"Meg?" he asked incredulously, noticing the distinct round face of the woman and the bracelet she wore on her wrist. The bracelet that he gave to her on Christmas. All color left the woman's face, rendering her pallid as moonlight.

She moaned slightly but couldn't form a coherent answer.

"She's holding a babe!" Allan exclaimed, pointing at the smaller figure squirming in Meg's arms.

Guy gasped when he unraveled enough of the bundle to catch a glimpse of the baby wriggling and fussing irksomely.

What the-

Guy had literally no clue what to make of the situation, except that the baby belonged to Meg, and that Meg fell pregnant without her consent.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Falling Over the Edge**

"Come on, Meg."

She barely registered his touch as he placed his arms under her back and gingerly lifted her up. Securely holding her baby in her arms, she wearily opened her eyes to see Guy's wet face overwhelmed with concern and shock.

"Please, G-guy, please. D-don't forsake m-me and him like the others did," she whispered hoarsely in the most pleading voice she could possibly muster in her languor. The plea was so strong. She sounded desperate. As everyone abandoned her and her child. Like she doubted if Guy would even help her, since no one else would.

"No, I will forsake neither of you." His voice was laced with firm determination to do what he promised her, even though he tried comprehending what was going on. The events of that evening were as sudden as two countries on friendly terms declaring war on each other: no one would have expected it.

Meg slightly turned her head to find herself in his arms. She closed her eyes. Guy was about to panic, but he saw that her chest went up and down, so he knew she was breathing and not the horrible alternative.

The baby, to his surprise, was not fussing uncomfortably. He was only moving around and making small noises.

Guy turned to Allan, who stood dumbfounded by the doorway, and barked:

"Well, don't just stand there. Get Kate and be useful for once!"

Allan immediately moved from his spot and scampered off to find Kate. Guy entered the doorway when Kate came out of the kitchen, her face blanching at the disheveled sight of Meg. Guy approached her.

"Take the baby, Kate," he ordered her.

"No!" Meg shrieked, making a tighter hold on her son. Her already-red eyes were becoming redder from tears. "She'll endeavor and take him away from me, like the others did. No! Don't take him! He's my baby!"

Her voice was heavy with the brokenness. Kate looked at her master, expecting an explanation on what to do now.

"No, Meg," Guy said to her, "nothing will happen to him. He will stay here with you. Trust me!"

"That's what they said," she countered.

"Who said?"

"The people. They…told me the exact same thing. Useless words of comfort."

"I promise you," Guy said firmly, "that your son will remain safe within your line of sight."

She suppressed a sob. "But I can't-"

"No," Guy cut her off. "You and he will stay safe here in my house. No one will come and take him away. If they do, they will wish they had never been born."

Meg flinched at the harshness of his voice but also relaxed at the promise he was making.

000000000000000000000000000

Meg woke up to the feeling of something warm.

Thick, heavy blankets covered her from neck to toe. She was no longer freezing, numb, or dirty. Her baby son no longer whimpered from the cold.

Her baby son. He was not in her arms.

Meg got up with a start and looked around. She was in a medium-sized bedroom with a large window opposite her bed. At the foot of her bed were a couple of dresses. She was about to panic when she looked next to her and saw the child sleeping soundly in a crib. Her baby son. He was there, maybe not in her arms, but in the same room as his mother's. Safe from those who dared snatch him from her. Within her line of sight, as Guy had promised her.

Sleepiness and a high fever overwhelmed Meg. But there was no peacefulness in her slumber. All the events which left her scarred in her mind, as well as the nightmares.

On top of it, the trauma joined forces with her scruples to torture her.

 _Obłęd! Obłęd jest z Tobą. Obłąkana jesteś! Obłą było twoją winą._ Insanity! Insanity is with you. You are insane! Insane. Everything was your fault.

 _Nie. Nigdy nie wyraziłam zgody na te horrory._ No. I never gave consent to the horrors.

But they fought tirelessly, showing no mercy as they told her words of poison.

Words that worsened her predicament.

Words that more deeply affected her sanity.

They told her horrible things. Dreadful things.

And she ended up screaming.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Letter of Abandonment**

 **Warning: From this chapter to the next few ones, there will be mentions of rape and suicide. I'll try not to write any graphic details, as I don't like this violent stuff in detail. Read at your own risk.**

The July night was frigid.

As Guy rode to the castle, he thought of Meg. He deeply hoped that he would have been able to stay close to her, but Kate wisely suggested that it would be better for Meg to receive only female visitors. Also, Jasper had called him in on an important matter that he thought best to discuss in private.

At least Meg and her child were safe, he thought.

Upon arriving at the castle, Guy's moods dampened significantly. Jasper noticed the glumness in his voice and inquired about the reason behind it.

"Why the long face?" he said teasingly.

Guy gave him a look. "This is not a joking matter."

"Well, if you tell me what the matter is, I might not joke about it."

"You better not, because Meg just appeared at my doorstep with a baby." His voice went to a whisper. "She was raped."

Jasper's smile disappeared in an instance. "You mean, our Meg?! How did…? What…how do you know?"

Guy nodded. "I don't know the specifics, but she's traumatized. And she's too scrupulous to even have given consent. But enough of that. What is the matter you wish to discuss with me privately?"

Jasper waved him off. "Oh, that can wait. You must take care of Meg."

"But she will not receive any male visitors."

Jasper sighed. "Guy, I will not have you distracted. This situation with Meg is in more need of your attention than the matter. Now go."

Guy bowed his head. "My lord Sheriff."

000000000000000000000000

Kate, holding a pile of towels on one hand, ascended the stairs and knocked on Meg's door with her other hand. No reply. Strange, considering that she just heard Meg scream for ten seconds and then quiet down.

"My lady?" she said softly. "It's me, Kate. May I come in? Your bath is prepared."

Still no reply.

"My lady?" she said more anxiously.

From within, she heard a faint cry coming from the baby.

Panicking, Kate opened the door. The baby was moving around in his crib, crying. The bed was messy but unoccupied. The open window let in the cool air and attached to it was a rope formed out of blankets.

Kate dropped the towels in shock.

"Allan!" she called out. "Allan, you big buffoon, get over here!"

She ran to the crib and picked up the baby when she heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"What is it?" Allan stormed into the room and then noticed the empty bed and open window. "What's going on?"

Kate pointed at the bed while comforting the distressed baby. "Are you blind? Lady Meg is gone!"

"Gone? Gone where?"

Kate pointed at the window, groaning in frustration. "What do you think?"

Allan shuffled towards the window, looking out into the darkness, when he noticed a letter pinned on the windowsill. He ripped it out and cursed under his breath.

"Holy crap!" he said.

0000000000000000000000000000

Guy arrived at the Locksley Manor to hear Kate and Allan bicker amongst themselves from the second floor.

"What are we going to do?" he heard Kate say.

"I don't know," Allan was saying. "What is Gisbourne going to think?"

Guy went up the stairs. "What do you mean, what am I going to think?"

Kate closed her eyes when Guy saw the empty bed. She was surely going to be punished for leaving Meg out of her sight.

Allan shakily handed Guy the letter and gulped. "It's for you."

Guy snatched the letter out of Allan's hands and opened it, perusing the awful words written on it. The contents of the letter were like a blow to the head. He could not believe his eyes.

"It's from Meg," he said. "She's going to kill herself."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Perseverance

 **Same warning as before: mentions of rape and suicide. Read at your own risk**

 _My dearest Guy_

 _I'm sorry. The pain is too much for me to bear. Take care of Gwido; he had absolutely nothing to do with this. I'm unfit to be a mother. I love him, but my son cannot have a madwoman as a mother. I'm lost, damned, doomed to eternal perdition. I can see the man every time I close my eyes. Sleep is impossible. He haunts my every step like a ghost. I see him everywhere. It's all my fault. I can't live with the guilt. I'm weak, pathetic, useless, worthless, stupid. My scruples torture me relentlessly. I can hear them laughing. I have to stop the turmoil. The pain must stop. I must be at peace._

 _I love you, Guy._

 _Meg._

The contents of the letter were imprinted in Guy's mind like a burn mark on skin. He squeezed the letter as a way to release his frustration and anxiety. Every word sent a blow to his body.

"She's completely lost it," Guy muttered. He looked up at Allan and Kate, his rage suddenly surging like a volcano close to eruption. "What is this?" He brandished the letter in front of them. "What is the meaning of this? You were supposed to watch her, Kate!"

"I'm sorry, milord," Kate said quickly, holding up one hand up in defense while the other hand held the cooing newborn. "I didn't hear, and I was about to come in and tell her about her upcoming bath, and-"

"No excuse!" Guy bellowed. "I hired you to be my servant, and being my servant means doing whatever it is I tell you to do, and I told you before I left to watch Meg. And what did you do? You neglected her! Useless, worthless thing, you are!"

"Milord, please stop screaming. The baby…" Kate shook the whimpering baby in her arms to get him to sleep.

"The baby?" Guy hadn't even noticed the child. "Him, that…" he couldn't finish the sentence. How did he view the baby? He didn't know, but he knew that his voice came out as scornful. Like the baby was somehow at fault. Like he deserved to be shamed for who he was-a rapist's child.

"That what?" Kate said, getting suddenly worked up at her master, even though she knew that she shouldn't be upset with him.

"This can't happen. First this letter…what if the other letter was a cover-up? What if Meg…?"

"How dare you say that about her?" Kate exploded. "It's evident you worship her like a goddess! And the baby…"

"It should never have existed! A rapist's child!" Guy spat. "And Meg…"

"Let me be clear, my lord," said Kate, handing the baby to Allan, who jumped when the child landed in his arms, and placing her hands on her hips, "I may not be knowledgeable in matters concerning the heart, but I know that you don't really love Meg, for if you truly loved her, you would never have doubted her; in fact, you would have been out there by now in this storm, saving her from utter destruction and helping her heal.

"That rapist is the _only_ culprit in this whole mess, yet you have the gall to blame everyone but the man himself. You make me sick. How dare you insinuate that Meg and her son are to blame!"

Guy and Allan flinched at the last sentence, but Kate continued, this time with great vehemence, not stopping to give Guy a chance to speak:

"Neither Meg nor her son did not ask to be placed in this predicament. Can't you get it into your little head that both she and her child are the innocent victims of this whole mess? Don't blame Meg, because she did not ask to be raped and traumatized and driven into suicide. And don't blame her son, because he did not ask to have a rapist as a father. And don't you dare call him an 'it', for he's a human being like the rest of us. So, while I will care for the baby, you will go out there and save your precious Meg, if you consider her precious enough to be saved!"

Allan was terrified that Guy would lash out at Kate for defying him, but he just stood there, unable to think. He saw that Guy wanted to be angry at his servant, but he had no right to. Everything she said was the truth.

His eyes went from angry to sorrowful. "I didn't mean those words," he said, turning red from shame. "That son of a bitch," he muttered, clenching his hands into fists. "I'll kill him."

"I'll gladly assist," Allan spoke up.

"This can't be happening," Guy said. "Oh, why was I speaking so cruelly?!"

He turned away and descended the stairs. Every word Kate said was honest, he admitted. He couldn't understand why confusion and doubt were growing in his head like weeds. Why did he say those words? He knew they weren't true.

Guy called out for Thornton. His most loyal servant exited his bedroom, tying a sash around his robe and rubbing his eyes. He was unaware that he was awake until Guy shouted to him orders about forming a search party. When Thornton inquired as to the reason why, Guy explained as briefly as he could. However, he had a hard time being brief, as nothing made sense to him.

How was he going to reach to her, if he was even going to find her? How did he know that she didn't end her life already?

Allan and Kate prevented Guy from thinking more depressing thoughts. They also descended the stairs. Kate was holding the child, who was sleeping soundly by then. Allan helped her wrap a small blanket around the baby.

Guy approached Kate and looked at the slumbering child. He bore the same porcelain-white complexion as his mother, though his hair was lighter than hers. His size made him stood out even more. He was thin and tiny everywhere. His fingers were like skinny little twigs, seemingly susceptible to breaking if handled roughly. Guy brushed the child's warm little cheeks with his thumb.

This was Meg's flesh and blood, as innocent as her.

Remorse sunk deeper into Guy's mind like a sinking sailboat in the middle of the ocean.

"Make sure he is taken care of," he said. "I must help my precious Meg. Oh, what did she and her son do to deserve this? Nothing, nothing, I tell you. I apologize for my terrible words. I should never have even considered the possibility that Meg and her son were guilty…"

"You weren't thinking when you were yelling and all, so, strictly speaking, you didn't mean to say those words," said Allan. "Pretty sure if you had been more level-headed, you would not have brought Meg and her son into this. Don't torture yourself with that anymore. You never believed the words. You were just enraged. When you're enraged, you say things you don't mean. You apologized nonetheless. Leave that behind."

"If it is any comfort to you, I'd say that the baby is about three weeks old," said Kate. "Meg must have fallen pregnant with him last November."

"Last November?" That meant Meg wasn't with child when she sent the letter in May. She was planning to come back to him.

Then, Guy realized, Meg must have journeyed like a vagabond through the cold months carrying the child.

"She can't have gone far," Guy said. "Thornton, go to Nottingham and summon Jasper. Allan, go to Sherwood Forest and summon Robin and his friends. Tell them that this is an urgent matter and that I require their assistance."

"You want me to ask your sworn enemy to help you?" Allan said incredulously. He didn't want to go to Robin himself. He feared that the outlaw would shun him, since he betrayed him and the entire crew. Since he started working for Gisbourne. Robin must have lost all faith in him. The trust between the two must have been rent in two.

"Meg may have gone to the forest," Guy said. "No one knows the forest better than Hood. I will search the nearby towns and villages. Someone had to have seen her. Once you and Thornton summon everyone, meet me at the Great Road."

Guy grabbed his black leather jacket, put it on, and went outside. He forgot about his hooded cape, but that was an insignificant problem compared to the problem Guy was facing. He repeated the orders to Allan and Thornton. He had to drill it into their heads that searching for Meg was crucial. She had to be saved. She had to be healed. She had to be taken care of.

She had to be safe.

She had to be loved.

"Father Tuck!" he suddenly shouted into the darkness, the cold rain splashing his face. "Father Tuck!"

The priest came out of the chapel, placing his grey hood over his head, looking at Guy perplexedly.

"Milord," he said, bowing before Guy. "What is the meaning of this shouting at this time of night?"

Guy quickly explained what happened to Meg, which placed a horrified look on the priest's face. "I am forming a search party. I need all the assistance I can get. If I can't reach to her, maybe you can."

"Me? But-"

"Do as I say, Father. You know more about this scrupulosity than I will ever do. She's lost her mind, and I fear she may do something rash. For God's sake, Father! I thought your duty was to help one of the members of your 'flock'."

"Well, of course, it is. Sometimes, however, people don't like it when a priest gets involved. I wouldn't want to interfere, especially in such a delicate matter."

"I appreciate your consideration, Father, but I mean it when I say that I want you to pitch in."

"If that's what you want, then my answer is a definite 'yes'."

 **One day later**

No matter how hard it pestered him, despair couldn't get a hold on Guy.

An entire day passed without any positive results. It stopped raining, but clouds remained in the sky and a cold dampness hung in the air.

Following Guy's order, everyone assembled at the Great Road: Guy, Father Tuck, Allan, Thornton, Jasper, Robin, Marian, Little John, and Much. Robin and Guy exchanged murderous glares, but they agreed to work together sorely for Meg's sake. Besides, they had Marian to intervene in case they decided to quarrel.

"Tell me more about this scrupulosity," Guy said to Father Tuck, holding a lighted torch, as night was nearing. His other hand held onto his horse's reins. "How am I supposed to connect with Meg and make a sound judgment if I do not know her situation?"

"Scrupulosity is an ill-founded and irrational fear of sin and of having sinned," the priest replied. "It is like a magnifying glass, which enlarges every small thing, convincing the person that it is a grievous matter. It makes the person see sin where there is none. In this case, it is making Lady Meg think that she committed a sin when she gave no consent to it. It must be remembered that, unless there was full consent, no sin ever took place.

"Scrupulosity is notorious for implanting this continuous anxiety in the victims. They cannot stop worrying because that is all they do. And if there is nothing to worry about, then they find something to worry about, because that is their lifestyle. Scrupulosity, when untreated, can become more severe and lead the person to madness."

"Poor woman," Marian said with pity in her voice.

"No one should have to suffer like she does," said Little John.

"You think I don't know that?" Guy retorted. He paused and then sighed. "I've searched and inquired in the nearby towns and villages. No one saw her."

"Thornton and I searched every nook and cranny of the castle and the town," said Jasper.

"Nothing," said Thornton, nodding his head in disappointment.

"My gang and I have searched the notable places in the forest," said Robin. "I'm sorry. Nothing."

"I have been asking around, and this one man said he saw a woman fitting Meg's description traveling to York," said Allan.

"York? What would she do in York?"

"I don't know. According to the man, she was running through a pasture, as if fleeing from a monster. She probably just stumbled upon the town," Allan answered, hoping that he would have had a better answer than the one he gave.

"Like you said, she's not thinking clearly. She probably is unaware of the fact that she is planning to kill herself," the priest pointed out.

"You guys continue searching. I will go to York. I have an aunt who lives there." Guy groaned. "Oh, how I dread seeing her."

 **In York**

The tall, thin woman with silky grey hair that made her look twenty years younger crossed her arms over her chest. She leaned against the doorpost. "Well, my, my. It's been a long time since I've seen you, Guzzie," she said with a twinkle in her hazel eyes.

"Please, Aunt Della," said Guy, frustrated that he had to speak with the woman, "forget about me not seeing you for years. Just tell me: have you seen the woman I just described?"

Della huffed. "I've haven't seen you in years and the only time you have the decency to visit me is when you want something. Typical! Just like your mother!"

Guy groaned. "You're wasting my time, woman."

She pointed a finger at him. "Don't use that tone of voice with me, Guy Crispin. But since I'm a kind and lovin' soul, I'll tell you what I saw. I saw this woman you described. She arrived in town, quite distressed, and Archie invited her to my house."

Guy had no time to inquire about this 'Archie'. "Well, what did she do? What was she like?"

"She was jumping around in the daises." Della rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you remind me of my second husband. He was about as thickheaded as you. What do you think?! She was distraught. She kept on blubbering on about pain and sorrow and how you were going to hurt her."

"Hurt her? I would never hurt her. I love her."

"My fifth husband said he loved me and then he killed my cat," Della pointed out. "Your woman was afraid of what you were going to do and I could barely get her to calm down. Next thing I know, Archie is banging on my door saying she left."

"Do you know where she went?"

"The moon. No, I honestly have no idea where that poor soul went. I can only hope that it is as far away from you as humanly possible. You're too much like your mother: a back-stabbing vermin."

"Would you stop? You and your stupid tongue are the reason why I avoided you all these years. Why do you speak so ill about my mother? She was a saint. And why are you so cold toward me? I know I made mistakes, but I've changed."

"Honey, when your mother and I were still in adolescence, she said that she changed," Della said. "But when we were in womanhood, she took my one true love, Roger, and had two children with him. And when I moved on with Malcolm, she stole him too. I have no love for your mother and none for you, either. I just wished the fire was more efficient." At this point, Della was almost speaking to herself. "You can never trust those mercenaries. You tell them to burn a house, they go out partying. You know what they say: if you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

"Wait, so you burned the house which contained my parents?" Guy was hit in the head with an invisible hammer. He gave her a cold look. "I hope you realize that my sister and I were homeless afterward, starving and frozen to the bone."

"I am quite aware of that, just as I'm aware that you sold your sister to that son of a bitch. Do not judge me, Guzzie. My seventh husband made the mistake of doing that. He didn't even make it past the honeymoon."

"It was Isabella's only chance at a good life. It was either marriage to him or starving in some god-forsaken corner of France. Thornton offered to take care of her. I accepted his offer because it would mean that Isabella would not have to suffer anymore. I was only watching out for her well-being."

"Excuses, excuses." Della waved him off. "I don't have time to list all the other horrible things you've done in your pitiful life. Find that woman of yours."

 **Back in the forest**

His aunt's words reverberated through Guy's mind. Did she insinuate that she was responsible for the fire? As much as Guy hated admitting it, he would have to return to her and demand answers. Now was not the time to inquire about what happened in the past. Meg needed to be saved.

Suddenly a female scream broke the silence in the forest. Everyone jumped.

"Marian!" Robin cried out, recognizing the scream as that of his sweetheart's. "Marian, are you all right?" He ran off into the forest.

"Hood! Wait!" Guy said as he and the others followed him.

They found Robin placing an arm around an agitated Marian. Her face was pale like she had seen her father's ghost.

"I was walking around when I saw this figure wandering about," Marian said, breathing heavily. "I followed the person, but the tracks led me nowhere. I thought I was seeing things. But then, I saw her. I slowly approached her from behind. 'Is it you, Lady Dunajski?' I asked her. 'Come here. We've been looking for you for an entire day. You don't have to do this.' No reply came from her. She was awfully quiet, as if contemplating. But I saw her hands…" At this, Marian's words trailed off. She refused to speak any further.

"It's all right, Marian," Robin said to her in a soothing voice. "Just tell Guy what you told me."

Marian gulped. "There were cuts on the palms of her hand. She's inflicting harm on herself."

If Guy had a coin for every time he was dealt with a blow to his body, he'd be the wealthiest man in the world.

"This time, I approached her more quickly," Marian said, finding the courage to speak again. "Then, she turned to face me. Her face was as red as a beet. Her eyes were bloodshot, like she's been crying since the day she was born. She looked haggard. I can't help but pity her. What she underwent…it seriously has affected her mental health. It pains me to see her in such misery. I wish I could find that man and kill him!" Tears formed in Marian's eyes. "It was a most despondent sight. I tried speaking words of comfort to her, but she would not listen. I pursued even more, which was my mistake, when she gave a scream mingled with a sob and threw a dagger in my direction. I screamed, because it would have pierced my face if I hadn't moved my head. I'm sorry, Guy, I don't know where she is, because she ran off after I screamed."

Robin rested his forehead on Marian's. "You did what you could, Marian."

"Wait, when did you scream?" Guy asked.

"Probably two minutes ago," Marian replied.

"Then she must be nearby. Father, come with me. The rest of you, split up. If you find her, call me."

Guy, waving his torch around, traveled deeper into the forest with the priest. The next half an hour was a terrible time for Guy, as Meg was nowhere to be seen. She must have been an agile runner. Probably the adrenaline rushing through her veins, inciting her to run like the wind. Guy was on the verge of panic.

"Tell me, Father," he said, taking deep breaths to mollify himself, "have you ever experienced trauma in your life?"

The priest hesitated before replying. "I've had my share of it, yes."

"Did you ever heal?"

"I managed to cope with the pain."

"How?"

Sadness formed in the priest's eyes as he recalled his trauma. "My parents were killed when I was but a lad. I was raised under the care of my cruel aunt and uncle. The things I had to suffer-to beatings, the labor-I thought they would never end. I despaired. I made an attempt on my life when I was old enough to flee from my relatives."

Guy barely knew the priest, so hearing about his past life surprised him. "What stopped you?"

"The fact that suicide is never the solution to any problem, no matter how terrible. I've learned that good can come from evil. In my experience, my parents' murders and my relatives' cruelty toward me actually strengthened me. It was because of those things that I was inspired to study harder and become a better person. I became a priest later on, because I wanted to dedicate my life to helping others, especially those who suffered as similarly as I did, so I could give them hope that the harrowing pain will not last forever, for it can't. Now, I'm not saying that the deaths and the beatings were good things, but something came out of them. I believe I became a better person afterward."

"How is it even humanly possible to endure such evil?"

"Perseverance. However difficult that may sound, it is possible. Everyone is capable of persevering through their personal tribulations. Yes, it may hurt-it most likely will hurt-but it is like having an amputation. The suffering that follows is great and intense, but it is a sure sign that the wound is being healed."

Guy nodded. He applied the priest's words to his own tribulations and realized that his own sufferings would come to an end if he would but just persevere.

"Meg!" Guy shouted. "If I have to follow you to the ends of the earth to find you, I will. I will not give up. I will persevere!"

A couple of minutes later, Guy and Tuck ceased walking. They must have been in the heart of the forest when they heard a faint sob. Guy gulped and followed its source, praying that it came from Meg.

Within a minute, Guy found himself in a small glade. The torchlight revealed a woman with her back turned to him. She was wearing an ivory-colored dress with half-sleeves. Mud sullied the bare parts of her arms. Her unkempt brown curls reached the small of her back. She was trembling violently and sniffing quietly.

Guy handed the torch to Tuck and slowly approached the woman. "Meg?" he said in a gentle, soothing voice. Anger had no place here. She didn't deserve to be reprimanded or blamed. Rather, she, being innocent, deserved the love, compassion, and pity from the man who adored her. "Is that you? Oh, my love, what happened?"

Meg released a choking sob, which sounded like she had drunk a cup of vinegar. "You shouldn't be here, my love."

"Well, I am here, and I will not walk away, not when you are in so much pain."

Meg turned to him. Marian was not lying when she said that Meg looked miserable. The red face. The bloodshot eyes. The haggardness. The hands which dripped blood.

The hands which held the dagger pointed straight at her heart.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Long Road to Healing

 **This is the last time that I will put out the warnings I wrote in the previous two chapters.**

Taking the priest's words to heart, Guy would persevere, no matter what Meg threw at him.

She was his world.

Guy beckoned for Tuck to tie his horse to a nearby tree. Then, he handed the priest his torch and asked him to stand aside for a while.

Guy turned to Meg, who quivered more violently than before yet managed to point the dagger straight at her heart.

"Meg, no. Meg, don't you dare," Guy said softly yet sternly. He wanted to rip out his heart, but then, he realized, without his heart, he wouldn't feel the intense love he had for Meg. Better not to rip out his own heart, he concluded.

Meg looked down at the dagger, which, if she pressed a little deeper, would pierce her clothing. She closed her eyes, where more tears streamed down her face. "The pain is too much for me to bear. You don't understand what that he did to me. I must be at peace. It's the only way."

"This-" Guy pointed at the dagger "-will not make the pain go away. It is never the solution. You will only destroy your life. Please tell me what happened. You trust me, don't you?"

The dagger distracted Meg, so she did not pay attention to Guy's admonishing words. She tightened her hold on its hilt, blood dripping more freely from her hands, and lifted it so she could thrust it straight into her heart.

"Meg, no!" Guy shouted, moving forward more quickly. Meg stopped, though she still trembled. "Stop it, please." He realized that his voice was breaking. He did not remember the last time his voice broke from grief. "Don't do this to yourself. We've been searching for you. _I've_ been searching for you. You've no idea how terrified I was of losing you, my one true love."

"Well, now you found me. Leave me alone so I could end this quickly."

"No," Guy said firmly. "I will not allow that."

More tears stained Meg's blood-red face. "He raped me, Guy! He hurt me in such a sadistic manner." Meg loosened enough of the scarf wrapped around her neck to expose her bare collarbone, which bore a deep red scar and what looked like a burn mark. Guy regarded it with horror. Seeing Meg so shattered made him wonder: she no doubt suffered, but to what extent? Were there more wounds? Who was the man who did this, so he could find and kill him?

"And you will hurt me as well."

Her last sentence made Guy doubt the quality of his hearing. "Hurt you?" He sounded genuinely confused. "What are you talking about? I would never hurt you."

"But they…" Meg gulped. "They said so."

"What? Your scruples?" Meg's silence answered for her. "Don't listen to them. They are lying to you. They want to divide us, prevent us from fulfilling our dream." Here Guy smiled as he remembered Meg and him talking about achieving their dream together. "We can still do that."

"Impossible!" Meg exclaimed. "I'm a madwoman. My scruples said so, _ergo_ , I must listen to them. And since I am a madwoman, I cannot fulfill that dream of ours. My scruples also tell me that all your kindness toward me is just a façade intended to deceive me so that, later on, you would reveal your true colors as a lustful animal, and I would be miserable for the rest of my life!"

Guy was fully convinced that Meg was not thinking straight. A lustful animal? He had never heard such words come from her mouth.

This wasn't her. It couldn't be.

"Meg," Guy said, endeavoring to preserve his patience, "we both know that is a lie. Your scruples are destroying you." _They are destroying_ me, he wanted to add, but he knew that his first priority was Meg, not himself.

"But they're right!" Meg protested. "They've been telling me things that you would force me into a life of servitude to you, where I'd have to obey your every whim. You would not be able to restrain yourself from the passions…"

"Those are lies!" Guy said vehemently. Realizing the tone of his voice, he cooled down. "Meg, whether we marry or not, I will never be the 'lustful animal' you so make me out to be. My mother would rise from the ashes and skin me alive if I dared hurt you or touch you without your consent. Yes, I have desires, and yes, I have passions, but I would never do anything to you without your consent. Do you seriously think that low of me? Am I such an animal in your eyes? Do you really consider me a man incapable of self-control? If you were to become my wife, I would never dominate you or mistreat you. You would be my equal because I love you."

"How do I know this is not a lie to fool me so I could regret it in the future?"

"Because," Guy stepped forward, "if all this was a façade intended to deceive you and make you miserable-my love, my compassion, my promises-then may I drop dead on this very spot." Meg looked unconvinced. "Please, Meg! You are blowing everything out of proportion."

Meg's ears seemed to have blocked out Guy's words as she lifted the dagger again.

"No!" Guy said, now standing a few feet away from Meg. "You may think killing yourself would solve all the problems, but it won't. It will prevent you from having a better life."

"That man took away my virtue and tortured me and, on top of that, my father banished me from my own country. My life will not improve from that."

"It will if you fight."

Meg looked at him as if Guy had two heads. "I'm sick and tired of fighting!" she countered. "It hurts to just ignore my scruples and the pain. I'm a weakling."

"I know you are strong. You have an entire life ahead of you."

"What life? Tell me. I have nothing to live for!" she screamed, swinging her arms around in a hopeless manner.

Guy flinched but replied to her query. "You have me. You can have a life with me. You have your son who needs his mother and friends such as Jasper and Allan who are solicitous for your well-being. Those two, along with others, have been helping me find you." Guy motioned for Tuck to step forward. "This is Father Tuck. Not only I but also he can help you."

The priest bowed his head before Meg. "My lady," he said.

Meg turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at Tuck. "Tell me, Father," she said, crying even more, "have you ever suffered in your life?"

"Maybe not like you have suffered, but pain was my constant companion," the priest replied.

Meg slowly turned her head back so she could face the priest. "Did it go away, the pain?"

"My daughter, it still lingers in my mind, but it no longer enchains me. It is only a faded scar, nothing more. You can be victorious as well, my lady, if you would but persevere. The darkness cannot last forever. I remind myself every morning when I awake that light comes after darkness. However, my pain did not vanquish overnight. It took me years before I could subjugate it."

"What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Someone murdered my parents when I was a young boy," Tuck said with melancholy. "The moment my aunt and uncle took me in, I knew they did it. The fool I had been! They hated my parents. And they hated me because I was their offspring."

"Why would they hate you or your parents? You seem like a good person." At this point, Meg lowered her dagger so it reached her ribcage.

"My parents were opulent and renowned merchants. My aunt and uncle were poor. I suspected that they envied my parents and coveted their affluence, which was why they killed them. I was too young to comprehend it and too grieved at the grisly murders. It was not long after I was taken under their wind that the beatings started. The bruises and the cuts kept me awake for many a night. I couldn't escape because I had nowhere else to go. As I grew older, however, I finally discovered my relatives' true colors. When I reached manhood, I ran away from home with barely a penny to support myself. Then, all the weight of the pain came crashing down on me. Sleep was replaced by tears and even hallucinations. Everywhere I went, I saw my aunt and uncle, ready to treat me like a dog. I couldn't take it." Here, Tuck unrolled enough of his sleeves to reveal prominent scars on his wrists. "I tried to end my life, thinking it would end the pain. Then, all of a sudden, this kind old woman found me attempting to kill myself and stopped me. She accepted me into her household and cared for me like a mother would her child. She was the one who told me that light comes after darkness. Every day for the next couple of years, I took small steps in acquiring the patience and perseverance to overcome my pain.

"It was difficult at first. It took a long time for me to heal. Enduring the pain was a harrowing experience, but it was worth it in the end. Time was the remedy. In fact, living my life with my stepmother mitigated the pain. She inspired me to be a better person. She paid for my education, so I used that opportunity to study. It was during my studies that I decided to become a priest. I remember on my ordination day when the bishop anointed me that I made a promise to God. I promised Him that I would dedicate my new life as a priest to helping everyone He sends in my path, as helping others is the greatest act of charity anyone can ever do.

"And here I am. If I didn't have the tenacity to endure my tribulations, I probably wouldn't even be here. Every day I thank God for my stepmother, who saved my life and gave me the love that is still keeping me alive and going on.

"You must keep in mind that you have the love of Sir Guy and quite possibly the love of your son, which should give you an incentive to stay alive."

Meg turned her head away again. This time, she was pondering.

"Thank you, Father," Guy said. "You may leave. Tell the others that I found her and that they can stop searching."

"Anytime, my lord, my lady." Within seconds the priest was out of sight.

Guy turned to Meg, who was shaking and ready to shed new tears. She looked at her dagger as if it were a vile thing. She dropped it, where it landed with a thump on the ground. She let out a shriek when she saw her cut and bloody hands.

"O _Boże,_ what am I doing to myself? I've gone mad!" she exclaimed between sobs. She sank to the wet grass. "I'm a madwoman. I instigated everything!"

The moment Meg started slumping to the ground, Guy went to her and knelt before her, putting aside his now-extinguished torch. It was dim, but not dim enough to obscure everything. Meg sobbed as she viewed her sanguinary hands with horror.

"I did this," she muttered to herself.

Fortunately, Guy saw that the cuts she self-inflicted were superficial. Unfortunately, that did not comfort Meg.

Meg looked up at Guy. "I did this," she said. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Please hold me!"

She plunged into his arms, releasing louder and more intense sobs. As Guy pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, he allowed himself the one thing he always forbade himself to do, and that was to cry. He rested his head atop hers, crying that his beloved had been so greatly traumatized. He mentally punched himself for ever doubting her and her son, especially after seeing her so distraught. So much pain, fear, and confusion must have been swelling inside of her like an untreated infection.

Every sob of hers was a reason for him to cry more. Every sob of hers was a pang in his heart. Every sob of hers was a blow to his body.

"I'm so scared and so confused," she said, hyperventilating and quivering.

Guy rocked Meg back and forth. "My love," he whispered, agony clutching at his heart. "I'm sorry for what happened. Rest assured you will always be safe with me." He proceeded to caress her curls with his hand. "Please tell me if it is all right if I hold you in this manner."

Meg did not reply but nodded to express her consent. She rested her hands on his chest. Guy saw how they were still bleeding. At least the cuts were only superficial.

Since the horse was nearby, Guy reached for a bag hanging by the saddle and took it down. He opened it and took out two canteens and a pack of bandages.

"Here," he said, loosening the embrace just enough so Meg could see him. She sniffled as Guy opened one of the canteens and poured water on her hands. Afterwards, Guy opened the second canteen. "This will hurt, but it will clean the wounds." He gingerly poured the alcohol on her hands, where Meg winced at the stinging pain. Guy then quickly wrapped the bandages around the palms of her hands to staunch the blood flow.

Meg wiped her eyes with her bandaged hands. "Thank you." She gulped. "I'm sorry I said those horrible things to you. I wish I could take them back."

"It's all right, Meg." Guy placed his hand on her cheek, but she shied away from his touch.

"Don't be angry at me. I know I caused everything but…"

"You gave no consent, so how could you say that you were guilty? Your scruples want you to think that you were the culprit. And I could never be angry at you."

"Why did I want to this?"

"I don't know, but I what I do know is that you weren't thinking when you were doing this. It's behind you now, so don't think about it anymore. It will only distress you more."

Meg sighed as she rested her head on his chest. "Hold me again." When Guy wrapped his arms around Meg, she continued: "The man who did this is named Destin. About your age, a few years older than me."

Destin. That name sounded familiar to Guy. Then it hit him. He mentioned that name to Allan and Kate before when they were investigating her father's death. A certain Lord Destin attended one meeting for foreign nobles nearly two years ago.

Guy gently rubbed Meg's back. He hoped that that Destin wasn't the same Destin Meg spoke of.

"I never saw him until I arrived in my country last year. He was just there, but I knew something was off about him," Meg said slowly, mustering the courage to tell everything. "He made advances on me and always acted as if he were superior to me. He was controlling, dominant, always telling me what to do. I told him that I belonged to another man-you, of course-but he didn't seem to care. I didn't know what he wanted with me, for he continued pestering me. The situation became more serious, and he threatened to hurt my family if I didn't do his bidding." Here Meg's voice started to break again. "I couldn't even tell my family about it, for he said they would pay if I told them. I had no choice. He…he coerced me into signing a contract of indenture to him. I had to do his bidding so my family would be safe. I couldn't protest. I had to allow him to do whatever he wanted with me, even if that meant touching or kissing me." Meg shuddered. "Not only that. I think he saw me as a threat."

"A threat?"

"Despite the terms of the contract, I exceeded him in the court. Even the higher lords offered me a high and noble position. And that wounded his pride." Meg scoffed. "Stupid man."

"A bastard, that's what he is."

"He hated how I was gaining notoriety amongst the gentry. He thought I was 'disobeying' him. For him, the only way to 'punish me for my disobedience' was to…you know. I didn't like it at all. I didn't want it!"

Guy grasped Meg's hand and rubbed it gently. "I know." He planted a small kiss on it.

Meg sniffled and took a deep breath. "And that's not the end. Mieczysław, such a good man, learned of his wickedness and fought with Destin to protect me. However, after being left bruised and bloodied, a couple of Destin's men held Mieczysław down as he was forced to witness the whole thing! It was so awful! When I discovered about my pregnancy, I told Mieczysław in secret, but somehow Destin figured out why I was feeling unwell. He told my father in front of the entire court that I seduced him to my bed. The cheek! He told my father that he was willing to marry me to cover up the 'scandal that I instigated'. My father, enraged at me, agreed to the proposal, but I refused. I couldn't allow myself to marry that pig, that cur, and live with him for the rest of my life.

"In front of all the nobles, father accused me of provoking Destin and personally disowned and banished me. Except for Mieczysław, everyone shunned me, even my own mother. My brother tried reasoning with my father, but to no avail. He threatened to leave my father and go with me, but father threatened to kill me if Mieczysław even dared leave with me. My brother is a stubborn man, so he attempted to find a way for him to go with me without risking my life and the life of my son. But there was nothing he could have done. We can never see each again.

"My father announced to the people that I was to be treated like a leper, so no one helped me. I had to fend for myself and for Gwido. I stole money for a passage to England and I stole food to feed my son. I'm ashamed to have stolen, but I didn't know what else to do.

"I went into labor here, but since no one was around, I gave birth to and delivered my son in the forest. I was overjoyed to see my Gwido, my baby boy, my own flesh and blood, the only good thing that came out of this mess, yet I abandoned him, like the terrible mother I am." Meg resumed sobbing. This time, it sounded remorseful. "Is he all right?"

"Yes," Guy replied. "Kate is taking care of him. He's strong, just like his mother."

"I'm a weakling and a coward."

"No, you are strong and brave. You journeyed to England carrying your child and you didn't give up. You managed to survive through thick and thin. If that is not strength, then I don't know what is."

"But I abandoned Gwido. That's an unforgivable sin."

"You weren't in your right mind. None of this was done with a clear head. Now you have the chance to start anew. Don't give up."

"I'll try not to." Then, Meg finished up her story: "This old woman agreed to take me in, but the moment she and her husband discovered Gwido was a bastard child, they tried to take him away, as he 'was conceived in sin'. She took him from my arms, and I was so furious that she would dare snatch him from his mother, so I kicked her and escaped safely with Gwido back in my arms, and I don't regret giving her a couple of bruises. That was the day I appeared at your doorstep."

Guy smiled. "You are brave."

"No, I'm not. I'm a horrible person. I caused everything."

Guy sighed, partially from annoyance. "Stop belittling and torturing yourself. You are innocent. You said it yourself that you gave no consent. And not many can endure what you endured."

"But I can endure them no longer!" Meg suddenly cried out despairingly, burying her face in Guy's chest.

Guy thought for a moment before he came up with an answer, an answer whose words he never believed until that moment. He rested his forehead on hers as he said: "What you're feeling is like being in a boat in the middle of a gale. No matter how tall the waves are, no matter how strong the winds are, the storm will end, and it will be a most beautiful sight: the golden sunshine will break through the dark clouds, the tumultuous waves will be pacified and replaced with calm waters, and a bright, colorful rainbow will appear in the sky." A pause. "A terrible analogy."

"No, it's actually quite lovely," Meg said, taking in the warmth which surrounded her.

Guy looked down at her. "I'm sorry that you and your son have been despised and forsaken by many, but with me, it will not be so. I will take care of you and Gwido."

"But I can't impose here. You'd have to provide for two more people."

"You will not be imposing at all, as I have the means to provide for you two. You and Gwido may stay in my house for as long as you want. Anything you two want, you will get. I will provide for both of you that you shall want for nothing." He paused before he said the next words: "If you want, Meg, Locksley can be your home."

Tears welled in Meg's eyes as she looked at him, astonished. "Really? But, it's too early...I can't…not now…"

"I'm not talking about immediately. You need to heal. I need you to take your time because you and Gwido are my first priorities."

Meg smiled at him and then snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Will you forgive me? I must have frightened you by my disappearance. My letter certainly did not help. And my words to you earlier were anything but kind."

"I forgive you, Meg. To be honest, there is nothing to apologize for."

Guy was about to loosen the embrace and help Meg stand up, but Meg refused to budge, clinging to him. "No, I don't ever want to let go of you. I'll feel so empty and cold if I am not in your arms. Like I said in my letter, I longed to be in this position. Speaking of the letter, I meant every single word of it. I was prepared to leave, but I was unaware of family obligations and Destin…"

"At least you're here, that's all that matters."

"But you waited such a long time. How did you know I didn't just abandon you?"

"I admit there were doubts, but I knew that you would come back somehow."

Meg looked at Guy with an amorous smile, in fact, the first smile she smiled that day."You're a good man, Guy. Don't ever think otherwise."

"And you're a good woman, Meg," Guy responded with the same smile. "Don't you ever think otherwise."

"Please help me, though. I cannot weather this gale you speak of without you." Her tear-filled eyes were pleading. "This will not heal overnight, so I need your help. I feel so scared and lost and confused and scrupulous."

"We deal with this one day at a time, as I don't want you to overwhelm yourself. Regarding your scruples, we will get rid of them one by one. Therefore, today we will eradicate this scruple, so believe me when I say this." Guy made Meg look at him in the eyes so she could see how much he meant the next words. "I've seen the worse of you, yet I choose to remain in love with you. That must reassure you of the depths of my love for you. Trust me when I say that I would never hurt you or touch you without your consent, now and in the future. If we marry…"

" _When_ we marry," Meg corrected.

Guy smiled. "When we marry, I would never treat you like other husbands treat their wives. I will never control you or treat you like my servant. With us, it's going to be different. We have to be together, and the only way for that to last forever is if we treat each other with respect.

"Always remember that, even though I have passions and desires, I would never be an animal to you."

Meg nodded. "I know. I trust you."

"Good."

"You know, I never fully realized how much you mean to me until now. You, Gwido, and Mieczysław. Now I know that you three are all worth living for. I love all of you, each with a different yet special love. The love of a wife, though I am not wed to you yet. The love of a mother. And the love of a sister."

The two suddenly felt something wet and cold trickle on them. They looked up and saw that it was starting to drizzle. Meg shivered, so Guy removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Would you like to go home now, my love?" Guy asked, smiling affectionately at Meg.

"Very much so, my love," Meg replied. Then she groaned. "Oh, I don't feel so well. I'm hungry and cold, and I think I'm going to vomit."

Guy placed his hand on her forehead and felt a burning sensation.

"Come on, then. You have a fever."

"Oh, wait!" Meg, against her will, released herself from Guy's embrace and scrambled to the side, where she vomited. Then she coughed. And then she vomited for the second time.

"Meg?" Guy said, approaching her.

Meg held onto Guy's arm she attempted to stand up, wiping her mouth with her arm. However, her legs were wobbling and a wave of exhaustion was overwhelming her. She would have collapsed to the ground, were it not for Guy, who caught her and lifted her in a way that she was nestled in his arms as comfortably as possible. His jacket on her threatened to fall off, but Guy made sure it adequately stayed on Meg and kept her warm.

Upon mounting his steed, Meg secured in his arms, Guy took a moment to gaze upon his beloved. She buried her head in his shoulder, obviously too exhausted, especially after that day's events. The emotional vulnerability and instability added to her tiredness.

Guy clicked his tongue and whipped his horse with the rein for him to move. At first, the horse was trotting too quickly, so Guy slowed him down. He didn't want Meg to feel uncomfortable.

"Won't you be cold, Guy?" he suddenly heard her ask him as she turned to look up at him.

"I've fared worse. And I care more about your well-being than me and a couple of shivers."

Meg smiled. "Thank you. For everything-your compassion, your love, your patience, your succor. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"I only want your love and your trust."

"We have a deal."

Guy chuckled. "Indeed, we do. Now, try and sleep. We will be home soon."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Wonderful Second Chance

With Thornton's help, Guy dismounted his horse, Meg nestled securely in his arms. He noticed that Robin and Marian stood by the doorway with concerned looks. Guy wondered why they, especially Robin, dared show their faces in his village.

The moment she saw Guy, Marian quickly approached him, her brown cape flowing as she moved.

"Guy!" she said. "I was wondering whether I could be of any service. I really want to help Meg. I think it would be very beneficial for her if she had a female companion."

Guy thought for a moment. Marian did have a good idea. He promised to always be by Meg's side, but perhaps a female friend would also be just what Meg needed.

Much to Marian's surprise, Guy nodded. "Of course. You seem to have the right personality for it." His face contorted with condescension as he looked at Robin. "He, on the other hand, will not step foot in Locksley ever again!"

Robin rolled his eyes as if he had heard this a million times before, yet Guy continued:

"I am glad that you and your friends were willing to help me find Meg, and I thank you for that, but the cordiality ends here. You've served your purpose, Hood. Now get out!"

"You know, you'd think that after all this, you'd lessen your hatred toward me," Robin said. He took a step forward. "I think it's time we end this feud once and for all. Get rid of the bad blood which divides us."

Marian's jaw dropped at Robin's words. Guy was surprised, but he took what Robin said with a grain of salt. Ignoring him, Guy entered the Manor, bidding Marian follow him. Robin flung his hands up in frustration. He didn't know what possessed him to even consider making up with Guy.

He sighed and walked away. He pitied Meg and even suggested the idea that Marian should be by Meg's side as a friend and as a consoler. He pitied Guy, but in a different way. He pitied him because he led a dissolute life, which then led to a miserable life. Why did he hate him so much? It was all in the past and, although Robin had resented Guy because of the past, he was now determined to move on after more than a decade of acrimony, yet Guy was unwilling to do the same thing.

00000000000000000

Kate rushed down the stairs to meet her master. She had an anxious look on her face.

"What is it, Kate?" Guy said.

"It's such a good thing that you found her, milord," his servant replied, examining Meg's face and touching her forehead. "She's burning up."

Guy looked down at Meg, whose forehead was beaded with more sweat and whose face was becoming paler. To his consternation, the blood was threatening to seep through the bandages which encircled Meg's palms.

"I prepared her bed, milord. You can follow me." But just as Kate was about to move, she saw Marian. "What is she doing here?"

"This is Marian," Guy said. "She will help Meg." Kate nodded. "How's the baby?"

"He's doing well, milord. A bit fussy. I think he needs her milk."

At that, Kate led them upstairs into the bedroom at the far end of the hallway. Kate opened the door and allowed Guy and Marian first before entering herself.

The room was neat and clean. A large bed stood at the end of the room, prepared with think pillows and a thick blanket, along with additional ones in case Meg needed or wanted more. A nightstand stood on the left side of the bed. Across from it were a desk and chair. Next to them was a curtained window with a built-in, cushioned window seat. A rug was situated in the middle of the room.

"Where am I?" Meg asked groggily, raising her head with evident pain to soak in her surroundings.

"You're in Locksley now," Guy said. "You're in your bedroom now. I am going to place you on the bed so you can rest."

Guy didn't think it possible for Meg to turn a lighter shade of white. She paled when he said the word 'bed'. Mustering as much strength as she could, she flung out of Guy's arms and scrambled to the window seat. She regarded the bed with pure horror. The fear painted all over her face was enough to perturb Guy and Marian.

"No!" she cried out, tears streaming down her eyes again. "Why did you bring me here, Guy?! He's going to force me into his bed and assault my body a second time!" Her voice reached its zenith. It was loud, augmented by utter fear and dread. She looked around and paled even more when her eyes returned to Guy. " _Nie! Nie gwałć mnie! Nie po raz drugi. Idź no piekła, Destinie!"_ No! Don't rape me! Not for the second time. Go to hell, Destin!

Guy took a step forward. "Meg, Destin is not here. You are in Locksley. He will not harm you."

"Leave me alone!" she hissed, covering her breasts with her arms. "You will not rape me a second time."

Guy was shocked at the accusation. Then, he realized that it wasn't an accusation steered toward him. "Meg, I am not Destin. He's nowhere near here. I'm Guy!"

"Then why do I see him?" Meg wailed. "Please, shield me from him!"

She slumped down and buried her face between her knees, which were propped up. She jumped when she felt two strong arms pulled her up. She looked up and released a sigh of relief when Guy sat on the window seat and pulled her into his arms. He slightly rocked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're safe, Meg," he whispered gently.

"I see him." Meg was hyperventilating as she rested her hands on Guy's chest, frightened beyond words. "He's coming to hurt me!"

"He's not here."

"But he is!"

"If he were here, I'd decapitate him and then burn him at the stake."

"He's never going to be punished for what he did. Everyone put the blame on me. They said I 'was asking for it'."

"Which we all know is false. You're as innocent as an angel."

"And they also blamed Gwido," Meg sniffled, gasping for breath which she could not obtain as easily, "which is absolutely ludicrous." She looked up. "Please, don't bring him into this. He's innocent as well. He shouldn't be punished for his father's sins."

"I know. He won't be blamed." Guy stroked Meg's hair, which sent a shiver down her spine.

"Is he all right? May I see him?"

"Of course." Guy looked at Kate with a look that commanded her to bring the baby. Soon Kate returned carrying the little child, who was wide awake and fussing around. Kate knelt before the window seat, so Meg could see her son.

Meg reached out with a trembling hand to caress her son's face. His cheeks were rosy and warm. "I abandoned him. I lost my mind and I abandoned him."

"Don't torture yourself with that, Meg," Guy said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But I did, Guy! I'm a horrible mother."

"You're not a horrible mother. You have a second chance. Use it."

"May I hold him?"

"Actually, my lady," Kate said, "since you are feeling unwell, I think it will be best if…" she trailed off when Guy gave her a look that said 'seriously? Give her the baby'. Kate cleared her throat and smiled. "Here you go, milady."

Meg straightened herself, though she was still in Guy's embrace. She accepted the baby and held him in her arms as if he was her life. She made sure that his head rested on her elbow and that a small blanket he held onto warmed him. His eyes wandered about aimlessly. Meg lightly shook him and cajoled him in Polish to look at her. Finally, he rested his eyes on his mother. They were olive-green like hers and contained a sparkle in them. He started cooing. His thin, tiny fingers endeavored to touch his mother's nose. Meg even giggled at her son's attempt to touch her nose.

" _Mój malusieński aniołek. Wiesz, że mama Cię bardzo kocha i nigdy Cię nie opusći. Nauczyłam się na błędach, i żałuję, że opusćiłam takiego milutkiego dziecka jak Ty. Wybacz mi. Obiecuję, że zawsze będę się o Ciebie troszczyła, że nigdy Cię nie opuszczę. Jesteś moim światem. Byłeś światłem wśród ciemnosći, która mnie ogarnęła. Jesteś znakomitym przykładem tego, jak dobro może ze zła pochodzić. Będziesz bezpieczny od tych, którzy ośmielali się Cię wydrzeć z moich rąk._

'My teeny-tiny little angel. You know that mama loves you very much and will never abandon you. I learned from my mistakes and I regret having abandoned such a cutie pie like you. Forgive me. I promise that I will always take care of you, that I will never abandon you. You are my world. You were the light amidst the darkness which encompassed me. You are a fine example of how good can come from evil. You will be safe from those who dared snatch you from my arms.'

Meg looked at Guy with an amorous smile and then looked back down at her son.

 _Ten mężczyzna siedziący z nami też jest moim światem. Nie masz pojęcia jak mocno go kocham. Będzie o nas dwoje się troszczył. Będziemy bezpieczni. Nie musimy być już więcej bezdomni I otoczeni bezpieczeństwami._

'This man sitting with us is also my world. You have no idea how I deeply love him. He will take care of the both of us. We will be safe. We no longer have to be homeless and surrounded by dangers.'

Her son continued cooing, yet he looked as if he absorbed his mother's words and understood what she meant by them. Meg's smile grew bigger. Guy had never seen her so happy before. Maybe it was because she was holding her flesh and blood.

He didn't understand a word of what Meg said, but he liked how she was looking more tranquil than before. He rubbed the small of her back.

"You and your son are both guests in my house. You shall be provided for," he reassured her. "In the future, you both will become my family."

"Even though he is not your son?"

"Like you said, he's innocent. I will not condemn him for his father's sins. And neither will I condemn you for his crimes."

"Thank you," Meg said, sniffling. Then, she looked at Marian standing by and said to her: "Could you take care of him for now? I feel so unwell."

"Of course," Marian replied as she picked up the child and made sure that he was nestled comfortably in her arms.

"I know you. I almost killed you," Meg said, wiping some stray tears from her face. "I'm sorry for that."

Marian placed a friendly hand on her arm. "I have quick reflexes. It was a little startling, but nothing to dwell on."

"But you forgive me?"

Marian smiled. "Of course."

Meg smiled as well. "Thank you. Marian is your name, right?" Marian nodded. "You have a lovely name."

"Thank you, Meg. You have a lovely name as well."

"It's my nickname, actually. My real name is _Małgorzata._ "

"What-"Marian chuckled. "It sounds really nice."

Meg giggled. "Not many think it beautiful. It's the English equivalent of _Margaret_."

"Meaning _pearl_. Suits you like a button. Guy is fortunate to have you, his precious pearl."

Meg blushed at Marian's comment. Then, the baby crying diverted her attention. At first, he cried softly, but then, in the blink of an eye, he wailed furiously. Marian returned the child to Meg.

"He may be hungry," Marian said. "He wants his mama."

"I don't know how he's been faring without me. He must have been crying for my milk," Meg said, receiving Gwido, who was somewhat pacified by the time he found himself in his mother's arms.

Guy figured that he shouldn't be there, as Marian gave him a look to leave. He nodded, stood up, and left, but not without planting a gentle kiss on Meg's forehead. Meg smiled fondly at him.

"Could you please both stay here?" Meg asked the two women as the door closed behind Guy. "I wouldn't mind some female company."

"Of course, milady." Kate sat down by the edge of the window seat, while Marian sat across from Meg on the cushioned seat. Meg reached for a blanket to cover her breasts, then adjusted her dress so her baby could go under the blanket and drink her milk.

"You both have been so kind to me," Meg said, lightly patting her baby's back as he drank her milk from under the blanket.

"It's the least we can do, milady," said Kate.

"To be honest, I feel extremely lazy," said Meg. "Not doing anything, letting others help me, for I've always been taught self-sufficiency. I feel awful letting you guys do all the work for me."

"I know how that feels," said Marian, "but, sometimes you have to accept the help offered to you."

"We and Guy will do everything in our power to make sure that you and your son are well cared-for," said Kate.

"Speaking of Guy, he has taken quite a shine to you," said Marian, smirking.

Meg blushed. "Oh, stop it. You're embarrassing me!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," said Marian.

Kate leaned forward. "He adores you! I bet he set up a shrine to you in his bedroom and offers incense and praise to a statue of you every morn and night."

Meg blushed furiously as she giggled. "That's embarrassing!"

"You're his goddess," said Kate. "I've seen how he worships you."

"He does not worship me," Meg said, turning redder and redder. "That Allan bloke, though, worships _you_. And don't even deny the fact that you like him!" she ended teasingly.

Kate turned a light shade of red. "I like him, and he likes me. It's nothing serious, though."

Meg raised her eyebrows and gave her a look that said: 'Seriously? That lie is bigger than the world itself'.

Kate noticed Meg's incredulity and said: "Fine! He asked me out a couple of times."

"And did you accept on any of the occasions?" Meg exclaimed.

"Of course I did, all of them. I would never turn down the offers of such a charismatic man as Allan. He and I even went investigating our father's mysterious death, though I wouldn't consider it a date, due to the grimness of it all."

"Ooh, like detectives," said Marian.

"How did it go?" said Meg.

"We found some clues. We know for sure that he was murdered, not killed by a bear. We even found some strange symbols that may have belonged to a Lord Destin."

At that moment, Kate wished she'd have died, for Meg lost her happy countenance. She turned her head away.

"I'm sorry, milady. I didn't mean to."

"Don't apologize. It actually makes me think if he is plotting something."

"Plotting something?" said Marian.

"I know him. He's a possessive, violent, and lustful sadist. When I was in Polish at the royal court, I've been hearing some things from him. Things about England and total domination. He's been meeting secretly with some other noblemen, some knights. I think they assembled some of their meetings in England. Where did your father die?"

"In the forest."

"What did he work as?"

"He was a carpenter, milady."

"What did he do on the day of his demise?"

"Ay, he was going to chop up some wood in Sherwood Forest to make furniture, so he could sell them for money."

"Sounds plausible."

"How so?"

"Destin and his followers have been meeting in some forest in England, so I've heard. I bet your father saw them gathering together in the forest while he was chopping up some wood. I wouldn't be surprised if Destin did murder your father to blot out any witnesses to his plot."

"To silence him," Marian added.

"He's part of this group, this cult," said Meg. "I think he's the leader. I can't be certain, though…"

"From what I've heard, Destin is a crazy leader of a cult designed to take over England," said Kate. "And the murderer of my father." Her hands curled into fists. "I'll kill him, so he can get the punishment for killing my father and hurting you."

"You won't be able to find him," said Meg. "After I was forced into exile, he disappeared to who knows where."

"He could be traveling to England," said Marian. "Robin and I will keep our eyes open in case Destin decides to assemble another meeting in the forest."

"What if he's after me?" Meg said.

"You needn't worry about that," said Marian. "I'm the Nightwatchman."

It took Meg a moment to understand what Marian said. "Oh, so you're the mysterious rider? Good for you!"

"Fighting injustice alongside Robin," Marian said proudly.

Meg decided to use this opportunity to change the subject, so she wouldn't have to think about her pain. "So...is this Robin bloke someone you fancy?"

"We've been sweethearts since childhood. We're engaged," said Marian.

"Tell me all about him."

"Well, he's tall, blond, handsome, a skilled archer. He was the thorn in Vaisey's side."

"So I've heard. Always undermining the Sheriff. How courageous of him. But…he and Guy were enemies? I don't think I approve of your Robin undermining my Guy. You and he had a thing in the past, am I correct?"

An awkward silence ensued for a moment before Marian answered: "Yes, but that is all in the past. We've moved on, don't you worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I've heard a lot about you and him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Guy told me a lot. It just wasn't meant to be. He has me, now! And you have Robin. And Kate has Allan."

At that, Meg finished feeding her son. She fixed her dress and put aside the blanket. She kissed Gwido on the forehead before giving him to Marian. "That was a wonderful girl-talk. I would very much like to do it again."

"No problem," said Marian.

"Umm, I would like to talk to Guy alone. Could you summon him for me, please?"

"Of course," Marian replied. She and Kate stood up and left. Meg reached for another blanket, a larger, fluffier one, and wrapped it around herself. Soon, there was a knock on the door, and Guy appeared in the doorway. Meg permitted him to enter. He left the door open halfway and then walked to the window seat. Meg moved so Guy could sit down next to her. He gingerly touched her still-burning forehead.

"You have a fever, Meg. You must eat and rest," he said.

Meg nodded in refusal. "I'm not hungry." She scooted closer to him, where she wrapped her arms around him, lying on him, and rested her head against his chest. She curled up her feet. "I'm afraid that, if I am in bed, he will come."

"He won't. Don't be afraid."

"I prefer being in your arms anyway."

Guy nodded. Better than nothing. He wrapped his arms around her, watching her just lie there, sniffling and shivering. He rubbed the small of her back. He had to admit that he liked it when she was in his arms, comfortably nestled in them, safe and secure.

Sadness was etched on Meg's face. "I see him when I close my eyes. Sometimes I feel as if he's in the room. Sometimes I see him regardless of whether or not my eyes are opened or closed!"

"He's not here, Meg. The moment he steps foot in England, I'll kill him. You're safe here."

"He's never going to leave, is he?"

"He's gone from your life, Meg."

"But what if he comes for me? He'll think the contract is still legal. For all intents and purposes, I'm bound to him."

"Not by marriage, though. He has no right to control you. He didn't force you to marry him, did he?"

"No. He offered to marry me when I was found with child. But I refused. I didn't want to be miserable with him for the rest of my life. I didn't want him to influence Gwido. He doesn't deserve the title of 'father', not after everything that happened." Meg stopped, as her sobbing prevented her from speaking any further.

Guy kissed Meg on the forehead. "Shh, it's all right, Meg."

"No, it's not all right! How can you say that when everything is awful?"

"How can you say everything is awful when you're here with me?"

"It's the scars, Guy. I don't think they'll ever go away. I don't think I'll ever heal."

"Nonsense. In time those scars will be nothing more than faded blotches, and you will feel significantly better."

Despite Guy's words of comfort, remorse and melancholy loomed over Meg like a dark cloud. She could not get rid of those two feelings, no matter how hard she tried. She would not heal overnight, so she would have to experience the pain in order to attain healing. She vowed to endure the pain for Guy, but it was so excruciating to bear. How could she ever do this for him?

Meg sniffled. "Please hold me."

"I already am."

"No. Hold me is if nothing else matters."

Guy tightened his embrace but Meg flinched.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Guy said, loosening the embrace a little bit. "Better?"

Meg nodded. "Better."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you needn't be afraid anymore, okay? If that man even so much as breathes in your direction, he's dead. Rest assured that you and your son will always be safe here. Do you think I would ever put you two in danger? Unheard of. You are with me. I have enough wealth, security, and protection to make sure you and Gwido are well taken care of. I know you're scared-"

"Terrified beyond words."

"But you're safe with me. Nothing is going to happen."

Meg sighed contently as she snuggled deeper into Guy's arms, feeling his warmth and safety as he had his arms wrapped around her. They just sat there, content to just stay there locked in each other's arms. Guy buried his face in her hair, hoping and praying that Meg's wounds would heal.

"I met your aunt."

Those sudden words shook Guy out of his thoughts and prayers. "Oh, dear…"

00000000000000

 _The nightmare ended like it had all those times before, with her waking up screaming. She jerked up from the bed, gasping for breath that she couldn't find. She was covered in a cold sweat and it seemed too quiet for Meg's comfort. Sobs choked her and she buried her face in her hands, biting her lip to keep quiet._

 _The pain slithered through her heart and threatened to take hold of her life, to end her life. She wished that it would. The pain, the memories, was too much. She needed an escape but none would come. She needed to go._

 _She looked down at the crib beside the bed and planted a kiss on her baby's forehead, whispering words of love and apology to him. She dragged her feet out of the side of the bed and reached for a paper and pen that were on the nightstand. Scribbling a message, she sealed it in an envelope and placed it on the windowsill._

 _Adrenaline coursing through her veins, she ripped up her blanket and formed a rope out of the pieces. Once that was done, she went to the window and climbed down the rope. When she reached the bottom, she glanced up at the window, tears in her eyes and remorse in her heart. She couldn't live like this. Gwido couldn't have a life with her, life with a madwoman. Her demons attacked her from all sides._

But you are his mother. You have to care for him.

He can't have a life with you. You would only mess up his life.

You can't possibly take this step.

Do it.

 _Crying, she turned and ran. She ran and ran until her feet were numb and she didn't recognize her surroundings. Mud was splattered on her face and dress, her feet tumbling over themselves as she ran. She didn't stop until she noticed a town in the distance that wasn't Nottingham._

 _She neared the outpost, where a couple of sentries stood watch. They noticed the disheveled woman and approached her._

" _Ma'am," one of them said. "If you want to gain entrance into York, you need to pay the fee."_

 _Meg rummaged through her dress pockets and noticed that she hadn't even a coin. She cursed in Polish. The sentry looked at her perplexedly._

" _I need to enter," she said. "I don't know where else to go."_

" _I'm sorry, but you cannot enter without paying the fee."_

" _That's all right, soldier. She's with me."_

 _Meg looked to the source of the voice and saw a young man approach her. When he got too close, she jerked away, crossing her arms over her chest to shield herself. The man noticed the gesture and took a step back. He paid the fee and, hands raised defensively, carefully approached Meg._

" _It's all right," he said. "I'm Archer. What's your name?"_

" _Meg," she said slowly as if suspiciously. There was something about his face that she could trust._

" _Meg," Archer said with a smile. "That's a nice name. If you come with me, I can offer you food and shelter."_

 _Meg was about to refuse when Archer continued. "My mother will have some food waiting."_

 _She thought for a moment, then agreed to let the man lead her to his mother. With a cautious smile, he began to lead the way to the town, Meg following him in small, careful footsteps._

 _Meg stayed close to Archer when she entered the town brimming with people. She noticed a lot of men walking by, some staring at her with curious looks. Although they were just going about their daily lives, they posed a threat to Meg._

 _Archer noticed her discomfort, so he hesitantly placed a hand on her arm and led her to a building that looked fit for a king._

" _Archie? Archie!"_

 _From the doorway of the extravagant house came a woman, who leaned against the frame of the doorway, arms crossed. She had salt and pepper hair and a fair face, with cat-green eyes and a button nose. She wore a navy-blue dress to fit her slim figure and a shawl covering her bare arms and shoulders. She looked far too young to be Archer's mother and much too fashionable. Meg was beginning to think that she had yet to meet the man's mother._

" _Hello, mother," Archer said giving her a hug and then a kiss on her wrinkled cheek._

" _You're late, Archie," the woman said, fidgeting with his shirt. "Who taught you how to dress and who in the hell is this woman?"_

 _Archer turned to Meg. "Meg, this is my mother, Delphine, but you can call her—"_

" _Aunt Della," the woman interrupted, offering a hand to Meg. "It's a pleasure to meet you, despite your clothes."_

" _And mother, this is Meg," said Archer. "She would really like for you to prepare some hot tea and broth, not to mention your famous scones."_

 _Della smiled in fake humility. "You always knew how to flatter a woman. I just wish your flattery attracted the right crowd. Well, whatever. Come in, dear. Oh, and Archie? Muck out the stables."_

" _I already did that this morning. I almost died of the fetid stench!"_

 _Della pointedly ignored him and offered a smile as she led Meg inside and slammed the door in Archer's face._

 _The living room was huge. It was draped with rugs and banners of blue and gold. Della gestured to the sofa for Meg to sit on, as she sat down across from her and yelled for a servant. Within a second, two maids came rushing in. One carried a tray of tea while the other two bowls of steaming soup. When they placed it on the coffee table, they scurried away to give Meg and Della privacy._

" _So, where are you from?" Della asked, pouring herself a cup of tea._

 _Meg eyed the woman suspiciously as well as the soup laid out in front of her before lifting the spoon and digging in. After taking a sip, she said in a quiet voice: "Poland."_

 _Della's eyes widened. "Really? How exotic. I know someone who would love to meet you. He's my nephew and he once dated a Polish girl. But, like his mother, he messed up. Though, of course, he doesn't know that I know what he did. Just like he doesn't know that I watch him daily. He gets into all sorts of trouble."_

 _Della's response piqued Meg's curiosity. Somehow, she seemed to know who Della's nephew was, though she could not pinpoint who._

" _I'll never introduce you to him," Della said. "He is the devil incarnate. You are actually quite lucky that you bumped into York and not Locksley, otherwise you would've been sure to meet that vermin."_

 _Now Meg knew who the 'vermin' was. "Sir Guy of Gisbourne, you mean?"_

 _Della's face fell. "Oh, you poor, sweet child. You_ have _met him." Her face went from sympathetic to alarmed as she sat down beside Meg and placed the back of her hand on Meg's forehead. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you? How are you still alive?"_

 _Meg's eyes threatened to burst into tears again, but she managed to keep her crying under control, at least for that moment. "I'm courting him. He would never hurt me. But I am not all right!"_

 _Della was cautious as she wrapped an arm around Meg. "If he didn't hurt you—which is a big surprise—it is obvious someone else did. What happened, dear? Who dared to hurt you?"_

" _A horrible man and, before you say anything else, it was not Guy. He's a good man and never laid a finger on me. Some lewd bastard took away my virtue and left me with child!" Ashamed, Meg buried her face in her hands, weeping softly._

 _Della dropped the subject on Guy, as she held Meg. "I'm so, so sorry, my child. No one deserves that. Certainly not a beautiful and intelligent woman like you. You make it seem like that bastard is still alive and I honestly don't know how. I killed my twelfth husband when he tried to pull something like that."_

" _Unfortunately, he is still alive," said Meg between sobs, looking up. "Everyone laid the blame on me, not him. They said I seduced him to my bed."_

" _It is_ not _your fault," Della said forcefully. "You are the victim, not that son of a bitch. You must never, ever blame yourself for something he did to you."_

" _But what if I somehow gave consent to it? What if I somehow seduced him? What if it was somehow my fault?"_

" _Enough with the 'what ifs'," Della told her. "I'll kill whoever put those horrid thoughts in your head. It is not your fault that some freak decided to lay his hands on you. Don't ever apologize for the doings of a devil, because at the end of the day, it will be him going to hell, not you."_

" _My twin brother, who tried to save me from him, was forced to witness everything. He tried defending me when I was brought into the throne room, but my father would not listen to him. My father sided with Destin, convinced by the words of the serpent that I instigated everything. He banished me from Poland. I can never return to my homeland. I can never again see my brother, whom I love so dearly."_

" _Then your father is also going to hell," Della said adamantly. She sighed. "It was Guzzie who took you in, wasn't it? Well, I'll be damned. Perhaps he did get a little bit of his aunt in him. Meghan, you had a troubled past, that much is clear, but tell me why you are here and not with my nephew?"_

" _Wait, you're Guy's aunt?!"_

" _Yup, from his deadbeat mother's side," Della replied._

" _I arrived at his doorstep with my son, and he gladly took us in. But then the thoughts came, those horrible thoughts, not to mention the memories that will never leave me."_

" _Memories might never fade, but the pain does," Della told her. "When my fifth husband killed my cat, I thought I would never get over it, but I did. Now of course I know that that is nothing compared to what you suffered, but just listen to me. It will get better."_

" _I don't think so. Guy and I planned to have a future, but now that future is crushed like a bug. At least, that's what the thoughts told me."_

" _Your thoughts told you? Honey, that's the devil at work," Della told her. "I have Archie read the Good Book every day and in there is says that the devil tempts and torments. You can't listen to those thoughts. They'll kill you."_

" _But they told me that Guy would hurt me and treat me like dirt! I tried reasoning with the thoughts, but I know from experience that Guy is not a freak, but I can't help but think whether or not those thoughts are true."_

 _Della sighed and looked at Meg in sympathy. "I don't know what to say, except that even though Guy is a no-good deadbeat like his mother, he won't hurt you if he loves you."_

" _He loves me, and I love him, but I don't think he has enough love to wed a madwoman like me!"_

" _Is that what you call yourself? A madwoman? Honey, I've known madwomen. I've been a madwoman and you aren't one. If he loves you, he'll wed you and love you more than humanly possible."_

" _How do you know? You don't seem to have a very good opinion of Guy."_

" _I know because he is my blood," Della replied. "I hate Guzzie more than I care to admit, and yes, I think him to be vermin. But we Gisbournes love fiercely and unconditionally. We don't betray—except for Ghislaine, but that's a different story—and most of all, we protect those we love."_

" _If you don't mind me asking, what did Ghislaine ever do? Guy confided in me about what happened that day when the fire broke out. According to him, she was a saint. I believe him, though. She seemed to be a good person who cared for her family."_

" _Good people don't burn in hellfire," Della said. "Do you know who does? Witches, or should I say, bitches."_

 _Meg gasped. "You never really liked your sister, did you?"_

" _No, I didn't. Guzzie and Izzie loved her, as did Roger, but I'm her sister. I knew all her dirty secrets and I knew what she was scared of the most. I saw straight through her when she put on that 'holier-than-thou' façade. I hated her for it."_

" _What did she do?" Meg asked, curious to hear this side of the story._

 _Della sighed. "I suppose it all started when we were in our adolescence. We loved each other and would always go to her room at the end of the day to gossip. We were what you youngsters call 'besties'. But then we got older and all the boys got hotter. I had my eyes set on Roger, but then Ghislaine grew to love him and him her. I let that slide because then I met Malcolm. Oh my word, Malcolm was wonderful. He married the girl he got pregnant, so that was a bummer. Years past and I spent my time with Ghislaine and her children, especially Izzie. She's my favorite. But then I heard that Malcolm's wife died. I gave him a month to mourn before I grabbed him for my own. He and I became as thick as thieves, if you know what I mean, and I cared for little Robbie like my son. I dare say that that boy loved me as his mother. But then, Roger went away and Ghislaine was 'lonely'. She stole him and I couldn't forgive her after that. I know it seems petty for hating my sister on such a small matter, but I finally had a chance at happiness after years of watching Ghislaine get everything she ever wanted, like a good husband and two wonderful children. I might've started a family of my own with Malcolm, but then it all fell apart when Ghislaine wanted company. I got mad, said words, and left. It was around that time that Ghislaine died in the fire with Roger and it was also around that time that a baby appeared at my doorstep, a wonderful bundle of joy. With the baby came a note to name him Roger. I knew that was Ghislaine's doing, so I named him Archer and he became my family."_

" _Archer is Ghislaine's son? That makes him Guy's brother! I don't think he ever knew that."_

 _Della scoffed. "Of course not, and half-brother to be precise. I made sure to keep Archer away from any bad influence, especially when Guy sold his own sister, my precious Izzie, to a rapist."_

" _A rapist? I don't think Guy knew that. He thought he was providing for his sister. He told me-and I believe him-hat he and she were wandering around aimlessly in some French wilderness, cold and starving. Thornton offered to provide for her. Guy was desperate. He cared for her. He thought he was giving her a better life."_

"' _Better life', my ass. I understand that you feel obligated to defend Guzzie and I admire that about you. I won't try to change your mind about his wicked ways and I do think we should move on from this depressing topic. Instead, tell me about your own bundle of joy."_

" _You mean Gwido?" At this, Meg smiled a small smile. "He's the only good thing that came out of that mess. He's tiny; I'm surprised he survived that long. I thought I would have miscarried him when I was forced to journey from Poland to England."_

" _Two of the strongest people in the world are women and babies," Della said. "I thought Archie could move a mountain when he was just a squirming little thing."_

" _Mother," Archer said from behind, closing the front door behind him. "Don't embarrass me, please."_

 _Della gave a sly smile as she picked up a teacup from the table and drank from it, even though it was empty._

 _Archer's entering the house created a diversion in the conversation. He reminded her why she was in York in the first place, which also reminded her why she was running away from Guy. Meg looked down at the soup she barely ate and the tea which had already gone cold and said:_

" _I'm tired, Della. I must rest."_

" _Of course, my dear. Rest for as long as you need. I need to go and talk with Fr. Francis anyway. Come along, Archie."_

 _With one last smile, Della stood up and left the house with Archer. When the door closed behind them, Meg could hear them bickering, but the sounds eventually faded and Meg was left alone in the silence._

 _The agony returned to her with increased force. Her sobs escalated into something worse. Della's words were fruitless, as Meg rummaged through her things. As soon as she spotted two bejeweled daggers, she grabbed them and went out the door._

 _By the time she traveled into the forest, it was darkening. Thoughts, memories, and emotions were coursing through her body like a river. She felt stabbed as if by daggers, for her pain was piercing her repeatedly._

 _She was about to end it all when she heard the comforting and concerned voice of Marian._

" _Is it you, Lady Dunajski?" the young woman came up from behind her, approaching her and slowly raising two hands to indicate that she had no weapons on her person. "Come here. We've been looking for you for an entire day. You don't have to do this."_

 _Meg ignored her, which led to Marian quickening her pace. Meg let out a shriek and threw one of the daggers in Marian's direction. Marian screamed as the dagger barely missed her. She placed a hand on her chest from shock, but Meg was already gone by then._

 _A half an hour later, as Meg stood in the glade, she heard Guy's voice reverberating through the forest: "Meg! If I have to follow you to the ends of the earth to find you, I will. I will not give up. I will persevere!"_

 _000000000000_

"Your aunt was very interesting, I must say," Meg said to conclude her story.

"That's an understatement!" Guy said. "I hope you never have to see her again."

"I also must tell you something else…" Here Meg told Guy what she told Marian and Kate about Destin.

"I've heard of a Destin," said Guy when Meg finished. "Now that I think of it, the Destin I saw in York that one time may have been the Destin the Sadist. But plotting to take over England? Unless he works for Vaisey and is a Black Knight, I have difficulty believing that. Vaisey is dead, and I would know if a half-Polish man was a Black Knight."

"But you have to admit that it is possible."

"It is. I will investigate to vindicate your suspicions."

"Thank you. And before I forget, I want to tell you one more thing…"

000000000000000000000

 _Luckily, it was not raining. Just humid and damp. There was an unpleasant stickiness hanging in the air as Meg sat with her back against a tree as she started screaming. Oh, couldn't she have gone into labor in some kind of shelter, not in the forest?_

 _She couldn't change anything about that. Her child was impatient to see the world._

 _Panting slowly and then rapidly, the child gradually made its way into the world. It started screaming. Meg, drenched in sweat, rested her head against the tree as she started laughing and crying at the same time. She took a dagger which she stole from a villager and cut the cord which attached the baby to its mother. She took the baby, a boy, into her arms and wrapped him in a small blanket which she also stole from the owner of the dagger. She shook her son to calm him down, but he was nowhere close to being quiet._

" _Mój syneczku, witam Cię bardzo serdecznie."_ _My son, I welcome you most warmly._

 _Her shed her tears of joy as she continued laughing. She planted many kisses on her son's soft, warm face. She delicately rubbed the blanket against his body to keep him warm._

" _Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś to mego życia, mój światło w ciemności."_ _Thank you for coming into my life, my light in the darkness._

 _Suddenly, Meg felt something gush out of her. She noticed with dismay that she started hemorrhaging._

" _I co jeśli wilki, które potrafią wąhać krew…?"_ _And what if wolves, who are able to smell blood…?_

 _The baby seemed to have noticed his mother's apprehension, for he started crying even more._

" _Muszę Ci dać imię. Ale jakie?"_ _I have to give you a name. But what kind?_

 _Meg thought for a moment and smiled as she looked down at her son and said "Gwido"._

 _00000000000_

" _Hey, come back here! You better pay for that!" A woman in a white apron stood in the doorway of her bakery as the woman dashed away with her bread._

 _Meg ran far enough so no one would chase her. Tears of remorse streamed down her face as she entered the forest and leaned against a tree to catch some breath._ _Her son was crying._

" _Nie chciałam ukraść. Nie miałam żadnego wyboru. Wiem, Gwidze, że chcesz moje mleczko._ _Zaraz ci dam." I did not want to steal. I did not have any choice. I know, Gwido, that you want my milk. I'll give you right away._

 _As Meg fed Gwido, she thought about the events for the last three weeks. Ever since she gave birth, she had to find furtive ways to steal food and some blankets for her and son. There were close calls, situations in which she was almost caught, but she managed to flee. She begged for help, but the people passed her by, for they saw that she was an unmarried woman with a child. 'Whore' was one of the many things they called her. They dissed her and Gwido as if they were monsters, as if they were less human than those around them, the 'normal people', as they would say._

 _Meg had to be strong. For herself and for Gwido. But every time she and her son were forsaken and avoided like lepers, it was difficult for Meg to remain strong. She resolved to try harder._

 _When she finished feeding, she moved on. To her joy, she stumbled upon an elderly couple who saw the state of her and her child and agreed to let them stay in their house. Meg could not thank them enough. The woman offered her some food and a hot bath while she cared for the baby. The man gave her some fresh, clean clothes for her and Gwido to put on. Finally, some compassionate people._

 _At least, that was what she saw on the surface._

 _Finishing her bath and putting on a comfy, white nightgown with a soft, brown cape, Meg was about to leave the latrine when she overhead a conversation between the woman and her husband._

"… _But she's his son," the husband was saying._

" _She conceived him in sin," the woman was saying. "She must be punished. This is the will of God. He punishes those who offend Him. Trust me, it will be for her benefit."_

" _Whose benefit? Mine or yours?" Meg exploded as she stormed into the room, taking Gwido and holding him tight in her arms. "I was raped! It was not my fault!"_

" _You whore!" the woman spat, revealing her true colors. "You and that thing must be punished."_

" _That thing?" Meg laughed at the absurdity of the woman's remark. "He's a human being like the rest of us. He's innocent; don't you dare bring him into this!"_

 _The husband tried to intervene, but his wife pushed him aside. She took the child and walked towards the door. "He's a bastard child, the son of a whore."_

 _For that one moment, Meg was petrified that she could lose her son forever. She would not let that happen. Where there was a will, there was a way._

 _Meg ran and punched the woman in the face. Meg retrieved her son, who started crying as soon as he detected the hostility between his mother and the elderly woman. The latter leaned against the open door and touched the area around her left eye._

" _You're the whore, not me!" she heard Meg call out as she dashed into the darkness._

 _00000000000_

Guy chuckled softly upon hearing the ending of Meg's story. "She deserved it. I only hope that you punched her hard."

"She most definitely received a black eye which will not go away immediately. That's what you get when you try to take away my son."

"You are a brave woman, for doing that and for delivering Gwido by yourself in the forest."

"He kept me going on, but I was too much of a terrible mother to think about him when I fled to from here. I ignored him. I ignored you. I ignored my brother. You three all kept me going on when I was forced into exile, yet I forgot about you all the moment I decided to kill myself."

"Meg…It's all in the past now. At least you're here. You're not alone in this fight. You have me by your side."

"And you have me by your side. I thought about you when I gave birth to Gwido."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're the love of my life. How could I not have thought of you at that special moment when my child entered the world? I named him after you."

"What? You named your son after _me_?"

"The name Gwido is Polish for 'Guy'. It is fitting that I name my son after the wonderful Guy of Gisbourne. He's someone my Gwido can look up to…maybe as a father?"

"Of course, Meg," Guy said, pulling her closer to him. "I would be more than happy to be the father of your son."

"Thank you." Meg looked up at Guy with a grateful and affectionate smile. "Kiss me…please."

Guy stroked Meg's hair as he gently kissed her on the lips. At that moment, Meg's smile grew bigger.

"Did I ever tell you that you are a great kisser?"

 **Note: in the Polish language, the 'w' is pronounced like a 'v', so Gwido's name would be pronounced as 'Gveedoh'.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: A Prelude of What Is To Come**

Fidgeting in her bed as if ants were running up her legs, Meg jerked up with a scream like that of someone who had seen the pits of Hell.

As soon as she jumped out of bed, she stumbled to the ground, screaming and sobbing simultaneously. At that moment, the door flung open, and Kate rushed in like a mad dog. She stopped to the floor to lift up Meg. She patted her back, cajoling the distraught woman to calm down, but to no avail. Her sobs increased and intensified.

"Shh, milady," Kate said, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist to keep her standing up and prevent her from slumping to the floor.

"He's was on the bed!" Meg exclaimed. "He was touching me. I tried to ward him off by kicking him, but he was much stronger than I was. Where's Guy? I need him here to fight off Destin!"

Guy entered the room, wearing black pants and a black shirt, and rushed to Meg's aid. Hearing Meg screaming furiously roused him from his slumber and prompted him to get up immediately and rush to fulfill her request. Her screaming deeply perturbed him. It was filled with agony and despair. Everything was different from yesterday, where she was in his arms, calmer and happier. He had managed to convince her to eat, had redressed the cuts on her palms, and had brought Marian in to help her get to bed. Meg was willing to do the last part, which surprised Guy.

Now she was in turmoil. And it seemed like her state of unrest would not depart from her.

The moment Meg recognized the arms around her as those of Guy's, she looked at him with her bloodshot eyes. With her eyes full of pain and despair.

"He's in the room. Kill him!" she pleaded, holding onto Guy's arms like a hawk's talons. "He tried assaulting me a second time."

Guy caressed her disheveled curls. "It was a nightmare, Meg. Destin is not here."

"But I see him. Behind you!"

Guy looked over his shoulder and back at Meg. "That's Kate."

Meg took a ragged breath. "But he was coming after me."

"He's not here," Guy repeated, this time more firmly. "My love, you are safe."

"It's hopeless, Guy. Futile. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Yes, you can, because you are strong."

"No, I'm not. I'm a worthless weakling!"

Guy sighed but pulled Meg closer to him. "You were and still are so very brave. You managed to journey here all by yourself carrying Gwido. You fended for yourself. You somehow kept yourself together when you felt lost, especially when it seemed like everyone was against you. You fought off those who tried to take your son away. You endured the insults those people threw at you. You resisted the scruples that falsely accuse you of terrible things. I could name many other brave things that you did. Don't you dare call yourself a worthless weakling because, after what you did to survive, and all by yourself, you are anything but one.

"And I love you so much for being so courageous in the midst of so many dangers and tribulations."

Meg wrapped her arms around Guy's waist and buried her face in his chest, releasing what sounded like both painful and grateful sobs. Guy stroked her hair, feeling yet again more pangs of agony for his Meg. He was tempted to cry again for her, since tears were threatening to fall down, but he raised his eyes up to prevent the flow.

Suddenly, another cry filled the air.

Meg loosened her clutch on Guy and looked next to her bed, where her son was crying from his crib.

"I woke him up. I'm such a horrible mother," Meg said, sniffling.

"You're not a horrible mother, Meg," Guy said. "When can you convince yourself that that is not true?"

Meg gave no answer to that. Her sobs, which had been subdued by now, rendered her unable to respond to Guy's query.

Kate rocked the crib to mollify the baby while Guy led Meg back to her bed. He covered her with the blanket, which she gripped.

"Is he here?" she asked with widened eyes.

"No," Guy said, gently caressing her face. "I need you to calm down, all right? I know it's difficult to do that at the moment, but you have to try. It's for your own health. And remember: I'm always here whenever you need me."

Meg shakily nodded her head. "Is Marian here?"

"No, she went back to Robin yesterday evening."

"Can Kate stay here?"

"Of course." Guy looked at his servant, and she nodded immediately. Guy looked back at Meg and wiped some tears off her face with his thumb. "Will you be all right?"

"I think so. Maybe. Hopefully." Tears welled in Meg's eyes.

"I care for you deeply. I would never put you in harm's way. Please remember that."

"I'll try."

Guy smiled. "Good." And he took Meg's hand and kissed it.

 **The next morning**

Guy opened the door to see Marian standing in the doorway. She wore a light orange dress and held a basket in her hand. Sunlight poured into the Manor

"Guy," she said, the color of her dress enhanced by the sunshine, so it sparkled.

Guy slightly bowed his head. "Marian. You may enter."

Marian stepped into the Manor. "How's Meg?"

"I don't know. Last night, she had a terrible nightmare about what happened to her. I think she wants your company."

Marian nodded and went upstairs, Guy following her. Kate allowed both she and Guy in. Meg was lying on her side, her back facing them, covered with a blanket from neck to toe. The window was open to allow the sunshine to illuminate the room and the breeze to come in and freshen the room.

Marian came to the side of the bed and knelt before it so she could face Meg. The poor woman was clutching at the edges of her blanket, looking paler than her naturally-pale skin. Sweat beaded her forehead. Her eyes were widened as if she saw a monster.

"Milady," Marian said, smiling sweetly. "Good morning. I've brought you some food, medicine, and clothes."

Meg smiled weakly but did not reply.

Marian put down her basket and reached for Meg's hand. "How did you sleep?"

"As usual, terribly," Meg replied. "I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep, because the nightmares return if I do. Every night since the rape, my nightmares and my scruples torment me (as if they haven't tortured me enough), and I wake up screaming and barely get a wink of sleep afterward."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like vomiting all the contents of my empty stomach."

"You haven't been eating? When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday."

"What did you eat?"

"A full meal. Guy convinced me. But I vomited everything out just an hour ago."

"Why? What happened?"

"I never was hungry."

"That can damage your health."

Meg turned away, like she did not want to admit to Marian's face that she was right.

Marian sighed. "Will you eat something?"

"I have some hot stew waiting downstairs, if you want me to bring it to you," Kate broke in.

"I'm not hungry," Meg said.

"Yes, you are," Marian corrected. "You just won't admit it. Go on, Kate. Bring the stew. I'm afraid Meg will have to eat it whether she likes it or not. It's for her own good."

Meg huffed defiantly but said nothing.

Kate left and soon returned with a tray, leaving it on the nightstand. As the hot steam reached Meg's nostrils, she inhaled the warm scent of meat and carrots, invigorating her and causing her to lick her lips. She eyed the soup with hungry eyes. A clear, golden liquid with bits of cooked meat and pieces of bright, orange carrots floating in the broth.

Meg sat up and reached for the bowl, but then she realized that hands were shaking tremendously.

"Can Guy stay here?" she said. "I want to be alone with him for a bit."

Marian and Kate nodded and left the room, leaving the door half-open.

Guy sat at the edge of the bed. He took the bowl and the spoon. At first, Meg hesitated, but then she let him feed her, and she was glad for that. The soup sent warmth down her body. When she finished, she asked for more food. From the tray, she took a handle of warm biscuits herself and ravenously ate them. Then she found herself still hungry, so she ate some apples and plums from Marian's basket.

Sated, Meg plopped back onto the bed. Guy touched her forehead.

"You're still burning," he said. "But I'm glad that you are eating. You need to keep up your strength."

Meg nodded. Then, her lips started quivering and she burst into tears. Guy grabbed her hand.

"Meg, what's wrong?"

She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Guy responded with the same gesture, holding her as her cries turned into sobs.

"You're so brave, Meg," he said, burying his face in her hair. "I don't know what it's like to be in your shoes. I can't even imagine what you're going through, but you are the paragon of bravery. Don't ever forget that."

Meg sniffled. "I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not. You have to stop thinking so low about yourself. Everything that happened is in the past, burned into ashes, as if by fire. Including the letter you left by the window."

"The suicide note?"

"Yes. That one. I threw it into the burning hearth. That part of your life does not need to be reminisced."

"Will it ever go away, the pain?"

"Most likely not, but you can be healed. The pain may never vanish completely, but it can be lessened to the point where it does not hold you captive."

"Will you help me?"

"Of course."

At that, they heard the baby whimpering from his crib.

"I got him," Guy said, going to the crib to pick up Gwido.

Meg felt cold not being in the warmth of Guy's arms. But she smiled at the way Guy acted toward her son.

"Hey, there, Gwido," Guy whispered, as he placed one hand under the baby's head and another hand under his back and lifted him up. This was his first time holding a baby, so he certainly felt the awkwardness of it. But he was close to the bed. He sat back down in his previous position, the baby somewhat nestled in his arms. Meg clung onto Guy again and looked over her son with a smile. Gwido looked up and cried when the face he saw wasn't that of his mother's.

Meg held his pale, tiny hand. " _Nie bój się, Gwido_. _On jest dobrym mężczyzną._ _Jesteś bezpieczny."_ Don't be afraid, Gwido. He is a good man. You are safe.

"I don't think he likes me," Guy said, covering Gwido's body with his tiny blanket.

"Nonsense!" Meg said, looking up at Guy. "He doesn't know you yet. He's scared because you're still a stranger to him." She looked back down at Gwido. _"Ale za nie długo, dowiesz sie że jest świetnym człowiekiem._ But soon you will discover that he is a wonderful person.

Meg's words seemed to have lessened Gwido's crying. It was reduced to some fussing around. He looked up at Guy for a second time, this time, with no fear. In fact, he looked at Guy with wonder. He raised his tiny arm and reached for Guy's nose.

This elicited a smile from Guy. He lifted Gwido enough so he could finally reach his nose. The baby cooed as he then lightly patted Guy's face.

"He's rather…" Guy paused to think of the right adjective to describe the baby. "Adorable." He looked at Meg and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other one supported the weight of the baby's body. "Is it all right if I do this?"

"What? This?" Meg looked at Guy's arm encircled around her waist. "It's all right. And he is adorable. He has my blood, so no wonder he's so cute and loveable!"

Guy laughed as he kissed Meg on the forehead. "Indeed."

While Meg spoke some soothing words to Gwido in Polish, Guy took a moment to think. He had in his arms the two people he cared for. It was his responsibility that they were to be provided with the love and care they need from him.

He looked at Meg, who seemed very content to be in the company of him and her son. Then, Guy looked down at the infant in his arms, who, indeed, looked very adorable.

Those two were his responsibility, a prelude of what was to come. They gave him a taste of what both being a husband and a father would be like.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Future

 **Three weeks later**

"My lord, what is this?" Thornton asked as Guy unfurled a parchment on the table in the living room, where the embers on the hearth were slowly diminishing. The end of July was nearing, but Guy kept the fire alive for Meg, so the warmth could travel throughout the house, thus keeping her warm as she was on the path to recovery, both physical and mental. Yet, the warmth made Guy sweat, so he removed his jacket, leaving him only in his black leather pants and cotton shirt with long sleeves. Sometimes, Thornton wondered how his master could endure the sweltering heat while wearing nothing but black leather. He never dared ask. What his master wore was his business and his business only.

"Plans," Gisbourne replied, perusing the parchment and doing some calculations at the corner of the paper.

"Plans for what?"

"For the house. Work that needs to be done. I will not elucidate anymore on this without Meg."

"Looks like she's already here."

"What?" Guy spun around and saw Meg wobbling down the stairs, holding onto the rail for support. She was barefooted. Her disheveled hair was wrapped in a sloppy braid. She wore a cream-colored robe over her nightgown, yet underneath it, Guy saw deep, red marks on her bare collarbone. This was the first time he ever saw the gravity of Meg's physical wounds, since she always covered them. They looked like the familiar injuries caused by a whip, in addition to something resembling a fire poker or something similar to it.

"Meg!" he said, running to her and holding her arm as she crossed the last step of the staircase.

"I'm all right, Guy." At his incredulous look, Meg added: "I feel much better than I was weeks ago." She smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Respecting my need for space these past three weeks. I told you that I wanted to be alone, and you respected that wish of mine."

"It was nothing, Meg. I figured you needed some time alone." He touched her forehead.

"And my fever vanished. I can't stay in bed any longer. I had nothing to do there. Even Gwido doesn't require my attention. He's already been fed and is sleeping soundly now."

"And your nightmares?"

Meg took a sharp breath and exhaled it. "They visited me every night, though I will admit that they weren't as intense. I managed to sleep a little bit, but I spend the majority of my nights awake, for I am afraid that he may come. And before you say anything else, let me say that I can't help but feel afraid that he lurks in the bedroom when I try and sleep, waiting to assault me. This will not vanish overnight or even completely. Even now I am on my guard, fearing that he may jump on me any moment like a dog. I hate the apprehension that claws on me, but what can I possibly do? I'm damaged. I can never return to those good, old days where everything was blissful."

"I understand the intensity of your struggles, but I know you can conquer everything that claws on you," said Guy. "I admire how you're handling everything that's on your shoulders, and I know that I could never fully understand what you're going through. I just wish I could help unburden it."

"Your presence certainly helps. Anyway, I am exhausted, but energetic enough to come down and see what you're doing. That, at least, is better than staying in bed all the time. And, I get to be with you."

Guy smiled and led Meg to the table, where the parchment lay unrolled on the table. As Meg examined it, resting her hands on the edges of the table, he went behind her and placed his arms around her waist. Meg jumped at this, but stilled herself shortly afterward. It was only Guy, not anyone else.

"Are you all right, Meg?" Guy asked, nuzzling his face against her cheek.

Meg blushed. "I'm fine, Guy." Though she didn't sound like she was fine.

"I'm afraid I must ask you a difficult question."

"And that is?"

"Those wounds are as conspicuous as sunlight. How badly did he torture you?"

She leaned back, her back searching for Guy's chest and took a deep breath. She started to speak, but her words came out as stammers. The memories were racing through her mind, burdening her with more discomfort.

"I'm sorry for asking. I didn't mean to discomfort you," Guy said, loosening his hold around Meg.

Meg grabbed Guy's hands and wrapped them tighter around her waist. "It's not your fault. I…I've been meaning to tell you. After he raped me, he threw me onto the ground. Mieczysław struggled to free himself so he could save me, but Destin gave him a blow to the head, thus rendering him unconscious. At least he was spared the sight of what happened next." Tears welled up in Meg's eyes, but she continued: "Destin took a fire poker by the burning hearth and imprinted these burn marks on my breasts and collarbone. Then he took a whip and gave me multiple lashings across my body. Lastly, he took a knife and carved this poor rendition of his family insignia on my shoulder to mark his 'property', as he put it.

"He's a sadist. He takes pleasure in hurting others. The nobility thought it fit to bequeath me a high position in the royal court, higher than that of Destin's, and that hurt his pride, so he had to degrade me and, on top of that, accuse me of treason!"

"Treason?"

"He convinced the nobility that I was betraying my country by revealing secret information to our neighboring enemies so I could obtain money for myself. So, not only was I a 'whore', in the eyes of the court, but also a Judas. I can never return to my country under pain of death. And Mieczysław was also threatened with death if he ever came in contact with me. I miss him so much! I miss my country!"

Meg released a dozen sobs before she managed to calm herself. Wiping away the tears which were dripping down her face like water from an icicle hanging by the eaves of a house at springtime, she said: "At least you know. In fact, I'm glad I told you."

Guy placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Meg. That Destin will get the punishment he deserves. Let's just take this day by day, all right?"

"I agree. Let's leave this depressing talk behind and talk about what you're planning to do to your house. You've created some intricate plans," Meg said, lifting up the parchment and gazing at it with astonishment.

"Locksley, including the Manor, needs improvement, so I've drawn up this plan. _Our_ house needs some repairs. There is wood that needs to be replaced, and so on and so forth. I didn't want to hire workers to begin the work on our house without consulting you first and gaining your approval. Also, there is room for you to add anything you would like. Bring a bit of home, maybe. I don't want you to feel left out, so I thought it would be a good idea if you brought a little bit of Poland here."

Meg placed the parchment down and turned to Guy. His arms were still around her. "Well, aren't you considerate!"

"I am very fascinated by your culture. I would like it if you introduced it here."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't even be bringing this up. Pray, tell me something that is unique about your country."

Meg rubbed her chin. "Well, in some of the more rural villages, there are these painted houses splashed with reds and yellows and blues and oranges and all sorts of other colors. They have these flower designs on the outside and on the inside. My family and I had that sort of house in one of the villages where Mieczysław and I would spend our summers there. It looked like someone poured a bucket of liquid rainbow on the exterior and the interior. Flower and animal designs in various bright colors dominated the house from ceiling to floor. Even the furniture was colorful."

"Then we shall paint the ceilings like that!" Guy declared.

"But, my lord," Thornton broke in, "the amount of money, time, the painters willing to do this…isn't it all a bit too much?"

"No!" Guy answered firmly. "If this is what she wants, then so be it."

"Guy," Meg said, cupping Guy's face with her hands, "I'm not asking you to paint the ceilings. If you want, I could paint a picture or a mural or even this table. I love how you're so considerate of me, and I thank you for that, but, to be honest, I would like for the house to remain like this, save for the corrections you plan on doing."

At that, Meg turned to examine the parchment. Guy dismissed Thornton with a curt wave of his hand. When the servant was out of sight, Guy released his embrace on Meg and went to her side. Meg looked at him, curious. He looked like he wanted so badly to ask a question. He thought for a moment before he pulled out a small box out of his pocket, knelt on one knee, and opened the box which revealed a shiny silver ring with a jewel the color of an orange sunset in the middle. Encircling the orange jewel were tiny particles of diamond.

" _Zostaniesz moją żoną?"_ Guy asked with a smile only intended for Meg, an amorous smile. Inwardly, he flinched, knowing that his pronunciation had been terrible. Meg placed her hand over her mouth, crying. He loved her so much; he was nothing like the man who hurt her. He did nothing _but_ love her, placing her needs before his.

" _Tak, tak, przyjmę."_

Guy looked at her with a confused look. _"_ Did I say something wrong? I thought it meant _would you marry me._ "

Meg lowered her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry. You said it correctly. I'm saying that I accept. I accept!" she repeated as it dawned on her that Guy of Gisbourne was proposing to her!

When Guy securely placed the ring on Meg's finger, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, who was now trembling. "I know what you're thinking, and you needn't be afraid. This ring will not be a shackle. Our marriage will not be based on that, you chained to me."

Meg nodded, feeling reassured by Guy's words. Guy continued:

"As husband and wife, I believe we should make decisions together. I also believe your opinion is about as important as mine. That's why I wanted to consult you before any work is completed on our house.

"And I want you to know that I will always treat you right. I will not be that kind of husband. My mother would murder me if I even dared touch you without your consent. So, I have a request to ask you: if you ever feel uncomfortable during our intimate moments, just say so, and they will stop."

"Thank you, Guy," Meg said in a barely audible voice. "You're so kind and caring to me. You're nothing like Destin. You're such a gentleman."

Guy brought her hands to his lips. "I love you, Meg. I would do anything to make you happy."

"You've shown nothing but love towards me, even at my worst moments. How could I ever possibly repay you?"

"I only want your love and your trust."

Meg nodded eagerly. "I can do that." Then, smiling fondly at Guy, she reached in for a kiss, which Guy readily accepted. Meg wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When it broke, the two rested their foreheads against each other's. Meg joyful tears were multiplying.

"We do not have to marry immediately," Guy said. "I will wait as long as it takes for you to heal and prepare yourself for such a big moment in your life."

"Thank you. You always know the right things to say to me, don't you?"

"I hope so."

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think you always know the right things to say to me, even if I don't realize it. Now-" Meg stood by his side, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest "-since we are planning our future right at this very moment, let's take a deeper look at this plan you have. I'm excited. This is going to be _our_ house!"

"Exactly," said Guy, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I was also thinking of extending our house, so there could be ample space for an office and spare rooms for servants and guests. What do you think? Do you want to fix or add anything as well?"

"Well…"

"What is it?"

"I can't. I'll feel spoiled rotten for requesting such big things."

"I believe that's my intention."

"What? To spoil me rotten?"

Guy nodded and smiled. "You are, after all, going to be my wife, and I aim to please my wife. Do not be afraid to ask me for anything, for you shall have it."

"But-"

"Meg, you can tell me."

"But I feel like I don't deserve it."

"But you do. You won my love, _ergo_ you deserve to have anything you want."

"All right. I agree with the idea of extending the house. Is it possible, though, to add more bedrooms? You know, for…" Meg gulped as she struggled to get the words out of her mouth. "Damn it! It sounded way better in my head."

"What did?"

"I want to have more bedrooms for more children."

"More children?"

"Yes, and before you say anything, let me explain. I want to have children with you. Now, yes, what Destin did to me traumatized me, and at first, I didn't want to have any more children after Gwido. But I did some thinking, and I decided that, if we were to marry, we could have children. You said you'd never hurt me, and I believe you. I also thought about Gwido, and I think he would love to have little brothers and sisters. I wouldn't want him to be alone. And don't you want children of your own?"

Guy stammered as he turned red. "I do want children of my own, but I have to be considerate of you, considering what you went through."

"You told me before that you would never hurt me, and I believe you wholeheartedly. You want my trust, so here's my trust. I have to be considerate of you as well. This marriage will be about the two of us. I love you, Guy, and it would make me so happy if we had children together."

Guy smiled. "Of course. Extending not only our house but also our family would be very nice."

"Precisely."

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother…"

"Meg! Don't be afraid to ask."

"I know. It's just that I'm unused to be treated with such affection and kindness."

"I'm afraid it's something you'll have to get used to," Guy said, smirking.

"I would very much like to have a garden. Gardening is a passion of mine."

"Very well. We'll make ample space outside for your garden."

"And maybe an orchard…?"

"Request already granted."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A Meaningful Conversation**

Closing the wooden doors behind her, Meg went deeper into the chapel.

She genuflected and sat in a pew closest to the altar. The silence that dominated the space gave Meg time to contemplate. She folded her hands as she not only contemplated but also prayed. She prayed in her heart for the fulfillment of her biggest desires.

For healing. For peace of conscience. For her scruples to go away. For the ability to forget about what Destin did to her. Because those memories, in particular, joined forces with her scruples to torment her, as if she was an opprobrious criminal deserving of punishment. It did not help that confusion and depression also decided to come in as unwanted guests.

Being someone easily prone to emotional outbursts, Meg burst into tears. Oh, would that the pain just simply disappear like a puff of smoke! Then, her world would be a much better place. She had been so happy with Guy. Why did the melancholy have to take away her joy like a thief? She felt heaviness in her chest, like an anchor rested atop it, and thus couldn't breathe easily.

Meg gazed upon the glittering ring on her finger and wanted to smile, but couldn't. The orange jewel glittered in the sunlight pouring through the windows. Not even the beauty of the object on her finger could lift her spirits.

Despite the brightness of the chapel, there was darkness in Meg's heart.

Meg was aroused from her thoughts by Father Tuck entering the chapel through the side door by the altar. He noticed the distress on Meg and walked to her. The large golden crucifix dangling from his neck gleamed with a yellow light.

"Good afternoon, my daughter," he said, sitting down next to her and folding his hands underneath his grey habit.

Meg made the sign of the cross and bent her head. "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been way too long since my last confession. I was kept away from it. I desperately need help with a spiritual matter, and who else to go to with affairs of the soul than you?"

The priest nodded. "Firstly, I need you to tell me what kept you away from confession."

"It's embarrassing, Father."

"My daughter, how am I supposed to help you if I do not know your condition?"

"It's really embarrassing. I'm ashamed to say."

"Do not be ashamed to tell me. In fact, concealing it would only make it worse."

Meg raised her head to face Tuck. "I have terrible scruples, Father.I've had them for about three years. They came out of nowhere, and I don't know how to get rid of them. I had been afraid and ashamed to tell my problem with scrupulosity to a priest, fearing that he may not understand me. I wanted to go to a priest, but the scruples mingled with the fear kept me back. I had been wrestling with my conscience for many months, and I decided that, this time, I would muster up the courage to tell you that I have a problem."

"At least you're here, my daughter," said Tuck. "That's all that matters now. We are all human beings. We all have problems. It's the voice of the devil telling you to avoid from receiving help. He wants to discourage you, so he could lead you astray onto the wrong path. You need be neither afraid nor ashamed to tell me anything. I am a priest. It is my duty to help those from any walk of life. Throw whatever you have at me; I'm sure it is nothing that I can't handle."

"I had been angry multiple times. I had bad thoughts. I abandoned my son and then tried to kill myself. You were there, Father. You'd know about the latter." Meg held out her hands for Tuck to see the faded marks on the palms of her hands.

Tuck put his hands on his lap. "My daughter, you didn't have to confess the last two. You didn't realize what you were doing. It was all on the spur of the moment. Don't let them bother you anymore."

"But I can't help but feel remorse for what I did. I think it was my fault that that man…"

"What?" The priest's eyes widened with shock and incredulity. "Never, ever blame yourself for what that man did to you. The sin weighs heavily on him, not on you."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"It's natural for victims of a trauma to blame themselves for what happened, but they mustn't do so, especially in your case. Therefore, I forbid you to confess it. That man had no right to do what he did to you."

Meg took a ragged breath. "All right. May I tell you the other things which are bothering me?"

"Of course."

"My scruples. They must be gone, but I don't know how to get rid of them."

"What kind of scruples are we dealing with?"

"It's such a confusing business. I don't know how to proceed with it."

The priest mused for a moment. Then, he asked: "Do you trust me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't trust you."

"Then, heed my advice and follow it perfectly and blindly, without adding a single word. Even if your conscience torments you with _don't listen to him_ or _this and that_ or _such and_ such, ignore it. If you're worried about having committed sin, do not explain it in detail. A general accusation would suffice."

"But why? What if there are details that must be mentioned?"

"The scrupulous are known for exaggerating things. They usually see sin where there is none or think a sin is mortal when it is only venial. I don't want you to overanalyze your problems, even if it is something serious, because if you did, it would make your scruples grow, and we don't want that. Therefore, I only need a general idea of what we're dealing with."

Meg closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Wait! I can't! So many thoughts are racing through my head. I don't know what to think. Everything is so jumbled up!"

"My lady, please calm down. Proceeding with anxiety is just what the devil wants. He wants to befuddle you."

"I'm trying really hard, but I can't remember everything. I forgot a lot. Usually, when I remember something, I forget about it as soon as it appears. But I can't stand how I'm forgetting things. I don't want to mess up my confession!"

"God knows that we are imperfect human beings. He doesn't expect us to do everything pitch-perfect. In fact, it is most pleasing to Him when we try our very bests to do something right, even if we make a mistake or two while doing it. It is completely human to forget. And honestly, the fact that you forgot means that there was nothing to worry about in the first place, that it was something insignificant. It is also completely human to not remember certain details as clearly as before. Just explain it in the best way you can."

"But I don't want to make a bad confession, yet I have bad thoughts about doing so and about offending God."

"To wish is a very good thing, as one holy writer put it. Do not worry. You have the intention of making a good confession, and that is all that matters. Just try your best. Say it as it simply appears in your mind."

"I feel as if I have committed many sins, especially those against the holy purity: impure thoughts, desires, and actions. I don't know! My opinion travels back and forth. On one hand, they convince me that it was something serious, and then, on the other hand, they convince me that it was an insignificant matter, nothing to stress over. Other examples I'll give you are these: _there was full consent; there wasn't full consent. You were fully aware; you weren't thinking clearly at the moment. This detail is significant; this detail is insignificant. This happened; this didn't happen._ And so on and so see what I mean? I go back and forth like an armchair, and it's bothersome that I go from one opinion to another. It gets frustrating when you can't stick to one opinion."

"My daughter, the very fact that your mind goes back and forth on opinions implies that there is nothing to worry about. It is an opinion held by many holy writers that if, indeed, something happened, was given consent, or performed with a clear conscience, there would be no doubt. It would be as clear as the fact that two and two make four. And from what I hear, all your troubles are merely doubts, _ergo,_ must ignore them. When you go to confession, you confess sins that you are absolutely sure you committed. I repeat, and do remember, _there would be no doubt_! _"_

Meg nodded and reflected on his words for a moment. He was right. Her troubles seemed to have been only doubts, therefore something to be ignored.

But the scruples would not give up without a fight.

"May I also tell you something else?"

"Go ahead."

"I trust my brother wholeheartedly. He is a religious man. I often confided in him about the things which make me worried and scrupulous, and on every occasion, he told me that they were not sins. Despite his words of comfort, I always feel as if I can't listen to him. As if he wasn't telling the truth. What should I do?"

"Trust your brother."

"But I'm worried that perhaps I didn't explain everything sufficiently, or that I forgot to mention something, thus his advice-that there was no sin-is inapplicable."

"Let me tell you something. This applies to listening to your brother's advice and mine. When you interpret our advice, don't be narrow-minded about it. Now, _scrupulous persons should take care, when acting under obedience, to interpret the advice of their confessor in the broadest sense. The demon will try to make the path narrow. God bids them widen it. When they are in doubt as to whether the decisions of their confessor apply to such or such a particular case, or if it might be understood in such or such a sense, let them take the broader way. These reservations in obedience-doing only by halves what their confessor ordains, or interpreting his orders in the narrowest sense-comes from a want of faith and courage in conquering foolish fancies. Why should one fear to act so freely when it is God Who commands?_

"Also, _when the scrupulous are troubled as to how they should act, they may always presume on the reply which their director would give, and they should at once put into practice any relaxation that their director would probably permit. This "probably" should be sufficient for them; because it is God Who, through their confessor, ordains that they should be satisfied, and He will answer for all. In reality, the trouble of these souls, and their uncertainty as to their director's reply, are merely doubts, and these, as has been seen, are to be put aside and done with at once, by taking the broader path."_

Meg nodded after she soaked in the priest's words. "All right. You have to understand, Father, that my scruples will not disappear overnight."

"I know. In fact, they almost never disappear overnight. You have to have a lot of patience for this. This treatment can be compared to someone having an amputation or pouring alcohol on a fresh wound. At first, for a while, that person will feel excruciating pain, but it is a sure sign that he or she is on the road to recovery."

"Do you really think there's hope for me?"

"Well, of course I do. Why ask such a question?"

"Honestly, I feel damned. I have such a negative image of life and even of God, when I know I shouldn't."

"That's dangerous, for it can easily discourage you. I want you to focus on God's infinite Love and Mercy, as well as enjoy the beautiful world that He created with its beauties: the flowers, the fields, the animals, the blue sky, and so on. Think positively. Instead of thinking _this is hopeless and impossible,_ think instead _I am no longer a victim. I am a survivor as well as a fighter and I will fight because I know that, deep down, I can quash my enemies and win the battle._ "

"Is it really possible to win?"

"My daughter, it is possible for everyone, if they would but have the perseverance. You see, the beauty of the human race is that people are capable of great things, like winning a battle, for instance. Everything will seem hopeless, but you must remember that dawn comes after the darkness."

Meg smiled at the priest's words, but she realized with dismay that while he spoke, she started to cry. Now, tears flowed down her face. Tuck had more of a concerned look on his face, similar to that of a father whose child was suffering.

"I'm sorry, Father. I have a hard time going back to the time where I was happy and carefree."

"You cannot go back, I'm afraid, but you can move forward."

"Just like you did?" Tuck's face tensed, as his dismal childhood memories returned to him with greater intensity. He clasped his hands together. "You moved on. You seem so happy now."

"My daughter, what I endured was completely different from what you endured."

"But we both suffered. Maybe in different ways, but it was suffering nonetheless. When you spoke to me in the forest, you spoke from experience. You know what it's like to be in pain and despair."

"Every person reacts differently to a tragedy. I can never fully understand what you went through. I can only give the best advice I can."

"Well, you gave me some pretty good advice. I think I'm finished with my confession now. May I always return in case I still require your help?"

"Of course."

"Now, what is my penance for this confession?"

"Penance? I want you to be more positive, happier. Show love and kindness to others. That is your penance."

"That doesn't sound very penitential."

"Well, I don't want to burden you any more than you already are."

Meg nodded and then said a prayer of contrition. When Tuck gave her absolution, they both stood up and said farewell to each other.

"Thank you so much, Father," Meg said. "I'll try harder."

"Don't overexert yourself, though. That gives way to more confusion and anxiety."

Meg nodded. "All right. Thank you, again."

"It is always a pleasure to help others."

 **Author's note: Tuck's long paragraphs in italic are also taken from the pamphlet " Scruples and Their Treatment" by Father William Doyle S.J.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Exile and Exodus**

 _(Note: for the sake of simplicity, the dialogue is in English, even though all the characters of this chapter are, in fact, speaking Polish)._

 _(Also, since I am paranoid like that, this chapter will be rated M)_

 **A year ago, April 1195, Poland**

"Meg! Mieczysław!" an older woman with long, flowy brown hair and garbed in a silk grey dress ran to greet the two with a hug that nearly squeezed the life out of the two.

"Greetings, Mother," Mieczysław said with a smile.

"You're hurting us, Mama," Meg said, taking ragged breaths.

The woman released her children. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so glad you two returned. Your father and I have been missing you."

"Speaking of Father, where is he?" Meg asked.

"He's in the throne room with the noblemen. The court has a new guest. Apparently, he's half-Polish and half-English and claims that he is a powerful lord. He's quite charismatic. Come on! Come on!"

The woman led the twins into the throne room. No king sat on the throne. The late ruler's son was too young to rule. However, an assembly of men stood around a circular table, talking with one other. Meg and Mieczysław recognized all the faces, save for one, who must have been the new guest their mother talked about. He was a young and handsome man, arrayed in splendid colors of gold, red, and orange, with hair the color of sunlight and eyes the color of the sky at springtime. His smile was pleasant, and his laughter was music one could listen to all day. His voice was strong yet gentle; he spoke so persuasively and yet so calmly that he could convince the most stubborn person to do something. He held an air of authority and pride, yet he never looked down on the men who had different opinions. He argued with them the way anyone should: not yelling at them, claiming that they were right and the other side was wrong. No, what that new man did was kindly explain to them why his reasons were sound and theirs were not.

It seemed impossible that such a man should be so perfect. The noble maidens who stood by blushed and swooned when he looked at them for a moment or passed them by. Even his gait was perfect. His posture was straighter than a ruler.

It was difficult to think ill of the man. Why, he was the epitome of perfection!

The argument the noblemen were having ceased when the twins approached the table. Their father, Casimir, had a big and bright smile when he saw his children. He ran to them, embraced them, and kissed them on both sides of the cheek. He spoke words of endearment to them.

"It's amazing to see you again, Father," Meg said when Casimir released the embrace. "I thought you were ill."

"Well, our physician visited your mother and I. We're not dying."

"Yet your faces look pale and sickly. I've noticed," said Mieczysław.

"Bah! Don't worry about us," said Casimir. He coughed. "A couple of coughs and sniffles won't hinder us from our duties."

 **A week later**

Meg and Mieczysław attended the feast which their parents prepared for them to celebrate their return home.

Food, wine, laughter, music dominated the great hall. Everyone demanded of Meg her story about how she almost became Sheriff. Her brother kept on bragging about how talented and intelligent his sister was.

Meg's mother, however, was most curious about her relationship with Guy.

"Well, is he handsome and wealthy?" she asked her daughter.

Meg smiled. "He's handsome, wealthy, strong, intelligent, _and_ gentlemanly! All five qualities. I thought it impossible to find such a man. I know he was sent by God. He's the perfect man. I'm glad Mieczysław persuaded Father to let me go to him, though it did raise their voices."

"From what I hear, that _Gwido_ is a keeper," her mother said. "But you have to promise to visit us."

"Of course! _Gwido_ needs to see the family, including the aunts who want to have a good look at him. Even if they didn't like him, I wouldn't care, because I know he's perfect."

"Speaking of perfect," her mother said, "that new man has taken quite a shine to you."

"He has?" Meg turned her head to see the handsome, charismatic-looking young man look at her. Though not in a way that most ladies would expect. Meg sensed something off about him, especially in the way he looked at her. From her experience of former suitors, Meg knew that his eyes contained lust or some other similar vice.

Meg grimaced when she turned to face her mother again. "I don't know, Mama."

"Oh, don't be shy. At least talk with him!"

"But-"Meg's mother literally pushed her. Meg went stumbling to the man. He caught her arms when she almost fell.

"Are you all right, milady?" he said in an accent. His voice seemed so pleasant and calm that Meg even felt guilty for suspecting him of lustful behavior.

"Sorry. You can let go of me now."

"Oh." It took the man some time to realize what he was squeezing Meg's arms. Yet, Meg sensed that he was deliberately tightening his hold on her arms. It also seemed as if he reluctantly let go of them. He smiled. "My apologies." He extended his hand out. "My name is Destin Vezy."

Meg shook hands with the man. "I'm Margaret. Are you a lord?"

"Advisor to a lord, if I must be scrupulously honest. He was an Englishman. I was very close to him, but, alas, he perished in some faraway land. Someone had the audacity to send me a parcel containing his head."

Meg made a disgusted face. "That's grim. Do you know what happened?"

"Someone obviously beheaded him. I'm guessing it was the sender of the parcel, but I cannot trace it back to that person. Anyway, let's end this depressing talk. The murderer will receive the justice he deserves, sooner or later. So…I've told you some facts about myself. That makes you somewhat obligated to tell me some facts about yourself." Destin smirked.

Meg chuckled. "You're bold. I am the daughter of Lord Casimir and Lady Dobrosława."

"That's a known fact, milady. Even I know that."

"All right. I am fluent in a couple of languages."

"Now, that I did not know. Pray, what languages are you fluent in?"

"I can speak Polish, English, Lithuanian, Ukrainian, and Russian without making a mistake."

"How amazing! Especially since you're a woman. How came you by knowledge of five languages?"

"I'm a noblewoman. I had to have been knowledgeable in many languages, so I could communicate with those from other countries. Mainly for diplomatic and political purposes. I had a strict teacher."

"Well!" Destin took a sharp breath. "Personally, I don't believe a woman should be educated, especially to the extent which you received, but you're the only exception."

Meg placed her hands on her hips. She heard such words many times, but she had to ask him. "Well, why don't you believe a woman should be educated?"

"It's not the traditional way of things. A woman is, after all, the lesser sex." Meg rolled her eyes. "There'll be the risk of her forming opinions and gaining independence. What a woman needs is a man to guide her and to keep her in her place, in case she doesn't overstep her bounds."

The way he said it, it sounded like he wanted to do the same to Meg. Suddenly suspicious and uncomfortable, Meg found a way to kindly excuse herself without seeming rude. Then she walked away and forced herself to forget about Destin and his words. He wasn't worth thinking about.

 **Two months later**

Meg sat by her desk in her bedroom. She smiled. Nothing changed since she departed her country, including her bedchambers. Everything was as it should be. She reveled in the feeling of being home once more.

Taking out a feather and a bottle of ink, Meg composed her letter to Guy, telling him about everything, including her promise to return to him. As she wrote, she thought about him and their time spent together, including their cute moments, bringing a bigger smile to her face.

To her, her longing for Guy was greater than her longing for her home in Poland.

 **Sometime later**

Biting her fingernail, Meg paced her bedroom floor. For the past couple of weeks, her mother and Destin have been spending time together. Meg ordinarily wouldn't have minded, but then her mother started to push Meg to socialize with Destin. She didn't want to, not wanting to give Destin the wrong idea, especially since she was with Guy, but Meg's mother seemed to forget all about him.

Therefore, Meg had spent most of her time with Destin to please her mother. In the beginning it was awkward and not too uncomfortable, since Destin mostly told stories of his travels. However, just last week, he had begun to pester Meg, seeming to pop up wherever she was. He began to ask where she was all the time and rudely interrupted her every time she tried to speak of her own opinions.

Meg tried to speak to her mother of Destin and his rudeness, but she wouldn't have anything of it, neither would her father. The only solace Meg seemed to find was with her brother, but he too was busy. That was why Meg was hiding away in her bedroom, hoping that Destin wouldn't come looking for her.

Her opinion of Destin changed drastically since she met him, so much so that Meg herself thought she was overreacting. She had thought him so charming and kind at the beginning, but now it was a completely different story. What really caused her to hide away was what he said not two days before. He was angry that Meg was talking with another nobleman. He said that she wasn't allowed to talk with him anymore. When Meg told her mother, she said that Destin was just jealous. Mieczysław, however, didn't like Destin's attitude and resolved to keep Destin away. That was before Meg's father gave her brother tons of more work.

So, Meg hid in her bedroom and requested to have her meals brought there only by Agata, her handmaiden whom she loved and trusted.

"Madam?"

"Yes, come in, Agata. Place the tray over there," Meg said, pointing to her desk.

The handmaiden nodded and did as ordered. She was about to leave when she noticed Meg's biting her fingernails, something she never did.

"Are you alright?"

Meg shook her head and sighed. "It's Lord Vezy. I've got a bad feeling about him."

"The other noblewomen are jealous that he is spending so much time with you," Agata stated. "Is he really that bad?"

"Yes!" Meg shouted, heat rushing to her face. She ran a hand through her hair. "You don't understand. He won't stop pestering me. I've tried telling mother and father, but they won't listen. Mieczysław tries to help, but he has so much work to do, I barely see him. I'm alone in this."

Agata was silent for a minute, but her face was filled with horror. "Has he made _advances_ towards you?"

Meg considered lying but then she felt a tear run down her cheek and saw no point. She nodded. "He did. Just the other day."

Agata covered her mouth with her hands and then hugged Meg. "I'm so sorry, Madam."

"It's alright. It didn't lead to anything. I found a way to leave."

Agata pulled away. "You have to tell your parents."

"They won't listen," Meg said frustratingly. She sat down at her desk. "I'm alone in this."

 **November, a couple of months later**

Meg was walking through the halls, looking left and right. She was upset that she had to be afraid of what was supposed to be a sanctuary to her. First Destin wouldn't leave her alone, and then her parents did not believe her suspicions to be true. And there was only so much Mieczysław and Agata could do. Meg tried not thinking about the situation she was in, but her efforts proved to have been futile. Worry gnawed at her brain. What if something happened?

If only Guy was there to protect her!

Suddenly, she noticed a figure walking towards her. She realized with dismay that the figure was none other than Destin.

"Milady," he said, stopping Meg's movements. "Could you spare me a moment of your time?"

After some hesitation, Meg nodded.

Destin breathed in relief. "I would like to apologize for the way I treated you lately. It was wrong on my part. So much has been going on. The stress has been taking its toll. Just recently, I had to form a campaign against the barbarians on the border, and though that is no excuse for how I acted towards you lately, I humbly beg your forgiveness."

Meg thought for a moment. He seemed genuine in his words, but she still distrusted him. What game was he playing, if he even was playing a game at all?

"Apology accepted, milord."

"Good, good! I was hoping whether I could treat you to dinner at my chambers to really make up for it."

 _Why his chambers_? Meg thought to herself. Now she was becoming so increasingly wary that Destin noticed it on her face.

"I know what you're thinking. You are suspicious of me, and you have every right to, but let actions speak louder than words. Trust me when I say that there is no falsehood in my actions and my words. I swear on my mother's grave."

Meg thought for a while. She knew that she couldn't leave him standing there, so she gave her reply.

"All right. When?"

"Perhaps next week. Tell me your favorite dishes, and I will have the chef prepare them for you."

Meg smiled. "Fine."

 **A week later, in Destin's chambers**

Destin opened the door to let Meg in. She wore a plain green dress with a white sash tied around her waist.

"I'm so glad that you could make it, milady," Destin said, gesticulating for Meg to come in.

"My pleasure," Meg said, walking in. The door closed behind her. Meg looked around and saw no table filled with her favorite dishes. She guessed that the table was in another room. However, as she surveyed the place, she saw so doorways that could possibly lead to a dining room.

"So…where's the table?"

"Oh, I feel so awful, but the chefs are running late. No worries! I have something to show you anyways."

Destin walked to his desk and picked up a piece of paper. He turned to Meg. "Well, come on! Don't be shy. It's just a piece of paper."

Meg slowly walked to Destin's desk. "Umm…this wasn't planned, I don't think."

"Of course it didn't. This brilliant idea came to me the other day, and I just had to carry it out."

Now Meg knew that she made an awful mistake in putting herself into a trap.

"Uhh…I don't feel so well. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave for a moment to grab some water."

"I have a jug of water here."

"I also need to take some herbs. My stomach is rather unwell."

Meg turned to the door, but then a hand suddenly seized her wrist. She spun around to see Destin and his hand squeezing her wrist.

"You will stay here," he said in a sudden whisper. "If you want no harm coming to either you or your pathetic family, you will do as I say."

"And what is that exactly?" Meg retorted, whimpering as she struggled against his iron grip.

Destin pulled her to his desk and forced her to examine the parchment which he slammed on the table.

"What is this?" Meg demanded after reading the parchment.

Destin chuckled evilly. "The key to everything. Now sign it!"

"You want me to sign a contract of indenture?" Meg was aghast. "This is crazy. You're talking about me selling my freedom only to serve you, which I will never do."

Destin laughed. "Silly girl. You think you have a choice. If you do not sign it, I will make sure your family suffers, especially your precious brother."

Tears fell down Meg's face as she released a sob. "No! Not my parents! Not my Mieczysław!" Meg released another sob when Destin tightly wrapped his arm around her waist. "Please! Don't do this to me." His grip on her body tightened. "It hurts!"

"That is nothing compared to the pain you will suffer if you do not do my bidding."

"Please, Destin, why are you doing this? I deserve at least an explanation."

"You are threatening my chance for power. Now, is that sufficient?"

"Of course not!" Meg tried backing away, but then he had both arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Please, Destin! Stop!"

"No! Beg. Go on your knees and beg."

"What…?"

Destin gave her a threatening glare. Meg quickly nodded and did as he told her. Her face turned red when she went on her knees before him and pleaded: "I beg of you, Destin, please, stop this madness. You're humiliating me. I won't tell anyone if you end this. I promise. Why do you even want me?"

Destin lifted her up. Meg continued: "I did as you asked. Will you please let me go?"

Destin wrapped his arms around her again as he replied: "Of course not. You will submit yourself to me, obeying my every word and whim, or your entire family will be in danger. I will make sure that your brother, in particular, will die a slow and painful death."

Meg was more horrified. "No, not my Mieczysław. Don't do anything to him."

"Then you will do as I say."

Meg sobbed even more as she signed her name on the bottom of the contract of indenture, thus relinquishing her freedom and happiness.

"There. Much better." Meg almost gagged when he placed a kiss on her cheek. She released a sob when his hand moved to _touch_ her. "Please," she whimpered. "Stop it now!"

"Silence. Now-" he turned her to him "-you are mine."

Meg was sobbing even more when he kissed her hard on the lips and would not stop. She could not kick him, for his strong body was pressed against hers. And even when she did kick him, it did not affect him.

"Please…" she said when his lips traveled to her neck.

Destin stopped and looked down at Meg. "You will do my bidding, which is precisely this."

"What? This? Allowing you to perform your lust on my body? Stop this right now! I've told you many times before: I belong to another man."

"Not anymore."

Meg let out a scream when his hands went under her dress and started touching and squeezing her breasts.

At that moment, Meg thought her salvation came, when the door opened with Mieczysław standing under the threshold. His mouth spewed out curses and swears as he charged like a bull and crashed into Destin, sending him to the ground with Mieczysław on top of him.

"You son of a bitch!" Mieczysław screamed as he punched Destin. "How dare you touch my sister!" He stopped, got up, and smashed Destin against the wall, where he looked at Meg. "Meg? What happened?"

"He-he," Meg stammered, taking ragged breaths as she adjusted her dress, "he made me sign a contract of indenture to him. For what reason, I don't know. Please, Mieczysław! I didn't want this!"

"Of course you didn't want this, Meg. I knew something was off about you, Destin, though I could not pinpoint exactly. Well, now I know, and I'm a fool for not realizing this sooner, that you want nothing more than my sister's body. You lewd bastard! I will tell the entire court of your treachery."

"And who will believe you?" Destin said, chuckling and wiping away the blood that trickled from his nose. Why was he chuckling when he was beaten to a pulp? He turned his head to the side towards the door, where a couple of strong, muscular men stood in the doorway. At Destin's nod, they entered the room, closed the door, and grabbed Mieczysław by his arms.

"La-dee-dah-dee-dah," Destin taunted, "you think I am so weak that I do not have faithful and loyal men who will do anything for me? A clue? No."

"No, no, no!" Mieczysław exclaimed as Destin's men forced him to his knees. He struggled to free himself, but those men had hands of steel.

Destin grabbed Meg before she even managed to flee. She screamed as he threw her onto his bed, covering her mouth with his hand. Meg kicked furiously, but Destin sat on her legs to repress any movement from her.

" _Nie! Nie!_ You son of a bitch! _"_ Mieczysław screamed at the top of his lungs as hot tears streamed down his face. One of Destin's men covered Mieczysław's mouth. He cried even more when Destin undressed Meg and began the torture.

Eventually, Mieczysław's world darkened when Destin took out the fire poker to increase the torture.

 **A week later**

Meg sat at the foot of her bed, twiddling her thumbs, but not even that could make her forget about what happened. She touched her chest and winced. She went to her dresser with her mirror and removed her dress. She placed balsam on her collarbone and breasts, which were inflicted with multiple bruises, lashings, and burn marks. She smeared the balsam all over her left shoulder which had Destin's insignia-a falcon-carved onto it. Then, wrapping her wounds with bandages, she put her dress back on. A wave of drowsiness overwhelmed her, so she walked to her nightstand, poured herself a cup of water, and drank from it.

Meg jumped when someone knocked on the door. She calmed down when it was the familiar voice of her brother speaking, begging her to let him in. Meg opened the door and closed and locked it when Mieczysław entered. Then, she crashed into her brother's arms.

Mieczysław went to the side of Meg's bed and sat down on it. Meg sat next to him, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Mieczysław wrapped an arm around her waist and another arm around her shoulder. As Meg rested her head on his chest, she started weeping. It was like when six-year-old Mieczysław would comfort six-year-old Meg when she came crying to him at night because of a terrible nightmare.

Mieczysław was also crying. His heart shattered at the dismal sight of his precious sister.

"My baby sister," he whispered in a barely audible voice, as his sobs prevented him from speaking coherently. He planted a kiss on her head.

"Mieczysław, please protect me," Meg said between heart-wrenching sobs.

"I don't know why you would want me to. I couldn't save you the last time. Forgive me."

"You were held down, Mieczysław. Don't blame yourself."

Mieczysław took a ragged breath as he said: "I told Father what Destin did to you. He doesn't believe the story. He thinks you fabricated it. He also said not to spread it around, as he is convinced that it was a fabrication."

"But it wasn't!"

"I know, I know. Only Destin is to blame."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. I searched for him, but he vanished. Why did he do this?"

"I don't know. Power, control, something like that. He envied me because the gentry granted me a high position in the court."

"What a bastard!"

Meg sniffled as she looked at her brother. "I—I have to tell you something." Meg looked down and placed a hand on her belly.

 **Two weeks later, at the royal court**

Meg held Mieczysław's arm as a soldier led them to the throne room. Her brother kept on assuring her that all would be well, but he believed otherwise. Amidst such darkness, how could anything be well?

Standing in front of their father and mother and the entire court, the twins looked around, wondering why every member of the gentry was in that room at that time.

Lord Casimir's face turned red as he pointed a finger at his daughter. "You! You are a disgrace to the Dunajski family and to the fatherland. How could you sleep at night, knowing that you committed heinous sins?"

"What did I do?" Meg said. "I committed no sin."

This time, Meg's mother stepped forward. "How dare you seduce Lord Vezy and impregnate yourself!"

"Wait, what? How do you know?" Meg said.

"I told them," Destin exclaimed as he walked into the room. Mieczysław's hand curled into a fist.

"He raped me!" Meg cried out to her parents. "I didn't want any of this!"

"Excuses, excuses," Casimir said, walking around his children. "Destin was right when he told me that you would act like the victim when you, indeed, are not."

"What?" Mieczysław raised his voice. "He raped Meg. I saw it. I was forced to witness it!"

His father ignored him and turned to Meg. "I will not have our family be stained by a bastard child, an offspring of a whore. From this day forward, you are no longer my daughter. You will be banished from the castle."

"But," Meg protested, "where will I go? How will I be able to support my child and I? We'll starve on the streets."

"That's what you and the child deserve," Casimir said.

"Now, I am willing to marry her," Destin spoke up. "Her child is also my child."

"No!" Meg exclaimed, turning to her rapist. "I will not marry you!"

"Why not?" her mother said. "He is, after all, willing to fix your mistake."

"Why do you insist that it was my fault?" Meg demanded.

"I trust Destin's word," her mother replied. "He would never lie."

"He's a lying snake!" Mieczysław bellowed.

"So you would trust the word of a rapist to the word of your own daughter?" Meg said, heartbroken at her own mother turned against her by the words of the serpent.

Dobrosława ignored her as Destin spoke again. "Spare yourself the inevitable humiliation and take my hand in marriage."

"No!" Meg spat at his face. "You will only make me more miserable, me and my child both."

"I would have kept it secret for your sake, but since you do not want to be protected, I have no choice but to reveal you as the traitor you are," said Destin.

"What do you mean, 'traitor'?" Meg said.

Destin gestured for a servant with a stack of papers in his hands to come forth. "These," Destin said, pointing to the papers, "are secret letters written by Meg to our neighboring enemies, revealing sensitive information about our country."

Casimir read some of the letters and then threw them to the ground. "You Judas!" he screamed at Meg. "Betraying your fatherland for money!"

"No!" Meg protested. "I love my country. I would die for Poland. Those letters must have been forged."

"These letters say otherwise," her father said. "Begone, you sinner! If you dare show your face in this country, you will die." He turned to Mieczysław. "If you ever come into contact with her, I will behead you myself."

 **Later that day, at the castle gates**

Meg looked at her home for the last with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her cape around her shoulders and was about to leave when a voice interrupted her:

"Meg."

Meg turned to see her brother. "Mieczysław," she whispered, "you shouldn't be here."

"If this is the last time I am going to see you, at least let me say goodbye," Mieczysław said in a breaking voice. Tears welled in his eyes.

Meg hugged him, buried her face in his chest, and cried. "I don't want to leave you or let you go. Why does this have to happen to us?"

"I don't know," Mieczysław said, caressing her hair. "Where will you go?"

Without hesitation, Meg replied: "England."

"England?"

"I have no other place to go. _Gwido_ is in England."

Meg looked up at her brother as he took out a medium-sized pouch. "This will cover the costs of a safe passage to England, as well as some victuals and other necessities. I can't promise that it will provide for every day, but it's the most I can do." Mieczysław sighed. "Let me come with you."

Meg nodded in refusal. "Listen to Father. I don't want you to die. It would break my heart if he had to behead you. No, stay here. Find out what Destin is up to. He's planning some sinister, though I don't know what exactly. He's been meeting up with some men about something. Uncover his treachery. He must be punished for his sins."

Mieczysław nodded and pulled his sister into a tighter hug as he and she sobbed simultaneously. Meg wrapped her arms around him, but she knew that she had to eventually let go.

At last, she forced herself to release the embrace. She and Mieczysław gave each other a kiss on each side of the cheek. Meg walked away, but her brother's hold on her hand prevented her from moving any further. Tears stained both of their faces.

"I love you, Meg."

"I love you too, Mieczysław."

"Remember, my dearest sister, that, although we may be physically apart, we are mentally together. Remember the twin bond. Remember the memories we shared. May those lighten your heart and the road on which you must travel!"

Meg allowed herself to smile at that. "You'll always be in my heart, my dearest brother." Then, she frowned when she released Mieczysław's hand, turned around, and walked away without looking back.

When Meg was out of sight, Mieczysław leaned against the gate and sobbed hysterically.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Sisterhood**

Guy knocked on the door to Meg's bedroom. Knowing that she was inside, he told her that it was only him. Meg, in an excited voice, said that he could come in.

Guy opened the door and walked in. Meg was standing by the window, rocking Gwido back and forth in her arms. Sunlight poured in through the open window, illuminating the room and its dwellers. While whispering words of affection to the baby in Polish, Meg smiled brightly down at Gwido and, indeed, looked as if all worries and turmoil left her mind. One could clearly tell that she was joyful. She smiled down at her son, who was trying to fall asleep.

Guy leaned against the doorway, not wanting to interrupt Meg's moment with her son. He smiled. Meg-radiant, happy, beautiful Meg-was finding the emotional healing she desired through her son.

Meg looked up to see Guy standing by the doorway. "I'm sorry," she said. "I was just trying to make Gwido fall asleep."

Guy walked to Meg. "It's all right." He stopped and wrapped his arm around Meg's shoulder. She looked even happier when he did that. "How are you? How is Gwido?"

"I'm doing okay, but Gwido is doing even better," Meg replied, smiling again at her son, who was close to falling asleep.

"It seems to me that you are doing very well."

"Well, when I have my two favorite boys with me, it's difficult not to be happy," Meg said, causing Guy to chuckle. "So…where were you? I haven't seen you for the past couple of days."

"I journeyed to the nearby towns and even to London to find any sign of Destin. I promised you that I would find him, so I could deliver his punishment."

"And did you find him?"

Guy shook his head. "No one saw him."

Meg dropped her head. "He can't hide forever, though. Anyway, let's not talk about him now."

Meg sat by the window seat and beckoned for Guy to join her. He sat behind her, so he could wrap his arms around her. Meg smiled and leaned further, resting in Guy's embrace.

Meg gazed at her engagement ring in wonder. "I've been trying to figure what kind of jewel is in this beautiful ring. Do you know? You must know. I've run out of possibilities."

"It's amber."

"What? Amber?" Meg exclaimed in astonishment as she held her hand up, where the jewel sparkled in the sunlight.

"I remember you once told me that one can find amber on the Baltic Sea, so I made sure it originated from there. It's to bring a little bit of home to you, so you won't feel so left out."

Meg recalled how she and her brother used to walk by the shores of the Baltic Sea and pick up particles of brown, orange, and golden amber. They each had a jar so they could put all the pieces in. They even had competitions as to who could collect the most pieces of amber. Meg remembered making amber jewelry with her mother and aunts.

Meg's smile grew bigger. "It gives me pleasant memories of home. It eases the pain of being separated from Mieczysław. It makes me feel as if I am not completely isolated from my fatherland." She turned to Guy. "Thank you." Her eyes were by then tearing up.

Guy kissed Meg on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't apologize. This is making me happy. Thank you, again." She leaned in for a kiss, which Guy readily accepted. He cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her more passionately than before.

When they broke the kiss, Guy rested his forehead on hers and said: "I love you, Meg."

"I love you, too, Guy," Meg responded.

The two looked down at Gwido, who was cooing loudly.

"Would you like to hold him?" Meg said.

Guy hesitated before he nodded. He was severely unaccustomed to holding babies, but he realized that he needed to practice for the future. He held his arms out slightly to receive the baby. When Gwido was in his arms, Meg rested on Guy's chest.

"You're a natural," she said.

Guy extended his hand out to caress Gwido's warm, soft face. "I wouldn't know. He's the first baby I've ever held, yet I shall love him as if he were my own son."

"And he shall love you as if you were his own father," Meg countered.

The baby opened his eyes to stare in wonder at the man holding him. He was no longer afraid of Guy. He no longer considered him a stranger. He even did a small smile as he wriggled his little hands and feet.

Meg took a deep breath. "Since you told me that I could have a say in our household affairs, especially in the renovation, I'm going to use that opportunity to request some things of you."

"Of course," Guy said. "What are they?"

Meg looked out the window. "Yet they seem like too big of requests."

"Meg, like I said, whatever you want, you shall have."

"I know, but this relationship, this marriage will be about the two of us, not just about me. You have to agree, as well. I would like a fountain in the middle of the village, where crisp, cold water would gush out to refresh everyone here."

"I like it," said Guy. "I will ask the workers to put in a fountain."

"Also-if it isn't too much to ask-could we replace the dirt pathways with cobblestone trails? In my opinion, I think they will make Locksley look so much nicer. To be honest, they remind of the large towns in Poland, who had these beautiful, grey cobblestone streets speckled with red and green and yellow.

"Of course. That sounds like a good idea. We'll do it."

"Also, these villagers need something better."

At this, Guy remained silent and even tensed.

Meg looked at him. "Well, what is it? These villagers cannot live in squalor while we dwell in prosperity."

"I shouldn't have to reduce my wealth just because of a few poor peasants," Guy retorted.

Meg flinched at his terse reply. "Guy, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I love you so much, but I do not like the way you treat those poor people. What did they do to deserve such cruelty?"

Meg saw how frustrated this made Guy. He handed Gwido back to her and stood up, pacing around. "Because," he said angrily, "those brats did nothing to help my sister and I when our house was burned down and when we were sentenced to wander around in some god-forsaken corner of France. So, why should I help them? They need to feel what Isabella and I felt."

Meg got up and quickly placed Gwido in his crib. Then, she walked up to Guy and placed her hand on his arm. "I may not fully understand what you went through, but I know that releasing your bitterness and anger on them won't help."

Guy turned away, clearly wanting to avoid this conversation.

"Is that the reason why you have always been so violent towards your villagers?" Meg asked in a soft voice. She recalled how he mistreated the villagers back when they first courted. She demanded to know why he was doing the things he did, but he always answered vaguely.

"One of the reasons," Guy mumbled.

Meg scratched her head, thinking of something to say to him. Then, "I beg of you to please stop mistreating them, especially the youngsters and the infants. Don't punish them for something their parents or grandparents did. Concerning the adults, show them that you are the better person. Treat them well, and they will feel guilty for what they did to you and Isabella."

Guy still did not turn to look at Meg. His body tensed even more. At first, Meg thought that he just didn't want to be kind to the villagers, but then she considered the plausible possibility that his bad memories were making him feel uncomfortable and hurt.

Meg wrapped her arms around Guy and rested her head on his back. Guy immediately covered Meg's hands with his.

"I know this is difficult for you," Meg said, "but I also know that you can do this. We are fighting this battle together, _ergo,_ we must stay together if we have any chance of winning. I know you're strong. I know that you can overcome whatever comes in your way, even if it is the most difficult tribulation you could possibly imagine."

Guy smiled. "I'll just follow your example."

"My example?"

"You inspire me to endure and overcome my personal tribulations, because I've seen how you're bravely trying to endure and overcome yours. I apologize for my rudeness."

"It's all right, Guy. Sometimes, it's good to argue from time to time."

"Why?"

"Well, it tests our love for each other. Just think about it: if our relationship is as peachy as peachy can be, then the first obstacle would tear us apart. I've learned that you need tests to strengthen yourself."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Guy turned with an amorous smile and cupped Meg's face in his hands where he kissed her on the forehead. Afterwards, he said: "Gwido and we are going to stay in the castle for the next few weeks while the workers come and renovate. I am also going to help you find a position in the court."

"Really? But I am a mother; I have Gwido to take care of."

"Who says you can't do both? Care for your child and wield authority in the court? I want this for you, Meg. I know what it's like to be banished from your home and lose power. I don't want you to feel the same way I did."

"Now, if you put it _that_ way…" Meg said, smiling.

 **At the Great Hall in Nottingham Castle**

"Sir Guy! Lady Meg!" Jasper extended his arms out in greeting as the couple walked down the stairs.

Meg laughed as she ran to greet her friend. "How are you, Jasper? Or, should I say, _Sheriff Jasper?"_

Jasper gave her a quick hug and a friendly kiss on both cheeks. "I feel very Sheriff-y. How about you?"

"I feel better. You, uh, probably know what happened."

"I do, but we shall not dwell on that. The goddess has returned!"

Meg's stomach ached from laughing so much. "You still kept your charm and wit, Jasper."

"Why, of course! Being Sheriff just gives me more of an incentive to be as charming and witty as possible." Jasper looked down at the baby. "Now, who is this little cutie-pie?"

"Jasper, meet Gwido."

"My! He certainly looks like you."

"How do you know? He's only a few weeks old."

"When a child takes after its goddess-mother, it's bound to look like her."

Meg playfully punched Jasper on the shoulder as she laughed. Jasper bent down to wave at little Gwido, who was wide-awake by then.

"Hello, Gwido," Jasper said slowly, "my name is Jasper. I'm the Sheriff of Nottingham, and it such a pleasure to meet you. Did anyone ever tell you that you are adorable?"

Gwido stared at Jasper for a good while, trying to see if he was a stranger or not. Then, detecting unfamiliarity with the Sheriff, he burst into tears.

Guy stepped forward. "My lord, I think he's scared of you," he said lightheartedly.

"Scared of me? Why, that's preposterous! I am not scary at all."

"I think Gwido says otherwise," Guy said.

"In time, he will get used to me. Isn't that right, Gwido?" Jasper said, holding one of Gwido's tiny fingers. "Soon, you will find out what an amazing person Uncle Jasper is."

Jasper was playing with Gwido when a soldier from above burst into the balcony and rushed down the stairs. He had an anxious look on his face.

"My lord Sheriff," he said, bowing his head.

"What is it, soldier?" Jasper said. "Can't you see that I am playing with my nephew?"

The soldier ignored Jasper's last comment. "It's a woman. Looks like a royal. Says she demands an audience with you."

"Do you know who she is?"

"A Frenchwoman. Goes by the name of Isabella Thornton. She has two daughters with her."

At the mention of the name, Guy excused himself and ran up the stairs. Curious, Meg and Jasper followed him.

At the courtyard, the wooden gates were opened to reveal a tall, slender young woman holding an infant and the hand of a young girl. The woman had long, flowy brown hair and a dark blue dress with a low neckline. Around her neck was a necklace with bronze and pearl beads. Apprehension gripped her fair countenance as she stormed into the courtyard with the two little girls. The infant, nestled comfortably in her mother's arms, was wrapped in a brown blanket. The older girl, a striking resemblance of the woman, wore a maroon dress. She kept on asking her mother why they were running.

"Adelina," the woman said to her in French, "you and your sister will be safe from your father. He will no longer scar you."

"But Papa never hurt Celestine and I," the girl whined in the same language. "My feet are tired."

The woman abruptly stopped at the sight of Guy, Meg, and Jasper at the bottom of the stairs. Sweat beaded her face and dripped from the tip of her nose from what seemed like running a long distance. She particularly flashed a look that could curdle milk at Guy. She switched to English.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my brother!" Isabella said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The Bond of Sisterhood**

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" Guy said, stepping forward. He was obviously in shock about his sister's appearance to Nottingham. What shocked him even more was the bitterness in her voice as she spoke, and he knew that that bitterness was steered towards him.

"Escaping from my husband, that's what I'm doing!" Isabella said with fire in her eyes. "Oh, don't look so surprised, brother. You knew how abusive he was."

"Abusive? Isabella, has he hurt you?"

"'Hurt'? He tortured every day for the past fifteen years! And it pains me even more that you sentenced me to such torture." Isabella jabbed a finger at Guy's chest.

"Isabella, I swear on our mother's grave that I never knew that Thornton was and is abusive."

Suddenly more angered, Isabella slapped Guy across the cheek. Meg proceeded to run and see if Guy was all right, but Jasper grabbed her arm, telling her that this was a family matter.

"Am I not his family?" Meg said to Jasper in a whisper. "Let me go! She hit him."

"I don't think the lady wants you to intervene, Meg."

Meg turned to see Isabella glare at her. She lowered her hand as she turned to Guy again.

"How dare you commit the sin of perjury using our mother's sacred name," she hissed. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you had no clue as to Thornton's upbringing?"

"He offered to take care of you. I looked into his past, and it was spotless, I swear. I thought I was giving you a better life. Better that than death in the cold, starving and alone." Guy rubbed his face.

"I would have preferred dying in the cold than submitting to his violence and lust!"

"Forgive me, Isabella."

"Forgive you? After all this?" Isabella scoffed. "You supercilious idiot. Unless you kiss my feet and acquire the virtue of humility to abate your pride, you shall never have my forgiveness."

The little girl, Adelina, poked her head out from behind her mother's dress, clutching onto the fabric. Guy noticed how afraid she looked, considering that her face was pale. He also realized that fear may not have been the only reason behind her pallor. Her face was not only pale but also gaunt, as if she had not slept or eaten for days.

That made Guy scared all of a sudden. When it came to other people deprived of sleep and food, he wouldn't care. But this little girl was his niece. What did she ever do to deserve to be bereft of basic necessities? What kind of father would do that to his own child?

Isabella looked down at her infant daughter, Celestina, and rocked her. Guy also saw that the baby looked unwell. He looked up at Isabella.

"Are the girls all right?" he asked.

"You know what, Guy? Stop pretending like you care," Isabella replied curtly.

"What makes you think that I'm pretending?"

"You're a snake. A lying, dirty snake."

"Isabella, you and the girls look unwell. Let me make it up to you. Let me protect you three from Thornton. I will provide for you all, if you would permit me."

Isabella mused for a while. She hated her brother, that much was clear. But she knew that refusing his help would not only endanger herself, but also her two little girls. When she fled from the Thornton Estate, she didn't know where else to go. All she knew was that she had to get out of there and protect her and her daughters' lives. Now, an opportunity for help was basically laid before her.

Much to her dismay, Isabella started crying. The pain she was forced to endure took its toll heavily. The memories of her daughters locked in their rooms, whimpering for their mama, instilled a pain so excruciating in her heart that Isabella felt like it would crumble like dry bread. She hated showing her tears in front of people, as it made her apprehensive. Would he hit her again, like he did so many times before, when she cried from her wounds that he inflicted?

Guy ran to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Isabella gave in and cried into his chest, begging for help, not only for her, but also for her daughters.

"Isabella, I'm sorry," Guy said in a low voice. He was, in fact, contrite for what he did to his own sister, even though it was inadvertently. Guy decided that he needed to take responsibility for what happened, that he needed to admit that he made a stupid mistake. "It was my fault. I was an idiot. You and your daughters are safe now. I will make sure that Thornton will not come in your lives ever again."

Isabella nodded. Guy placed one arm around her shoulder as he goaded her forward. He gestured for Meg and Jasper to come. They seemed to have known what to do. Meg took Adelina by her skeletal hand, whereas Jasper led all of them into the castle.

 **In one of the bedchambers**

Isabella sat on the window seat, looking out into the castle courtyard to see if her husband would come through the gates. Luckily, he didn't. Isabella breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall. She turned her head to see Adelina sleeping under the covers of the bed and Celestina sleeping in the crib next to the bed. Isabella smiled. Finally, they've been washed, clothed, fed, and finally put to bed. They looked so innocent and angelic whilst they slumbered. Peace was on their faces, as if pleasant dreams were visiting them.

Isabella, too, had washed, donned a new outfit for herself, and eaten. She wanted to sleep, but she was still apprehensive. She sat there, pondering about many things. Perhaps her brother wasn't as bad as she made him out to be. He did make sure that she and her daughters were cared for.

 _Still, that doesn't make him a saint,_ Isabella thought. _I can be grateful for what he's doing, but I can never love him._

A knock on the door roused Isabella from her reverie. When Isabella permitted the person to enter, the door opened, and a young woman holding a baby in her arms entered the room.

"Lady Isabella," she began, but Isabella but her off.

"Please. Just call me 'Isabella'."

The woman nodded. She smiled. "My name is Meg."

"Yes. You helped my daughters and I immensely. I thank you for that."

"My pleasure," Meg replied, sitting across from Isabella on the window seat. She started rocking her son to sleep.

"And who's that?" Isabella asked, allowing herself to smile.

"This is Gwido."

"Ah. Since you are telling me your child's name, I shall tell you my children's. That is Adelina, and that is Celestina."

"They bear beautiful names. You, too."

Isabella gave a sad smile. "Many years passed since someone complimented me. Where do you come from? Judging by your accent and countenance, I'd say you're not from around here."

"I come from Poland."

"Poland? How nice! What brings you all the way here?"

"It's a long story. This is my third time here."

"Third? How interesting. One of these days, we will sit down for some tea, and you will tell me your long story."

"We have a deal." At that, the two fell silent for a while, unsure of how to animate their conversation.

Finally, Isabella spoke. "You, uh, you seem close to my brother."

"We're engaged to be married." Meg showed her engagement ring.

"I can understand why. Since you had the child and everything…"

Those words made Meg's ears perk up. "It's not what you think! Gwido is not Guy's son. That itself is another long story." She frowned and lowered her voice. "There was this man-a horrible man-and he raped me."

Isabella gasped in horror. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Meg!"

"He abused me a lot," Meg continued. "He had no consideration for me. He treated me like I was nothing. He made me feel worthless." Meg looked up to staunch her flow of tears. "I should have known. How could I have been so _stupid?!_ I basically walked into the lion's den."

Isabella scooted closer to Meg, where she sat next to her and placed her hand on Meg's arm. "Don't blame yourself. It was not your fault."

"I know, but I can't help but look back. All the signs were there, but I had been too blind to see them. Yet, Isabella, how could I have known that he was a freak? He was handsome, charismatic, and extremely likable. Even I admit that I somewhat liked him. At first, I sensed something wrong about the man, but then when I saw how good-natured he was, I felt guilty for even thinking wrong about him."

"Those are the worst," Isabella said. "Devils disguised as angels."

"I don't know if you'd understand what I had to go through."

"Meg, you are looking at a woman who suffered fifteen years of abuse at the hands of her husband. Now, I know that everyone copes with abuse differently, but maybe that is what we have in common: our suffering."

Meg looked at Isabella and recognized the same look of pain and despair that Meg had. Inwardly, she was glad to have someone who understood what she went through.

"So, you know what it's like? Being abused? Being treated like you're nothing?" Meg asked.

Isabella's eyes saddened as she nodded.

Meg smiled through her tears and placed her hand over Isabella's. "At least we have each other. We're strong. I know we can be the victors in this fight. Honestly, seeing you and your daughters remind me too much of myself and my son when we fled from my home. I don't want you and your girls to be subjected to the misery that Gwido and I had to endure. You are no longer alone, Isabella. You have me as a friend."

Isabella smiled in gratitude as she rested her forehead on Meg's. "Honestly, Meg, you are the older sister I never had. In fact, we are going to be sisters sooner or later. How did you even meet Guy? What possessed you to even want to marry him?"

Meg took this opportunity to tell Isabella her 'long stories', starting with the first time she journeyed to England and ending with her engagement to Guy. Meg kept on telling how Guy was always there for her, even in her darkest moments. Isabella was amused at some of Meg's tales and scoffed when Meg mentioned the disapproving things Guy did. "Typical him" she'd add or "Why am I not surprised"?

However, she was shocked at the things Meg went through-her scruples, her rape, her emotional outbursts, her nightmares. Meg felt comfortable telling all these things to Isabella, so she described her experiences in detail. Isabella listened attentively. Hearing about what happened to Meg made Isabella's blood boil. No man had the right to assault her. No father had the right to disown and banish his own daughter. No one had the right to snatch Gwido from his mother's arms. Nobody had the right to treat Meg and her son like lepers. At least, her brother was supportive, but even he couldn't remain at Meg's side at all times.

When Meg finished, relief poured into her soul. It was exhilarating to tell about one's own experiences to someone who felt similarly. Isabella seemed so understanding and compassionate.

Her own heart softened when Meg kept on telling how Guy was so good to her and never treated her badly. Isabella knew that Meg was honest, so she believed her when she said that Guy was striving to be a better person. Hearing Meg's account of Guy made Isabella slightly change her opinion of her brother.

"…He showed me nothing but love," Meg finished. "He always asks for my consent and will continue doing so when we marry."

"You really love him?" Isabella said.

"I love him from the depths of my heart."

"Has he changed that much?"

"I think so. I will admit that he led a dissolute life, but he honestly strives to put that behind him. If you don't mind me asking, what's your side of the story?"

Isabella did not hesitate in telling Meg about what happened, beginning from the fire which took her parents. Isabella's descriptions of life as a homeless vagrant were graphic: the struggles of fighting of ravenous wolves, the frostbite, the starvation, the cold, sleepless nights, the stealing of food and clothing to survive, and many other terrible things. Isabella was hesitant, however, about unfolding the story of her loveless marriage, but she trusted that Meg would understand her, so she let everything out.

"…He would force me to do things with him that I didn't want to do. That's how Adelina and Celestina came to be, but they're my children, so I will not blame them for what their father did. Thornton never cared about the girls. I had to do all the work, give them food and clothing. He thought they were useless, so he'd lock them in up in a room for days without food just for the fun of it. That made my blood boil. No one messes with my girls. I once fought with Thornton. I jumped on him and gave him as many scratches and bruises as humanly possible. I knew that he would punish me for that, but someone had to punish _him_ for starving my girls. It was worthwhile, I must say. I don't regret suffering broken bones that day. He had to be punished. _No one messes with my girls,_ just like no one messes with your Gwido. I sincerely hope that you gave that woman the largest black eye possible. _"_

"She's going to have it for a long time," Meg said. She and Isabella giggled.

"One day, Meg, one day, Destin and Thornton will get the punishment they deserve," she said sternly. "They may think that they escaped their punishment, but, oh, how misguided they are! We will be strong. We have to show them that we are strong. They expect us to give up this fight, but let us show them that we are no longer victims, but warriors ready to crush their skulls!"

Meg and Isabella shook hands. "United with the bond of sisterhood," Meg declared.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Scrupulosity and Laxity

 **At the Great Hall**

Jasper smiled as he clinked goblets with Isabella. "Honestly," he said, putting the goblet down after taking a sip from it, "it was such a pleasure meeting you, Lady Isabella, Goddess of Beauty and Charm!"

Isabella chuckled weakly. "You flatter me, Lord Jasper."

"I believe that is my intention," Jasper responded, grinning. "I mean, you are worthy of the most wonderful praise humankind can ever come up with." He cleared his throat. "Is that music I hear? Oh, lovely! I do so love a jig involving the vivacious melody of the fiddle. Perhaps you have enough energy for a dance with the Sheriff?" He held out his hand.

"I don't dance."

"Neither do I. But, then again, who says we have to be talented dancers?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Jasper," Isabella said tersely. "I don't dance, and I have no desire to dance right now. Now, please, don't flirt with me and leave me alone." At that, Isabella walked to the main table, where she sat down with her daughters, whom one of the maidservants aroused from their sleep. Isabella held Celestina in her arms as she began eating with some other people.

Jasper frowned and sighed despondently to himself.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" Meg said, approaching the Sheriff holding a Gwido, who looked at his foreign surroundings in wonder.

"I don't know, Meg," Jasper said, shaking his head gloomily. "I mean, I am the wittiest and the most charming man in all of England, and yet neither my wit nor my charm impresses Lady Isabella. I used to be able to captivate the noblewomen. What happened? Maybe it's my cologne that's driving them away." Jasper sniffed under his arm.

Meg laughed and placed a friendly arm on Jasper's shoulder. "Don't fret, Jasper. You have to realize that Lady Isabella went through a difficult time. It will be difficult for her to have fun when her life had been a living hell."

"You're right. I shouldn't have begun so early. I do hope she will feel better in time."

"She may enjoy your presence in the future, but now, I advise you to give her some space."

"Exactly. And during so, I will come up with more ingenious ways of captivating the heart of Isabella the Goddess."

Meg punched Jasper playfully on the shoulder. "I thought I was your Goddess!"

"You are and will always be my first Goddess, but I can have a second one, if the Lady Thornton so permits."

 **In Meg's bedchambers**

Upon singing a nocturnal lullaby, Meg noticed with joy that Gwido fell asleep to the sound of her lyrical voice. She planted a kiss on his forehead.

Before placing him on the crib, Meg whispered to Gwido: _"Śpij dobrze._ _I niech aniołki niebieskie Cię uchroną od wszelkich bezpieczeństw. "_ Sleep well. And may the little heavenly angels protect you from all dangers.

Meg smiled as she knelt before the crib and watched her son sleep soundly. The torches on the walls exuded just enough light to cast a golden glow on the baby's face. Meg was glad that her son inherited at least some of her features, such as her nose and her eyes. Occasionally his chest rose and then descended. Sometimes, he even yawned and stretched out his little arms. Meg gently clasped his tiny hand, which was soft and warm. She planted a soft kiss on it and whispered to him words of affection in Polish.

Meg was humming to herself when she heard a soft knock on the door. Standing up, Meg walked to the door and opened it. She jumped at the person standing there. Guy started when she wound her arms around his neck, but he quickly relaxed and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Meg.

"I'm so happy to see you, Guy," Meg whispered, looking at Guy before kissing him quickly on the lips. "You have to be quiet, as Gwido is sleeping. Come in, though."

Guy released Meg, entered the room, and closed the door behind her. "I just want to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine…I think."

"You think?" Guy asked in a concerned voice, gently pressing Meg's shoulders together.

"It's just one of those days where I don't feel as lighthearted as before."

"Which is understandable."

"But my mood changes like the wind. One moment, I'm cheerful, but the next moment, I'm depressed. I can't stand it! What if it's going to be like this forever?" Meg rested her head on Guy's chest and allowed him to wrap his arms around her and caress her hair.

"Don't bother yourself with 'what ifs'," Guy replied. "Take this one day at a time. I promise you that I will help you overcome anything that stands in your way."

Meg smiled as she nestled deeper into the warmth of Guy's arms. "Don't let go of me."

"I won't."

"I feel safe this way. Unafraid."

"I'm glad to hear that."

A pause. Then, "Have you talked with Isabella?"

Guy shook his head. "She avoided my company today, which is understandable. Thank you for wanting to help her and her daughters. It means a lot to me. If she won't want to talk with me, then she may want to talk with you. She most likely prefers your company over mine."

Meg took a deep breath. "Guy, I think you should reconcile with Isabella. I even think you should reconcile with Robin Hood and your Aunt Della."

"Meg, do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes, and I mean every single word of it. There's just so much bad blood going on amongst you four. Does it ever disturb you that three people vehemently hate you?"

"That's nothing. The whole of Nottinghamshire hates me."

"And you're just going to stand there and do nothing while everybody hates you?"

"Meg, you know that I cannot go back and undo my actions. There's nothing I can do about them now. I was following orders from Vaisey, orders I couldn't disobey."

"Yes, yes, I understand. I also understand that you cannot change the past. But you can change your future. Your future with these people. You can change the way you treat them now."

"As if that's going to make them hate me less," Guy snapped.

"Perhaps not, but there are still those willing to give you a second chance. You mustn't waste that! Please, Guy! Do that for me, at least."

Guy released Meg and turned away. "Meg, you know I want to make things right again, but I can't."

"Can't? Why not?"

"I just can't."

"What's going on? Can you tell me?"

Guy took a few steps away from Meg, but he knew he couldn't evade this inevitable conversation with her. He could tell Meg. After all, he confided in her about many things. He trusted her. He trusted that she would think no less of him, no matter what he told her.

He turned around and walked to Meg, where he covered her hands with his. "I've delved so deep into this dissolute life of mine, I can never go back. Doing what you want me to do goes against my conscience. This is who I am, Meg. My conscience dictates that I am and always will be the right-hand man of Vaisey. Nothing can get rid of that fact."

Meg was silent for a moment. Then, she said: "You can leave that past behind, if you would just permit yourself. Break free from your lax conscience, just like I will break free from my scrupulous one."

"Easier said than done. You wouldn't understand, Meg."

"What wouldn't I understand? That you have demons to face? Guy, I face my demons every waking minute of every day. And let's not forget that you have showed me the light when I was in the darkness. Therefore, let me do the same to you. Let me take care of you. I am to be your wife. This marriage will be a new beginning for us. Let us be at peace with ourselves and with those around us before we wed. I want us to have a clean slate before we embark on such a wonderful journey together.

"It will be arduous for us at the beginning, but it will be worthwhile in the end. We must persevere together through the tumult of the storm to reach the safety of the harbor. Let us keep that harbor in mind, so the tumultuous storm through which we pass shall never lead us into discouragement and despair."

Guy tucked a strand of Meg's hair behind her ear and smiled at her. She did have a way of convincing him that no one else had. "Anything for you, my love."

Meg smiled. "Now, I think this special moment calls for a kiss…" She grabbed the collars of his jacket and pulled his head down. This was startling for Guy, but he couldn't possibly refuse a kiss from Meg. They tightened their embrace around each other and deepened their kiss more and more. They both thought it would be a usual kiss that they always gave each other, but they lost themselves in it. For some reason, Meg felt her legs shaking, so she walked to lean against the wall, so she would be balanced while she and Guy lost themselves in their intimacy.

Guy's hands cupped Meg's face, but then they fell to her shoulders and finally to her waist. His lips travelled to her neck. It was then that he finally realized what he was doing.

"No!" he said, forcing himself to break the kiss. Meg looked at him as if disappointed. "I promised you that I would always ask for your consent, but I didn't this time. Forgive me, Meg. I had no right."

"Guy," Meg said, cupping his face with her hands, "it's all right. I would have kicked you if I didn't want this."

"No, it's not all right," Guy said more firmly, breaking free completely. "I can't do this to you now, especially not after everything that happened to you. You must have been so scared."

The absence of Guy's warm embrace and kisses made Meg shiver, so she wrapped her arms around herself. "I was afraid, but that didn't mean that I didn't enjoy it. At first, my mind was fighting me, but then I ignored it. Are we not permitted to do this? It wouldn't have led to anything. Besides, I wanted this. You have no idea how much I wanted this." Tears pooled up in Meg's eyes. "For the first time since that terrible day, I've never felt so happy and so safe and so enamored of you. You make me feel as if nothing could harm me. You make me feel like a queen. You make me feel as if my pitiful life is worth living-for!" Meg cast her eyes down, where her tears fell down. "If only we were married, so we could have continued. Don't you have the same desire and passion like I do?"

Guy slowly walked to Meg, as if tentatively. "I do. Of course I do, but I promised you that I would never be an animal to you."

"You aren't, Guy. Rest assured that you aren't. And don't blame yourself. Besides, I initiated it. So, I guess I'm the 'culprit'." Meg grinned.

Guy chuckled softly. "You could never be the culprit." He was about to wrap his arms around her again, but he stopped. "Do you mind if I hold you?"

"Of course not." When she was in Guy's embrace again, Meg snuggled deeper into his warm arms and said: "You don't need to ask whether or not if it's all right to hold me. If I feel uncomfortable, I'll tell you. And right now, I feel very comfortable. Don't let go of me. Hold me as if nothing else matters."

Guy nodded and tightened the embrace a little. "I'll hold you for as long as you want." He paused for a while before ending with: " _Kocham Cię."_

Meg raised her head slightly to smile at Guy. "Me too."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Puzzle Pieces

 **One month later**

Meg gasped in astonishment and elation as the new and improved Locksley stood before her very eyes.

A cobblestone road flowed into the village and swerved into little roads leading to the various thresholds of the houses. Meg scrutinized the little grey stones and realized that they were speckled with various vibrant colors. Situated at the heart of Locksley was Meg's desired fountain, blueish-greyish and three-tiered. Crystal-clear water gushed out of the tiers and remained on the bowl-shaped bottom. A couple of youngsters sat by the fountain and drank from the water, exhaling in relief as the ice-cold water refreshed them.

Meg turned to the Manor. At the front, nothing looked changed except for the door, which was painted with a caramel-brown color. Meg walked to the side and squealed with delight when she saw her garden and orchard behind the house. A couple of men were installing young trees into the ground, whereas a couple of women were planting lush bushes into the earth. The people toiled without break; Meg hoped that Guy would pay them amply for their hard labor.

The door opened to reveal Thornton, happy beyond words.

"Come in and behold the changes," he said, holding his head up with pride. He stepped aside for Meg and then for Guy to enter. "Look!" Thornton said, pointing at the added rooms at the end of the house. "And here especially." The main floor was opened up, combining the living room and the dining room into one, large space. "And look at the floors." Guy and Meg looked down to see that the new floors were cinnamon-colored-sleek, clean, and free from holes and other damage. "Ooh! Ooh! The fireplace! That's my favorite!" The brick and mantle were now dark brown to match the color of the floors. "Kate is ecstatic that the kitchen was also re-done. She's in there, too flabbergasted by the changes to come out."

Guy and Meg had never seen Thornton so happy. He was practically dancing at the new changes done on the Manor.

"And who's this?" the servant said, bowing his head before Isabella and her daughters, whom Guy brought with him and Meg.

Isabella curtsied. "Isabella. And this is Adelina and Celestina."

"She is my sister. They are going to remain with us for as long as they want," Guy said. "Treat them well, as they are my guests."

Thornton nodded. He was surprised to discover that Guy had any kin, but he didn't ask any questions. "Of course! Would you like for me to show you your bedroom, milady?"

Isabella smiled and nodded. But before she followed Thornton, she said to Guy: "Thank you. Normally, I wouldn't ask for help, as I hate feeling needy, but it seems as if my other choices have run out."

"Am I going to have a soft bed filled with feathers?" Little Adelina interjected, holding her mother's hand as she followed her into the bedroom.

"Even better," said Thornton in a playful voice. "You will have blankets and pillows filled with _goose feathers_!"

"What are goose feathers?" Adelina asked, who released Isabella's hand and reached for Thornton's.

Thornton smiled. "They are feathers from the goose. You know what a goose is? It's a very big bird. And its feathers are so, so soft!"

"Yay!" Adelina exclaimed.

When the others were out sight, Meg turned to Guy. "It's perfect," she said. "The workers carried out everything we requested. I hope you will pay them generously. I dare say, this type of hard labor must be amply rewarded."

Guy shifted, as if uncomfortable. He knew that Meg knew that he never paid his workers well. That was one of the reasons why many hated him. Guy changed the subject. He didn't want to enter into such a conversation, though he knew that, eventually, it would come up and he wouldn't be able to evade it. "Does everything please you?"

"Please me? Guy, I love it! But does it please _you,_ as well?"

"It does. Now," Guy bent down to look at Gwido, who was awake in his mother's arms, and held his tiny hand, "does it also please the little prince?"

Gwido responded by cooing. He grabbed Guy's index finger with both hands and proceeded to put it into his mouth. Meg laughed and prevented that from happening.

"He may be either hungry or little silly. _Chodź_!" she said to Gwido. Guy guessed that Meg said 'come on,' as she began wandering around every room in the house. As Meg expressed to Gwido in Polish how beautiful everything looked, the baby's olive-green eyes stared at everything, as if everything, even the ordinary things, fascinated him. His tiny arms reached out to touch some objects. Meg told him what they were.

" _Stół,"_ she said, tapping the table. The baby extended his arms out even more to touch a jug. " _Dzbanek,_ " his mother said, holding it up. When she put it down, Gwido pointed his little finger at Guy. Meg smiled as she spun around and said who Guy was: _Tatuś,_ which meant 'Daddy'.

Meg took Gwido upstairs to behold the changes done up there. As the sound of her footsteps receded, Guy used the moment alone to think.

Seeing how happy Meg was strengthened his resolve to make her even happier, to please her more often, and to love her even more. He had this burning desire to heal whatever wounds were inflicted on her mind, heart, and body. And although he could never make Meg fully forget about what happened to her, he resolved to mitigate her pain to the best of his abilities, no matter how long it took. He would love her, show her the light, and give her the hope that 'a slow cure is a certain cure', as the old saying went.

Though Gwido was not his child, Guy wanted to be a father to him. He felt bad for him, because he had a rapist as a father. In reality, however, after what Destin did to his mother, he did not deserve the title of 'father'. Gwido may have his blood, but he would never be like him. Guy resolved to make sure of that.

Guy knew Meg wanted children with him. The mere thought of it sent an unexplainable sensation though his body. It made him happier, truth be told. Despite all Meg endured, she held onto the warmness of her heart and wanted to make Guy happy, as she was aware of his desire of children of his own. Guy allowed himself to imagine what it would be like for him and Meg to be married and parents of their children. How many would they have? Would they be all boys or all girls, or a combination of both? Which parent would they resemble? Would they have the jet-clack hair and bright blue eyes of their father, or the dark brown hair and olive-green eyes of their mother, or would they have a mixture of both? Would they and Gwido get along with each other?

So many thoughts and questions were racing through Guy's head. And some of his concerns concerned his sister and his nieces. Their appearance into his life, especially hearing what was going on at their previous home, obviously shocked him. Would they be all right? Would Isabella heal and overcome the bitterness she held for her brother? Would Thornton come looking for his family? Guy doubted it, since the man lived in his estates at France, but, then again, he could not be so sure. But, whatever happened, Guy resolved to protect Isabella and his nieces.

The sound of footsteps descending the stairs aroused Guy from his thoughts. Meg approached him, placing her hand on his arm.

"I fed Gwido, and he's already asleep," she said. "Where's Isabella?"

"She's in her room with her daughters. I saw Thornton leave. They're probably sleeping."

"Well, we have some time to ourselves."

Guy smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around Meg's waist, who readily accepted his gesture. "Indeed." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, then his lips languidly went down to her cheekbones and, finally, to her lips. Meg wound her arms around his neck, her fingers massaging its nape, and deepened the kiss. This incited Guy to tighten his hold around Meg, not painfully but passionately. He rubbed the small of her back, where Meg's hands fell to his shoulders. A burning sensation was coursing through their bodies, but that did not hinder them from doing what they were doing.

At last, they broke the kiss. Their heads rested against each other's.

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this in public," Meg said, grasping for breath as she rubbed Guy's shoulders.

"This is our house," Guy said breathlessly as his left hand moved to massage the nape of Meg's neck while his right arm was wrapped around her. "Who's going to see?"

"Thornton."

Guy chuckled softly as he pressed many soft kisses on Meg's face. "And what's he going to do?"

"He may feel awkward. I know that feeling: accidentally walking in to see couples do romantic things together."

"But he's not here, is he?"

"No."

"So you shouldn't worry."

Meg smiled. "All right. You win this time."

Guy held her in his arms as she rested her head and her hands on Guy's chest. They stood there for a while in silence, finding the breath that their kiss took away and reveling in the love which emanated from each other.

Meg broke the silence. "I'm so excited. I cannot wait until we actually wed. Could we actually talk about wedding plans?"

Guy nodded. "Of course." He led her to the chairs by the table. He waited for Meg to sit down first. But she didn't.

"I want to sit on your lap," she said, blushing.

Guy complied with a smile and sat down, where he brought Meg to his lap. Meg wound her arms around his neck, while Guy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So," Guy said, "let's start with the date. When would you like the wedding to happen?"

"Many of my friends had winter weddings. They married on sunny days, so the sunshine would make the white snow glisten like diamonds. My lady-friends wore these white nuptial gowns tinted with blue and silver fur coats. It has always been my dream to have a winter wedding."

"That may be difficult. Here, not all the winters are white. Sometimes, snow seldom falls, so we are left with a dismal-looking winter. But this year may be different for us. I like the idea of a winter wedding. For a couple of reasons." He smirked.

Meg playfully jabbed at Guy's chest. "That smirk of yours! Tell me your reasons for wanting a winter wedding."

"Like you said, it would look beautiful in the snow. Also…"

"Also what?"

"It tends to be very cold in the winter. Enables me to keep you warm when the special night approaches…"

Meg gasped dramatically. "Aren't you audacious!"

Guy shrugged his shoulders as he strove not to laugh. "Well, what can I say?"

"Nothing." Meg rested her head on Guy's shoulder. "You don't have to say anything. I think it's very romantic of you. But…now that I think of it, I think it'd be too early."

"Too early?"

"It's August now. We'd have five months to prepare everything. Considering everything that happened and is happening, five months will not be enough time for us to make everything right with ourselves. And then the preparations!"

Guy thought for a moment. "You're right. It may be too early."

"Although I would love to have a winter wedding, I have to compromise from time to time. A spring wedding also sounds lovely. It'll give us ample time to make everything right with ourselves. And, the weather is affable in the spring. The trees and the flowers blossom. Though it would have to be in May. May is a beautiful month."

Guy smiled. "That sounds wonderful. So, May it is."

"I hope so," Meg said, yawing and burying her face in Guy's neck.

0000000000000

There was a knock on the door. Guy and Meg, after spending ten minutes in each other's company, reluctantly stood up. Thornton emerged from his bedroom and walked to the door. He opened the door to see a man standing there, dressed in worker's clothes.

"Is the lord of the Manor here?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm here," Guy said, approaching the man.

"My workers and I have completed everything," the man said. "We hope it is all to your liking."

"Yes, and here is your reward." Guy pulled out a small bag and handed it to the man. The man opened it, and his face looked like he expected more. At first, Guy was not fazed by the man's disappointment and sadness, but then he looked at Meg and finally realized that the workers deserved more, especially after he threatened them if they did not carry out everything as requested. Guy excused himself and disappeared upstairs. After a while he came down with a medium-sized box.

He handed it to the worker. "Since there were twenty workers, there are twenty bags of coins in this box. Give a bag to each worker."

The man opened the box and one bag. Each pouch was larger and filled with more coins, sufficient pay for every worker's labor. The man's face lit up.

"Thank you, milord," he said, shaking Guy's hand.

"You all deserve it. Now, be gone!"

The man didn't even flinch at Guy's harsh command, for he was too happy at the pay he received. When he left to hand out the pouches to the other workers, Guy closed the door.

Meg approached him. "You changed your mind."

"Yeah, I did."

"What convinced you?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You told me I should treat others well, so I thought that the men and women who worked on improving our village deserve to be paid well."

Meg smiled and leaned on his arm. "Thank you."

Guy smiled and nuzzled her face with his nose. "Anything for you, my love."

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of hooves riding into Locksley. They went out to see Jasper mounted on a horse and horse-drawn carriage entering the village.

"My lord Sheriff!" Guy said. "What brings you all the way to Locksley?"

Jasper dismounted his steed. "A surprise," he replied, smiling.

He pointed to the carriage. The door opened and a person emerged from it, cloaked in a maroon cloak, its hood concealing the face. The mysterious visitor wore a tunic of dark red with silver embroidery, as well as black leather pants and boots of the same color. A silver-hilted sword hung from the person's belt.

The person pulled back the hood. Meg gasped.

"Mieczysław!" she exclaimed, recognizing face of her brother. He still had his long dark brown hair in a ponytail and his goatee. But his face looked older and exhausted, as if something heavy and terrible weighed on his mind.

"Gosia!" Mieczysław said, his eyes close to tears.

The twins ran to each other, where they crashed into their arms, sobbing hysterically.

" _Tęskniłam za Tobą_ ," Meg said between heart-wrenching sobs. _"Myślałam, że straciłam Cię na zawsze."_ (I missed you. I thought I lost you forever).

" _Los miał dla nas inny plan,"_ her brother responded between sobs as he held his sister. (Fate had a different plan for us).

" _Ale ryzykujesz dużo._ _Jeśli ojciec się dowie, że odwiedzasz mnie, zetnie Ci głowę._ _Jestem zdrajcą w jego oczach._ " (But you are risking a lot. If father found out that you are visiting me, he will behead you. I am a traitor in his eyes).

" _Wiesz, że jestem uparty jak osiół. Jeśli chcę zobaczyć moją siostrę, którą kocham przede wszystkim, to robię. Zagrożenie ścięcia głowy mnie nie odstrasza. Jeżeli muszę umrzeć z powodu tego, umieram z satysfakcją, że zobaczyłaem moją ukochaną siostrę. Ale nie przejmuj się tym. Nawet ojciec nie wie, że mieszkasz w Anglii. Według niego, jestem w Anglii spotkać się z kilkoma władcami."_ (You know that I am as stubborn as an ass. If I want to see my sister, whom I love above everything, then I will do so. The threat of beheading does not scare me. If I must die because of that, then I will die with the satisfaction that I saw my beloved sister. But don't concern yourself with that. Father doesn't even know that you are living in England. According to him, I am in England to meet up with a couple of noblemen).

They turned to Guy. Mieczysław asked: " _Jesteś szczęśliwa z nim?"_ (Are you happy with him?)

Meg nodded. " _Tak. Bardzo szczęśliwa._ _Sprawia, że czuję się bezpiecznie. Nawet zgodził się z byciem ojcem mojego syna."_ (Yes. Very happy. He makes me feel safe. He even agreed to be the father of my son).

" _Syna?"_ (Son?)

" _Tak. Malutki Gwido. Moja radość. Moje światło w ciemności. Jedyne dobro, które pochodziło ze zła które stworzył Destin."_ (Yes. Little Gwido. My joy. My light in the darkness. The only good which came out of the evil which Destin created).

" _Gwido? Ładne imię."_ (Gwido? A nice name).

" _Odpowiednie imię. Po najwspalnieszym mężczyznie na całym świecie, który troszczył się o nas dwoje jak my byliśmy w ciemności."_ (A fitting name. After the most wonderful man in the entire world, who cared for us both when we were in the darkness).

Mieczysław smiled and walked to Guy. "Sir Guy of Gisbourne," he said, shaking hands with Guy. "It is nice seeing you again. My sister was just telling me how you cared for her and her son. Thank you. For doing what I should have done."

"Mieczysław," Meg said, "you had no choice. Don't blame yourself for that."

"Aye, but I do. I am your brother. I should have been there for you."

"Do you honestly think that I wanted to see you headless? Besides, it's all in the past. You must tell us about everything that you heard in the court."

 **Inside the Manor**

Kate placed a tray of tea on the table, where Guy, Meg, Jasper, and Mieczysław all sat by. First, Meg had to bring Gwido to her brother. When she handed him her son, Mieczysław looked at his nephew in wonder. He never expected to become an uncle so soon. The baby looked up at the unfamiliar face of the man who was actually his uncle. But since Gwido didn't know that, he considered Mieczysław a stranger. He moved around, fussing and looking for his mother. Mieczysław stroked his face and whispered to him in Polish comforting words: that Mieczysław was his uncle, that Gwido had nothing to fear, and that he was safe from Destin. The baby, as if understanding what his uncle said, calmed down and continued to look to him, this time with trust. It was as if now he detected that Mieczysław was a good man.

Meg smiled as she paced around the table, looking at the four. "I can't believe it. My four favorite boys are all in one room."

"What do you mean by that?" Mieczysław asked.

"Well," Meg said, walking to Guy and placing both of her hands on his shoulders, "Guy is my first favorite boy, then I have Gwido as my second, then there is Mieczysław as my third, and finally, Jasper as my fourth."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Jasper said.

"Well, of course you should!" Meg replied.

"At least I'm the first," Guy said.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Meg said, rubbing Guy's shoulders as she planted a kiss on his forehead. Then, she sat down next to him, holding his hand. "Now, I have to ask, Mieczysław: when did you arrive?"

"Just today at the castle," her brother replied. "I thought you would be there, but Jasper said that you were in Locksley."

Jasper rubbed his hands together. "And he has some juicy gossip to share with all of us about the goings-on in the castle in Poland!"

All eyes turned to Mieczysław as he began: "I swear Destin is poisoning the atmosphere of the castle. He has my father's full favor."

Meg's eyes went downcast, heartbroken at the fact that her father was lost to the serpent.

"However," Mieczysław said a little more hopefully, "many of the noblemen are smart enough to realize to that Destin is nothing important. They simply ignore him and go about their lives. Only our father and two other men are following Destin as a leader. They, as well as some other men, secretly meet up with Destin about something. The 'other men' that I speak of come from different countries, and I know this because they speak languages such as English, German, French, Polish, Italian, and Lithuanian, though the majority of men come from England, I'm afraid."

"What do they talk about?" Meg asked.

"Something about total domination over England," said Mieczysław.

"Why England, though?" Guy said.

"I've heard things about that as well, when I once saw Destin secretly meeting with the other men," Meg interjected. "And now that you mention it, the other men did come from the other countries that you mentioned."

"Is this Destin choosing foreign noblemen for a specific reason?" Jasper said.

"Yes. He wants diversity amongst his followers," said Mieczysław. "The men are members of this group. I'd call it a cult, to be honest. And Destin is the leader of it. He has the type of personality that he could convince weak-minded people to blindly devote themselves to him. It's terrifying. Those men worship Destin and look down on those who disagree with his ideals."

"Is it some kind of religious cult?" Jasper said.

"No, no, nothing like that," Mieczysław said. "They care naught for religion. Power is their god. They call themselves the _Czarni Rycerze._ Now, I don't know whether the name itself has some special meaning hidden underneath it, but it literally means _the Black Knights._ "

"What?" Guy said in utter shock.

"It sounds like you are familiar with the name," said Mieczysław.

"It's a group aimed to kill King Richard, among other things," said Guy. "I used to be a part of it. The former Sheriff of Nottingham was the leader."

The mention of the Black Knights brought Guy back unpleasant memories of when he was an active member of the group. Having to do questionable things. Secretly meeting up with the other members. Wearing nothing but black. At first he considered them to be good memories, but after being with Meg, he knew that those memories were anything but good.

"Really?" Mieczysław said, raising his eyebrows. "Now that you mention the former Sheriff of Nottingham, there is something else of note. Once I was walking in the castle courtyards. I was crossing the bridge between the courtyards and the forest when I saw ten men gathering together in some unknown, dark corner. It was just as I feared: Destin was convening another clandestine meeting with his followers. You cannot tell from first glance that they are suspicious. They look like ordinary people. But they call tell each other apart by a silver ring with an insignia emblazoned on the ring. A falcon. I hid behind a pillar and peaked down to listen it to their conversation. I kept my hand on my sword hilt in case the need arose. This was the conversation. It was all in English:

'Are you sure this plan will work?' a German man was asking.

'Of course.' I recognized that foul voice which belonged to none other than Destin. His voice turned menacing. 'Do you mistrust the words of your leader?'

'Oh, no, no!' the German said, terrified. 'I trust you completely.'

'That's what I thought,' said Destin. He cleared his throat. 'Anyway, we must begin in the city of Nottingham. Once we gain renown there, we may be able to reach Prince John.'

'But what will Prince John do? Listen to us?' a Lithuanian man asked.

'Oh, yes,' Destin replied. 'Once he knows who my family was, he will gladly listen to us. I must achieve my goals. Domination is but one of them.' He laughed and looked up at the sky. 'Oh, father, I will finish what you started! I will avenge that Robin Hood or whatever his name was for killing you.'

"From that conversation, I was completely convinced that something was terribly off," Mieczysław concluded. "I was thinking of confronting him, but then he suddenly vanished. I don't know where he is now. If he is in England, then be vigilant. Destin is a dangerous man."

Meg looked around apprehensively while rubbing her arms. "None of this is making sense," she said. "I can't believe it, but, then again, I can. But a ring with a falcon? I remember Destin wearing such a ring, but I didn't know that he was a Black Knight," Meg said. "He said the falcon was his family insignia. He—he carved that symbol onto my shoulder when he tortured me."

"The falcon is also Vaisey's insignia," Guy pointed out.

Meg slapped her forehead, as if she was an idiot for missing something vital. "It all makes sense now. Destin is Vaisey's son."

"Woah, back up!" Jasper exclaimed. "That's pretty far-fetched."

"Well, he has to be," Meg said. "His last name, Vezy, sounds an awful lot like Vaisey. He said he used to be an advisor to a lord, with whom he was very close. I'd bet my life that that lord was the former Sheriff. Those two must have kept contact with each other. Destin once told me that the lord perished in some faraway land, and that someone sent him a parcel containing the head of that lord. And you said, Guy, that Robin Hood beheaded Vaisey in the Holy Land.

"And now that I think of it, Destin did resemble Vaisey. Not only in looks, but also in behavior. How could I not have known? And his words! How could I have been so stupid? I may not have known the Sheriff that well, but I knew his phrases- _A clue? No_ and that stupid _lah-dee-dah-dee-dah_ -which were Destin's favorite phrases. All the pieces of the puzzle are coming into place.

"And if what I am saying is true, then…Gwido is Vaisey's grandson."

Mieczyław looked down at his nephew, who was barely awake, his hands and feet wriggling around. The baby had not the faintest idea what the grown-ups were talking about. He had not the faintest idea that he was the son of a bad man and the grandson of an equally bad man.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Plots and Reminders

 **In Sherwood Forest**

The crunching of the leaves beneath Marian's feet irritated Robin. He rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"Could you be any quieter?" he said.

"I'm sorry, Robin!" Marian retorted. "It's not my fault that the leaves are so dry. What are we doing here anyway?"

Robin raised his hand as if to silence Marian. "Shh. I heard something a while back. Voices. Footfalls. I'm tracking them down, and they're leading me near this area. Ready your weapons, Marian, as I suspect something malicious."

Marian rested her hand on the pommel of her sword hidden in her sheath. She wore her Nightwatchman's outfit, but without the mask. She walked behind Robin as the two of them tried figuring out where the sounds came from.

A few minutes passed. Suddenly, Marian exclaimed in a whisper:

"Wait, Robin, stop!"

Robin turned to Marian. "What is it?"

She grabbed him by the back of his hood and pulled him down. The two were squatting behind a large, green bush. Marian poked her head out to see nine men gathering together in a small glade. They, too, were being secretive. They spoke in whispers. Some of them looked around apprehensively, as if to make sure that no one saw them. They picked a good location to assemble, for it was in the heart of the woods.

However, they didn't know that the outlaws knew every stone and twig in Sherwood Forest.

Marian's hands curled into fists. "Black Knights!" she hissed.

"What?" Robin said incredulously. "They're still here?"

"Yep. I can tell because of the rings. The ones with the falcon. Look."

Robin poked his head out from the other side of the bush and saw what Marian saw: the Black Knights, garbed in black and conspicuously wearing their silver rings with the falcon. They didn't do anything but stand there.

"Are they waiting for someone?" Marian whispered to herself.

After a while, there was a rustle in the woods. The men jumped but quickly calmed down when they saw that the person who entered was someone they expected. It was a young man, dressed in a red tunic, dark tan pants, and black boots. His white-blond hair shone in the sunlight that crept in through the leaves above. His bright, blue eyes were twinkling. He grinned as he stood in the midst of the men and observed them. He extended his arms out in greeting.

"Welcome, my faithful men," he said in a mellifluous voice which had an accent behind it. One would know that he came from another country.

"My lord," one of the men said, bowing his head before the blond man. He, too, had an accent. In fact, many of the men who greeted the young man had accents. Robin had a bad feeling about the meeting. He knew that Marian recently spent a lot of time with Meg and from what Meg told Marian, this had to have been one of the clandestine meetings that Destin always convened, and the majority of Destin's followers came from other countries.

"Destin has to be that blond, blue-eyed man in the midst," Robin whispered. "You said, Marian, that Meg described to you Destin's appearances."

Marian nodded. "Yep, and that young man definitely matches Meg's description. I cannot believe he's a Black Knight."

"So he's here," said Robin. "I wonder why. There has to be a reason why he is assembling. You said it was because of some plot?"

Marian nodded again. "According to Meg, they're been talking about England and world domination."

"Sounds terribly like something Vaisey was doing."

"I need to kill him." Marian was about to stand up when Robin firmly placed both hands on her arms.

"No!" he whispered. "That will get you killed."

"But he raped and tortured Meg. He doesn't deserve to live."

"I know. That bastard doesn't deserve to live, but killing him may cause more harm than good. We need to find out what he is doing here, and what exactly is he plotting. If you kill him, you will get rid of the chances of discovering his plans, whatever they may be, though I can already guess that they are devious. Let's just wait and listen."

At that, they ceased talking and listened attentively to the conversation that was going on:

"Finally, we are here," Destin said, raising his head in pride. "We are one step closer to achieving our goals."

"Which are…?" one of the men asked. He was an older man and, judging by his accent, of German descent. Robin gasped as he realized who the man was: Count Friedrich of Bavaria.

"The domination of England, among other things," Destin replied. He turned to another man. "Hubert, how is Nottingham faring?"

Hubert cleared his throat. "The Sheriff is a stupid man. He's making Nottingham weaker, which is an advantage to us, for we can take it easily. Good thing he doesn't know who I really am. He just thinks I am one of his trustworthy advisors."

"Good, good," said Destin, his grin becoming bigger. "Make sure he never finds out your true colors. Act normal around him. Perform your duties. The time will come for you to assassinate him. Not now, of course. It is much too early. Let Jasper have Nottingham for a little while longer. All good things come to those who wait. And we will be those who wait. I myself am a patient man. I can wait a long time, if it means that I will get what I want in the end."

"What about the rest of us?" Count Friedrich asked.

"Go to the major towns. Establish yourselves there. Gain positions in the courts. But the Sheriffs must never, under any circumstances, discover what you are there for. In their eyes, you are there to work for them, but in my eyes, you are there to gain control from within, so that, finally, England will belong to us."

"And Prince John?" Hubert asked.

"I met him just last week," said Destin. "He is fond of me, but not fond enough to bequeath me power. But just you wait. If I can persuade yo, great men,n to join my cause, then I can certainly persuade Prince John to side with us. It will take time, but, and I reiterate: all good things come to those who wait."

Hubert nodded. "Didn't you also have other reasons for being here?"

"Indeed, I do. I am looking for my child."

"Your child?"

"Yes, Hubert. My child, which the bitch took away from me when she fled the castle. I've been searching for her in many countries, for, if I find her, I find the child. And since she was nowhere to be seen in other places, she has to be here."

"But how do you know if she's even here?" Friedrich asked. "She could have gone to Ukraine, or Russia, or all the way to Greece or someplace."

"Why do you question me, Friedrich?" Destin said in an exasperated voice. "Do not question your leader, or I will have you personally search the entire world for Gosia!"

Friedrich took a step back and nodded quickly. "Y-yes, my lord. I shan't question you again."

"Good. Show me the respect I deserve. Anyway, she has to be here if not nearby. That child is mine."

000000000

Robin swore under his breath when the conversation came to an end. "This is bad," he said. "We have to warn Guy and Meg." However, Robin inadvertently stepped on a twig, which snapped in two, creating a large sound.

That made Destin alarmed. " _Kto tam jest?_ " he said in Polish, unsheathing his sword.

"I see a man and a woman!" Hubert exclaimed, walking nearer the bush and pointing a finger at Robin and Marian. "It's Robin Hood and his companion!"

At that, Count Friedrich made a start and dashed off into the woods. Destin looked at him as he ran away and swore. He turned to Hubert. "Robin Hood? Who the hell is Robin Hood?" he exclaimed.

"He's a notorious outlaw, the bane of England's existence. He and his partner must have heard everything."

Destin went to Hubert and grabbed him by his shirt collar as he yelled at his face: "Well, then, kill them both! You think I will spare the lives of those who know about our plans? A clue? NO!" Destin violently shook Hubert and then released him. "Wait." Realization dawned upon Destin's face as he whispered to himself: "Robin Hood? Oh, la-dee-dah-dee-dah. This is fantastic." Destin chuckled. "Step aside, Hubert. I will fight him myself. Come out, come out, Hood, wherever you are," he said in a sing-song voice as he swung his sword around. "Destin wants to play."

Robin unsheathed his sword as he stood up and pointed his weapon at Destin. The man gesticulated for his men to draw out their their weapons and charge.

Marian pushed Robin aside and brandished her sword as she told Robin: "I got this, Robin. Go and fight Destin."

"But you against eight men…"

"I'm the Nightwatchman, remember?"

Robin knew there was no point in arguing with Marian, so he quickly nodded and charged towards Destin. In the meantime, Marian faced the first man. She quickly cut him down. Then, she went to fight the other seven. She took out of her pockets a handle of daggers and threw each one at the men. All except one missed the men. One nobleman was pierced in the heart. He fell to the ground and immediately died.

Marian was left with six men. She thought of a plan and smiled. She retreated into the forest, where the men chased her.

Meanwhile, Robin and Destin were fighting each other like their lives depended on it. Their swords created great clangs as they collided with each other. They were exhausted, but that didn't stop them. They were drenched in sweat, not only from the heavy fighting but also from the blazing August heat.

Grunting, Destin lowered his sword and almost sliced Robin's feet clean, were it not for Robin's instincts which told him to jump very high. Landing on the ground, Robin conjured up as much energy as he could and, screaming at the top pf his lungs, slammed his sword against Destin's with such force that Destin stumbled to the ground. Robin was overjoyed to be somewhat victorious at that moment, but he didn't have the time to express his elation.

Robin placed a foot on Destin's stomach before he could make a move. Robin stepped on Destin's wrist, forcing him to let go of his sword. Destin struggled to free himself, but to no avail. He looked up at Robin's sweaty, exhausted, and vicious face. The man's viciousness was enough to scare Destin. The outlaw's face was devoid of any mercy. It was like he was back at the Holy Land, slaughtering his adversaries without a second thought.

Such a feeling had never entered Robin since his time at the Holy Land. That, too, scared him. He didn't want to be like his old self, but seeing Destin stirred up violent emotions.

Destin lifted up his head and tried to say something, but it came out as wheezes. Robin held the tip of his blaze against Destin's throat and growled.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here? And I expect good answers to those questions!" Robin said.

Sweat trickled down Destin's face. He was silent for a moment, his chest rising and falling. Then, he started to chuckle. That perplexed but did not distract Robin. He moved his blade so that it created a superficial cut on Destin's neck. Blood trickled from it, but that did not scare the man. In fact, he started laughing. Laughing evilly like a villain who got what they wanted at the end of a depressing story. Robin was all of a sudden terrified. He heard that laughter before, but not from Destin. Robin, although trembling, studied the man's face. His eyes widened as he recognized something familiar with the man's face: the twinkling, evil eyes. Robin gasped as he also realized that there was something else familiar with the man: the way he acted, his personality, even his _words._

Robin took a step back, too shocked to speak. He thought he killed the man, but here he is, reincarnate as his younger self. It was terrifying to see how much he looked and behaved like him.

"Tell me this is a dream," Robin said.

Destin picked up his sword and scrambled up. "Oh, you don't know who I am? Allow me to introduce myself." Destin bowed his head. When he looked at Robin, he smirked. Even that was the same smirk he used to have. "My name is Destin, the offspring of the great Vaisey."

"No," Robin said, Destin's words sending blows to his body. "No, this cannot be. Vaisey never had any children!"

"Well…you're wrong."

"But, but," Robin stammered. "How come no one knew of your existence?"

"I grew up all my life in the Holy Land under an alias. Vaisey, when he could, visited me and raised me as much as he could. He shaped me into the man that I am now. But he had plans in Nottingham and other places, so he couldn't see me as much. So I was raised most of the time by a family in Imuiz. The last time I saw him was on the morning of his death. He was going to kill King Richard. We had a meaningful conversation before we hugged each other goodbye. But, alas! in the afternoon, I went into the courtyard and saw a man in black leather flee on his horse. It was then that I saw you pierce my father with three arrows. It pains me even more that you are the perpetrator and, for that, you will die!"

Destin was ready to charge at Robin when Marian jumped out of the bushes, running to Robin's side. Destin looked around, evident fear on his face.

"Wait…where are my men?" he asked.

"Only two made it out alive," Marian said. "That Hubert and another man."

"I must get out of here," Destin said to himself.

"Yeah, you do that!" Robin said. "You have no business in England."

"Oh, I have lots of business to do in England. Killing you, for instance. But that is for another time. You know, I heard my father scream something before he died: _You will pay for this, Hood! Watch! The days following will make you regret it._ I believe he was right. Since you killed him, you will have to suffer the dire consequences."

"What consequences?" Robin demanded.

Destin smirked. "But that would spoil the surprise! All in good time, Hood. You shall see what I mean by 'consequences'."

"Your father was an evil man," Marian interjected. "He tormented the lives of many. You should be glad that he is gone."

"But he isn't gone, is he?" Destin countered. "There is me, and then there are my children. He has us as reminders that he will always live on, that he can never be snuffed out. Long live Vaisey!"

And Destin ran off into the woods before Robin and Marian had a chance to blink.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: In Hiding**

Meg hurriedly paced around her bedroom, biting her fingernails with a fearful look on her face. She cast a look on Gwido, who was sleeping peacefully in his crib, unaware of anything that was going on at the moment. Occasionally he fidgeted around, but that was only to find a comfortable spot. His face was free from fear

Certain thoughts and emotions were swirling in Meg's head, adding weight to her already burdened shoulders. She kept on telling herself to ignore her worries and fears, but it seemed that, every time she told herself that, her worries and fears multiplied like mushrooms after rain. Robin and Marian had just arrived at Locksley and told Guy and Meg about the terrible news they overheard in Sherwood Forest. Hearing their account of what was said and done made Meg panic. Unable to bear her burdens silently, she began crying. She was so full of unrest that she punched the walls with her fists to release some of her tension. However, that only made Meg's hands sore.

There was an anxious knock on the door. Meg knew that behind the door was a concerned Guy, but she was unable to utter a syllable, let alone give him permission to enter.

Finally, Guy opened the door and, seeing Meg, ran to her and enveloped her in his arms. Meg was glad that he came, that he would always be there for her, no matter what. She buried her face in his chest, holding onto him tightly and begging him to protect her and Gwido.

"…Please," she said, sniffling as she looked up at Guy with red eyes. "He's coming to take away my baby boy!"

Guy tucked some strands of wet hair behind Meg's ear. "No one, and I mean, absolutely _no one,_ is going to take Gwido away."

"What are we going to do if Destin does find me?"

"Simple: I will kill him."

"But what if that causes more harm than good? He's the son of Vaisey, for goodness' sake! He most likely has powerful allies. And he's a Black Knight. _Boże!_ And you never knew about that?!"

"I swear to you, Meg, that I had no idea that Vaisey had a son, or that he was a Black Knight. I never saw him during one of Vaisey's secret meetings with the Knights, and I was an active member of that cult. I only saw him once before at a council of foreign nobles, but he was nothing out-of-the-ordinary. I would never have guessed that he was Vaisey's son."

Meg nodded, as if in understanding. Guy caressed her hair and kissed her multiple times on the forehead. That somewhat lessened the intensity of Meg panic. She took a ragged breath.

"My baby boy," she whispered. "First, they tried to take him away because he was born out of wedlock, and now Destin wants to snatch him from me because he's his son? Gwido may have his blood, but I'd rather die than allow Gwido to be raised by that horrid monster. Despite what Destin may think, he is not Gwido's father! He is not worthy of that title, not after everything that happened. Oh, Guy, what do we do?"

Guy pondered for a long while before coming up with the best answer he could possibly think of. "For now, the best thing is for you and Gwido to stay here. I want to neither sound nor be controlling, but you have to stay inside. At least until this situation is dealt with. I will have Marian, Kate, and Isabella stay here with you. Robin, Jasper, and your brother will accompany me on a search for that bastard."

"But I cannot be a prisoner here."

"You're not, but you have to understand that I am trying the best I can. The forest is too dangerous. If Destin is searching for you, then the first place to search would be the castle, so you can't risk staying there. This is only temporarily. I want you and Gwido to be safe, and I can't think of any other way for that to happen except for you both to remain and lie low here for a while."

Meg sighed and nodded in acquiescence. "All right. Thank you for your concern, though."

Guy caressed her jaw. "You know I care for you, and I would never put you in harm's away. Please believe me."

"I believe you. Just be careful, all right? Destin is a Black Knight and an experienced fighter."

"Don't forget that I was a Black Knight. I've fought many times in my life."

"But I don't want anything happening to you. It would kill me if something horrible befell you."

"You have to trust me and my fighting skills, Meg. I promise you that I will be safe."

"I just don't want you to return in a casket."

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yes! I've lost my home, my parents, and nearly my child and my brother. I've had enough heartbreak in my life. I have no more room for another tragic occurrence. If only I could accompany you and fight by your side, but I have to think about Gwido's safety. Just be careful, Guy!" Meg grabbed Guy's hands and covered them with hers.

Guy kissed Meg's hands. "I will."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Good Little Soldier

 **Imuiz, the Holy Land, a couple of years ago.**

Turning around, Destin took one good look at himself in the mirror of his bedroom.

He was exceedingly proud of how he looked: white-blond hair, porcelain-white skin, and eyes as blue as the sky. He noticed how he inherited his father's smile and eyes, which made him almost identical to him. Destin never knew what his mother looked like, since she died at childbirth, so he guessed that he got the remaining features from her: the nose, the cheekbones, the chin, the shape of the face, the hair, and the frown, according to his father. Destin imagined what life would have been like if his mother had been alive. He knew so little about her. He was always curious as to who she was and what she was like, but whenever he approached his father with queries about her, he'd quickly change the subject or give a vague answer.

Destin turned his thoughts to other things, so he wouldn't have the urge to pry more information about his mother from his father. His father never liked it when his son asked questions about anything. He demanded blind obedience from Destin, and anything which even remotely seemed like a contradiction to his paternal authority was met with severe punishment. After several beatings, Destin knew better than to question his father. After all, he knew best and could neither do wrong nor make any mistake.

Destin sighed deeply before going downstairs to say goodbye to his father before he left to kill the king.

Destin met his father at the doorway. He was a short, slender man garbed in the dreariest shade of grey. He had short, grey hair and an untrimmed goatee. A sword rested inside his scabbard which hung from his belt. He opened the door to let in the sunshine and the wind. It was a beautiful day. Not only because the sun was shining and the sky was blue. For Vaisey, especially, this was the day in which he would fulfill his dream.

Vaisey smiled and extended his arms out when he saw Destin. "Destin, my boy."

Destin approached his father and gave him a long hug. Vaisey patted his back before releasing him. "Remember, my son, that this day is to be a day of glory for the both of us."

Destin frowned. "But what if things don't go exactly as planned?"

"Bah! You're just like your mother; you worry too much, my son," said Vaisey. "King Richard will be dead before he can even say 'hello'."

"But that Robin Hood-"

"Robin Hood is a fool."

"But I have heard of his victories, and how he obtained them with much skill."

"This day will be proof that Hood isn't as skillful as he thinks himself to be."

Destin sighed in annoyance. He needed to risk sounding contradictory. "But, Father! Whether you like it or not, Robin Hood is an expert warrior. He will find a way to stop you. Nay, he could even kill you! And you are giving me meaningless words. I bet you haven't even figured out a plan to divert his attention while you go and kill King Richard."

Vaisey placed a hand on Destin's shoulder. His face contorted with annoyance and even a hint of anger. "Destin, do you have the right to question your father? A clue? No."

"But Father-"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't! You know that I know the best. Your duty as a son is to never question me. I will not tolerate disobedience in this family. It is a vice for which I punish severely. Surely, you know that, at least."

Destin lowered his head as if he were a penitent repenting of their sins. "I'm sorry, Father. Forgive me for my impertinence. I had no right."

"You had absolutely no right. But I will forgive you, on the condition that you will learn from your disobedience and obey me without question. Insubordination, especially to my authority, is a heinous sin."

This time, Destin accepted whatever his father said. No questions asked. "I will, Father. I promise."

"And make sure those words are not meaningless words." Vaisey smiled his crooked smile before giving Destin a light pat on the cheek. "Now, I must leave. By the end of the day, we will be the most powerful rulers the world has ever seen." Vaisey sighed contentedly to himself. Then, he raised his finger, as if he had forgotten to mention something important. "Oh, and, one last thing: the proud Vaisey bloodline must not end with you. You must give yourself an heir. Have any of the ladies around here suited your fancy?"

"No, not really. They're not interested, so I won't force them."

Vaisey chuckled. "You're too soft, my boy. You're the man. You can do whatever you want. But if the women here are uninteresting, that's fine. I have a particular damsel in mind. She carries with her money and power. She even speaks in your mother's tongue."

"Polish?"

"Yes, yes. The daughter of a Lord Casimir Dunajski. I met her before. Has great potential. A very stubborn woman, but you can always force her if the need arises."

Destin forced himself to smile. He hoped that it would pass as a genuine smile, but his father's noticed its being forced.

"My boy, let me tell you something. You have always served and obeyed me like a good son. But I've noticed that, as you got older, you've become a bit rebellious. Started questioning my motives for doing things and such. Need I remind you that you have a duty towards your father? A duty to listen to him? I know what's going on in your head, and you must drive it off. You are the man. I want you to pursue that Polish noblewoman. Woo her, court her, marry her, bed her. Make sure she gives you an heir. And if she doesn't comply, force her. Now, you may ask yourself 'But why her'? I would reply: 'Because she has wealth, power, and influence. She speaks in many languages and has connections to the other nations'. She can give you a copious amount of power and money. Remember, my son, that your father loves you dearly and knows what's best for you, and this, indeed, is the best for you."

"Indeed. You truly know the best."

"That's my boy! Now, I must leave. There's a king who's dying to meet his Maker!" Vaisey chuckled before he sauntered off into the courtyard and disappeared from Destin's view.

"I wish you luck, Father. I know you will succeed," Destin cried out, the wind carrying away his words. Destin leaned his head against the doorway and sighed. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that something in Vaisey's plan would go terribly wrong. But what could he do about his father's over-confidence? He feared to question him. He didn't want to be punished if he showed even the slightest hint of contradiction to his father's authority.

Every aspect of his life was controlled by Vaisey. He was drilled from boyhood the importance of obedience to his father. Yet, there had to be exceptions. There had to be situations in which he was allowed to disobey Vaisey.

And the mere thought of forcing himself on a woman made him shudder.

 **Around sundown**

Destin left his house and walked to the courtyard. Something was going on there. He could hear the shouts of people and the clanging of swords. Maybe his father did kill King Richard before Robin Hood had a chance to protect him.

Destin hid behind a house and poked his head out. A woman dressed in white was standing in front of King Richard, who was lying on the sand, and speaking with a man in black leather, who was holding a sword. Judging from their conversation, the woman was saying something heartbreaking to the man. Destin gasped when the man ran with his sword pointed straight at the woman. But he stopped abruptly. He grabbed the woman's arm and shook it violently before raising his sword. Destin thought that the man would stab the woman, but, instead, he pierced the sand next to her with his weapon. Then, the man ran to his horse and mounted it.

It was at that moment that Vaisey emerged from one of the houses. He glared at the woman in white. Then, he gasped and fell to his knees. Three arrows were embedded in his back. Vaisey looked around and finally saw where the arrows came from. Robin Hood was standing by the fountain, bow in hand.

Destin cried out, but no one paid heed to his distress, not even his own father. Whether Vaisey saw his son or not was a question that still needed an answer. Vaisey glowered at Robin Hood, who was grinning at his victory.

"You will pay for this, Hood! Watch! The days following will make you regret it!" Vaisey croaked, before he died on the sand.

It took all of Destin's strength to not explode from anger and sadness. He looked at his father's killer. He didn't know Robin Hood that well, but, after what he witnessed there, he hated the outlaw with a fiery hatred. Robin disregarded the corpse and walked to the woman. They exchanged a few words before Robin kissed the woman and said something else to her afterward.

They and the other outlaws left Imuiz, ignoring Destin who stood there, staring at his father's corpse with shock.

" _Nie! Ojciec!"_ Destin yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran to the body. He knelt by it and lifted it, placing it in his arms. He removed the arrows which were embedded into the back. Destin didn't care whether he gently removed the arrows or not; his father wouldn't feel a thing.

Weeping, Destin rocked back and forth like a rocking chair. Despite Vaisey's treatment of him, Destin still loved him. That evil man was still his father.

After an hour and a half of mourning, Destin looked up at the darkening sky. Hot tears streamed down his face. Thoughts were racing through his mind. Something inside of him snapped. Something stirred up inside of him. A transformation from a somewhat decent man to a villain as treacherous as his father.

"Oh, Hood," Destin whispered, not caring that his voice was full of rage. "You will regret this day's dawning. You may think that you have won today, but, oh, how you are mistaken! This is just the beginning."

He looked down at his father and closed his eyes.

"Oh, father, I will finish what you started. I will make you proud."

Any questions and doubts Destin had concerning his father went out the window. They were replaced with the need to follow in his father's footsteps. To fulfill what Vaisey had requested. To spread his teachings which were drilled into Destin's head from boyhood.

Destin couldn't disobey his father. Not now. He couldn't rebel. Not now.

Virtue was replaced with vice that day.

"I will do as you asked and continue the bloodline and your work." Destin unrolled his sleeve, revealing a tattoo on his arm. "I am a Black Knight, remember? Yes, at first, I was hesitant in joining, but now I am glad that you coaxed me into doing so. I will lead the Black Knights in your absence. I will become a second You; no one would tell the difference.

"Lah-dee-dah-dee-dah…oh, father, I _will_ finish what you started."

And Destin resolved to keep his promise, to make sure that his words weren't meaningless words.

He was, after all, Vaisey's good little soldier.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Sisters from Different Mothers**

Meg hugged Guy, squeezing him for a long time before she finally convinced herself that it was time to let him go.

Although Guy, Allan, Mieczysław, Robin, and Jasper would be gone for a week or two, Meg loathed the feeling of not being able to see Guy when he would be out on a hunt for Destin. Meg tried to console herself by thinking to herself that Guy was a skilled warrior, that the other men were also connoisseurs in fighting, and that they would all watch each other's backs. Nevertheless, Meg was apprehensive.

Standing underneath the doorway, Meg firmly placed her hands on Guy's shoulders, whereas Guy cupped Meg's face with both of his hands and kissed her on the lips. It lasted short, because the other men were waiting for Guy. However, Guy slowly released the kiss, because he wanted to savor that precious moment with Meg. In reality, every moment he spent with Meg was precious to him.

"Please do not worry," Guy said, caressing her jaw before walking to his horse, which Thornton brought out of the stables. Guy mounted the horse and looked to see if he had everything. He nodded to the other men, who were also seated on horses, to indicate that he had everything he needed for the quest.

"I'll try not to," Meg responded, leaning against the doorway. Marian approached her and placed her hand on Meg's arm, hoping she could provide some friendly consolation for the distraught woman.

"Ere we depart," said Mieczysław, "I'll have my soldiers take out your chests full of your personal belongings."

Meg gasped. "Wait. You brought them here?"

"I would not have my sister bereft of her belongings; it would be most unbecoming," said Mieczysław, smiling. "Before I made my journey to England, I made sure that I packed all of your possessions-attire, jewelry, journals, pottery, and other items-into multiple chests."

Meg grinned. "Thank you, Mieczysław. You've no idea how grateful I am for your support. I don't know what I would have done without you. In fact, I don't know what I would have without all of you guys. Anyway, fare thee well! Please be safe, all of you!"

"When have I never been safe?" Jasper said light-heartedly.

"When you almost fell off the parapet after drinking vast quantities of alcohol that one tme," Allan responded. "Look, I'm not bein' funny, but I have a list, you know. I'd be more than willing to list all the dangerous situations you've placed yourself in."

Jasper turned to the road, not wanting to hear any more. He whipped his horse with the reins and clicked his tongue. "Away, beast! To Nottingham Castle!"

0000000

Meg squealed with glee when she knelt before four massive trunks which Mieczysław's men brought into her bedroom. The chests were painted a wine-red color and etched with images of colorful flowers and animals. Meg opened all of the trunks and covered her mouth with her hands, squealing with even more delight. All of her belongings were there: wardrobe, jewelry, accessories, books, journals, religious articles, knick-knacks, souvenirs from her travels, carefully-wrapped pottery, toys she played with as a girl, and many other things.

" _On wszystko przyniosł,_ " Meg whispered to herself. Meg turned to the Marian, Kate, Isabella, and her daughters, who were sitting comfortably either on the bed or on the window seat. "He brought everything," she translated.

"Your brother, right?" Isabella said, sitting on the bed and holding a sleeping Celestina in her arms.

Meg nodded. "Yes. Mieczysław."

"Mie-"Isabella's eyes widened before she chuckled. "I'm sorry; what is his name again?"

"Mieczysław," Meg said more slowly. "It's a strange name to foreigners, but you needn't worry. When you finally get the chance to meet him, you can call him Mietek. That's his nickname. I always call him that."

Adelina released her mother's hand, scrambled out of the bed, and ran to Meg. "What is in those boxes?" the nine-year-old girl asked. "Is it treasure? Gold? Silver? Jewels? Silks? Velvets? Mama used to read me tales about pirates with treasure chests. Say, you aren't a pirate, are you?"

Meg laughed as she wrapped her arm around Adelina's shoulder. "No, I'm not a pirate."

"A princess, then?" Adelina asked. "You look like one."

"I think she prefers the term 'goddess,'" Kate said with a grin, lounging on the window seat and holding a sleeping Gwido in her arms. "All the men call her that."

"Especially the Sheriff," Marian said, kneeling next to Meg.

"Now, that's an exaggeration!" Meg said, forcing herself to not laugh.

"Do all the boys like you?" Adelina said, cocking her head.

"Some do."

"Like that man who wears black all the time?"

Meg smiled. "He loves me. We're going to get married."

"Mama told me that he's my uncle, which will make you my aunt. Can I call you 'auntie'? How do you say that in your language?"

" _Ciocia_. And yes, you can call me 'auntie'."

"I'll call you _ciocia_ , since it means the same thing." At that, Adelina turned to the chests and stuck her head inside one of them. "May I look inside?"

"Of course you can," Meg said.

"Just don't break anything!" Isabella said.

Adelina got out a brown, wooden box with intricate symbols carved onto it. She shook it, hearing jingling sounds from inside. She was about to open it when she realized with dismay that the box was sealed shut, the only way to open it being a key.

Meg gently took the box from Adelina. "That's all my jewelry, which we shall look at later, all right?"

"I wanted to look inside," Adelina whimpered.

"That's for another time."

Adelina's sadness quickly dissipated when she regarded Meg's bracelet which she wore around her wrist. The little girl touched the coral-colored stones. "That's a pretty bracelet."

"That's a cherry quartz."

"Who gave it to you?"

"The man in the black leather."

"Really? Why?"

"It was a Christmas present. I cherish it greatly. It gave me hope that, no matter what happened to me, it stuck by my side…or on my wrist, if you want to take it literally."

"He has expensive tastes, my uncle. This bracelet looks like one of those things that pirates always steal. He didn't steal it, did he? My uncle's not a pirate?"

Meg chuckled. "No, your Uncle Guy is not a pirate."

"He kinda looks like one, though without the eyepatch, the hook, and the peg leg."

Meg laughed and pulled something out of the chest. "Here. You can play with her," she said, handing Adelina a plush doll garbed in a colorful petticoat and vest, both of which were embellished with beads and ribbons of all the colors of the rainbow. Atop the doll's head was a bonnet.

"Ooh!" Adelina said, eagerly seizing the doll from Meg's hand. "Does she have a name?"

"Indeed, she does," Meg said. "Her name is _Róża,_ which means _Rose_ , in our language."

At this point, Adelina ignored Meg, too busy playing with _Róża_ to notice that Meg was saying something to her.

"She's so adorable," she said to Isabella.

"She reminds me of my mother, full of spirit and vivacity," Isabella said softly.

Meg smiled and then decided to change the subject, for she detected from Isabella's voice that she did not want to pursue the subject further. Meg turned to her chest and rummaged through her carefully-packed items.

"I still cannot believe that Mietek brought everything from my home," she said. "Now, I shan't have to worry about purchasing an entirely new wardrobe!"

"Saves Guy some money," Kate remarked.

"Indeed," Meg said. "These items bring back good memories of my childhood in Poland. And now they are here. I shan't feel as foreign anymore."

Marian patted Meg's shoulder. "You aren't foreign here, Meg."

"But to tell you the truth, I do, and I also feel very homesick," Meg said, breathing deeply, "yet I can't do anything about that. I still have difficulty adjusting. I know I shouldn't feel that way, because I have Guy, and I feel horrible for missing my country when he is my world."

"Meg," Marian said, "it is completely natural to long for your country. After all, you grew up there all your life. Don't apologize for feeling homesick. And don't apologize for not adjusting immediately to England. From what I've heard, you've been unexpectedly banished from your country and suddenly forced to travel elsewhere. I could only imagine how being unprepared for all this must have affected you. Adjusting will take time, I'm sure, but I know you'll pull through this."

"I was planning to return to Guy and settle down in England with him," Meg corrected, "but I hadn't expected to be banished from my homeland. You know, I always thought that, if Guy and I were married, we could visit Poland and allow him to meet my relatives. But that's never going to happen. Not after the past events. Oh, _Boże!_ Why is everything so difficult?"

Meg buried her face in her hands. Marian scooted closer to Meg and wrapped her arms around her.

"And now my worries and fears are multiplying," Meg said, resting her head on Marian's chest. "I don't want anything to happen to Guy. I love him so much, it would kill me if Destin harmed Guy in any way, shape, or form. I need him; Gwido needs him!"

Marian caressed Meg's hair. "Guy has always proved to be victorious after undertaking something risky."

"But what if he doesn't prove to be victorious this time?"

"Meg, must you always think the worst?"

"That's what I'm accustomed to doing. I can't help but think the worst, and I hate it! And I hate how I'm complaining, and I hate everything, and I hate myself!" At that, Meg began sobbing.

Marian tightened her embrace around Meg, feeling a pang of sadness for that poor woman. Marian has had her share of tragedy, but she never endured something as horrible as Meg's: being raped, tortured, unjustly called a 'whore' and a 'Judas', banished from her own country, driven into an attempted suicide, and laden with intense trauma and feelings of self-loathing and worthlessness.

All that made Marian wonder how Meg still had the tenacity to stay strong and alive.

Isabella got out of the bed and knelt before Meg. She handed Celestina to Marian, who released Meg and accepted the baby. In the meantime, Isabella wrapped her arms around Meg and persuaded her to rest her head on Isabella's chest. Meg endeavored to stifle her sobs, but to no avail.

"Shh, Meg," Isabella said. "Just let everything out."

Hearing those words did make Meg let loose her tears and sobs. She hugged Isabella tightly as she did so.

Isabella, too, felt a pang of sadness for Meg, for she endured similar horrors. It pained Isabella that she wasn't the only one who's been abused and raped. And what was worse: the feelings of self-loathing and worthlessness were also familiar to Isabella

Adelina ceased playing and looked at her mother and Meg with a quizzical look. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Adelina," her mother replied tersely. "Your _ciocia_ is just very sad, and she needs some time to cry."

Adelina, however, approached Meg and reached for her hand. _"Ciocia,_ what happened? Are you hurt?"

Meg loosened the embrace and raised her head. She took out of her pocket a handkerchief and wiped her tears away with it. "I had been hurt, Adelina, but it is of no importance."

"If it wasn't important, then you wouldn't be crying," Adelina said. "Did someone hurt you?"

Meg took a deep breath. "A man hurt me."

"Uncle Guy?"

"No! Not him. A different man. An evil man."

"Why?"

"He was a bad man, who liked to hurt others."

"Daddy was like that."

That sudden statement made everyone turn to Adelina. That was the first time the little girl admitted that she'd been abused. Before, she'd been silent about her sufferings. It surprised Isabella that she even mentioned Thornton.

"Daddy was a bad man," Adelina continued, not shedding a tear as she spoke. "I was hungry a lot, and I didn't get food from him. Every time he got mad, he would hit me. A lot of blood came from my nose. I cried a ton, but that made him mad. I broke a bone, but mama fixed it."

Isabella rubbed the small of her daughter's back as she started to shed some tears. Meg reached for both of Adelina's hands.

"You're safe here, Adelina," she said.

The little girl hugged Meg. "You too, _ciocia._ You have us girls to take care of you now. The evil guy won't hurt you anymore."

"Indeed, he won't," Meg said. She released the hug and turned to the women. "I apologize for my breakdown."

"That is nothing to apologize for," Marian said.

"There is no shame in crying," Kate said. "Just remember that you always have us."

Meg smiled at that, taking comfort that she had sisters she never had, who would always have her back.

However, when dread about what was going on with Guy and his companions started creeping into Meg's mind, she was robbed of any consolation.

 **Note: the Polish word for aunt, _ciocia,_ is pronounced _cho-cha._**

 **Also, I will start using Mieczysław's nickname, Mietek, instead of his real name, in the story, simply because it would be an easier name to read. To anyone curious, it is pronounced _Mye-tek._**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Awareness**

 **At Nottingham Castle, at the Sheriff's bedchambers**

Jasper sat down by his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, a feather, and an ink. He wasn't intending to compose a letter. His frustration was just so great that he attempted to distract himself. He sighed as he rubbed his face, stretching it out.

"I feel like a prisoner in my own castle," he said. "I mean, that's not normal! You better be telling the truth, Hood, about what you and your sweetheart overhead in the forest, because now I have difficulty believing that Destin plans to assassinate me."

"I swear to you, Sheriff, that Marian and I know what we heard," Robin said.

"Will I be safe here? I fear for my life now, you know."

"You're an intelligent man, Sheriff," Allan said. "You'll instinctively know when to be careful."

"Like that time I almost fell off the parapet after drinking myself drunk. You said you had a list." Jasper sighed despondently, lazily waving his feather around. "Maybe I was never cut out to be the Sheriff. I thought I had it in me, but now I'm not so sure. I placed my life in danger so many times. And all because of my stupidity. Sheriffs don't do those type of things; idiots do."

"Those were little things," Allan said.

"Like almost falling off the parapet and breaking my skull?" Jasper eyed Allan with a questioning look. "I just don't have it in me."

"My lord Sheriff," said Guy, "of all times, don't despair now. You call wallow in your depression some other day, but now would be most inconvenient."

"Bah!" Jasper exclaimed, curtly waving his hand to the men, indicating an order that they should leave. When the four exited the room, Jasper poured himself a cup of wine. Before he brought the brink of the goblet to his lips, he stopped, eyed it suspiciously, and placed it down. He grabbed the bottle of wine and examined it. It was the same brand of wine that he always drank from, but his conscience warned him that the wine may have been tampered with. Jasper did not want to take that risk.

 **In the Great Hall**

"The Sheriff needs to get his act together," said Robin, and he and the other men assembled around the table. "There is a dangerous man skulking about like a hungry wolf. And not just a dangerous man. The son of Vaisey! Who would have believed?"

"Hearing about his parentage shocked me to the core," said Mietek. "Although I never met Vaisey, I knew from others that he was bad news. What do we do now?"

"I say we look for Destin's accomplice, that Hubert, who is nowhere to be seen presently, and pry information from him," Guy said.

"You know him?" Mietek asked.

"He's Jasper's advisor. He was there when I first started working for Vaisey. I would never have thought that he worked for Destin, as he disliked his father," Guy replied.

"Alas! Looks can be deceiving," said Mietek.

"Even if we encounter Hubert," said Robin, "what can we pry from him but things which we already know? And even if he is holding secrets, we wouldn't be able to pry them from him, as he has Destin's back. We couldn't attack him as well, for he'd smell something fishy and discover sooner or later that something is up. Killing him is not even an option."

"So what do we do if we cannot kill him?" said Mietek, sounding disappointed that killing Hubert wasn't even within the realm of possibilities. "We ought to finish him."

"And stir the pot?" Robin shook his hand. "No way. Although he and Destin deserve to die for their crimes, killing them may risk all the lives in Nottingham. We'll get them banished from England instead, ensure that they never return."

Guy slammed both of his fists on the table. That sudden act of uncontrolled rage made all the men jump. Robin looked at his archenemy with a quizzical look.

"No!" Guy said vehemently. "Destin needs to die. I'll kill him myself, and I don't care if his death will cost the lives of some puny, useless people. He's a rapist, in case you haven't heard, Hood! He deserves to die for what he did to Meg. I will not permit him to walk free, where he has the opportunity to harm Meg and possibly other women."

"I understand, Guy," Robin said, striving to keep his voice calm. It was difficult for him to remain placid when he was speaking with Guy, "but I care about those people."

"Oh, so you care naught for what happened to Meg? She didn't deserve it!" Guy exclaimed.

"Of course she didn't deserve it!" Robin said. "Who said I thought otherwise?"

"How would you feel if Destin did the same thing to Marian? You'd kill him, wouldn't you?"

"I'd made sure he'd die a slow and painful death," Robin said softly.

"You've not the faintest idea what Meg is going through. She's broken. Every night, she screams in her sleep. Every night, her nightmares torment her, keep her awake, and deprive her of that much-needed sleep. Sometimes, I cannot reach out to her. I'd ask her if she'd want to talk, she'd push me away, saying that she didn't want to talk with anyone. Sometimes talking with her is like talking to a brick wall. Many hours of the day, she'd distance herself from everyone, sometimes locks herself in her room."

"But I've always seen Meg so happy and open around you," said Allan.

"You're only seeing one side of the coin, Allan" said Guy. "Some days are good, but most days are agonizing. I'm at this point where I don't know how to confront her without being pushed away. I know she loves me, but many days she acts as if she doesn't. I fear she is reaching that point where she doesn't care about anything anymore."

"But weren't you guys just planning the wedding?" Allan said.

"Like I said, there are good and not-so-good days," said Guy. "Her emotions travel back and forth, to put it lightly. This is why I am persistent in punishing Destin. Meg cannot be traumatized any more than she is now. Let's make Destin suffer."

"Speaking of suffering," Jasper spoke up, "death would be too easy for Destin. Yes, let's make him suffer. But let's make him suffer in a way that will drive him mad. Strip him of his titles, his land, his fortune. Make the Black Knights turn against him. Turn him into a vagabond forced to wander the world without any home, any gold, any title. Make people despise him. You see? Mental suffering is the worst form of suffering."

"He's the leader of the Black Knights," Guy retorted. "Do you honestly think that his followers would turn against him? No matter what he does, they will continue serving him as if he were a great king. He's the leader of a dreadful cult. Even if he is found guilty of crime, his followers, blinded by their loyalty to him, will come up with excuses to justify his actions. I know how it all works; I've been there."

"But how would we strip him of everything he possesses?" Allan said. "He's so high up in the ranks of noblemen. It would be exceedingly difficult to bring him down."

"We could plant evidence against him," said Mietek. "I've got connections that'll help me execute the task without any sources leading back to us. I'll hire them to make an 'accident', announce that it was foul play, and point the evidence to Destin."

"Connections?" Jasper said, eyeing Mietek with a curious look.

Mietek straightened his jacket collar with a grin. "Now why would I, a high lord and a respected member of the gentility, be without connections? I've had to face things of…a disagreeable nature, let's just say, many times in my life. My 'connections' helped me accomplish many difficult tasks. Whenever I was overwhelmed with the task of ridding my country's borders of the barbarians, my 'connections' helped me. Whenever I had to get rid of a certain lord without causing too much alarm, my 'connections' created an 'accident'."

Jasper burst into laughter. "I cannot believe it! I just can't. The great Mieczysław, the man of such high morals, has a dark side to him. And we all thought you were an angel! Hah! Who would have believed that you, of all people, would be so shady?"

"Couldn't your 'connections' deal with Destin after what happened?" Guy asked.

"Unfortunately," Mietek said, frowning, "my connections couldn't carry out the task of killing Destin when he raped Meg. But you've no idea how much I wanted that bastard to die. I requested for my connections to create an 'accident', make Destin die of a 'heart attack' or something, but alas! I couldn't, because Destin always vanished at the crucial points in time. He was always present and not present at the same time, if you know what I mean.

"Now it will be different. Like the Sheriff, I think that my 'connections' should make an 'accident', make it seem like the evidence points to Destin, and convict him of a crime. Then, by law, he will be sent to prison or, better yet, beheaded."

As the men continued their conversation, discussing ways to deal with Destin, a man hid behind a door, listening in to what the men were saying. He smiled wickedly, for he would go and tell his master that he had brought him some important news.

 **A week later**

"What do you mean that Destin is here?" Guy demanded with a loud voice.

"He just arrived in Nottingham today," Jasper replied. "I will go meet him and act cordial towards him, so he won't suspect anything. You will accompany me. Just don't do anything stupid. Pretend he's just some ordinary nobleman."

Guy reluctantly acquiesced to the Sheriff's order.

Jasper turned to Robin and Mietek. "You two, best to stay away, for Destin will recognize your faces."

Robin and Mietek nodded their assent and departed. In the meantime, Jasper, Guy, and Allan went out into the courtyard to see the son of Vaisey arrive on his horse. His white-blond hair shone in the sunlight, and his bright blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Jasper and the other men chose to overlook that for a while.

Jasper feigned a smile and spread his arms out. "Lord Destin, I presume?"

The man dismounted his horse, his cape flowing around him as he got off his beast. He grinned. Guy grimaced, for Destin's grin was sickening. It was as if he took great pride and pleasure in his crimes. Guy didn't care whether or not Destin noticed his revulsion. It was difficult to look at the man and not be repulsed by him. And besides, Guy was always known to have looks that could kill.

"Lord Jasper," Destin said, bowing. "I can finally meet you face to face."

"Indeed," said Jasper. "Pray tell, for I am most curious: what brings you all the way to Nottingham?"

"I was travelling when a band of outlaws ambushed my carriage, robbed me of all my possessions, and slaughtered my regiment. I managed to grab my horse and ride away. I seek shelter, but only for a few days."

Jasper nodded. "Why, of course! I would like you to meet some of my companions. This is Allan-a-Dale, and his master, Sir Guy of Gisbourne."

The two men bowed their heads before Destin. The man, looking at Guy, gasped.

"Sir Guy!" he exclaimed. "I know you. My father has told me all about you. Say, I think I've seen you in the Holy Land. I was in Imuiz a couple of years ago." He chuckled. "You haven't seen me, have you?"

"No, I haven't," Guy said tersely. He had never seen Destin in the courtyard that day.

"Well, I've seen you. Haha! Anyway, it looks like it's about to rain. Shall we go inside?"

 **In the Great Hall**

After some casual talking, Destin said:

"Now, I've been hearing through the grapevine that Lord Mieczysław Dunajski of Poland is here. Are the rumors true?"

"Oh, no," Jasper said. "He visited only once, and that was a few years ago."

"Huh. That's strange, for your servant, Hubert, who was showing me my guest chambers, told me rather excitedly that Lord Dunajski was here. Huh again. How strange."

"Alas, my Hubert is not the brightest of men."

"Really? If he isn't the brightest of men, then why is he your advisor? No need to criticize, but your choice of advisors will reflect on your being the Sheriff."

Jasper smiled. Inwardly, he slapped himself in the face. He had no clue how to be diplomatic about these things. It only made him more convinced that he was not cut out to be Sheriff.

"I must insist that I see Mieczysław," Destin continued. "He and I are, after all, the best of friends."

"Very well," Jasper said. He ordered Allan to bring in Mietek. Allan left and returned a while later with the man. Mietek's face contorted with disgust upon seeing Destin. He didn't care that he was openly expressing his repugnance for Destin, for Destin was aware that Mietek hated him, and he loved it.

" _Mieczsławie,"_ Destin said, grinning evilly, reveling in the fact that Mietek hated him above all else, _"jak to dobrze, że tu jesteś._ _Dawno Cię nie widziałem."_ (Mieczysław, how nice it is to see you. It's been a long time since I've last seen you.)

" _Ty skurwysynu!_ " Mietek said, not caring that his voice was filled with rage. " _Nie masz prawa tu być."_ (You son of a bitch! You have no right to be here.)

" _Ostatni raz, jak ja sprawdziłem, ja miałem prawo tu być."_ (The last time I checked, I had every right to be here.)

Mietek's hands curled into fists. _" Ja Cię przeklinam. Niech śmierć Cię znajdzie w najokropnieszy sposó wrony podejdą twoim gnijącym ciałem. Niech one wyrwą twoje gałki oczne jak wciąż oddychasz. Niech twoje ciało się pali w ogniach piekelnych."_ (I curse you. May death find you in the worst possible manner. May the crows feast on your rotting flesh. May they pluck out your eyeballs when you are still breathing. May your body burn in the fires of hell).

Destin smiled that smile which always irritated Mietek. _"Ale jak będziesz mógł sprawić, że twoje przekleństwa się spełnią? Wystarczy tego. Powiedz mi, Mieczysławie, dlaczego tu jesteś?"_ (But how will you make your curses come true? Enough of this. Tell me, Mieczysław, why are you here?)

" _Sprawy biznesowe."_ (Business matters.)

" _Naprawdę? Nie szukasz twej ukochanej siostry?"_ (Really? You aren't looking for your beloved sister?)

" _Nie wspominaj o Gosi! Nie mów jej imienia. Nie masz prawa o niej wspominać. Nie wiem, gdzie ona jest, i jak dawaje Sobie radę w jakimś obcym kraju z jej dzieckiem, jeśli, rzeczywiście, jej dziecko nawet żyje. I nawet jeśli mam wiedzę o tym, gdzie jest, nie powiem Ci tego."_ (Do not mention Meg! Don't say her name. You have no right to mention her. I do not know where she is, and how she is handling herself in some foreign country with her child, if, indeed, her child is even alive. And even if I know where she is, I will not tell you).

" _Ona należy do mnie. To dziecko należy do mnie."_ (She belongs to me. That child belongs to me).

" _Gosia nie należy do nikogo. I dziecko należy do niej. Moja siostra jest silna i samodzielna. Nie masz żadnej władcy nad nią. Tylko ona ma władcę nad sobą."_ (Meg belongs to nobody. And the child belongs to her. My sister is a strong woman. You have no power over her. Only she has power over herself).

" _Ona jest moja. Moją własnością."_ (She is mine. My property).

" _Ona jest osobą, nie obiektem, który posiadasz! Kobiety nie są do posiadania jak obiekty albo zwierzęta._ (She is a person, not an object which you possess. Women are not to be possessed like objects or animals)!

Seeing Destin smirk made Mietek angrier. It was as if Mietek's words had no meaning to Destin. He turned to the other women, where he switched to English.

"I apologize for our heated conversation. Just some things in the past which needed to be resolved is all."

Mietek knew that that was not the case, but he chose to keep quiet, so as to not raise any suspicion.

However, what they didn't know was that Hubert already informed Destin of their plans. They didn't know was that the son of Vaisey was aware of everything they discussing about.

 **Author's note: I apologize for not updating in a while. I've just been so busy. I'm sorry to inform that there will be no updates for a couple of months. I am taking the SAT in May (which is stressing me out) so I am doing a lot of preparations right now to ready myself for the big day. I've been studying a lot, and will continue to do so until the test day in May. Now I don't have much time to sit down and write.**

 **However, that does not mean that I will abandon this fic and my readers. I will definitely come back after taking the SAT in May. You can all be assured of that. I would appreciate ideas for what happens next, since I myself am unsure of that. What should happen between Destin and the men? Should Destin find out that Meg is in England? And so on and so forth. I would appreciate other suggestions as well, as I will be open to any of them and will take them into consideration.**

 **See you all in May. And wish me luck!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Foes In and Out**

It took everything in Guy to restrain himself from throttling Destin.

That man acted as if he were everyone's superior, and everyone was his underlings. Even Hubert, who accompanied Destin everywhere and gave him 'tours of the castle'-a clandestine way of saying secret meetings between Destin and his followers in the castle-showed visible signs of annoyance at the man's haughtiness.

Guy could swear that Destin knew that Guy knew who he was and what his true motives for being in England were. Destin liked to smirk evilly at Guy whenever he talked with him, even if the conversation was just casual. It was as if Destin pretended to be cordial (however annoyingly) towards Guy in the hopes that he could attack Guy when his guard was down. Other than that and a few narcissistic comments, the son of Vaisey didn't do anything major. He was just being plain annoying.

Multiple times, Mietek had to tell Guy to not throttle Destin and even physically stop him from doing so. Though he desired to avenge Destin for what he did to Meg, Mietek agreed with Robin Hood that killing Destin would be a reckless move that would cause more harm than good. Last time, an army almost razed the town when Vaisey went missing for a day. Who knew what would happen if his son was killed?

Guy, also desirous of revenge, reluctantly conceded to Mietek's commands and promised to _try_ and control himself.

When he could not throttle Destin, Guy endeavored to discover more of the man's evil ploys. But Destin, as if subconsciously and instinctively, always kept his plans private. He stayed in his bedchambers most of the time, claiming that his rough travels had left him feeling unwell. But everyone knew that he, Hubert, and Count Friedrich, assembled together for their clandestine meetings.

0000000

Robin was enraged at the Count's betrayal. He has been such a good friend to the outlaws and vice versa. They had warned him that Vaisey had rigged the games at the banquet, so all of the Count's gambling money would have gone to fund the Black Knights. The Count was even kind enough to make a munificent donation as a sign of support to the outlaws' cause. He was even against the Sheriff. What happened to that friendship? Was Destin's promise of power and wealth more important than aiding the outlaws in their fight against injustice? What kind of a demon was strong enough to possess the Count, such a good man, into working for his son?

After some careful thinking, Robin decided to confront Count Friedrich and convince him to abandon the Black Knights. Robin knew fully that he was risking a lot just by confronting the man, but he believed that Friedrich, despite his betrayal, still had a modicum of goodness left in his heart. Destin couldn't have brainwashed him completely.

Robin hid behind a stone pillar which was far-yet not far away- from Destin's bedchambers. The hallway was dim, with only one torch shining faintly. Robin wore a dark grey cloak obscuring his figure. His Saracen bow was in his hand. His other hand rested on his curved blade.

Robin waited for an hour before the door to the bedchambers opened. Robin poked his head out to see Hubert leave. Then, just a short while later, Robin saw the German Count leave and was saddened by how much he changed. He no longer looked like his merry self. Instead, he looked grim and serious. Instead of wearing his garments of garish colors, he wore the black outfit of the Black Knights with the infamous falcon hemmed onto his right shoulder.

The Count looked around before he put the hood over his head, concealing his face. He closed the door and began walking in the direction where Robin stood. Once Friedrich was far away from Destin's bedchambers, Robin sprung out in front of him, covered his mouth with his hand, and dragged him into an empty room. Once he threw the Count onto the stone floor, Robin closed the door behind him, removed his hood which covered his face, and shot a deathly glare at the Count.

"You traitor!" Robin whispered. "You were our friend, but now it seems that you have sold your soul to the devil himself."

Friedrich was startled by the sudden ambush and Robin's sudden burst of anger. He scrambled to his feet and straightened out his clothing. "I swear, Robin, it isn't what it looks like," he said in his heavy German accent.

"Oh, I know what it seems to me," Robin retorted. "Enough with your excuses. I've half a mind to create an 'accident' right here, right now, and nobody would even know that it had been me who finished you off."

"Oh, so the great Robin Hood will resort to killing? Doesn't that go against his conscience?" Friedrich smirked.

"I kill only when necessary," said Robin, his blood boiling. "Killing you would do the world a favor."

"If you kill me for no reason, that's murder in cold blood. You wouldn't want to be tarnished with the title 'cold-blooded killer', now, would you?"

"I would kill you for the traitor that you are. You are working for the Black Knights, one of the most dangerous groups in England. Their aim is to assassinate King Richard and establish a toxic regime in England. How could you, Friedrich? What changed? How much money did Destin offer you?"

"That man is not just any ordinary man. He is a god!" Friedrich exclaimed. "A great man! A powerful man! He promised me riches and renown if I but serve him."

"He's not a god!" Robin corrected him, his voice filled with hurt. "Don't raise him to a divine level, for he is nothing but a fallible man. And just not a fallible man: an evil man. He will never reward you with the wealth you claim he promised to give you."

"Ah…I believe I must correct you on that. You see, he has given me lands in Germany which no one, not even the King there, could give. I own some castles, a handful of villages. The people there under my rule provide me with wealth from their taxes. But Destin said that that amount of money is nothing compared to what he will give me if I but serve him."

"What is he telling you to do now?"

"It's such an insignificant matter for me, but, for the master, it's so significant. You see, he has given the order for us to look for a woman who ran away with his child. She seduced him into her bed, which left her with his child. Lord Destin, being a man of honor, offered to marry the woman, but the woman refused. She fled. We have searched throughout Europe, leaving no stone unturned, but we could not find her. I never understood why searching for this woman and the child was so important until Lord Destin explained to me that he was creating a legacy. His children represent the immortality of the Vaisey bloodline."

" _Children_?"

"Rumors have spread through the grapevine that Destin has sired more than one child."

That statement baffled Robin. He dropped his bow and unsheathed his sword. Before Friedrich could react and pull out his own sword, Robin had him against the wall with his curved blade at the Count's throat.

"Leave quietly and without trouble," Robin growled, his mind filled with wrath and murderous thoughts, "and I will let you live, on the condition that you do not show your face in England ever again. Me killing you is the second option."

"So I have to pick my poison, huh?"

"Leaving this country alive isn't a poison. Consider it an act of mercy."

Friedrich chuckled. "Mercy? Oh, Hood, you're so hilarious. Consider it an act of mercy that _I_ am letting _you_ live…at least, for the moment."

"What?"

Friedrich quickly grabbed something out of his pocket and blew it into Robin's face. It was a white powder with a potent smell. Robin coughed so hard that he released Friedrich and dropped his weapon. He couldn't see anything, only a blurry outline of the Count walking to the door. Robin was about to reach for his weapon before his world blackened.

0000000000

"I don't like where this is going," Jasper whispered to Guy as Destin, Friedrich, and Hubert entered the Great Hall.

Destin stood on the balcony, looking down on the men below, before he stretched out his arms and cried out with a loud voice:

"So, this is the hospitality I receive!"

"Whatever do you mean, my lord?" Jasper said, smiling placidly, though he somehow knew that Destin saw through the façade.

Destin gestured for Hubert and Friedrich to do something. They left and returned a while later, each holding a gagged and bound man. Hubert threw Mietek down the stairs, rolling down like snow during an avalanche. Allan quickly ran to his aid once he reached the foot of the stairs. He was barely conscious, and blood trickled from his forehead. Allan took off the gag, cut the rope, and helped Mietek up.

Friedrich did the same thing to Robin, who quickly tumbled down the stairs, but it was Guy who ran to Robin's aid once he reached the bottom of the steps. He was in the same condition as Mietek. Guy removed Robin's gag, cut his restraints, and helped him to his feet. The outlaw was in deep pain, but he had enough nerve to shoot Guy a baffled look. What was his archenemy doing, helping the outlaw who always undermined him?

"I know, Sheriff," Destin proclaimed, smiling wickedly. "Oh, I know."

"Know what?" Jasper said, trying to feign ignorance.

"Oh, enough pretending. Take off your mask inside of which hides the reality. You know exactly what is going on."

"I'm afraid I am a bit confused as to what is going on at the moment."

Destin raised his voice, as if to make his words clear and coherent. "The presence of Lord Dunajski and Robin Hood in _your_ castle tell me that they are up to no good. And if they are up to no good, then that means that you, Sir Guy, and his henchman are also up to no good. Mieczysław and Hood hate me, that much is certain. It is also certain that they want to kill me. And I know that they planned on killing me here, which makes me suspect that you and Sir Guy have been aiding and abetting them all along."

"I can assure you, Lord Destin, that that is not the case."

"ENOUGH!" Destin bellowed, storming down the stairs, his men following him. Destin's cape flower as he walked down. He continued in a softer yet harsher voice. "I also know that the presence of Lord Dunajski answers the question as to where Lady Dunajski is. Tell me: where in England is she hiding?"

"We've not the faintest idea," Jasper said in his best calm voice.

Unsatisfied with the reply, Destin turned to Mietek. "Why are you here, Lord Dunajski? And tell me honestly."

"I told you before: business matters," Mietek replied, touching his forehead, from which blood trickled down. His hand was stained with blood.

Destin smirked. "I have difficulty believing that."

"Well, believe it, for what I am saying is the truth." Mietek groaned, as the pain on his forehead intensified.

"You would be so unintelligent as to tell your enemy the truth, instead of a lie? Now, I know that you are a liar. Where is she?"

"Somewhere in this world."

"I will not settle for such a pathetic answer. Where is she?"

"I don't know. And even if I knew, I would not tell you."

"Don't you care for your baby sister?" Destin said the last two words in a mocking tone.

"Of course I care for her. You don't think I haven't been searching for her? Well, I have, and all of my efforts were fruitless. It saddens me to admit, but I cannot continue my quest in searching for Gosia. I can only pray and hope that she and her child are all right."

"So you're giving up on Gosia that easily? Hah! I thought you and your sister had a special twin bond. You strike me as the brother who would never give up on his sister."

"Alas, I am a weak man, Destin. After many months of searching, I decided to give up. The flaws of human nature!"

"But she must be here. Why else would you be here?"

"Is it so difficult to believe that I am here on business matters?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am, and I intend on leaving soon."

Mietek prayed that Destin would believe his lies. Luckily, Destin looked convinced at Mietek's words. Yet, he eyed him warily.

"I sent Hubert to listen in on your conversation with the other men a week back. But all he could hear was your plans on assassinating me, not anything about the whereabouts of Gosia."

"I'm sorry, master, but either they kept her out the conversations or I arrived late at the door," Hubert spoke up. "Most likely the latter." Which was true, for Hubert wasn't there when the men began mentioning Meg. He arrived when Jasper said that they should make Destin suffer.

Mietek was relieved that Destin did not know where Meg was. Walls certainly had ears.

Ignoring Hubert, Destin continued to speak to Mietek: "You have always been a sly and shady man, Lord Dunajski. You always have these tricks up your sleeves. But I am a hawk. I shall be watching you intently."

"And I shall be sure to ready my bow and keep my eyes peeled when the opportunity arises for me to shoot you as you soar through the skies and cook you for dinner. You are, as you say, a hawk." Mietek grinned.

Destin grinned back, but he could not come up with a better comeback to Mietek's and win the verbal sparring.

Mietek's grin broadened, pleased and proud that he had the last word.

Exasperated, Destin turned to Jasper. "My men and I will be granted safe passage out of this castle. If you'll permit it, I will forget about the whole business with you aiding and abetting Robin Hood. If there is trouble steered towards me in any way, shape, or form, especially if it is caused by Mietek, I swear on my father's grave that I will cause all hell to break loose."

"Of course," Jasper acquiesced almost immediately as Destin finished uttering his threat. Both Guy and Mietek shot him a look of opposition, but Jasper responded to them with a look that told them to go along with it and not make a stink out of it.

"La-dee-dah-dee-dah. There is nothing else left for me here. But will I return one of these days? A clue? Yes. So you better prepare yourself for that day, my Lord Sheriff."

"I must have a date of your arrival, so we can better prepare ourselves for it," said Jasper, laughing nervously. "I do not like unexpected guests. Surely we can schedule in advance the time of your next arrival?"

"I'll think about it."

Jasper nodded. "Where will you go now?"

"A brief visit to the capital, and then I will leave this country."

At that, Destin turned around and ascended the stairs, his men following him. Guy's face contorted with disgust. He was about to go after Destin, were it not for Jasper, who stopped him and warned him of the consequences if Destin were to be killed.

However, right before Destin left, he spun around and threw a dagger at Mietek.

 **Author's note: Happy Easter to you all! Alleluia! I have returned! You've no idea how difficult it had been for me, because I decided to give up fanfiction for Lent and, surprisingly, I was faithful to my resolution. I still have my SAT's to take in May, so there won't be a lot of updates. After May, however, I will try to publish more chapters. I thank my readers and fans for their suggestions and patience!**

 **And, please, for the sake of humanity, remind me next time to not give up fanfiction for Lent!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Tyranny Not Easily Conquered

 **Warning: mentions of abuse and related things. Read at your own risk.**

"Oh, good heavens!" Meg ran down the stairs towards the door. She flung it open and dashed outside. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Guy helping Mietek down his horse. A dagger was embedded in her brother's shoulder, from where blood trickled, staining his clothing. Every movement he made caused him to wince.

Meg turned to Guy. "What happened?" she exclaimed.

"Destin will leave this country very soon," Guy said, "but he couldn't leave without throwing a dagger at your brother."

Glad that Guy was spared any injury, Meg hurried to assist her brother, making him place his arm over her shoulder, and walked with him inside, conversing with him in their native tongue. Noticing that Robin, too, was wounded, Marian hurried to help him inside as well. Once everyone was in the Manor, Guy closed the door. Marian helped Robin to a chair and proceeded to take care of his wounds. Kate went to Allan, who, luckily, was spared the injuries two of his comrades bore. Isabella, who just came out of her bedroom, saw Meg struggling with Mietek. She went to Mietek and made him place his other arm over her shoulder.

Mietek stifled a few groans as he took a seat. Once seated, he looked up at Isabella, his deep brown eyes twinkling with curiosity. He endeavored to smile at her despite his pain.

"I believe we haven't been introduced."

"No, we haven't," Isabella responded. She wasn't looking at Mietek as she spoke, being too absorbed in figuring out how to treat his injury. "Isabella. And yourself?"

"Mieczysław."

"Really?" Here Isabella looked at Mietek. Wonder filled her eyes. "Well, I must confess that I've never heard your name before. How do you pronounce it?"

"Mieczysław," Mietek said slowly.

"Mieczysław," Isabella repeated after him.

"You pronounced my name splendidly. Many cannot say my name to save their lives. But call me Mietek. It's what everyone calls me."

"All right…Mietek. A curious nickname. Pray, tell, does your name have any meaning?"

"The name _Mieczysław_ is Polish for _sword of glory._ "

"A regal name for a regal-looking person. I've heard a lot about you, Mietek."

Mietek raised an eyebrow. "Really? I hope it was all good things."

Isabella chuckled. "Don't worry. All your sister could do was praise you." At that, she turned to Meg. "Treating wounds is my area of expertise. I can take over, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Meg said. "I need to check up on Gwido anyway, see if he's hungry." At Isabella's nod, Meg went upstairs.

In the meantime, Isabella put her hands on her hips, examining the dagger embedded on Mietek's shoulder. Mietek touched the area near the dagger and winced. He looked at Isabella, silent and pensive like a statue. Her lack of motion spooked Mietek. "So…you have experience with treating injuries?" he inquired, as if to see if Isabella would move her mouth to speak or do any other kind of movement.

"Since I was a young girl. Certain circumstances forced me to know how to treat wounds and injuries, particularly those involving daggers," Isabella said matter-of-factly, beckoning for Kate to bring some medicinal supplies.

Mietek didn't grasp the true meaning behind Isabella's words, but Guy did. A feeling of intense guilt crept up to him.

"The pain is becoming quite unbearable," said Mietek, wincing as Isabella wet a cloth with alcohol and dabbed the area around the dagger.

"I'm trying to see what I can do without inflicting more pain on you."

"Well, make it quick!"

"Impatient, are you?"

"Yes, and I have good reason to be!"

Isabella shot him a look of shock. At her look, Mietek immediately looked apologetic. "I'm sorry for raising my voice. You see, the thing is, I've fought many wars, battles, and skirmishes in my life, got wounded way too many times, and recklessly and uselessly put my life on the edge of death way too many times to count. 'Tis here but a flesh wound compared to the broken bones, the concussions, and then blood loss which I endured in the past and at which I never batted an eye. So, why am I fretting over this now?"

"You're quite hot-blooded, Mietek. Be careful. Hot-bloodedness is a trait you do not want to cultivate. Fix that quick temper of yours as well."

"That's a blunt way to put it."

"Well, I am not going to beat around the bush. You do not want to be a person easily prone to anger. Anger is a despicable vice in my book. Your quick temper will make everyone despise you."

"I'll be sure to write that down in my mental notes," Mietek said, tapping the side of his head with his finger and smiling.

"Now, hold still." Isabella placed one hand on Mietek's unharmed shoulder while her other hand touched the dagger. Truth be told, Mietek was disappointed that Isabella so abruptly changed the subject. He was rather enjoying their conversation about anger.

"One…two…three." Isabella ripped the dagger off. Mietek stifled a scream of pain. Isabella immediately disinfected the open wound and wrapped it with a large bandage. She soon discovered that the bandage would not do, so she wrapped the wound in a second bandage and put Mietek's arm in a sling. After finishing up, she looked at the sling in approval.

 **A few days later**

Isabella wrapped her arms around herself as she sauntered around the outskirts of Locksley. She'd been walking for some time now, distancing herself away from the village yet still walking on its lands. She crested a small green hill and looked out to behold the village shining in the late-afternoon sun, surrounded by pastures and small hills. Noticing a boulder at the edge of the hill, Isabella sat on it, pulling her knees up to her chin, resting her chin on her knees, and looking out at the village. She closed her eyes, her hands rubbing her arms, embracing the warmth of the sun and the chilly breeze.

Isabella felt like she was transported back to the past, to Locksley fifteen years ago. She saw her ten-year old self running around the village with her friends and fourteen year old brother. She saw the entire squad of children playing tag, and then hide-and-seek, and then hopscotch. All of a sudden, she heard a woman's voice calling for her and her brother. She turned to the Manor, beautiful and untouched by flame, where her mother stood under the threshold, waving for the both of them to come inside for dinner. The two youngsters dropped whatever they were doing and immediately went inside, for they always looked forward to their mother's meals from her native Normandy.

Those memories occurred so long ago, yet they were fresh in Isabella's mind as if they occurred yesterday. She longed for the innocence, the happiness, the simplicity, and the peacefulness of those days. But she knew that she could wish all she wanted; those days would never return. One could not undo a fire. Isabella remembered a piece of advice that her mother gave to her and Guy concerning the events of the past. She had said: _One cannot change one's past, no matter what it may have been. You cannot undo the actions of the past, but you can control the actions of the future._

Isabella remembered that Ghislaine advised her and Guy on many matters. It was almost as if Ghislaine sensed that her end was nearing, and she thus needed to give her children all the life advice they needed before she died.

Isabella and Guy loved and respected their mother dearly. Although they did not take every piece of their mother's advice to heart during their tumultuous lives, they still keep a pure memory of her. They believed that the only reason why their dark lives had some light left shining in them was because of their mother. They never spoke an ill word about her. Guy even killed a person who once dared to say something disrespectful about Ghislaine.

Thornton multiples times said many crude things about Ghislaine, which was the reason why Isabella physically attacked him for disrespecting her mother. Even though Thornton would retaliate and hurt Isabella more than she hurt him, Isabella patiently bore her injuries for the sake of her mother's good name.

"Lady Isabella? Is that you?"

Isabella spun her head around to see Mietek walking towards her.

"I'm sorry if I was intruding," he said demurely. His arm was still in a sling.

"No, you're not intruding at all," Isabella said.

"Whenever I was left wounded as a result of fighting or an act of recklessness, I would always spend my time recuperating outdoors. There is a healing force in nature." Mietek looked at his sling. "I would like to thank you for your assistance. Your expertise was much-needed and appreciated."

"It was nothing. Mind you, I am not a physician."

" _Jaka szkoda_ , for you would make an excellent physician. You're talented, Lady Isabella, and that's a fact." Mietek grinned.

"Just call me Isabella, all right?"

"Isabella? All right…Isabella." Mietek nodded. He coyly shifted around before gesturing towards the boulder and saying: "May I?"

Isabella nodded and scooted to make space for Mietek. She took a moment to study the man. His long, dark brown hair was in a low ponytail. His goatee was neatly done and trimmed. He wore a white unbuttoned tunic over light grey pants and a plain, black leather belt. What piqued Isabella's curiosity was that underneath his shirt she could see exotic-looking tattoos painted all over his chest and diamond studs on his ears. He was unlike any man she'd ever met. Exotic, she would say. What kind of a man was he? From what she gathered from Meg, a prominent and respected member of the Polish gentility and a knight: half of the time serious, calculating, shady, and ruthless and half of the time easy-going, bubbly, kind, and chivalrous. _What strange combinations!_ Isabella thought to herself.

When his eyes lifted to meet hers, Isabella felt something jump in her chest like a frog that was suddenly poked with a stick. She could have sworn that those deep brown eyes of his could see into her soul. She didn't know that someone could have such…beautiful eyes.

"I enjoyed our previous conversation the other day."

Those words shook Isabella out of her reverie. "Huh?"

"Our conversation when you were tending to my injury," Mietek continued. "About anger."

"Oh. That. There's nothing extraordinary in what I said, Mietek."

"But it made me think. Who would want to acquaint oneself with someone who has a quick temper? I am a man easily prone to anger, especially if something doesn't go my way, and especially if someone expresses an opinion contrary to mine. It's sad, but it's true."

"At least you're admitting that you have faults. Many people have this stupid mentality where they think that they are perfect saints, free from any fault. At least you're not one of those people."

Their conversation ended at that. Isabella averted her gaze from Mietek, as if something perturbed her, and, indeed, something did.

"Are you all right, Isabella? I can't help but notice that you look distraught," Mietek said.

Mietek regretted mentioning her distress, for her ocean-blue eyes went from sad to even sadder, to the point of hopeless. Despairing. "Trust me, Mietek," she said in a low voice, "you don't want to know. My life and the lives of my daughters were anything but pleasant."

Mietek nodded, as if he understood. "I am so sorry to hear that, Isabella. It couldn't have been easy for you and your daughters, whatever it was."

Isabella twiddled her thumbs, looking down. "It wasn't."

"What are their names, your daughters?"

"Adelina and Celestina."

"I saw them the other day with the servant Kate. They seem like good children."

"They are. They mean everything to me. They are my world."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

There was a long moment of silence before Isabella responded. "My husband. He turned our lives into a living hell!"

Mietek gasped. "Oh, Isabella, I'm really sorry to hear that! I hope you fled from him!"

"I managed to." Isabella turned her head to the other side which granted Mietek a view of some purple bruises on the side of her neck. His eyes widened in horror.

"I'm glad you and your daughters escaped."

"Yes, but I was told that I was breaking my marital vows."

Mietek scoffed. "That's utter cow manure!" Isabella shot Mietek a surprised look at his comment.

Mietek continued in a firm voice: "You did a good thing saving yourself and your daughters from your husband. _Your husband_ is the one breaking his marital vows by treating you like dirt."

"True, but I'm still married to the man."

"How long have you been married?"

"Since I was thirteen."

"THIRTEEN?" Mietek sputtered. "What the-thirteen! You were still a child!"

"I know, and that's what makes it worse: that I was still a child."

"Oh, dear! In that case, you should request an annulment."

"But we consummated-well, he forced me to consummated-the marriage. I was not happy with the arrangement. I remember thinking _I don't want to get married to this man_ when I said my vows."

"Perfect."

"What? What do you mean _perfect_?" Isabella sounded offended.

"The fact that you were a child and the fact that the marriage was against your will are perfect grounds for an annulment."

"Yes, in your eyes, but what about in the eyes of others? In the eyes of the Church?"

"Did the ceremony take place in a church, before a priest?"

"No. In fact, there was neither priest nor church involved. But who is willing to listen to my case, especially since I am a woman? And I'm afraid. Afraid that if I come out, my husband will find me and my daughters and drag us back into the hellhole."

"I've got connections, Isabella. Connections that will guarantee the annulment of your marriage. Connections that will protect you from your husband. Connections that will ensure your daughters' safety. Connections that will make your husband die 'of an accident' and place in the populace no doubt that it was just an 'accident', nothing more. That way, you can exterminate the problem with exterminating your good name."

"Would you really do that? Especially for me? You don't even know me."

"True, but I cannot allow you or your daughters to be tormented by your husband any longer. This reminds me of my cousin, _Marysia_. She had an abusive husband and could do nothing about it. Her father refused to get involved in the predicament and rescue his daughter. Now, I, feeling immense pity for my poor cousin, resolved to free her from her husband's tyranny. I put in requests for an annulment; that didn't work, so I took the second option."

"What was the second option?"

"I hired my 'connections' to put an end to her husband."

"You hired assassins? Your sister wasn't lying when she said you were the shady, ruthless type. I commend you for your actions, though. That was a noble thing to do."

"Sometimes, in life, you gotta do what you gotta do."

Isabella nodded. She closed her eyes, as if an unpleasant memory appeared in her mind.

"Why did these things happen to us? What did we do to deserve such cruelty?" Her voice was breaking. "Celestina is just an infant, yet she was deprived of food, and I couldn't do anything to help her, feed her, comfort her, because I was locked up in my bedroom while she was in the other room, screaming and crying for me to end her hunger.

"Adelina was starved, beaten, bruised, thrown around like she was a useless thing. She's so skinny, she fell ill multiple times. Since I was locked up in my room, I had no choice but to listen to her cry and scream for me in the other room.

"Hearing my girls cry and yet being unable to help them brought me to the brink of madness. I couldn't sleep at night? How could I, when my poor baby girls were suffering? I had to be strong for them. I needed to defend them from their father. That was why I always begged my husband to hurt me, but not my girls. They're children; children don't deserve to suffer.

"Everything haunts me to this very day. Sometimes, I doubt whether I did the right thing leaving that home."

"Isabella," Mietek said in a firm voice, "don't ever regret what you did. Neither you nor your girls deserved to endure such barbarity. You had to save your life and their lives, as well. You couldn't risk their safety and yours, as well. You couldn't risk their being starved again. I commend you for your actions. What you did-enduring such barbaric torments, defending your daughters, taking their place, escaping-was noble and laudable. Now, you and your girls have a chance at a new life, a life where you are finally liberated.

"That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me," Isabella said softly.

"And I'm afraid I cannot provide an answer to your query," Mietek admitted, dropping his head. Then, he raised it to look up at the sky. "Frankly, I can't even understand myself why bad things happen to all of us." His voice started to break. "I saw a disgusting man rape my sister before my very eyes, and I did nothing to save her. Being held down by his men, I was forced to watch as he was doing licentious things to her. Her screams still reverberate in my head as if it occurred yesterday. I am her brother! Her twin brother! I should have protected her!"

"But, Mietek, you said it yourself that you were held down by his men. Don't blame yourself for what happened."

"I was there, yet I did nothing."

"You couldn't do anything."

"But why did it happen? What did Meg do to deserve to be raped? _Nic!_ Nothing!" Mietek took a deep breath to prevent himself from bursting in anger, as his voice was becoming more heated. He was pensive for a moment before responding. "The way I see it, I neither know nor understand why bad things happen, but they happen for a reason. Whatever that reason is, I don't know at the moment. However, I believe that time will reveal what that reason was.

"If it is of any comfort, Isabella, the only person to blame is your husband, and you want to know why? Everyone has free will, right? Everyone has the freedom to either choose good or evil. Your husband could have easily chosen good and been a good husband and father, but no, he chose evil. The same principle applies to Meg's rapist. I did not fall for his _she seduced me_ or _I had a difficult childhood_ bullshit; that does not justify him raping my sister! No, he chose to be evil. He chose to rape her. He abused his free will by doing so.

"I admit it's difficult to endure the sufferings of this life." Mietek paused. "Tyranny, like hell, is not easily conquered; yet we have this consolation with us that the harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph."

 **Note: Mietek's very last sentence about tyranny and conflict comes from the quote by Thomas Paine. When I read it, I immediately thought of my fanfic.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Bad Blood**

"Gwido Sebastian, I baptize thee in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost."

Meg smiled and leaned on Guy's shoulder as Father Tuck poured the water over the baby's head while saying the words in Latin. Gwido cries filled the church as the cold water touched his forehead, but his godmother, Marian, who held him in her arms, whispered words of consolation to him. Standing next to Marian was Jasper, who reached for his godson's hand and smiled proudly at him.

Present at the baptism were Mietek, Isabella, her daughters, Robin, Kate, Allan, Archer, and Aunt Della. Guy loathed Aunt Della being there, but she insisted on being there for the baptism, as well as the celebration afterward.

Upon baptizing the baby, the priest turned to the congregation. "Thank you all for being here for Gwido on his special day," he said, beaming with joy. "This day is special because we celebrate Gwido becoming a child of God. Now, that is an honor, if I do say so myself. The holy water poured on the Gwido's head is a remarkable thing, for, by it, his soul is now made clean and beautiful, more beautiful than the most precious jewels of this earth. In fact, a soul is more precious than those jewels, because they can only last for so long, but a soul, on the other hand, is immortal. "

That, and a couple of concluding prayers afterward, ended the baptismal ceremony.

Everyone began to file out of the church to the celebrations outside. As the people were leaving, they gave their congratulations to Guy and Meg. Aunt Della was the last to leave and Guy rolled his eyes at her, while Meg smiled politely.

While the other attendees wore Sunday's-best clothes, Aunt Della appeared with a big floppy hat matching her deep-purple dress, which from the waist down was poufy and could hardly fit as she made her way out the door. Around her neck were multiple necklaces and hanging from her ears were large earrings shaped as orbs.

Aunt Della paused in the doorway and gave a smile to Meg, who was now holding Gwido. Aunt Della looked at Gwido, dressed in his white baptismal gown, and made a funny face.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thang!" Della glanced at Meg. "Well, don't you just make the cutest offspring!"

"Shouldn't you be joining the others at the celebration?" Guy asked in annoyance.

Della gave him a look and pointed a finger at him. "Listen here, mister. I'll go where I please and I'm going to be right here." Della turned to Meg and held out her arms. "May I hold the little munchkin?"

Guy looked as if he wanted to murder Della as Meg passed the baby into Della's arms. Just then, Father Tuck approached them.

"Hello, Father," Meg said. "Guy and I would like to thank you for performing the baptismal ceremony."

"Oh, yes!" Della said, cradling the baby in her arms. Much to Guy's vexation, Gwido was smiling up at Della. "It was such a beautiful service. One of the best I've seen. I should've gotten you to baptize Archie. The priest that did was a pain in my ass! Your speech was inspirational. I almost cried."

Father Tuck smiled. "Why, thank you. Are you a member of the family?"

Guy almost said 'no', but Della beat him to it. "Of course! This munchkin in my arms in my great-nephew. Guzzy here is my good-for-nothing nephew."

Father Tuck looked unsure as to what to say, so he simply gave them all another smile and then went to the celebrations outside.

"Why don't you join the others?" Guy said quietly to Meg. "I want to talk with Della for a moment."

Meg nodded and took Gwido from Della before joining her friends. Finally alone with his aunt, Guy turned to Della and said sharply:

"Why are you here? And don't give me a pathetic answer."

Della held her chin up with confidence. "I think I have a right, especially with you being my nephew and all. This is a big moment for you. You're a father."

"You're not welcome," Guy said tersely.

Della chuckled. "Not welcome? In church? I think you need to retake your religious classes. I'll be sure to talk to that nice priest. Now, come on. We can't be seen lurking in one corner. It's not good manners. Come, come!"

Before Guy could respond, Della took off, carrying her little handbag around her wrist and waving it in the air like some posh noblewoman.

0000000000

Isabella, supporting Celestina in a scarf slung over her chest, was helping Adelina cut her food. They stood away from the crowd, so that nobody would really see them. Everybody else was eating, chit-chatting, or asking Meg whether they could hold Gwido.

"Here you go, Ada," Isabella said, standing up. "Eat up."

Adelina had barely put the fork in her mouth when her eyes widened, and she scrambled to get behind Isabella, clinging to her dress.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked, caressing her daughter's head. Her face was pale and full of terror, as if she had seen a hideous monster.

Adelina only whimpered as she pointed to a man approaching them.

Isabella looked in her daughter's direction and patted her back. "It's all right, Ada. It's just Mietek."

But Adelina insisted on staying behind her mother.

Isabella turned to the man, who held a plate of food and a goblet of wine in his hands. He didn't notice Adelina's burst of fear. "Not much of a party person, are you, Mietek?" Isabella asked with a smile.

"I oftentimes find parties to be raucous," Mietek responded with the same smile as Isabella's.

Isabella took a bite of bread. "But Gwido is your nephew."

"I know," Mietek said, taking a sip from his goblet. "Don't get me wrong; I very much enjoy attending celebrations, especially if a family member is the focal point of them. However, all this loud music can be quite deafening to a person's ears."

"Uh-huh. So, in Poland, music performed at celebrations isn't raucous? I've heard that Poles are quite the party people."

"They are. But their music, depending on which region it comes from, can be either raucous or melodious." Mietek grinned.

"What part of Poland do you come from?"

"I grew up all my life by the Dunajec River, which runs through southern Poland. For generations, my family has always lived by the river. That's where our surname, _Dunajski,_ comes from."

"Fascinating. What type of music is played around that area?"

"Well, the area where I grew up is close to Cracow, so we play its music."

"Pray, tell, what does the music sound like?"

"Vivacious. Full of life. It makes you want to sprint like a pony and fly like a bee!"

"Ooh!" Adelina burst out, peeking her head out. "That sounds nice!"

Mietek turned to Adelina, smiled, and bent down so he and she could look at each other face-to-face. "It sounds beautiful. You must be Adelina. My name is Mietek." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Upon seeing his hand, Adelina nodded negatively. "No!" she exclaimed. "No! I'm not going to shake your hand!"

Mietek cleared his throat. He knew that the best thing for him to do in that situation was to look neutral and not say anything.

Isabella turned to Adelina and said something to her in French, words of consolation. Adelina, as she responded to her mother in the same language, sounded fearful for her life. She was even on the verge of tears.

Mietek felt a pang of pity for the little girl. Still bent so he and she could look at each other face-to-face, he spoke to her in a soft and gentle voice:

" _N'aie pas peur. Rien ne va t'arriver."_

Adelina still stood behind her mother, but her eyes widened in curiosity at the stranger speaking her language.

"Do you speak French as well?" Isabella asked in surprise.

Mietek stood up and straightened himself. "Enough to get by. I apologize for my poor pronunciation, though. I don't speak French on a daily basis."

"No, your pronunciation was excellent. You have a nice accent when you speak it."

"You flatter me, Isabella! I really should brush it up, for it is a marvelous language."

"Your sister once told me that you and she speak multiple languages."

"Indeed, we do."

"How nice. How many do you know?"

"Well, we are the children of a high-ranking nobleman, so we had to learn, aside from our native tongue, English, Ukrainian, Russian, and Lithuanian to be able to communicate with people from nearby countries. And I personally can get by with French and German, though that's not saying much."

There was a brief moment of silence after that. Adelina still regarded Mietek as someone to be afraid of. She buried her face in her mother's dress.

Isabella looked down at her daughter. For a nine-year-old, Adelina looked tiny. "Ada," she said in English. "You have nothing to fear from Mietek. He is not going to hurt you."

"That's what Daddy always said, yet look at me, Mama. I've got scars," Adelina whimpered.

When Adelina said that, Isabella closed her eyes, her face turning a dark shade of red. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that, despite her misgivings, Mietek had only genuine concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mietek," she said, patting Adelina's back as she stood rooted behind her, trembling. Isabella hoped that her daughter would calm down, thought she didn't blame her for not doing so.

"Sorry?" Mietek looked shocked. He placed his plate and goblet on a table next to him. "What is there for you to be sorry for? I understand, Isabella. I understand completely. There is no need to apologize or be ashamed."

"I have thought about what you say the other day, Mietek," Isabella said. "I admit that I cannot do this myself, so I beseech you to request an annulment of my marriage."

Mietek nodded at once. "Of course. To be honest, though, it wasn't a marriage to begin with, but let's get it formally annulled in the eyes of others."

Isabella nodded in agreement. "I am grateful for your doing this, Mietek. It means a lot to me and my daughters."

"Any time, Isabella, any time."

"You really are a kind and compassionate man."

"Well, I'm only doing what any sane person would do. _Thou shalt love thy neighbor as thyself,_ as the Bible commands us to do. Though I don't mean 'love' as in something affectionate. I-I," Mietek stammered as his face turned red. "I only mean 'love' as in kindness towards your fellow neighbor. Oh dear!" Mietek exclaimed, as he realized that he wasn't thinking clearly as he spoke. "I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything like that. I mean, I like you, I like you very much. However, you've been through a great deal of suffering, and I am in no way implying and neither do I intend to imply that…you and I…" At that moment, Mietek lost his tongue. He went through many moments of embarrassment, but this, it seemed, made him embarrassed the most. He just knew that his face was as red as a ripe tomato. What could he say to Isabella now? What was she thinking?

Mietek's salvation came when Jasper came waltzing in, dancing to the sound of the vivacious melody being played. He looked like he was in the seventh heaven.

"Your music is playing, Lady Isabella," he said.

"My music?" Isabella looked puzzled.

"The Music of the Celestial Goddess!" Jasper said, waving his hands around. Mietek shot him a look of surprise.

Jasper looked at Mietek and noticed the surprised look on his face. "What? Are you feeling jealousy, Mietek? Jealously is such an unattractive trait in a person."

Mietek cleared his throat. "No, it's not that," he said in a forceful voice. "You are making a fool of yourself."

"I know, and I am proud of it!" Following the rhythm of the music, Jasper made a couple of skips and spun around.

"Need I remind you that you are the Sheriff of Nottingham?"

"Who says Sheriffs cannot have fun? You're too serious, Lord Dunajski. You've got to lighten up! Life's too short. Live it to the fullest!"

Isabella giggled at Jasper. "I think you've had too much to drink. You need to go home and rest, I think."

"Nah! This is just the beginning of the party!" Jasper exclaimed. Then, noticing the little figure standing behind her mother, he composed himself and waved at her.

"Hello, little one," he said. Mietek was surprised at how he went from crazy to calm in a matter of seconds. "I don't believe we've met. I am Jasper, the Sheriff of Nottingham."

"Jasper?" Adelina said. She let go of her mother's dress and went to her side. "I once had a kitty named Jasper."

"Oh, really?" Jasper said. "How nice!"

"He was an orange-golden kitty. Very fluffy," Adelina continued, but timidly. "I used to run around with him. Which is shocking, 'cause kitties aren't very nice animals. They don't really like to play. But Jasper was the only exception. He would make me feel better whenever I was sad or bleeding or hungry. When I cried at night, he would come up to me, and I would hug him, and everything would be kinda better."

Isabella closed her eyes again, and this time, tears fell.

Adelina looked up at Isabella. "Wasn't it true, mama? Wasn't Jasper a nice kitty?"

"Yes, yes he was," Isabella replied, wiping the tears off her face.

Adelina turned to Jasper. "But Daddy killed him."

"What?" Jasper said. "Why would he kill Jasper the kitty?"

Adelina shrugged her shoulders. " _Je ne sais pas._ But Daddy never liked kitties…or us."

"Well!" Jasper said. "That is not right, not right at all. But, at least, he's not here. Let's focus on something happier and celebrate little Gwido's baptism, am I right, Miss…what is your name?"

"Adelina."

"Right. Miss Adelina. We should all celebrate. Today is to be a day of joy!"

Adelina yawned. "But I want to go to bed, mama. I'm tired. I don't want to be outside." Her voice went to a whisper. "I don't want to see those two men anymore."

Isabella nodded. "All right." She turned to Jasper and Mietek. "I'm sorry. We have to go inside now. And I think Celestina may be hungry. So, if you'll excuse me…"

Jasper went to the side to make way for Isabella. "Of course. Have a nice day."

Isabella nodded and, holding Adelina's hand, went inside the Manor. Meanwhile, Jasper huffed to himself.

"You see what you did, Mietek? You scared the poor little girl."

"Me?" Mietek looked offended. "You were the one who came waltzing in like a drunken bear!"

"At least we managed to have a conversation, even if it was about her cat."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that, from what I saw, Adelina is terrified of you."

"I did nothing to scare her."

"That may be so, but the fact still remains that she is scared of you."

"Well, you made a fool of yourself, you in your drunken stupor! No man in his right mind would dance like a freak in front of a lady."

"Aha. So that's what this is all about."

"What? I do not understand you. It must be the wine taking away your brains."

"You like Isabella." Jasper grinned. "And I mean 'like', as in 'like-like'. A blind man can see that you are attempting to make her like you, as in 'like-like'." His grin broadened.

Mietek turned red, but he said in a stiff tone: "No, I do not 'like-like' her, as you so foolishly put it. I want to help her with her predicament. That is all."

"'That is all'. That's what all the men say to the women they fancy. You see, unlike you, I merely want to be acquainted with Isabella, nothing more, nothing less. Unlike you, I realize that, after what she went through, it would be senseless to pursue her."

"I am not trying to pursue her."

"Then why is your face so red? Admit it, Mietek, you like Isabella, as in 'like-like'."

Mietek took a sip from his goblet. "Say whatever you like, Jasper. That does not change the fact that I merely want to help Isabella with her situation, as any sane person would do."

"I don't deny that you want to help her. What I am saying is that you like-like her."

"Sure, Jasper. Let's go with that. You're a drunken bear, you know that?"

"I've been called worse."

000000000000000000000000000000

Guy avoided the company of Aunt Della as much as he could, but she always seemed to be with everyone he either enjoyed talking to or tolerated. She practically hovered over Meg, while showering her and Gwido with compliments. She laughed and said jokes with Kate, Allan, and Marian. She stood between Jasper and Mietek and chit-chatted with them.

He then noticed Archer and Robin speaking with each other, so he went to them.

Robin, upon seeing Guy, cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Gisbourne," he said, striving to keep any bitterness from his voice. "Congratulations." He held out his hand for Guy to shake.

Guy shook his hand. "Thank you," he said, and that was all.

Archer, clearly seeing the awkwardness between the men and surmising that they didn't enjoy talking with each other, cleared his throat and turned to Guy. "So, how's all the wedding planning?"

"As fine as wedding planning can be," Guy responded. "We plan on marrying in May. Meg wants a spring wedding."

"Marian is talking about having a spring wedding as well," Robin said. "Though, I can't say I agree. I never liked all the pollen floating around."

"Well, Aunt Della and I will make sure we're there, Guy," Archer said.

As if he had summoned her, Aunt Della suddenly appeared between Guy and Robin with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What was I hearing about a wedding?"

"Nothing," Guy said immediately.

Della gave him a bored look. "That would be fine if I was talking to you." She turned to Robin with a grin. "So you and Marian are tying the knot then?"

Robin nodded and sipped at his glass of wine. "We would invite you, but Marian wants a small wedding and—"

"Nonsense!" Della interrupted. "If she's marrying you, that makes her family and she'll have the grandest wedding of all time! Just you wait and see."

"Family?" Guy muttered under his breath. The thought of Robin and Marian being considered family was absurd to him.

" _Yes,_ " Della said. She gestured to the three men. "After all, you three are all brothers."

Della smiled as if nothing was wrong while Archer's eyes widened, Robin nearly choked on his wine, and Guy merely blinked in disbelief, his mind trying to comprehend what Della just said.

Robin blinked. "What?"

Della looked confused. "Didn't you know? Robin's father is Malcom, who is also Archer's father. Guy's mother is the vermin, who is also Archer's mother. That makes Archer both of yours half-brother, and if you're going to be sharing a brother, you might as well be brothers yourselves. Am I right?"

"My mother would never sleep with the likes of Malcolm!" Guy exclaimed.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Robin asked, his eyes flashing with anger. "Your mother was no saint!"

"Damn right," Della said under her breath.

Guy pointed a finger at Robin. "Don't you dare speak ill of my mother. She was a saint, unlike some people I can mention."

Robin made no reaction for half a second before he threw his fist at Guy's jaw.

All around them the conversations stopped as Guy recovered from the punch and landed one of his own in Robin's gut. Della gasped and Archer protected her from the brawl.

All eyes were on Guy and Robin as they tackled each other, throwing punch after punch. A circle of people appeared around them and Meg and Marian were trying to reach them. Della made way for Meg and Marian to go through the crowd and looked pleased when Meg passed Gwido to Della before marching up to Guy and Robin.

"Stop!" she shouted. "Stop it!"

"Stop it this instance!" Marian repeated.

Guy and Robin didn't heed either of the women's words. They continued fighting. Seeing that they wouldn't stop, Father Tuck intervened. He stood between Guy and Robin, where they ceased to punch each other.

"Listen to your women!" Father Tuck bellowed. "Look at yourselves! Fighting like two little boys. And at a baptism. This was supposed to be a beautiful celebration, and here you two are ruining it! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Preach," Della muttered under her breath so only Archer could hear.

"A baptism is supposed to be celebrated with joy and fellowship," the priest continued. He looked at Guy. "This is an important moment in your son's life. Do you think he would like it he discovered when he was older that you ruined his special day?" He turned to Robin. "And you, Robin, should know better than to disrupt the peace and joy that we are experiencing here. And, both of you, put aside whatever differences you have for just this one day. Think about Gwido! Do this for him!"

Guy and Robin looked at each other in fury, holding their bloody noses, but they conceded to keeping civil. Meg and Marian looked at their fiancés as if they wanted to murder them.

 **In the Manor, at the end of the day**

"Are you insane?" Meg exclaimed, waving her arms around.

"How could you be so stupid?" Marian shouted.

Guy and Robin looked at each other with hateful looks in their eyes, but they couldn't or, rather, didn't want to, answer the women.

"I am disappointed in you," Meg said to Guy.

"Grow up, Robin. I expected better from you. You make me ashamed to be around you," Marian said to Robin before turning her back on him and folding her arms.

"But Marian-"Robin began, but Marian cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I don't want to speak with you," she said.

Meg jabbed a finger at Guy's chest. "You and Robin need to settle your differences once and for all."

"Well, I'll say!" said Aunt Della. "I mean, really, you guys are basically brothers. You have family and, therefore, unconditional love should be between you. And not also that. Marian is the godmother of little Gwidee. Robin, show respect. And, Guy, I really shouldn't be surprised. It is just like you to ruin such a holy and beautiful event of a child's adoption into God's family! You make me sick, just like your mother did! I can see the vermin in you."

Guy flashed a hateful look at his aunt. "You need to get out of here. This is none of your business!"

"If anything, she started it," Robin said. "Spreading lies about how Guy and I share a brother. What nonsense!"

"Nonsense? Show me some respect. As a good Christian, I speak only the truth," said Aunt Della. At that, she proceeded to tell the whole story of what happened. Even Archer was flabbergasted at what Aunt Della had to say. He had difficulty comprehending and accepting that he had two brothers, for he grew up without siblings all his life.

Obviously, Guy and Robin had difficulty comprehending and accepting the fact that they shared a brother. Robin couldn't accept that his father, the man whom he looked up to as a child, was not a saint. Guy refused to accept that his mother, such a model of strength and virtue, was not an angel.

"Lies!" Guy said when Aunt Della finished her story. "They're all lies, and I know so because they come from you, the mother of all lies!"

"Mother of all lies? Give me a break. _Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor,_ as the Good Book says. Guy, I know you are confused, especially with new discoveries about your mother, but it's the truth."

Guy looked at his aunt with an even more hateful look on his face. "I want you to leave Locksley, once and for all! Out!"

"Fine," Aunt Della said, "but it's not going to change the truth."

"Out!" Guy bellowed.

"C'mon, Archie, we're leaving. It seems as if I'm not welcome here," said Aunt Della.

"You're not," Guy broke in.

Aunt Della ignored him and she and Archer went out the door. Very soon, Marian declared that she and Robin were leaving. As Marian went out the door, Robin knew that as he followed her back into Sherwood Forest, Marian was sure to give him hell.

And from the look on Meg's face, Guy knew that she would do the same thing to him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Bad Blood Continued

 **In Sherwood Forest, a couple of days later**

Marian had given Robin the silent treatment for the past few days.

She was still angry at him for what happened at Gwido's baptism. Robin tried to explain himself to her, but Marian wouldn't hear any of it. Robin wished that Marian would give him a chance to explain, though, Robin thought, what was there to explain? He lost his temper at Guy and punched him. He justified his act by saying to himself that Guy had it coming to him when he spoke ill about Robin's deceased father. _Speak well of the dead, or none at all._ However, Robin also broke that rule when he spoke unwell about Ghislaine.

Robin was sharpening his scimitar when Much approached him with a worried look on his face.

"Robin," he whispered, "I don't like this angry Marian. Little John and I miss the days when she was cheerful. We know what happened, but this silent anger has got to stop. Please, do something."

"I would, if Marian would listen to me," said Robin.

"Well, do anything. Go on your knees and beg her to listen to you!" Much said. "Anything to stop this."

Robin placed his scimitar in his scabbard and nodded. "Fine, Much. I will try one last time, but it turns out to be fruitless, then there won't be anything else I can do to remedy the situation."

00000000000

Marian was swinging her sword around as if she was fighting an invisible foe. When she turned so her sword and that of her invisible foe's would clash together, she found that her sword had clashed with a real one. Robin came in from behind her and unsheathed his scimitar just in time for her weapon to hit his.

"Robin," she said, and turned away from him, swinging her sword around again.

Robin went in front of her and raised his sword for Marian to hit with hers. "I beg of you, Marian. Please listen to me."

Marian spun around and continued fighting with her invisible foe.

"You know this conversation is inevitable," Robin continued, "so just face it once and for all."

Marian spun around in a flash and sheathed her sword. "Okay, fine, Robin! What do you want us to converse about?" she exploded, extending her arms out.

"Gwido's baptism."

"Okay. That was a beautiful ceremony. I am glad that Meg is happy with her son."

"You know it isn't about that. I'm talking about what happened during the celebrations afterward."

"When you punched Guy and fought with him like a dog?"

"You have to understand. Since my father is dead, he cannot defend himself. Therefore, I have to defend him as his son when someone dares speak ill about him."

"There was a less violent way to defend your father, you know."

"I was angry. I lost my temper. I am ashamed for having done that, especially on Gwido's baptism. And you're right: there was a less violent way to defend my father's good name."

"Why can't you and Guy just reconcile?"

"It's complicated, Marian. Our bad blood runs deep. Since the fire. I've made mistakes, and my duty as Robin Hood towards the poor is my way of rectifying the foolish things I've done."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why can't you and Guy just reconcile?"

"I hate him, and he hates me. That fire began our hatred. It's just the way things are for the both of us. It cannot be changed."

"Of course it can be changed! I'm not asking you to like Guy; I'm asking you to reconcile with him to the point of toleration. Is that too much to ask?"

Robin did not answer. He dropped his head.

"Is that too much to ask?" Marian repeated in a louder voice.

Robin still remained silent.

Marian continued: "You may think that you and Guy are total opposites, but no. In fact, you both have something in common."

"And what is that?"

"You're both as prideful as devils! You guys seem as if it is impossible for you to swallow your pride and have a civil conversation. Please, Robin! When we wed in May, I want us to start our marriage on a clean slate. I want us to forget the past. I care about you deeply, and it pains me to see you with such hatred in your heart. I beg of you: you and Guy need to reconcile."

"Why do you care so much about Gisbourne? I thought he's nothing to you."

"This has nothing to do with Gisbourne. I had no feelings for him. I did everything for you, I did everything to further aid our cause. However, he is marrying Meg, and Meg is my best friend. I don't want Meg to marry someone with resentment towards you. I think you can deduce that she and I want you and Guy to end the bad blood."

"You and Meg are like two peas in a pod."

"That's a good way to describe our friendship."

"I'm glad that she has found you as a friend, especially after what happened to her."

"Maybe you and Guy can work together to hunt down that Destin. He needs to be stopped."

"I have been thinking about that. You see, that's another thing Guy and I have in common: our hatred for Destin."

"Exactly."

"However," Robin slowly walked towards Marian, "I've realize this for a long time, that I cannot do this, or anything, for that matter, without my favorite companion by my side."

"And who is that companion, pray, tell?" Marian smiled as Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"Why, you, of course!" Robin said before kissing her on the lips.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Resolve**

When Guy thought that Meg was going to give him hell, he was wrong. Meg gave him more than hell.

Some days, she gave him the silent treatment. And, sometimes, when Guy tried to speak with her, she would raise her voice at him and yell at him, reprimanding him for what he did at Gwido's baptism. This, in turn, made Guy also angry, and he yelled at her, as well. And when both of them yelled, it was not a pretty sight.

Allan, Kate, Thornton, Isabella, and Mietek wanted to step in and stop their constant yelling and bickering, but they couldn't. The two were on the verge of exploding. They were like lions: if someone touched them, they would become more ferocious.

It even came to the point where Meg went into her bedroom after one heated argument and slammed her door so hard, it sounded as if it broke.

"And don't speak to me until you've come to your senses!" she shouted through the door.

"My senses? What about your senses?" Guy exclaimed. There was a heavy silence after that. Guy knew that Meg was fuming behind the door at what he said. When he was not angry, he would feel guilty. But since that rage was coursing through his veins at that moment, he didn't give a second thought at what he said. In fact, he felt satisfaction at coming up with some remark to counter Meg's comment.

He groaned and stormed downstairs. It sounded like an avalanche. When he saw Kate and Allan stand there and look at him as if they wanted to offer him some words of advice and warning, he shouted orders at them, and they immediately scurried off to perform their duties.

Guy sat on a chair and placed his head between his hands, his elbows resting at the table. Mentally, he was cursing. Not Meg, but himself.

"Thornton! Bring me something to drink!" he said.

A moment later, his servant came with a cup and a jug.

"I think your nerves would appreciate some hot tea," he said, pouring the steaming beverage on the cup. Afterward, he turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Wait," Guy said, stopping Thornton mid-way. "Sit down here. I want to talk with you."

Thornton acquiesced. He sat down next to Guy and placed the jug he had in his hands on the table. Guy took a small sip from the cup.

"Is the tea too hot?" Thornton asked.

"No, it's fine." There was a small pause before Guy continued: "I need your advice."

Thornton nodded. "Of course, milord. Anything."

"You have worked for me since the beginning. I still remember when Vaisey first introduced me to you when he bequeathed me this village. You were so willing to serve me. You have been my most faithful, patient, and trustworthy servant since the beginning. You have never given me a reason to distrust you. I confided in you about everything. You respected me, despite the crimes I've committed. Even to this day, I trust you wholeheartedly."

"I believe that to be so, milord," said Thornton. "You didn't treat me like a common servant. You did what other masters didn't do: you always asked for my counsel."

"I value your opinion highly."

"Indeed. You even accept my corrections. So, what is the advice you wish to ask of me, milord?"

"You know I love Meg. You know that I esteem her more than I you. But, sometimes, she can be so difficult!"

"It can be like that, milord," said Thornton. "Couples always fight. They always shout and bicker. It's nothing new."

"I oftentimes lose my temper. The last few days are proof of that."

"That's unhealthy, milord. You cannot be like that. You are going to marry her. You need to show her that you are someone she can trust. If you constantly act like this, she may be afraid of you. She may be afraid that you can hit her in a fit of rage."

"I would never do that!"

"That may be so, but people do terrible and foolish things when in a fit of rage, and they may not even realize that. You have to keep that anger in check. Don't give her a reason to distrust or be afraid of you. If I may, milord, I would like to advise you on this: this marriage which will take place in May will be one of love, trust, respect, and partnership. You and Lady Meg will be a team, and you both will have to work together to make that marriage work. Now, of course, fights and disagreements are bound to happen. They are like the common cold: you cannot escape them. But it will be your your duty and Lady Meg's as well to resolve any complications that will arise on the road."

"I shall take your counsel to heart," Guy said, whose anger had subsided at his servant's words.

"And another thing, if I may."

"Speak away, Thornton."

"It'll be good to listen to her. Wives oftentimes give the best advice and suggestions. You will be the man of the house, but she will be the woman of the house. And that means that both you and she will be control of everything, not only you, not only her."

"I knew that already," said Guy, smiling a little.

"Now, I suggest that you go to Lady Meg and, like I said, resolve things. You need to apologize to her, because what you did at Gwido's baptism was unacceptable. Show her that you are sorry and have this firm-as-a-rock resolve to not do such a foolish act ever again."

"I shall. Right now," Guy said, standing up. However, when he turned to the staircase, he saw Meg standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding Gwido and smiling at Guy. It was here that Guy realized just how much he loved her. He couldn't survive without her, he knew as a fact. And she felt the same way about him.

"Guy-" she began, but she was enveloped in Guy's arms in the blink of an eye. He made sure that he didn't crush Gwido in the process.

Guy rested his forehead against hers. At this point, Thornton saw it fit to leave the room.

"Meg," Guy said, "I'm sorry for what happened. I should have controlled myself and ignored Robin. I am also sorry for yelling at you. Forgive me; I had no right."

Meg caressed Guy's face with one hand. "It's all right, Guy. I am at fault, as well. I should not have kept on yelling at you like a thunderstorm. I'm sorry."

Guy chuckled. "You don't need to apologize. Let's just not do this again."

"I agree, though Thornton's right. Fights and disagreements are inevitable like the common cold."

"Wait. Were you eavesdropping?"

"No! I wanted to go downstairs to get something to eat, but I heard you two talking, and I didn't want to disrupt it."

Guy smiled. "I'm hungry as well. I'll have Kate cook up something for us. Then we can eat together and perhaps talk."

Meg nodded. "Indeed. There's just so much to talk about!"

 **Just to let everyone know, this "3 chapters in a day" thing seldom happens. So, don't think that this will happen tomorrow.**

 **However, I think that I have 6 more chapters left before the end. So, stick around as I try to tie everything together!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:Resolve

 **In Nottingham Castle, a couple of months later**

Meg smiled at herself in satisfaction as she stood before the mirror in her guest bedroom to behold herself in her Christmas gown.

She wore a blood-red silk gown which had laced long sleeves and a high neck neckline. When she moved around, the red fabric would ripple like ribbons of silver. The only jewelry she wore was dangling pearl earrings and her engagement ring, which she wore all the time.

She studied her face. She painted her lips a light coral color. Her long brown hair was fashioned into a side braid, tied by a red ribbon. She was thankful that some of the bruises which Destin inflicted on her face either disappeared or became barely noticeable, thanks to time and a little bit of makeup.

She had just put on her shoes when soft cooing sounds came from the crib. Meg smiled and went to the crib and bent down to pick up Gwido and cradle him in her arms. He became a large, chubby baby, who developed hair as yellow as a banana. His eyes had changed from bright blue to olive-green, just like his mother. When he looked up at his mother, he smiled and babbled something in his baby language. Meg looked into those innocent eyes of his and smiled more broadly. She kissed his pudgy cheeks and whispered sweet words to him in her mother tongue. Gwido cooed as if in understanding of what his mother was saying to him. He flapped his chubby arms around like a bird's wings. Meg loved it when he did that.

She dressed him in an ivory white tunic and bright red trousers and shoes. Apparently, Gwido didn't like it when someone dressed him. At first, he resisted his mother's efforts to dress him, grunting and screaming as she did so, but when Meg finally finished dressing him, he calmed down, resumed cooing and, this time, started to laugh. He moved his chubby arms around, finding something to grab with his hands. When he saw his mother's braid, he made an attempt to grab on it. His eyes looked as if they were saying: _ooh! A braid. Gimme!_

Meg, however, caught his hand. _"Nie,_ " she commanded him. She spun him around, where he laughed in glee. Then, Meg embraced him as if that was her last time with him and pulled him closer to her, his head resting on her shoulder and his eyes looking into hers.

" _Kocham Cię,"_ she whispered to him, caressing his pudgy cheeks. She took his hand and placed it on her heart. " _Czujesz to? Serce me bije dla Ciebie._ " (Do you feel that? My heart beats for you).

Gwido cooed softly at his mother's words.

" _Ty goisz moje rany."_ (You are healing my wounds).

Gwido started at Meg intently.

" _Masz wyjątkowe miejsce w moim sercu."_ (You hold a special place in my heart).

Meg moved around, cradling her son for a couple of minutes. Although he was heavy, Meg loved to hold him and carry him. Her son had a way to brighten her world that no one else had. Whenever he smiled, giggle, laughed, cooed, and flapped his arms around, Meg felt as if everything became significantly better.

She heard a soft knock on the door. Meg strolled to the door and opened it, smiling even more when she saw Guy, who, alongside Gwido, had also a way to brighten up her world that no one else had.

"Hello, Meg," Guy said. He bent to look at Gwido. "Hello, Gwido," he said, shaking Gwido's hand. Guy straightened himself and kissed Meg on the cheek. He held out his arm to her. "Ready?"

Meg interlocked her arm with Guy's. "Ready."

 **In the Great Hall**

Isabella held Celestina with one arm while her other hand held a letter. Adelina tugged at her mother's dress, asking her if she could go and get some food. Isabella replied that she will as soon as she finished reading the letter which an envoy just brought to her. She opened the letter and began reading as soon as the envoy left.

 _October 4_ _th_ _, 1196_

 _My Dearest Isabella,_

 _I am sorry that I had to leave England so soon. I didn't want my father to suspect anything if I remained here longer than what he expected. Believe me when I say that I am a man of my word. I have gone about trying to fix your situation._

Isabella smiled. Mietek was truly a man of his word. And a man of honor, she may add. She continued reading.

 _However, requesting an annulment is more difficult than it seems. It can be a messy business and, to be blunt, your 'marriage' to Thornton was a messy business. On the bright side, I have connections everywhere, including those in France, where your husband holds his estate. I have sent my French connections to spy on him. I always have a back-up plan for this type of thing. If Plan A does not work out, then I have Plan B, which will be for my connections to make your husband die of an 'accident.' Do not worry. I've done something similar to this in the past, so I know what I'm doing. My planning will be so scrupulously secret that suspicion will not fall on either you or I._

 _I shall keep you informed if anything happens._

 _And, do not forget that, if you need anything, just ask me. I will do anything for you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Mietek._

 _P.S. Give my regards to Meg and Gwido. Tell my sister that I shall return for her wedding to Guy in May._

Isabella smiled and put the letter away.

"Mama," Adelina said, "why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling," her mother replied, "because we may be free."

At that, Adelina followed her mother to the table, where all sorts of dishes and drinks were being served for the nobility. Meg and Guy already arrived. They were already eating and talking with some other nobles.

As soon as Isabella and Adelina filled their plates with food, they went and sat by a small table away from the main crowd. They ate alone and spoke to each other in French.

During their meal, they saw Jasper walk towards them. He was dressed in bright attire with a feathered hat on his head. He held a goblet in his hand.

"Why, hello!" he said, removing his hat and bowing his head before Isabella and Adelina. "Why are you all away from the feast?"

"We prefer the solitude," Isabella responded.

"Well, do you both mind if I join you?"

"No, we don't."

At that, Jasper brought a chair and sat on it across from Isabella and Adelina. At first, Adelina coiled when Jasper sat down, but then she calmed down when she saw that her mother did not fear him.

She giggled. "Your hat is funny. I used to wear a hat like that. The one with a feather on top."

Jasper removed his hat. "You mean this?" He put it atop Adelina's head. It was clearly too big for her, as it covered her eyes.

Adelina giggled even more and took it off of her. "Yes, exactly! Can I keep it?"

"No, you cannot," Isabella said firmly. "Ada, you can't just ask someone if you can keep their hat."

"But I just did."

"Well, you cannot keep it. It's much too big for you. Give it back to Sir Jasper."

"Okay," Adelina said in a disheartened tone as she handed Jasper the hat.

"Don't look so glum, Adelina," Jasper said. "If you want, and if your mother permits, I can buy you a hat, preferably one that fits you."

Adelina looked at her mother for approval, and Isabella nodded her assent.

"Thank you, Sir!" Adelina said to Jasper. "I used to think you were weird at first, but now I like you!"

"Why, thank you."

"You're not like other people. You're fun, and you know how to have fun."

"I pride myself on being the fun guy."

"Can you show me the dessert table? I think I'm hungry for some cake."

Jasper looked at Isabella, and she expressed her approval. Adelina grabbed onto Jasper's arm and followed him to the dessert table, where all sorts of cakes, cookies, and candies were being displayed.

While rocking Celestina, Isabella observed how comfortable Adelina seemed around Jasper. Jasper was showing her the different types of pastries. Adelina was smiling at him as he was explaining the different types of cookies. She looked at Jasper as if at a friend. Isabella knew that Jasper was a good man, so she was glad that her daughter was with someone Isabella knew she could trust.

A couple of minutes later, Adelina returned with a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Look, mama! Jasper showed me that these were the most delicious cookies ever! Right, Jasper?"

"Indeed. They are some of the best in all of Nottinghamshire," Jasper replied, sitting down when Adelina sat down.

"Would you like some, mama?"

"No, thank you, sweetie."

"What about Celestina?"

"She's too young to swallow hard foods."

"Oh, I forgot about that. You see, Jasper, my baby sister cannot have these cookies, 'cause she won't be able to swallow them. She barely has any teeth. If she was Clementine's age, for example, then she would be able to eat the cookies."

"Who's Clementine?" Jasper asked.

At the mention of that name, Isabella turned her back on the two. Feeling awkward and uncomfortable, Jasper guessed that that name brought her unpleasant memories. It was here that Adelina realized what she just said.

"Oh! I'm so stupid! I'm sorry, mama."

"Next time, Ada, you should think before you say!" Isabella said in a firm voice. She sniffled. She wiped her face with her hand.

Jasper went and knelt before Isabella, where he gave her his handkerchief. Her face was red and covered in tears. "Would you like to go someplace more private?"

"Yes, please," Isabella said, standing up. "I don't want anyone to see me."

Jasper led Isabella and Adelina away from the Great Hall without anyone noticing them. He opened a door which was at a far-off corner and permitted them to enter first. Then, he led them through a corridor and finally outside at the open corridor. Torches lined the hallway. It was as silent and empty as a church at midnight. It was a clear, star-lit evening.

"I shouldn't leave you here alone, in the darkness," Jasper said. He noticed that Isabella was becoming more distraught and that Adelina scooted closer to her mother. He removed his long cape and wrapped it around both Isabella and Adelina. Although that Christmas Eve wasn't as cold as the others, it was still chilly. "Isabella," Jasper continued, "it is not my business to inquire, but let me just say that you are safe here in Nottingham Castle."

"I'm sorry, mama," said Adelina. "I should not have said her name."

"It's all right, Ada," Isabella said. Then, turning to Jasper she said: "Clementine was my daughter."

"I see," said Jasper. "Judging from what you are saying, she is not alive."

"No," Isabella said. "She isn't. Thornton murdered her."

"What?" Jasper exclaimed. Hearing such words was like a blow to the head.

"She was only three years old. Thornton locked her up and refused to give her any food. I couldn't go to her, being locked up as well. Clementine, such a frail and thin little toddler, fell ill, grievously ill. The sickness and the starvation killed her. I can still remember holding her in my arms when I broke out of my bedroom and saw her in hers, dead. Adelina was only seven. She saw everything as well."

Jasper looked down at Adelina, who held onto her mother's dress. He saw from the look in her eyes that she, too, witnessed the horrors that poor Clementine was subjected to: sickness and starvation.

What kind of sick bastard does that to their children? Jasper thought.

"That fucking son of a bitch," he whispered. "Oh, Isabella, you have no idea how much it pains me to hear your account of what happened to your little one. Hearing about a child's death makes me want to sob. I cannot even begin to describe my hatred for your husband. I can only imagine how you and Adelina must feel.

"I am glad that Mietek is helping put a stop to that child-murderer. If I were him, though, I would rip Thornton to shreds with my own bare hands. Ridding the earth of scum is an act of charity."

"I never want to see Daddy again," Adelina said.

Jasper bent down to look at Adelina face-to-face. "I swear on my life, Adelina, that neither you nor your mother nor Celestina will ever see that man again. And if he does dare show his face in my castle or in England for that matter, I also swear on my life that he will never hurt you all again. If he even so much as looks at you, he's dead."

Adelina nodded.

"You can trust me, Adelina," said Jasper.

"Will you actually protect us?" Adelina asked.

"Of course, I will."

"Will you be our friend?"

"Only if you and your mother want to."

"We won't go hungry ever again?"

"Hell, no! You shall never go hungry ever again."

"What about Celestina? Will she be protected, as well?"

"Of course, she will. Just like you and your mother will be protected."

All of a sudden, Adelina hugged Jasper. Jasper was surprised by her sudden act; nevertheless, he hugged her back. It must have been so difficult for a child, especially one her age, to endure such suffering, particularly in her home. No child should ever have to endure pain such as the pain Adelina went through. Although the past could not be changed, Jasper resolved to make sure that the future of the three would be one filled with love, healing, and happiness. His support would truly be one of the best Christmas gifts he could ever give them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **One Week Later, New Year's Day**

Everyone celebrated when the year 1197 came. A few hours before, everyone was feasting in the Great Hall to await the arrival of the new year. Now that it had finally come, everyone thought it proper to feast even more.

Everyone wished each other a happy new year and showered upon each other blessings and small gifts. Lively music broke out, and all the men searched for women to dance with and when they did, they all danced vivaciously. When they did not dance, people laughed and ate and drank and talked as if they were going to die in a couple of hours. Everyone was talking about their million resolutions which they swore to uphold this time. Then, they burst into laughter when they realized that half of their resolutions would turn out to be like the other resolutions of past years: unfulfilled.

Jasper, however, resolved to make sure that Isabella and her daughters were protected. The thought of them ending up with the same fate as poor little Clementine pained him. For him, a child dying was one of the worse things in the world. For him, also, the thought of Isabella at the hands of her husband again pained him, for he knew what Thornton was capable of doing.

This wasn't just a simple new year's resolution.

This was his life goal.

 **I apologize if everything seems rushed. I literally have three or four more chapters left before the end, and I am itching to get everything out!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Wedding

 **Five months later, May 5** **th**

Guy rubbed his hands together in nervousness as he knelt facing the altar and awaiting the arrival of his bride.

He could not believe that this day had come. All the preparations, all the discussing, all the everything seemed to have taken forever, but they finally ended when the day dawned. For Guy, at least, all the stress and the waiting ended when he woke up in the middle of the night. He barely had an hour of sleep. All he could do as he tossed and turned in his bed was think about the upcoming marriage. He could not wait to see her, to look at her in the eyes as they both stood face to face at the altar, and to swear wholeheartedly to her to always love, honor, and protect her. He had not seen her for the past week and, he admitted, he also yearned for her touch. Her smiles. Her laughs. Her radiance.

He wondered if Meg had any sleep at night, and if Meg was just about as anxious as he was.

"Sir Guy?" the gentle, friendly voice of the priest woke Guy from his thoughts. Guy looked at Father Tuck. He was finding the page for the wedding ceremony in his book. He smiled. "Relax. In just about a few minutes, your beloved will come in through those doors."

"It's not just about that I'm worried about," Guy said, looking down at his black leather, at his hands, and then finally at the priest.

"Oh," Father Tuck said. "Is there anything I can do to help you with that? A word of advice, perhaps?"

"All of a sudden, I fear that I may not be the best husband she could ever hope for."

"Why would you think that, milord?"

"I don't know. Just these thoughts in my mind…"

"Drive them out." Guy was almost taken aback at the priest's straightforward words. "No, I'm serious. Drive them out. Those thoughts have no place in your mind, especially not today. It's the devil who's making you have those doubts. If you love her and are determined to marry her, then you must be rid of doubts."

Guy wasn't surprised that Father Tuck would mention the devil. After all, he was a priest.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Then, the priest's smile broadened. His eyes were more focused on the entrance than on Guy. "Oh, she's here, milord."

Guy felt as if his heart would burst when he heard those words. He stood up almost too quickly, spun around, and looked at the entrance. The doors opened. Mietek came in, dressed in black pants and a silken white shirt with intricate details, his arm wrapped around his sister's arm.

Meg wore a pearl-colored, ankle-length lace dress with long sleeves. A crown of ivory flowers rested atop her dark-brown curls, which billowed as she moved like ocean waves. Her hands firmly held her bouquet of ivory chrysanthemums. Her cheeks were painted a light shade of pink. Her rosy lips formed a bright, angelic smile the moment she laid her eyes on her husband-to-be.

All of a sudden, a baby's shriek pierced the air. Guy and Meg looked to one of the pews and saw Gwido, held by Kate, screaming and laughing and waving his arms around, as if thrilled that his mother was getting married. He had also grown larger and chubbier. His blond hair was lighter and yellower, and his eyes were a bright olive-green. One could tell that he inherited a lot of his mother's facial features.

He stopped his exclamations of joy when Mietek gave Meg away and when Guy and Meg joined hands. As Father Tuck read the words on his book in Latin, Guy and Meg looked at each other lovingly as if they were the only ones in the room. As they placed their golden wedding bands on each other's fingers and recited their vows to each other, they felt as if their hearts would overflow with love. All that the newlywed couple could think about while they sat as Father Tuck said a nuptial mass for them was each other.

 **Later**

The celebrations lasted all day. Food, drink, dance, and gifts were abundant. Even though not many people were invited-only Mietek, Isabella, her daughters, Jasper, Robin Hood, Marian, Aunt Della, Archer, Thornton, Allan, Kate, Father Tuck, and the villagers, who weren't many in number-the village looked as if a million people were feasting and celebrating.

When Meg threw her bouquet in the air, it was Isabella who caught it. The second the flowers touched her hands, Isabella, for a reason she could not explain, looked at Jasper and Mietek, who cheered her when she caught the bouquet. Isabella blushed.

Aunt Della was the life of the party. She danced the most, talked the most with as many people as possible, and gave the grandest, biggest, and most extravagant gifts to the newlywed couple. She coaxed the couples-Guy and Meg, Robin and Marian, and Allan and Kate-to dance to the vivacious melody being played. She was unsure on whom to pair Isabella up with. Aunt Della had seen and examined both Mietek and Jasper. She knew that both men liked Isabella, but she also knew that Isabella would not be in the mood to be with another man, so she left Isabella alone. And besides, Jasper and Mietek found the table with all the wine, so she wouldn't interrupt their drinking themselves drunk.

Aunt Della also brought all the children together for dancing-Gwido, Celestina, Adelina, and the village children. Everyone watched and laughed as the youngsters did their childlike version of dancing. Gwido screamed in glee, but he would not move much. He slumped on the ground, while the others jumped and hopped around him.

"C'mon, Gwidee!" Aunt Della said to Gwido, picking him up and putting him on his two feet. Gwido grunted in refusal. His eyes were fixed on something else. Della looked in his direction and saw Guy with his arm around Meg's waist lovingly as they watched their son with affection.

"Oh, I see," Aunt Della said. "You wanna see your parents. Well, Gwidee, they're having a swell time, so you should, too."

But, instead, Gwido let go of Aunt Della's hand and ran to his parents, screaming in glee all the way. He put his arms up as he reached his parents, babbling something in his baby language.

Guy picked him up and smiled at him. "Don't worry, my son," he said, kissing his cheek, "I'm picking you up."

Gwido laughed and put his arms around his new father and buried his face in his shoulder.

Meg smiled. She just had this knowledge that her husband and her son would get along just wonderfully in the future. As Guy spun Gwido around, tickled his stomach, and planted kisses on his forehead and cheeks, causing the baby to laugh like crazy, Meg saw a difference in her husband. He didn't have the dark aura about him like he would have when ordering a villager around or enforcing strict punishment on a soldier who neglected his duties. Although she knew fully about the dark side of her husband, Meg knew that he would be the fatherly type. Even when Gwido was just a newborn infant, she saw how Guy had accepted him and treated him as if he were his own child. Other than that, she had never really seen him act fatherly around a child. But seeing him there with Gwido particularly and witnessing his evident fondness for the boy filled her heart with emotions she wasn't sure how to describe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slumping on their chairs, Jasper and Mietek clinked their goblets together, wished the best for Guy and Meg, and downed their alcohol.

Mietek opened up a new bottle and poured him and Jasper more wine. "To my sister and brother-in-law," he said in a slurred voice. He groaned as he rubbed his forehead. Although it was May, it was sunny and very warm, so Mietek had his shirt open halfway. Sweat beaded his forehead. His face was red from the sun. Even the open part of his chest, where it was not covered in tattoos, was sunburned.

"To the Goddess and her husband," Jasper said in the same slurred voice. "May they have an abundance of money and children!"

"Indeed. The more nieces and nephews, the better!" At that, the two clinked their goblets together and downed their wine as if it were water.

Exhaling, Mietek swung his goblet around and said: "How much did we drink in total?"

"I dunno," Jasper said, putting his head back and groaning. "Maybe three. Or four. I think we should stop."

"Or what? You'll start dancing like a drunken bear in front of Isabella, like you did at Gwido's baptism?" Mietek looked to the side and flashed a mischievous smile at Jasper.

"Oh, stop it, Mietek!" Jasper waved at him. "I am not a fool. I'm more afraid of you. You may start dancing like a drunken cow instead of a drunken bear in front of Isabella, and then we'll see who the freak is."

"Hah!" Mietek belched softly. "No one can be freakier than the freak I am speaking with now."

Jasper looked at Mietek weirdly, but he shrugged his shoulders. "You win, you big lump of a tomato. I can't think."

"Really? I always thought you couldn't think, what with that brain of yours. This tiny." Mietek squinted his eyes and showed the small space between his thumb and second finger almost touching each other.

Jasper looked offended at Mietek's comment and wanted to say something in retaliation, but then he burst into laughter, and Mietek joined him.

A few minutes later, a person in a light grey habit approached them. When he saw the golden crucifix dangling from the neck, Jasper's eyes widened as if he saw a ghost and immediately sat up with a jerk.

"Oh, shit! It's the priest!" He looked for places to hide his goblet, while wiping wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"What about him?" Mietek said.

"He's going to see how much I had been drinking, and then he's going to start preaching and pontificating about the evils of drunkenness. You know him. He speaks as if from a pulpit. Fire and brimstone and hellfire and eternal damnation!"

"Maybe it's for your own good. Anyway, hello Father!" Mietek said, waving at the priest.

Father Tuck brought with himself a chair and groggily sat between Jasper and Mietek. He held a half-full goblet in his hand. He groaned as he slumped on his chair, put his head back, and then looked down at his goblet. He belched quietly under his breath.

"Does anyone have any more wine?"

Both Mietek and Jasper simultaneously raised an eyebrow at the priest. He looked at them as if he was talking about the weather. He put his goblet in front of Mietek and said:

"I said, more wine." He then downed whatever was left in his goblet.

As Mietek poured him more wine, he said: "Umm, Father, you really shouldn't…" But Father Tuck was too busy drinking his wine to even listen to Mietek.

Finally, he slammed the finally-empty goblet on his lap. "What was that? Didn't hear ya."

"Well, you're kinda drinking a lot," said Mietek.

"And what d'ya think you're doing?" The priest countered. "You say that as if I am doing something bad."

"You're a priest. Preaching about sin and self-control is kinda in your job description. Jasper here tells me that you preach fire and brimstone and that you hate having fun."

"Now, I dunno what the Sheriff's been saying," the priest said, trying to stop his head from shaking. Finally, he put his head back. "I mention hellfire once in a while, and I'm not a party-killer. I don't dance or anything like that. No way; I only chit-chat with people, eat the food, and have a bit of wine, that's all."

"'A bit of wine' is stretching it, though."

"So, I'm suddenly forbidden to have wine? Can't priests enjoy themselves once in a while? Now, who's the fun-hater, hmm?"

"Father, relax," said Jasper. "I think the wine's getting to you. What good 'ol Mietek is trying to say is that, as a priest, you shouldn't be drunk. You're the guy who breathes the Ten Commandments."

Father Tuck shot Jasper a look and pointed at him shakily as he said: "Listen here, my son. I am not breaking any Commandment. Am I going around, dancing or swearing like a sailor 'cause of my drinking? No. Jesus spoke about chastity, poverty, and obedience, but He never said anything about sobriety. In fact, His first miracle was turning water into wine!"

Pleased that he had the last word, Tuck asked for a bit more wine.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:A Night of Healing and Love

 **That evening**

Standing before the mirror in her bedroom, Meg slowly unfastened the laces of her wedding dress and let it fall to and pool around her feet. She was left in nothing but her shift. Meg rubbed her arms, trembling so hard she was afraid she would fall to the floor. But she forced herself to stay calm for her sake.

Night was falling.

Upon drinking some water, Meg took off her crown of flowers and set it upon a table. She then took a brush and brushed her hair until it was smooth. Afterward, she donned an ivory silk robe and tied the sash around her waist. It was at that moment that Meg examined herself more closely in the mirror. Her porcelain-white skin was illuminating in the candlelight like some ethereal light glowing from a fairy. Her green eyes twinkled. Her face was free from the scars. Her other parts of the body, not so free.

Against her will, tears started flowing down Meg's face. She quickly wiped them away. She didn't like it, but she knew crying would be inevitable. Fear began to take hold of her. What if he would turn into Destin?

As soon as that thought entered her mind, Meg drove it off. She would not allow herself to be deceived by such irrationality. She had been with Guy long enough to know that he was a good and trustworthy man. Therefore, Meg repressed any thoughts of the opposite nature.

Suddenly feeling impatient, Meg wiped the tears off her face, blew out the candle, and went out the door. Stopping before the door of his bedroom, Meg paused to think. No, it was _their_ bedroom now. Tonight was _their_ wedding night. She didn't need to knock.

Smoothing out the creases of her silk robe, Meg twisted the doorknob and found it opening smoothly. Meg tentatively entered, noiselessly closing the door behind her.

The room was dark, save for a reddish-golden light which brightened the room just enough to carry this aura of mystery and, at the same time, this feeling of peace, like a still ocean with a cool breeze in the twilight. It made Meg somehow feel safe and at home. She descended the small flight of steps as silently as a mouse. She continued to walk as if on a cloud. She passed by the bed. Two nightstands stood on each side of it. On each of the nightstands were dozens of little candles, glowing with a yellow light.

She stopped walking and stood still in the middle of the room. The reddish-golden light came from the burning embers of the fireplace at the end of the wall in front of her, crackling softly. Sensing who was there with him, Guy, who was facing the fireplace, turned to her.

He only wore his black pants. Meg blushed, for she found her husband attractive when he was shirtless. Years of physical training as a knight left him pleasingly muscular. His black hair lost its slickness and smoothness and was instead wavy. He had an aura of darkness about him, despite his glowing from the firelight, but that did not instill fear in Meg. It was not the cruel and villainous darkness. It was a darkness that affected his looks, not his character. Still, she was attracted to his devilishly-handsomeness.

Thoughts of a sexual nature concerning her and him together appeared in her mind, and Meg did nothing to suppress them. For why should she? She _was_ married to him. Meg knew better than to be deceived by the idea that such thoughts were forbidden.

Neither a word was spoken between them nor a move taken at that time. It seemed as if not one of them knew who should instigate the talking or the moving. Their eyes were locked on each other. The room was silent, save for the crackling fireplace and their breathing.

Outside, in the dusky light, it was as silent as a church.

After a while, Meg found herself trembling and rubbing her hands together when Guy slowly walked towards her. Here, she knew that fear was painted all over her face. As her husband neared her, however, Meg saw that he had faded scars on his chest. She knew that he had suffered in the past at the hands of Vaisey, but finally seeing them shocked her. She wondered how he could have tolerated such callous treatment. She wondered if she could help him, take care of him, hold him, whisper him words of love, and kiss those scars.

Guy reached for her hand, which she gave him almost immediately. She had to overcome her fears little by little. Nevertheless, her apprehension grabbed hold of her. Her old fear returned: what if he turned into Destin?

Meg was trembling even more, so Guy, as if he knew what she was feeling and thinking, placed both of his hands on her arms and rubbed them up and down so gently to assure her that he was not Destin and would never be like him.

"Meg, sweetheart," he said with a soft voice. Just saying her name and that term of endearment was filled with so much love, tenderness, and affection. "Please, do not be afraid."

Feeling calmer, Meg looked up at him, since he was naturally taller than her, and saw pain in his eyes. What kind of pain? Pain that she suffered and was afraid? Pain that he was hurt? Or both?

"I would never hurt you," he continued in the same soft voice. He rested his forehead atop hers. "You know I love you. You know I respect you. I want you to know that, from here on, if I make you feel uncomfortable in any way, please tell me to stop and I will. I cannot bear the thought of you doing something you don't want to do."

Hearing that promise subdued much of the inner storm raging inside of Meg. What made it even better was that she knew that her husband would always be true to his word.

"I know," Meg replied in a hoarse voice. She cleared her throat. "I know, yet despite your consoling words, I am still afraid. I want to consummate this marriage with you and carry your children sometime in the future, believe me, I do, but I'm afraid of doing it. I fear I will see him when I'm supposed to see you. Please don't be upset at me for that. You know I love you with all my heart." At that point, Meg's voice was breaking.

"Upset at you?" Guy slowly placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb. "I am in no way upset at you. That pig hurt and traumatized you, so why would I be upset at you for being afraid? I understand your fear. I will help you overcome it."

"I just…It's just that…I…" Meg's words trailed off. Her eyes were searching for something else to look at.

"What? What is it?" When Meg refused to answer, Guy persisted. "Meg, we are married now. I don't want any secrets between us."

Meg's lip quivered as she thought of a response. When she looked back at Guy's concerned face, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Guy drew her closer to him, and Meg accepted his gesture, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Her sobs intensified. And every sob was heart-wrenching. And every heart-wrenching sob sent a pang into Guy's heart. He so wanted to join himself with her in their marriage bed, hold her tighter, whisper words of love to her, kiss her, kiss her pain and wounds away. He so wanted to become one with her, for, if they become one, he would be able to feel her pain, and if he was able to feel her pain, he would know better how to help her heal.

Meg's sobs did not subside. "I'm so sorry, Guy! I'm so sorry!"

Guy was shocked at her apology. "What for, Meg?" he said, holding her tight and caressing her brown curls. "You haven't done anything wrong." He planted a kiss on her head.

Meg choked back a sob. "I wanted to save myself for you. But now I'm spoiled for you. And I can never be unspoiled."

Guy loosened enough of the embrace so Meg could look at him. "You are not spoiled," he said with a face full of love. He gently placed both of his hands on her cheeks. He spoke slowly, wanting to emphasize the fact that he meant every single word he said: "You are made higher to me and holier because of the suffering you have been put through. You are my wife. And I have never been prouder nor loved you more than I love you now at this moment."

"Truly?" Meg could not believe his words.

"Truly."

Meg rested the side of her head on his chest. Hot, silent tears streamed down her red face. "Thank you, Guy for being so loving and understanding. I must be making this difficult for you. This is our wedding night, and we're supposed to be enjoying it, but I'm ruining it, making it unenjoyable and unbearable!"

"Meg, don't ever think that you are ruining it or making it unenjoyable. We have literally all night. We will not rush into this. I want you to be comfortable and ready."

"But what am I doing now? I'm ruining our wedding night. I'm making this unbearable for you. I know you won't say it, but you do think I'm making this burdensome. I'm such a burden and a bother! And I'm terrified!"

"Meg!" Guy exclaimed, goading Meg to look up at him. "How could you say that about me? You are not burdensome, and you certainly aren't making our wedding night unbearable. I don't blame you for being terrified. I just want you to trust me. I am not him. I will never be him."

At that, his hands fell to the sash tied around her robe. "May I?" he asked.

Meg looked down at her sash and then back up at Guy, nodding her consent.

Guy gingerly untied the knot. When it went free, his hands went inside her robe, pulling her closer to him and then resting on her waist. Meg made no objection to this. She moaned softly, relishing the feeling of his warm and gentle hands on her. She wanted him to do more to her. She rested her hands on his chest, and they slid down to his waist. She looked into his eyes and saw the love, the care, and the passion in them. She made a small smile. She was curious and excited about seeing and experiencing the passionate side of her husband. She felt less afraid and more confident. She took off her robe and let it slide to the floor. Although she still had her shift on, she did feel naked. That did not quench the fiery desire flaming in her heart to share the nuptial bed with Guy.

For a split-second, however, she looked down at her body. She inwardly gasped. What she didn't realize when she took off her robe was that Guy would see her wounds. She had forgotten completely about them, being so lost in her husband.

Her desire had not gone away. Instead, fear and shame covered it up.

Meg wrenched herself away from Guy, looking away, where her face turned red from humiliation and fresh tears. She snatched her robe and put it on. Guy was bewildered at her sudden moves.

"Meg-" he began.

"No!" Meg said, waving her hand curtly at him while still looking away from him. Her voice was breaking. She stormed to the window seat and sat on it. "You cannot behold me so deformed. He made me so hideous."

"Meg, you're not-"

"Please, Guy! Just stop! You've no idea what he did to me! He made me look like some kind of monster. I'm worthless and ugly! You will flee the moment you take one good look at my scars. I cannot satisfy you!" At that, Meg buried her face in her hands.

Guy was taken aback at her words. How long had she felt that way? Did she hide how she truly felt and thought about herself from him all this time?

Guy walked in front of her and knelt before her. He placed his hands on her knees. He looked at her legs and saw that they were covered with light bruises. Along the right leg was a long scar; it looked like a knife superficially sliced through it.

Guy bent his head. "Meg…" he didn't continue, for he placed a kiss on her bare knee. Then, parting the robe, he kissed along her knee all the way to the middle of her thigh. His kisses were, as Meg had begun to notice, soft and gentle yet firm and passionate.

Her crying subsided. She didn't want him to stop what he was doing to her. It was as if each kiss of his vanquished a considerable portion of her fear, humiliation, and shame and filled her with more and more intense desires.

When Guy stopped, he looked up at her. His eyes were filled with utter devotion. If Meg asked him to go around the world twice, he'd most likely do it.

"May I…" she began in a hoarse voice. She cleared her throat, wiping tears from her eyes, even though they still fell down. "May I have some water please?"

Guy nodded at once and stood up. "Of course." He went to a table next to the door, took a jug, and poured water on a cup. Then, he returned to Meg and proffered her the cup, after which he returned to his previous position.

Meg drank from the cup slowly. Upon finishing it, she put it aside, looked at Guy, and reached for his hand.

"Honestly, Guy," she said, smiling through her tears, "you are not my servant."

"I'm not a servant, but I want to serve you."

"You've no idea how much I want to do the same to you. You do everything for me. I don't think I'm doing enough for you. I don't think I'll be a good wife." Meg dropped her head.

"Meg, you will be wonderful. You have already placed my needs above yours countless times."

"How? Give me an example."

"When you told me that you want to have children with me. Despite what you went through, you chose to think of me and my desire for my own children. That makes me so happy."

"I suppose so," Meg admitted. "I do so want to make you happy, Guy. Seeing you happy makes me happy."

"I share the same sentiment with you, Meg. Your happiness is my priority."

At that, Guy stood up and bade his wife to do the same. When she did so, he wrapped his arms around her and asked her if he could kiss her. When Meg said yes, he kissed her on the lips. At first, softly and gently. However, when Meg asked that the kisses be more than light brushes, Guy readily complied.

"You are beautiful, Meg," he said between heated and passionate kisses. "No amount of bruises and scars will ever change that."

"You haven't seen the rest of me," she murmured.

Meg was against the wall at this point, kissing her husband as if there was no tomorrow. He had his hands on her waist, just the way she wanted. She relished in the feeling she was feeling at that moment. She just didn't want to stop.

"Can we go to bed now?" she asked, running her fingers though his hair.

"Of course," Guy replied, pleased to hear her ask. Then, Meg shrieked in delight, for her husband suddenly lifted and carried her in his arms. Meg smiled, nestling herself comfortably in his arms. Her initial feeling was that of a princess who had been saved by her knight in black leather.

Guy smiled back at her. "Is my lady comfortable and ready?"

Meg wrapped her arms around his neck. Her smile seemed to brighten up the room the way a ray of sunshine would. "Yes, my lord."

Guy slowly walked to their bed and gently put Meg down on the mattress. Meg parted the blankets so they both would get under them. Guy leaned towards her and placed his hands on her waist.

"May I…take off your shift…please?" he asked demurely.

Meg nodded. She kept herself calm as Guy removed her robe and then her shift. He saw red burn marks on her stomach, red scars on her breasts and collarbone, and, finally, the infamous insignia of the falcon-a very sloppy rendition of it, but he recognized its shape all too well-carved into her shoulder.

Meg wanted to cover her herself. He saw everything she was afraid of showing him. She dropped her head down in shame and cried softly.

Warm, strong arms embraced her. Meg found herself nestled between Guy's legs and in his warm, strong embrace. She noticed that he was careful with where he put his hands. She smiled at the thought that he respected her and her body.

"You are still beautiful in my eyes, Meg," her husband whispered in her ear. His deep, soft voice always sounded soothing to her. "I don't know what he said to you, but you are anything but ugly and deformed." He caressed her cheek, prompting her to look at him. "Why do you think so low about yourself? Those things you said about yourself earlier are not true, so why do you act as if they are? Have you felt like this the whole time?"

"I tried not to. And, actually, I haven't felt such self-loathing ever since I tried to…end my life. But now, everything is coming back! I still remember him on top of me and saying such horrible things! Oh, I can't bear it!"

"Shh, Meg, you needn't tell me now," Guy said, caressing her hair.

Meg stifled a sob. "But we can't hide anything from each other, Guy."

"I know, but I also know that now is not a good time for you to tell. I want you to feel comfortable."

Meg nodded. Therefore, they both sat there in silence. Meg rested the side of her head on Guy's chest, allowing herself to sob. Guy, in the meantime, held his wife as if it were their last time together. He rested his head atop hers, thinking to himself that he needed to protect, lead, and guide her. He couldn't't allow her to live in a state of self-loathing. He needed to do something to boost her self-esteem.

He covered her body with the blanket, since he saw that she had been shivering slightly. Even with the fire crackling in the fireplace, it was chilly. By then, it was pitch black outside, and a strong wind was picking up.

"He told me," he heard Meg say, "that, because I would no longer be a virgin, you would never want me."

"Rubbish!" Guy said.

"He was saying all these things to me, about me being worthless and nothing and such, and I can't help but think that they may be true!"

"Meg!" Guy exclaimed. "Can't you hear yourself? You are letting his venomous lies get into you, and I, for one, forbid that! You are my Meg. You have to fight this. Succumbing to the fear and the lies mean that you are allowing him to win and control you. You cannot tolerate that! Don't let him make you believe that you are nothing, that you are worthless, because _he_ is nothing, _he_ is worthless, not you. The fact that you are not a virgin does not make me love you less nor does it make me think lesser of you. You are beautiful, kind, intelligent, caring, selfless, strong. It reminds me of something that my mother always said to Isabella and I: _you can_ _'_ _t change the past, but you can change the future_. So, Meg, I implore you, don't let that pathetic man hold you captive. Don't let him prevent you from having a better future. Don't let him crush our hopes and dreams. You are better than that."

Meg was silent and pensive for a moment before responding. "But I can't do this alone, Guy. I need you, as well. But I'm not afraid anymore, more so because you are here with me. Let us become one, for I am ready, and I love and trust you. I want us to begin our new life together."

At that, Meg laid down, covering herself with the blanket, as it was still chilly. Guy lay down next to her. He propped himself up with his elbow and caressed his wife's cheek, smiling at her.

Meg reached for his hand and kissed it. "Also," she said, holding his hand, "before we do anything, I just want to say that it makes me so happy that you have accepted Gwido. You've no idea how much that means to me. It gladdens me to see you so fond of him."

"I know how much he means to you, and I am proud to call him my son."

"I fear for his future, Guy. I just want him to grow up to be a great person. But, I also fear his reaction when we will have to tell him about where he came from. He will have a right to know who his father was."

"We'll just have to explain to him about who Destin is."

"Please, don't say his name. Not on our night."

Guy nodded. He brought Meg's hand to his lips. "I'm sure that all will be well. Especially since we will have each other."

Meg smiled. "You're right." She scooted closer to Guy. "Let us now enjoy this moment, together, as husband and wife. I believe we deserve it after all we've been through." She grinned.

"Indeed, my lady," Guy replied before he wrapped his arms around Meg.

"Also," Meg said, resting her hand on her husband's chest. Here, her voice went to a seductive whisper: "I will allow you to do whatever you like with me. I trust you wholeheartedly."

"Is that so?" Guy said, smiling as he planted small kisses on her neck.

Meg giggled. "Yes…Hey! That tickles, Guy!"

Guy chuckled. "Now I know that your weak spot is your neck."

"It really tickles there!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Why, of course not!"

"I sense that we will be enjoying ourselves for the rest of our night." Guy's lips were at her collarbone.

"Indeed, my dearest husband. Now." Meg wrapped her arms and legs around her husband's body. He was on top of her at this point, but she was not afraid one single bit. "Let us make us love to each other. Let us make this the most memorable night of our lives."

Guy paused his kissing to look at his wife.

"And, thank you," Meg continued, "for helping me and always being there for me. I swear on my life that I will always be there for you."

Guy smiled at her promise. "And I," he said, his face just inches away from hers, "will always be there for you. I would do anything for you, Meg."

At that, he sealed his promise with a kiss.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: The Morning After**

Guy stirred before he opened his eyes to the dimness pervading the bedroom.

The breeze coming in through the open window which he opened in the middle of the night was soft and cool. Judging from the birds chirping outside, he surmised that it was just before sunrise. He only slept for a few hours, then. It didn't matter to him, though, because he spent his waking hours in blissful love-making and intimacy with his wife.

Guy slowly and gently shifted his body so his back could rest on the pillows and, more importantly, so his wife, who was in his embrace, would not be aroused from her peaceful slumber.

He pulled the blanket to cover her shoulders, for she started shivering. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, around her waist and shoulders. He did so because he felt a need to protect and shield her, but it wasn't necessarily necessary. She was already in his arms; her head and her hands lay on his bare chest. Her chest rose and fell in steady movements. He planted gentle kisses on her forehead, breathing in joy that they were finally together at last.

Guy parted some hair from her face. She looked peaceful and beautiful in her sleep. Nothing would disturb the serenity painted all over her face. In fact, no nightmare disturbed her on their special night, for their love-making, coupled with his love, gentleness, and passion which he showed her, made her forget about her past ordeal, even if it was just for that one night.

If he had to be honest with himself, Guy expected her hesitancy and her fear when he first saw her come in that night. He didn't blame her for being afraid, though. After what she went through, he thought to himself, it was no wonder that she felt the way she initially felt.

But he didn't want the fear and Destin's venomous words to hold her captive for the rest of her life. He knew that she had to overcome them, for it was the only way for her to heal. If she continually lived in fear and shame and constantly gave in to those feelings, she would essentially be a prisoner. This was why he was firm in his words when he told her that she mustn't let Destin control her.

He wanted her to be free.

All of a sudden, Meg stirred. She snuggled deeper in her husband's warm, strong arms, and nuzzled her face into his neck. She stretched out a little bit, but that was all. She did not awaken.

Guy smiled and tightened his embrace around her. He lay like that for an hour, watching Meg sleep so peacefully and so beautifully. After the hour had passed, the room turned lighter. Orange and golden sunshine poured into the room, casting out the darkness and replacing it with warm, resplendent, sparkling light. The birds were softly chirping and cheeping.

At this point, Meg woke up.

She exhaled a breath of pure joy when she realized where she was. She examined the room and saw how bright and golden it was. The fresh, cool morning air travelling into the room made Meg feel lighter in her heart. All the pain and anguish that were trapped within her were lessened by her husband. At that moment, she gave no thought to her past; she was too busy relishing in the feeling that she was in her husband's arms after an intimate and passionate night spent in each other's company.

Meg knew that she was not the only one who had demons. She knew that Guy had ones of his own. She knew that he needed a healing of his own. So, that night, she showed him her love, gentleness, and passion, just like he showed her his.

When Guy started caressing her hair, Meg smiled as she raised her head and a little bit of her body so she could look directly at her husband.

"Good morning, my dear Guy," she whispered in her best seductive voice, cupping his face in her hands.

Before Guy could respond, he felt her lips on his. They both moaned from the pleasure the kiss elicited from it. Meg shifted so that she was on top of him. Guy gladly accepted her gesture, entwining his arms around her body like vines around a tree. When Meg released the kiss and smiled that beautiful smile that Guy loved to see, she seemed to sparkle from the sunlight. Parts of her brown hair shimmered as if they were white glitter. Guy took in her radiant form and smiled back at her.

"Good morning to you, too, my dearest Meg," Guy said, pulling her in for another kiss.

It lasted longer than the previous one. When it ended, Meg rolled off of Guy and lay on her side, gazing admiringly at her husband. Guy did the same thing. Their hands clasped, and they just lay there in each other's company. They were both naked, but they felt secure and safe with each other.

Meg, tracing the faded scars on Guy's chest with her finger, decided to instigate a conversation. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did. How about you?"

"I slept wonderfully." Meg yawned. "How long did we sleep?"

"Maybe two or three hours. I can't remember."

"Me neither. It doesn't matter anyway. I quite enjoyed our time last night. It was pure bliss."

Guy chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that, because I felt the same way."

Meg exhaled slowly. She wanted to say so much to her husband.

"Thank you, Guy," she said, resting her hand on the side of his neck, stroking it with her thumb, "for making this enjoyable and comfortable for me. I love and cherish every moment we had. Thank you for making me feel safe and loved. Thank you for respecting me. You make me so happy."

"Meg," Guy said, "you don't have to thank me. I'm only doing what any sensible man would do. I'm not an animal. I believe in love, not lust..."

Meg's smiled broadened. Her husband never ceased to amaze her.

"…And thank you, as well," he concluded by saying.

"What for? What did I do?"

"What for? Meg, can't you hear yourself?! You make me so happy. You're giving me a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"A chance for me to better myself. You are fully aware about my past, and, sometimes, it surprises me that you choose to side by me even after everything I did."

"Being with you is one of the best things in the world. I will always be by your side, my dear Guy. Yes, I know what you did, but I believe wholeheartedly that you can change, and you are changing. You have already changed. By your actions towards me and towards our son…"

Here, Meg stopped speaking, for she couldn't speak any further. Tears started to fall down her eyes, and she couldn't suppress them.

"Meg," Guy said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Meg said in a breaking voice. "Tears of joy. I'm just so happy that you have accepted our baby."

Guy scooted closer to Meg. "I know how much Gwido means to you…"

"I love him with all my heart," Meg interjected.

"…And I love him as if he were my own son."

"I can already see that you're going to be a great father to him."

"You flatter me, Meg."

"But it's true! Now, we both know Gwido is not going to be our only child. I know how much you want to extend our family, and I share the same sentiment with you. I don't want to stop at Gwido. I also want children with you, and Gwido cannot be alone."

Guy nodded in agreement. He pulled Meg closer to him. "I want to ask you something, Meg."

"Anything. What is it?"

"I am in awe at you and your strength. Are you not reminded of him when you see Gwido? You don't show it."

"Gwido is not him, Guy. He may have his blood, but our son is not him. So, no, he does not remind me of Destin. The only thing that I worry about is Gwido's future. I don't know what it may be like, but I want to give him a chance at a good life. It may or may not be the ideal life everyone dreams of, but, you know, life isn't perfect and will never be. But it can be good. We just have to take that chance. We're parents now, so it will be our duty to see that his future is as good as we can make it, even if obstacles present themselves in his way."

Guy kissed Meg on the forehead. "Wise words, and I agree. And you mustn't think so far into the future. We are going to face the challenges together. I agree that we don't know what future Gwido may have, but it will be our responsibility as parents to ensure that he has the best life we could possibly give him."

"And if he wants to know who his real father was? Sooner or later, we are going to have to tell him. I fear he may resent you!"

"When he is old enough, we will tell him the truth. We will tell him who his real father was, and we will also tell him about what Destin did to you. Gwido is going to have to know that."

Meg nodded. "We can't hide anything from him. Oh, I don't want to think about it now."

Guy wrapped his arm around Meg's stomach and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Then, don't. Let us enjoy the rest of this morning. It will still be a while before we have to get up."

Meg snuggled deeper into Guy's side. "I hope we can continue where we left off last night."

"You read my mind." Guy nuzzled his face into Meg's neck, planting kisses on it.

Meg giggled. "I look forward to the many nights to come."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Servant at First Glance

 **A couple of months later**

"When is she coming?" Guy asked one day, as Meg was coming down the stairs, holding Gwido in both of her arms.

"Sometime this week," Meg replied, shaking her arms to soothe Gwido.

Guy turned away in annoyance. Kate's sudden decision to leave was so inconvenient.

A close family member of Kate's fell ill, so Kate and her family had to leave for London and stay there for a couple of months. In the meantime, Locksley Manor had no maidservant, so Guy sent out advertisements for a new maid. In a short time, one person responded: a lady named Clotilda who was of French origin. She spoke both English and French, knew how to cook, clean, sew, and care for animals, and knew how to take care of children. She seemed the perfect temporary replacement for Kate.

If only she would arrive!

Gwido screeched his baby screech when he saw Guy. He extended his chubby arms out towards his father, signifying that he wanted Guy to hold him. Smiling, Guy went and took Gwido out of Meg's arms. He wondered how Meg could do it, holding him, since he grew chubbier and, therefore, heavier. He turned one in July and already he was so big.

"Hello, Gwido," Guy said, shaking his arms. Gwido loved it whether one of his parents shook their arms. It always calmed him down when he started to be fussy.

Gwido clapped his pudgy hands together. He then started intently into Guy's eyes. His eyes contained an emotion that Guy could not describe. He smiled. The look of pure innocence in his face was enough to make anybody smile.

Even though he saw that he picked up some of Destin's looks and features, his eyes, nose, and smile were just like his mother's.

At that, there was a knock on the door. Guy went, holding Gwido with one arm, while his free hand opened the door. A young woman, about twenty-two, stood in the doorway. She looked as if she had travelled a long distance, for her cape was sullied with mud, and the edges of her brown frock were torn. Her long, dark brown hair billowed in waves. Her hazel eyes were full of life and eagerness, despite the exhausted look on her face. Next to her was a trunk, probably filled with her clothes and other belongings.

She rubbed her hands together. "This is Locksley Manor, I presume?" she asked in a heavy, French accent.

Guy made way for her to enter. "Yes, it is. Come in, please. Thornton will prepare some tea for you."

The woman picked up the trunk and went inside. Once inside, Guy closed the door behind her.

"You are Clotilda, I presume?" he asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes. I replied to one of your advertisements."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No. I come from Normandy, France."

"Normandy?" Guy asked in surprise. His mother came from that region. What a coincidence that the new servant was from there, as well!

Clotilda nodded. Then, she was silent for a time. She studied the man with a curious and rather intimidated look on her face. He was a dark man, not just from his clothes, but also from the air which he carried about him. She had heard from people around that Sir Guy of Gisbourne was a dark and ruthless man, but yet soft and caring to those he loved and admired, especially towards Lady Meg and their son.

Clotilda then focused her thoughts elsewhere. "What a cute little boy! What is his name?"

"Gwido," Meg chimed in.

Clotilda turned to Meg. "You must be the Lady of the Manor," she said, shaking Meg's hand.

"Indeed, I am. Proud to be Lady Gisbourne!"

Clotilda chuckled. "I am thankful for your hiring me. I believe it is only temporary?"

"Yes," Meg said. "Our former servant is going to be gone for a few months, but, don't you worry, as my people used to say: _czuć się jak u siebie!"_

Clotilda looked at Meg with a perplexed look.

"It means that you will feel at home here," Meg clarified.

"Oh. Interesting. You are also not from around here, then? I've noticed that your accent is not an English one," Clotilda said.

"No. I was born in Poland."

Their conversation was disrupted when Thornton came in with a cup of tea for Clotilda. Meg and the new woman sat down and began discussing about the rules to be observed and the duties to be performed every day at Locksley Manor. Clotilda did not offer a word of opposition to any of the tasks laid out for her. In fact, she smiled and nodded at her new responsibilities, eager that she could work.

However, Guy noticed that Clotilda's face was very much strained despite her seemingly being happy. He guessed that it was due to her long travels. Therefore, he ordered Thornton to prepare a hot meal for her. Then, he ordered him to prepare her bed in her now-bedroom at the first floor. Clotilda travelled a long distance and deserved to rest after her travels.

 **Later that evening**

Closing the door behind her, Clotilda changed into her night gown and went under the covers of her bed. She rummaged through the pocket of her soiled dress and took out an equally-dirty letter. It had a red wax seal in the shape of a falcon. She read the letter's contents many times before, but she felt the urge to read it yet again. Even after perusing it a hundred times over, what was written in it still shocked her to her core and filled her with immense sadness, guilt, and regret.

 _Remember one thing, Clotilda,_ the letter read, _that the only reason why you are going to Locksley is that you can gather information. That bitch thinks she has won, but, oh, how wrong she is! She thinks she can just flee from me and a good castle and still have a good life, but, no! No! No! No! She is mine! And I will find a way to make her mine again! That child belongs to me! I am its father. She has no right to take my child away from me._

 _Remember, Clotilda, not only must you gather information and report it to one of my spies, but also, when the time is right, take the child and run away without a second thought. If you return the child safely to me, I will spare your brother and his family. If not, they will die._

 _Think of our daughter, Clotilda. Wouldn't you want to see Camille again? You don't want to force me to snatch her out of your arms again now, would you? Fail me, and I will raise her myself. Fail me, and I will make sure that she grows up to be like me._

 _Fail me, and she will become a Black Knight._

Clotilda sobbed as she finished the letter. She sobbed as she realized that she would have to commit an unspeakable and horrendous crime: separating a child from its parents. That baby she saw earlier looked so content with his mother and father; for a moment, she wouldn't dare do what the man in the letter asked of her. But then, she realized that her brother and his family would die as a result of her failure to perform her duty.

She hated the man with an unspeakable hatred. How dare he place such a dilemma on her shoulders!

But she had no choice but to carry out Destin's command.

 **To be continued** **…**


End file.
